


Head Over Skis

by CMeWrite



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, Skiing, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeWrite/pseuds/CMeWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima gets more than she bargained for when she takes a reluctant ski trip to the French Alps and meets Delphine on the slopes. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Ski Trip

It’s the last day of the fall semester at the University of Minnesota and Cosima is still hard at work in the lab, staring into her microscope and scribbling notes on her observations without ever glancing at the page. She’s so absorbed in her work, she fails to notice the door open and close behind her.

“Hey Cosima.”

Cosima jumps with a shriek, then punches her intruder in the arm. “What is wrong with you, Scott? Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry,” he holds his hands up in mercy. “You all ready for our trip tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I cannot wait to go from the frozen tundra of Minnesota to the even colder mountains of the French Alps,” she responds sarcastically.

“Oh, come on, Cosima, aren’t you even a little excited to be going to France? Did you even bother to look at the brochures I gave you? It’s amazing there.”

“I did, in fact, read the brochures. It looks like a really great place to visit, if you love altitude and snow. For some reason, when I think vacation, I picture lying on a beach somewhere sipping mai tais and working on my tan, not risking frostbite every time I step outside.”

“You can get a tan skiing.”

“Yeah, I think they call it freezer burn.”

“You’re gonna be miserable this whole trip, aren’t you? Why’d you even agree to come?”

“Because you and the Rune Wars geek squad needed a fourth person to get that travel package after Hell Wizard’s appendix burst and I needed an excuse to not go home for the holidays. Look, Scotty, I know this trip means a lot to you, so I’ll try my best not to be a complete downer. Alright?”

“Fine. And, hey,” Scott grins, “you might even surprise yourself and enjoy it.”

“Sure. Now can you please go check on the samples we collected, I want to make sure everything is all set here before we go.”

———

Thirteen hours after leaving Minneapolis, their plane touches down in Geneva. They collect their luggage and board a shuttle bus. After another hour and half on the road, Cosima, Scott, and his friends, Kenny (aka Doomsday) and Eugene (aka Painmaker), arrive at their hotel in the ski resort town of Chamonix, France, at the base of Mont Blanc.

“Cosima,” Scott elbows her gently, “wake up, we’re here. You have to check out this view of the alps.”

Cosima opens her eyes and looks out the window. “Snow, yay,” she groans as she pulls herself up off her seat and follows the guys off the bus. They grab their luggage and enter the hotel.

The lobby is designed in a rustic, chalet style. Dark wood paneling lines the walls, burgundy leather couches and chairs fill the space in front of a cozy, roaring fireplace. They check in and are shown to their suite. There’s a common living room with a couch and flat screen tv, a small kitchenette, and two bedrooms, each furnished with two double beds and their own adjacent bathroom. Eugene and Kenny take the bedroom on the right and Scott and Cosima take the room to the left.

“Dude, you don’t snore, do you?” Cosima asks as they put their luggage down and she flops onto her bed.

“I plead the fifth.”

“Ugh, remind me to find some earplugs.”

“Scott, Cosima,” Kenny calls from the living room, “you coming?”

“You want to explore the hotel with us and check out the town?”

“No, I think I need another nap. You guys go ahead.”

“Okay, we’ll be back before dinner.”

“Alright, have fun.” As soon as Scott leaves, Cosima lays her head on her pillow and shuts her eyes.

“Cosima, we’re back,” Scott announces. When he gets no response, he enters the bedroom. “You’re still sleeping?”

Cosima mumbles something unintelligible.

“Cosima!” Scott yells loudly, causing her to practically jump from the bed. “Oh good, you’re up.”

“What is wrong with you?” She gets up and swings her pillow at his head.

“Me? You’re the one who just took a four hour nap.”

“I’ve been asleep for four hours?”

“Yup.”

“Damn, must be the altitude.”

“Yeah, must be,” he rolls his eyes. “This place is amazing, you really need to check it out. I picked this up for you.”

She reads the card he’s handed here, “Chamonix Le Pass. What’s this?”

“It’s your lift pass. It’s good for our whole stay. You can use it on any of the slopes in Chamonix. Just keep it in the pocket of your ski jacket, the turnstiles at the lifts will pick it up electronically.”

“And I need this because?”

“Cosima, it was part of our vacation package. You have to get out on the mountain.”

“Can’t I just ride the ski lift around and avoid the whole skiing part?”

“Yeah, if you want to be mega lame. Don’t you even want to try to ski?”

“Not really.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you.”

“No way! Last thing I need is you trying to teach me how to ski. I’ll just end up hating you, it’ll destroy our friendship, then we’ll go back to school and have to deal with each other every day in the lab with me constantly thinking up ways to accidentally kill you.”

“Good point. Then how about you take a lesson from the staff here?”

“I don’t know, let me think about it.”

“Okay, in the meantime, get dressed for dinner, we have a reservation at the restaurant downstairs in a half hour.”

“Dinner I can definitely do.”

After dinner, the boys insist on showing Cosima around the hotel before they call it a night. She draws the line at going outside in the cold to tour the grounds.

The next morning, Cosima wakes up to Scott zipping up his ski jacket. “What time is it?”

“7am, we’re heading out to go skiing. Did you give any more thought to taking a lesson?”

“I’m still mulling it over.”

“I’m telling you, Cosima, I really think you’ll like it. There is nothing like the feeling of your body flying down the mountain with the crisp air in your face.”

“And what about when my body is hurled off the side of the mountain and I’m left dangling from a rock? Nobody likes a cliffhanger, Scotty.”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go, have fun taunting death.”

“What are you gonna do all day?”

“I brought a few books, I’ll be fine.”

“Of course you did. Enjoy your reading, I’ll see you later.”

After the guys leave, Cosima falls back to sleep for another hour or so. After getting showered and dressed, she pulls a copy of _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ from her luggage and heads out the door. She stops by the breakfast buffet, grabs a muffin and a mug of hot cocoa, wanders into the lobby and sits down in an oversize leather chair by the fireplace.

Hours later, Scott, Kenny, and Eugene enter the lobby. Kenny spots Cosima by the fire. Scott tells the guys to follow his lead. They quietly sneak up on Cosima. Once they’re right behind her, they all loudly shout, “Cosima!”

“What the hell?” Cosima yelps as she practically jumps out of her seat. “What is wrong with you dumbasses? Stop sneaking up on me.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Scott chuckles.

“Yeah, whatever. Did you three stooges enjoy your first ski day?”

Kenny nods, “It was awesome!”

“The view from the top of the mountain alone was worth it,” Eugene adds.

“The slopes here are incredible,” Scott extolls with glee. “We skied the most insane black run on the freshest powder I’ve ever felt beneath my skis.”

“That’s great, I’m glad you nimrods had fun.”

“We really did. Oh, by the way, remember how you said you’d take a lesson?”

“I believe I said I’d think about it.”

“Yeah, well, I signed you up for a beginner’s ski clinic. Class starts tomorrow at 9am and meets at the foot of the Brevent, the Verte 1 run, in the Savoy ski area.”

“Haha, very funny, Scott.”

“I’m serious, Cosima. You need to at least try it. We’re in the freaking French Alps, skiing Mont Blanc. How many times in your life are you going to experience this?”

“One time too many.”

“Just take one lesson. If you hate it, I’ll never bring it up again and you can spend the rest of your vacation reading. Please.”

Cosima looks at the pleading look in Scott’s eyes and relents. “Okay, fine, I’ll take the stupid lesson.”

“Awesome! I gave the rental station your shoe size and they’ll have your boots and equipment waiting under your name. You should get there a little early to make sure everything fits and feels good.”

“Okay, great, thanks. Rental station, Brevent, Verte 1, Savoy, get there early. Got it. Now can I get back to my book? 9am is like,” she glances at the clock, “16 hours from now.”

“Alright. We’re gonna go clean up before dinner. We’ll meet you back down here in an hour and a half.”

“Yeah, sounds great, see you later,” she waves them off as she locates the spot in the book she she left off at and continues reading.

———

After dinner, the guys insist on hitting up C'est La Vie, a nightclub just down the road from their hotel, and drag a reluctant Cosima along with them.

“What the hell are those two doing?” Cosima points her wine glass in the direction of Kenny and Eugene on the dance floor.

Scott laughs, “Oh yeah, you’ve never seen Doomsday and Painmaker drunk before, it’s not a pretty sight.”

“What would you even call those moves?”

“That would be the nerd shuffle. You know, Cosima, you’re an anomaly.”

“How so?”

“You’re a nerd who actually has rhythm. Why don’t you go show them how it’s done?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Oh, come on, Cosima. I saw you tapping your foot, you know you want to.” He gets up, grabs her free hand, and gives it a little tug. She quickly downs her glass of wine, places it on the bar, and allows herself to be drawn onto the dance floor.

As she lets the music overtake her, Cosima weaves her hands through the air like a snake charmer, her legs bouncing and twisting to the beat. She drops her body low and bounces back up again.

She looks over at Scott, whose moves are almost as pathetic as Kenny and Eugene’s. She grabs his hips, “Scotty, you need to move these. Loosen up, feel the music all the way down into your soul.”

Scott gives it a try, rolling his hips.

“Dude, you look like you’re hula hooping. Just follow my lead.” She winds their joined hands through the air and sways her hips while Scott tries to mimic her movements. “Better, but you have to move your feet, too.” Scott ends up doing a weird little stomping maneuver. “You were in the marching band in high school, weren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Cosima laughs and lets him do his own unique thing as she continues to dance, getting lost in the beat.

———

“Cosima, it’s time to get up,” Scott announces in a singsong manner.

“Leave me alone,” she groans, rolling over in her bed.

“You have your first ski lesson today.”

“You should have thought of that before you kept me out so late.”

“Come on, you had fun.”

“Yeah, it was real fun watching the three blind mice try to dance. What time is it anyway?”

“7.”

“7? How are you so damn chipper right now?”

“The mountain is beckoning me and I must heed its call.”

“Yeah, well, this bed is beckoning me to stay wrapped up in its tight embrace.”

“No! Get up, Cosima. You promised you’d go to your lesson today.”

“In two freakin’ hours. You pointed out the rental shop last night, it’s not a far walk, I have plenty of time. Go, the mountain is waiting for you.”

“Fine, but please don’t flake out on this.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I swear.”

“And have fun.”

“That I cannot promise.”

“Try,” Scott orders as he closes the door behind him and sets out for the slopes with the guys.

———

Cosima opens her eyes and lets out a long, loud yawn. She glances at the clock, then does a quick double take. “Holy shit! 8:15? How the hell did I fall back to sleep for that long? And why am I talking to myself?”

She jumps out of bed. “Should I skip the shower?” She sniffs her pits, “Ugh, no.” She quickly turns on the shower, gets in, pours the entire little complimentary bottle of body wash onto her loofah, scrubs her body down, and rinses off. She gets out, towels down, returns to the room and rummages the drawers for a ski worthy outfit. She pulls on her thermal underwear, thick knee socks, sweatpants, sweatshirt, and her snow pants. She wraps a black wool scarf adorned with a skull and crossbones around her neck, pulls on a red wool hat, steps into her snow boots, puts on her bright red ski parka, and completes her outfit with mittens.

“Okay, is that everything?” She glances around the room. “Oh, shit, key card, ID, credit card, and lift pass.” She puts those items in the breast pocket of her jacket and zips it up. She takes a look at the clock, “8:45. Fuck!” She runs out of the room, down the hall, presses the elevator button, gives up after 30 seconds and takes the stairs. She runs through the lobby and out the front doors, then heads left and sprints down the path to the rental shop.

She barrels into the store, out of breath. “Niehaus,” she pants, “Cosima. You have ski equipment for me.”

“Oui, Niehaus,” the shopgirl goes to the back and gets her boots, skis, poles, gloves, goggles and helmet. “Do you need help getting all this on?”

“What time is it?”

“5 minutes to 9.”

“How do I get to Verte 1 at Brevent in the Savoy area?”

“Continue down the path for 800 meters, you’ll see a large sign that reads Le Savoy, look for the marker for Verte 1.”

“800 meters? That’s like a half mile. I gotta go,” Cosima removes her boots and gives them to the girl to hold for when she returns her equipment, then she quickly steps into her ski boots, fastens the buckles, puts on her helmet and gloves, grabs the skis and poles, and hurries out the door.

“Holy shit, these boots are seriously uncomfortable,” she complains as she slows to a fast walk while looking for the sign. The closer to the slopes she gets, the more people she has to wade through. A little off in the distance she hears her name being called and stops dead in her tracks.

“Cosima Niehaus?”

“Damn, my name sounds nicer with a French accent.”

“Cosima Niehaus?”

She pinpoints the location the sound is coming from and rushes over. “I’m here, I’m here. Sorry I’m late. It’s hard as hell to run in these boots. But, honestly, I’m kind of always late, so kind of always sorry,” Cosima says through jagged breaths.

The instructor stares at Cosima with a look of bewilderment.

When no response comes, Cosima looks up and is instantly mesmerized by the instructor’s wide, brown eyes, firm cheekbones, perfect lips, and tendrils of blonde curls peeking out from under her ski helmet. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Cosima snaps out of her trance and regains her senses, “You don’t speak English, do you? Ok, uh, how do I say this in French. It would have been smart of me if I had tried to learn some French on the plane like Scott suggested. Not gonna tell him that though. Ok, think Cosima, there must something you know how to say. How did the bus driver introduce himself? Je soy? No, no, that’s not it. Je suis? Yeah, yeah. Je suis Cosima Niehaus.”

“You’re Cosima Niehaus?” the instructor asks.

“Um, yeah, last time I checked anyway. And you speak English. Great, well now I must seem like a complete moron. It’s just the way you were looking at me, I thought you couldn’t understand me.”

“I’m sorry, but, despite being quite small, you don’t look like you’re between the ages of 8 and 12.”

“Huh?” Cosima asks with confusion before noticing the four little faces looking up at her. Realization slowly dawns, “This is a class for 8 to 12 year olds and I am 28. That’s just great. I’m so sorry, my idiot friend is the one who signed me up for this class and now I must go find him and kill him.” Cosima starts slowly backing away from the group.

“Wait. Since you’re here, you might as well stay,” the instructor says, stopping Cosima dead in her tracks.

“Really?”

“You’re clearly a beginner.”

“How can you tell?”

“Your ski boots are on the wrong feet,” the instructor points out with a barely contained grin as the kids start laughing.

Cosima glances down at her boots, “Wonderful, as if I wasn’t embarrassed enough today.”

“It’s fine. Come, sit down on that bench, I’ll help you change them.” Cosima does as instructed.

“Thank you, um, I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Her name’s Delphine Cormier,” a little girl adds helpfully.

“Delphine Cormier,” Cosima repeats. “It’s nice to meet you, Delphine.”

“Enchantée, Cosima,” Delphine responds with a smile as she pulls off and rights Cosima’s boots. She then fastens the buckles securely. “Okay, stand up.” Cosima rises. “How do they feel now?”

“Much better. Stiff, but better,” Cosima declares as she stomps around. “Merci.”

“De rien.”

“What about my helmet? Is that on correctly or am I a total mess?”

“No, you’re not a total mess, your helmet is on fine,” Delphine assures.

“At least I did one thing right.” Cosima holds up her goggles, “Do I take my glasses off or-”

“Non, those go over your glasses, unless you’d prefer not seeing where you’re going.”

“No, seeing is good,” Cosima responds as she pulls the goggles over her helmet and fits them atop her eyeglasses.

“Parfait,” Delphine declares. “Children, please welcome Cosima to our group.”

“Welcome, Cosima,” they say in unison.

“Why don’t you all introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Charlotte,” a little girl in braided pigtails starts.

“I’m Oscar, and this is my sister, Gemma.”

“Hi,” Gemma waves.

“My name’s Kira,” the final child with a sock monkey sticker adorning her helmet announces.

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Cosima, but you knew that already.”

“Yesterday was actually our first day of lessons, so we’ll have to help you get caught up. We learned all about the equipment as well as some basic stances. Today we’ll start on Verte 1, here on the left, which is our shortest and easiest run. This will help us get used to moving downhill and stopping. I want everybody to choose a buddy. It’s important that you stick together and always keep an eye on your buddy’s location when we’re on the mountain.”

Oscar grabs Gemma’s hand, while Kira and Charlotte link arms.

“Great,” Cosima laments looking around, “I’m having flashbacks to high school gym class.”

“Had you put your boots on the right feet, I’m sure they would have chosen you,” Delphine jokes. She's met with a frown from Cosima. “Oh, don’t pout, I’ll be your buddy.”

“You will?” Cosima asks eagerly.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you,” Delphine shrugs. “Alright, let’s get our skis on. Remember to always lay your skis perpendicular to the slope so you don’t slide away. Start on the hill side of your skis and use your poles to maintain your balance. Now make sure there’s no snow built up on the bottom the boots. You can scrape the bottom of your boot against your binding like this or use the poles to knock any snow from the sole. Then, once your boot is clean, step into the ski toe first and drop your heel until the binding clicks into place.”

The kids and Cosima copy Delphine.

“Wonderful. Now repeat with the left.” They all remove the snow and step into their left skis. “Excellente! Now let’s work on moving on the skis across flat ground. Instead of picking your feet up and trying to walk in them, I want you to glide across the snow. Keep your skis straight, lean forward just a little, and use your poles for momentum. Watch me,” Delphine moves across the snow and then comes back. “Okay, you try.”

The kids and Cosima move with varying degrees of speed. “Good, good,” Delphine encourages. “Now turn and come back this way. Eventually, as you get more comfortable, you can start moving your skis as though you were on ice skates to increase your pace.” Delphine does a demonstration and then drops to the ground. “If you fall, don’t panic. Just work to get your skis across the fall line, so when you get up, you don’t automatically start sliding downhill. Then try to get as much of your core over the skis before you try to stand. Push the tips of the poles into the snow and work your hands up the poles until you’re back on your feet. If your poles are out of reach, use your hands to help push to up over your skis, bend your knees, roll your head forward, and then stand up.”

“Before we head all the way to the top of the slope, we’re going to climb partway up so you can get a feel for the hill. We’ll use the duck method. Everybody turn and face uphill, now wedge your skis so they form a V shape like so,” she demonstrates, “and waddle up the hill to that yellow flag like so.”

They all waddle up to the indicated point on the hill. “Now I’m going to accompany each pair down the hill. Oscar and Gemma, you’ll be first. You three stay here and watch carefully. Just as we used a wedge method to go uphill, we’ll be using a wedge downhill, but a reverse V. So instead of the skis coming together behind you, they'll be coming together in front of you. The wider the V, the slower you’ll go until you come to a stop. Bend your knees slightly and keep them apart. Pretend as though you’ve got a basketball in between them to keep the proper distance. You’ll use your poles to help guide your descent. Now let’s try going slowly downhill.”

Oscar and Gemma start descending the hill, with Delphine following close behind. “Gemma, slow down just a bit. As we get to the bottom, widen your stance until you come to a complete stop.” They reach the bottom of the hill and are able to brake with no problem. “I’m impressed, that was great.”

Delphine goes back up the hill and then heads down with Kira and Charlotte. “Charlotte, bend your knees a little more.”

“How’s this?” Charlotte asks as she corrects her stance.

“Very good. Kira, remember there’s a basketball between your knees.” They all come to a successful stop down by Gemma and Oscar. “Okay, wonderful. Four down, one to go. I’ll be right back with Cosima.”

Delphine hikes back up the hill. “Save the best for last, huh?” Cosima asks as she approaches.

“That is yet to be determined. Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Okay, do exactly as they did. And, remember, I’ll be right there with you. Let’s go.”

Cosima tentatively gets into the wedge stance and starts slowly sliding down the hill. “This isn’t too bad,” Cosima decides.

“Cosima, you may want to close the gap between your skis a bit,” Delphine suggests.

Cosima reduces the wedge just a bit, barely picking up the pace. When they reach the bottom, Cosima is all smiles, “How was that?”

“Well, ehm-”

“Sloooow,” Gemma cuts Delphine off.

“I was?”

“A little, but not too bad for your first time,” Delphine reassures. “Next time try to narrow your stance a little more so you glide down the hill a little smoother and faster. Shall we head to the top this time?”

“Yes!” Gemma yells and the other kids agree.

“Cosima, do you think you’re ready?”

Cosima looks at the eager children, then up at Delphine. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Yay!” the kids shout in unison.

“Wonderful! We will be taking the drag lift up. You’ll hold your poles in your right hand, grip the bar with your left hand, and pull it between your legs. Don’t sit on it, just keep your legs parallel to the hill, shoulder length apart. When you get to the top, pull the bar out from between your legs, let it go, and slide away from the lift. Let’s pretend this ski pole is the drag bar. Gemma, grab on and I’ll drag you,” Delphine pulls her forward. “You see how her skis are straight and allowing for perfect drag, that’s how you want them to be as you’re going up the hill.” She then demonstrates with each of them before heading to the lift. “Okay, Gemma, you’ll go first, followed by, Oscar, Charlotte, Kira, Cosima, and I’ll bring up the rear. Everybody wait at the top until I get there. Ready?”

They all nod and line up at the lift. Delphine goes to the front to make sure they all get on properly, stabilizing and passing them each the bar in one swift motion. They take off without a hitch, until it’s Cosima’s turn. She takes the bar fine, but is caught off guard by the initial tug. Her skis fail to stay straight and she wobbles, nearly losing her balance. Delphine quickly grabs her, “I got you, let go of the bar.”

After the bar is safely away, Delphine guides her off to the side. “Sorry about that,” Cosima apologizes sheepishly.

“No need to apologize, I know it can be jarring the first time. Let’s try again.” They return to the lift and wait for Cosima’s turn. “Okay, keep your skis straight, shoulder width apart,” Delphine instructs as she passes the bar to Cosima. This time Cosima is braced and ready for the pull and she’s able to keep her skis in the proper position.

“I’m doing it!” Cosima shouts gleefully.

“Yes, you are,” Delphine yells back as she grabs the next bar and follows her up the slope.

When Cosima reaches the top of the slope, she panics. “How do I get off this thing?”

“Let go, Cosima,” Kira shouts.

Cosima lets go of the bar and slides towards the kids, who form a chain and help bring her to a stop just as Delphine arrives. “Thanks for the save, guys.”

“We’ll need to work on your technique exiting the lift,” Delphine observes. “Now, who’s ready to go back down the slope?” Everybody but Cosima raises their hand and they all glide to the center of the hill. “Do exactly what you did down there and remember to stay close to your buddy. Ready, set, ski.”

The kids take off down the hill with Cosima and Delphine trailing. “I’m sorry, I’m slowing you down.”

“Cosima, stop apologizing. This is new to you. You need to move at a pace that’s comfortable for you.”

“But look at them go. They’re just as new at this as I am.”

“Yes, but they’re young and fearless.”

“Are you saying I’m old and scared?”

“No, I wouldn't call you old. We’re actually the same age.”

“You’re 28?”

“As of yesterday.”

“Oh, wow. Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so not old, but you think I’m scared.”

“I think you’re tentative. You’re afraid of falling, of getting hurt, and that’s perfectly understandable. As you get more comfortable on skis, you’ll be ready to close that gap, go faster, take chances.”

“You mean like this?” Cosima narrows her wedge and picks up speed down the slope.

“Wait, Cosima,” Delphine calls out.

Cosima starts barreling down the remainder of the hill. “Shit!” she panics when she gets to the bottom, widening her wedge to try to stop. “Oof!”

“Merde!” Delphine curses as she races down to Cosima who is now on her ass. “Cosima, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, physically, my pride, that’s another story. What did I do wrong?”

“Well, first of all, you started going faster when we were too close to the bottom. Secondly, you overextended your V into almost an X as you tried to slow down.”

“Oh, well, I definitely don’t want to overextend my V. Unless it’s in the midst of something really fun,” Cosima winks.

Delphine laughs, “You’re very cheeky.”

“Yeah, well, good thing these rear cheeks padded my fall. How do I get up?”

“Get your skis underneath your body, then push up using your poles.”

Cosima tries, and fails, to get up.

“Here, let me help,” Delphine extends her pole and pulls Cosima back up.

“Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

The kids come gliding over.

“That was crazy!” Oscar shouts.

“Are you alright, Cosima?” Charlotte asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a bruised ego.”

“Want to try that again?” Delphine asks.

“Yeah!” the kids yell.

Cosima groans as she follows the eager students to the lift, “I think I’m gonna need a bigger butt.”

Over the course of the rest of the lesson, the kids take small falls here and there, while Cosima manages to fall another 6 times. Only one of those falls having nothing to do with her skiing ability and more to do with the ski instructor that keeps helping her up.

“So, um, I guess you didn’t bank on having to teach a clumsy 28 year old today?” Cosima remarks after the kids are collected by their parents.

“No, definitely not, but it was a pleasant surprise.”

“Pleasant? Really?”

“Yes, you’re very amusing.”

“I’m glad I could entertain you with my ineptitude. Today was fun, though, despite spending just as much time on the ground as on my feet. I had to kind of be pushed into doing this, but I’m glad I did. And you were really great to let me stay today, but I guess there’s probably an adult beginner’s instruction I should switch into.”

“There is. With Antoine.”

“Not with you?”

“No, I’m the junior ski instructor here, all my students are under 18.”

“Oh,” Cosima nods unhappily. “So should I just tell the ski school to move me into his class?”

“You can, but his beginner’s instruction starts at 7am.”

“Wonderful! So to get all this stuff on and get down to the slopes, I’d have to wake up at like, what, the buttcrack of dawn? Who needs sleep, right?”

“Or you could just stay in this group.”

Cosima lights up, “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. I also run an afternoon teen group, but it’s full, and we only have four enrollees in this one. You do fit in surprisingly well with them. So, yes, stay. Um, if you want to, that is.”

Cosima pretends to mull over the offer for a moment, lest she seem overeager. “I think it’s for the best if I do stay in this group.”

“Why’s that?”

“I can’t very well leave you without a buddy, can I?”

Delphine laughs, “No, you can’t.”

“Great, then I’ll see you tomorrow at 9am?”

“Yes, you will,” Delphine smiles.

“Cool!” Cosima picks up her poles and skis, turns, and heads back towards the rental shop, her face breaking out into a huge grin as she practically skips away despite the clunky boots weighing her down.

———

“How’d it go, Cosima?” Scott asks as Cosima enters their room and plops onto her bed.

“Well, Scotty, when you signed me up for a beginner’s ski group, did you happen to notice it was a class for 8 to 12 year olds?”

“What? Oh shit. What did you do?”

“Besides feel like a complete idiot?”

“I’m sorry, Cosima, I didn’t realize. Maybe there’s an adult group you can join instead.”

“There is, but I’m not going to.”

“You’re giving up on skiing already? Come on, Cosima, you can’t spend the next three weeks in the French Alps reading books by the fire.”

“I didn’t say I was giving up. And for your information, reading in front of a fire is a fine way to spend three weeks.”

“You’re not giving up? But you said—”

“Dude, you signed me up for a kiddie class, and I felt like a major moron, but the instructor is a French goddess who told me I can stay in her class if I wanted to. Dude, I don’t know if I’ll ever actually learn how to ski, but hell if I’m not gonna at least die trying and get to spend my last days with her.”

“You’re hot for teacher,” Scott teases.

“Oh man, this girl, she’s incredible. Not only is she call the police and the fireman hot, but really sweet and funny. And patient. My god is she patient.”

“Were the kids that difficult to deal with?”

“Not the kids, Scotty, me. I’m a fucking klutz. I lost count of the number of times I fell, but she just kept helping me back up.”

“Sounds like she has all the qualities one looks for in a ski instructor.”

“Yeah, man, totally. I didn’t think I’d ever say this, but I’m actually looking forward to going skiing.”

“Skiing or falling?” he laughs.

“Both.”


	2. The Learning Curve

Cosima gets up and dressed early enough her second morning of ski lessons that she even has time to grab a quick bite in the dining room before heading to the slopes. 

“You’re back,” Delphine says with surprise as Cosima approaches.

“Of course I am. Did you doubt my word already?”

“I just wasn’t sure if you’d have a change of heart after sleeping on it.”

“No way, after sleeping on it, my heart is even more sure. This is where I need to be.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Delphine smiles.

“I got you something.”

“You did?”

“Yup,” Cosima reaches into her coat pocket and presents her gift.

“An apple?” 

“Yes, an apple for the teacher. It’s kinda something we do in America to kiss up to the teacher, get on their good side.”

“Ah, so you’re trying to get on my good side?”

“I don’t think you have a bad side. The apple is more like a thank you for helping me so much yesterday and letting me stay on in your group.”

“Merci,” Delphine says as she takes a bite. “I’ll have to remember this trick when school starts up again.”

“You’re in school?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Sorry, I just thought you’d already found your career.”

“You mean as a ski instructor? That’s just something I do here during their busy winter season when I’m on break. Skiing doesn’t exactly lend itself to year-round employment. I’m studying for my PhD at UPMC.”

“No way! You go to Pierre and Marie Curie University?”

“You know it?”

“Know it? Are you kidding? That’s one of the top scientific universities in the world. I had a feeling you were brilliant.”

“I wouldn’t say brilliant, just very dedicated to science. I’m majoring in immunology. I study host-parasite relationships.”

“That’s so freakin’ cool. I’m evo-devo.”

Delphine scrunches up her face quizzically, “Evo-Devo?”

“Yeah, sorry, evolutionary developmental biology. That’s what we call it at the University of Minnesota.”

“I’ve heard of your school, as well, it has a wonderful reputation. So you’re a biologist?”

“Yeah, I’m all about biology. My school is good but it’s nothing like yours. I would give my left lung to say I went to UPMC. Marie Curie is one of my idols.”

“Mine too.”

“I cannot believe you’re a science geek like me. This is unreal!”

“It truly is. I’ve never met anyone with a similar passion here. It’s really nice to make a science friend on the slopes of Mont Blanc.”

“Same,” Cosima grins. “Now I can totally geek out on you and not feel like I’m being a total dork.”

Delphine laughs, “Non, geek out on me all you want.”

“I just might,” Cosima winks.

“Cosima, you came back,” Kira shouts happily as she approaches the pair.

“Hey, monkey,” Cosima gives her a high five. 

“How’d you know everyone calls me monkey?”

“Lucky guess,” Cosima says as she taps Kira’s helmet.

Gemma, Oscar, and Charlotte arrive soon after and Delphine leads them in some stretching exercises before they hit the slopes.

“Watch this.” Gemma kicks her leg in the air.

“Impressive,” Cosima praises.

“I’m a yellow belt in karate, but soon I’ll be a black belt.”

“I bet you will. I’m counting on you to defend us up there from any psycho skiers.”

“You got it, Cosima,” Gemma emphasizes with a karate chop.

“I’m taking fencing, I can use this pole as an épée and strike the psychos.” Oscar points his right pole straight ahead and mimics a thrusting motion.

“I want to fence, too,” Kira says as she picks up her pole and joins him in mock battle.

“No, we are not fencing, those poles are for skiing,” Delphine puts a stop to their exhibition. She notices Cosima giggling, “Excuse me, you started this.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“Something about defending us from psycho skiers.” 

“It’s a valid concern.”

“No, it’s not, but should we encounter any trouble, I, as the instructor, will protect us all. Understood?”

“Fine, fine, but at least you’ve got powerful backup.”

“It would appear I do. But please keep the violence to a minimum on the slopes,” Delphine implores. 

“We’ll try,” Cosima replies, “but not making any promises.”

Delphine shakes her head in mock annoyance, “Great, now that that’s settled, let’s head up the slope.” 

Charlotte tugs on Cosima’s jacket. “What’s up, Charlotte?”

Charlotte motions for Cosima to lean down and then whispers in her ear, “I’m a pacifist.”

Cosima whispers back, “Wanna know a secret? So am I.”

“Cosima,” Delphine says when they reach the lift, “why don’t you go first today.”

“No, that’s okay, the kids can go first.”

“They don’t mind you going first. Do you?” They all shake their heads no. “See? They insist.”

“You guys were supposed to have my back,” Cosima frowns at the kids before taking her spot at the front of the line. She straightens her skis, grabs onto the bar, and is pulled up the slope. She breathes a sigh of relief at the accomplishment. It isn't until she reaches the top of the slope that she panics. As she leaves the lift, it’s as if everything she learned yesterday about stopping is a blur and she falls forward into the snow.

Delphine covers her mouth in shock, and also to stifle a laugh at the sight, as she rides the lift behind the kids. When Delphine reaches Cosima, the kids have formed a circle around her. 

“Okay, let’s give Cosima some space,” Delphine parts the children as she approaches. “Are you okay?”

“Do you think you’ll ever tire of asking me that?”

Delphine shakes her head, “Never.”

“This is your fault, you know.”

“My fault? How did I make you lose your balance, I wasn’t anywhere near you?”

“You made me go first.”

“I made you go first,” she mimics. “Excusez-moi. I just thought you’d like to show off your improvement since yesterday. Apparently I was wrong.”

“Apparently. Now I’m laying on the ground again like a loser.”

“Stop it, you’re not a loser. You know what losers do? They give up. That’s not you. You fall, you get back up. You did it plenty of times yesterday.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Come on,” Delphine stretches her pole out and Cosima grabs it, allowing herself to be pulled up. “Why’d you throw yourself on the ground like that?”

“I didn’t, I fell,” Cosima insists.

“No, I can tell the difference between falling and throwing. I’m a professional, remember? You panicked and instead of trying to stop with your skis, you dropped your body in a defensive move. It’s a control thing. You’d rather be the cause of your own fall than leave it to chance, but that’s not how you learn to ski.”

“Are you an immunologist or a psychologist?”

“Out here, I’m your ski psychologist. If you get sick, I’ll be your immunologist.”

“At least I’ll be well taken care of either way.”

“If you’re lucky,” she winks. “Okay,” Delphine claps her gloved hands together as she and Cosima rejoin the kids, “let’s get today’s lesson started. You’re going to learn how to do a wedge turn. I want everybody to get into the wedge position. Now as we go down this first little hill, extend your knees and put the majority of your weight on the downhill ski, which will be the ski closest to the bottom of the hill at the end of your turn. So if we make a righthand turn down the hill, your weight should transfer to your left leg. Watch me and then I want each of you to come down to me one at a time. Gemma, you’ll start, then Kira, Charlotte, Oscar, and Cosima.” Delphine skis down the short hill, demonstrating the wedge turn, then waves Gemma down.

Gemma mimics Delphine’s example perfectly. “Great job, Gemma,” Delphine praises. Kira comes gliding down the hill. “That was good, Kira, but next time put a little more weight on your downhill ski so you make a fuller turn.” Next, Charlotte makes her way down. “Good, Charlotte, but try increase your speed down the hill just a bit so your turn is a little smoother.” Oscar takes his turn and zooms down the hill, turning quickly in front of the girls and spraying them with snow. “Yeah, um, maybe not so wild next time, but good technique. Okay, Cosima, come on down,” she shouts. 

Cosima nods and gets into position. “Okay, Niehaus, you can do this, righthand turn, pressure on the left leg.” Cosima sets off down the hill, as she approaches the bottom, she shifts most of her weight to her left leg and turns towards the group before coming to a complete stop.”

“Cosima,” Delphine exclaims with glee, “that was perfect. I could tell you really concentrated on what you were doing.”

“Thanks, coach,” Cosima smiles.

“As we descend the remainder of the slope, I want you all to practice turning right, then left. Remember, watch your speed and transfer your weight to the downhill ski as you turn.” 

Delphine sends them down the hill in pairs, with Kira and Charlotte first, followed by Gemma and Oscar. “After you, Mademoiselle Evo-Devo.” 

“We’re not doing this together?”

“I need to observe your form. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Okay, enjoy the view,” Cosima smirks as she gets in position and pushes off down the hill. 

Delphine watches her go and waits 10 seconds before following. 

Cosima nails the first turn, but cuts into the second one too quickly, leaning too much on the uphill leg and falling on her ass. 

Delphine skis over and before she has a chance to say anything, Cosima cuts her off, “How was my form?”

“Impressive. I think you’re ready for the Olympics.”

“I thought so,” Cosima giggles as she manages to get herself up from the snow without assistance. “Can I try that again?”

“Certainly,” Delphine nods. 

They finish down the hill and then line back up for the lift with the kids. This time Cosima manages to disembark without a hitch. The kids take their turns down the hill, with Gemma throwing in a couple extra turns for effect. 

“I want to be that kid when I grow up,” Cosima admires from the top of the slope before taking off. This time, she wobbles a bit on the first turn, but is able to recover and takes a bit more time leaning into the second turn. She manages to reach the bottom without falling.

Delphine skis up beside her, “You had me worried there for a moment.”

“I had myself worried.”

“Nice recovery.”

“Thanks!”

“You all did very well,” Delphine commends. “Do you think you’re ready to try Verte 2?” Cosima raises her hand. “Yes, Cosima?”

“That’s not that one, is it?” Cosima points higher up in the mountains.

“No,” Delphine laughs, “you’re not quite ready for that yet. We’ll just be moving over to the Verte course right over there. It’s a little longer and curvier than what we’ve been skiing on, but only a tiny bit steeper.” 

“Okay, a little longer and curvier sounds doable. I’m willing to try if they are,” Cosima looks to the kids to decide.

“Of course we are,” Gemma responds as if there were any doubt. The others nod in agreement.

“Then it’s settled. Follow me,” Delphine leads the way to the longer drag lift. 

———

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Delphine asks Cosima after the kids have left for the day.

“No, I guess not. At least I managed not to face plant off that lift. And I managed to get up on my own two out of the three times I fell.”

“You’re progressing well.” Delphine looks at Cosima seriously, “I hope you don’t think I was too hard on you earlier today when I confronted you about throwing yourself on the ground.”

“No, I want you to be hard on me, I mean, I need you to be hard on me. I’ve been accused of being stubborn by, well, by pretty much everyone, so you not taking any of my bullshit is probably for the best if I’m actually going to learn how to ski. I’ve kind of always prided myself on being good at everything I apply myself to, like school. I never sweated about taking a test or handing in a paper. But I’ve never been an athlete, I never really attempted any sports outside of gym class, where I really was always chosen last. I think I felt like if I wasn’t good at something, I should avoid it, rather than risk continuing to fail at it. I think that’s kind of why I was so resistant to actually giving this whole skiing thing a try. I knew it wouldn't be easy for me, and I’d rather blame my hatred of the cold and snow, and my general clumsiness, on keeping me from coming out here and giving it a shot.”

“Why did you decide to learn to ski then?”

“Scott.”

“Oh. Is Scott your boyfriend?”

“No,” Cosima chuckles, “Scott is definitely not my boyfriend. He’s my lab partner back at school. He was actually the first friend I made on campus. He grew up in Michigan, and spent a lot of time up in the mountains, so skiing is his thing and coming out here to the French Alps was a big dream of his. He got a few of his gamer friends to sign up for a travel package, but when Hell Wizard’s appendix burst a week before the trip, he had to back out. That left them with a spot they needed to fill.”

“Hell Wizard?”

“Don’t ask.”

“So you volunteered to go in this wizard’s place?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s all Scott had been talking about for weeks and they wouldn’t have been able to afford to go unless someone else stepped up. It was last minute and I knew with the break coming, and everyone already having made plans, it would be hard for them to find a fourth, so here I am.”

“You’re a good friend.”

“If by good friend you mean constant downer, then, yeah, I’m great.” 

“I don’t think you could ever be a downer, you have a certain joie de vivre about you. I see it in the way you’re able to poke fun at yourself, in the way you giggle, the way your face lit up when you realized I was into science, the way you interact with the kids, the way your hands move around like they have a mind of their own when you’re trying to explain something, and especially in that mischievous little glint in your eye.”

“You noticed all of that in just two days with me?”

“It’s hard not to notice.”

“Wait till you get to know me better, your opinion may change.”

“I doubt that.”

“You weren’t there when I couldn’t muster the slightest bit of excitement for this trip. I gave Scott such a hard time when he brought up learning to ski, but he signed me up anyway, and here I am.”

“I’m sure those reactions were because of your apprehension, but you made the decision to show up to class yesterday. You’re here, in Chamonix, and you’re committed to learning to ski.”

“Yeah, well, you had a lot to do with that. You’ve given me the confidence to believe that I can actually do this.”

“I’m glad to hear that, it means I’m doing my job. But it takes two to tango, right? If you didn’t have that part of you that wanted to learn, no matter how persuasive I was, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Actually, a tango I could probably handle.”

“I thought you said you were clumsy.”

“I manage to stay upright on the dance floor.”

“She sure does,” a voice cuts in.

Cosima looks behind her in shock, “Scott, what are you doing here?”

“Hello to you too, Cosima. I just wanted to see how you were faring out here.” He turns his attention towards Delphine, “Hi, you must be the ski instructor.”

“Yes, Delphine. Nice to meet you, Scott,” she holds out her hand and he shakes it. “Thank you for signing Cosima up for my class. Even though she’s slightly older than the rest of my students, she’s a welcome addition to the group.”

“Just a teeny, tiny bit older,” Cosima holds up her thumb and pointer fingers for emphasis.

“How’s her technique?” Scott inquires.

“Ah, well, her technique could still use some improvement, but she’s falling less.”

“She’s falling less? Really? I find that hard to believe. From the way she was talking yesterday, I think she’s only begun to fall.”

Cosima glares at him, “Such a kidder, this one.”

“She is a great dancer, though,” he adds. “You should have seen her the other night at C’est La Vie, she was killing it.”

“I’m sorry I missed that,” Delphine bemoans. “Perhaps you’ll make a return visit during your stay and I’ll be there to witness the magic.”

“It’s really not that magical,” Cosima insists.

“No, it is. Cosima was doing this thing with her hips and—”

“We should really get going, Scott,” Cosima interrupts. “Aren’t we supposed to meet the guys for lunch? I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Delphine.” Cosima practically drags Scott away. 

“Dude, what is your problem?” Cosima asks when they’re out of earshot of Delphine. “Why were you embarrassing me like that?”

“Embarrassing you? I just wanted to see how you were doing. Annnnnd maybe get a look at your crush. Holy moly, Cosima, I totally understand why you stayed in the kiddie group. She’s… I don’t even have words for what she is.”

“I know, believe me, I know. And to top it off, she’s studying immunology at UPMC.”

“Very funny,” he laughs.

“Dude, I’m completely serious.” Cosima looks him dead in the eye.

“Whoa, you aren’t kidding. Are you going to make a move?”

“Make a move?”

“Yeah, like, ask her out? She seems to really like you.”

“No, don’t be crazy, she’s my ski instructor, she gets paid to like all of us. Plus, I’m sure dating a student is prohibited or something.”

“Maybe if they’re 10.”

“Shut up,” she slugs him in the arm. “Anyway, she’s not interested in me like that, she said we’re science friends.”

“Science friends can mean many things.”

“Yuck. Scott, you and I are science friends, don’t make that dirty.”

“Sorry, sorry, all I’m saying is you won’t know unless you go for it.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Cosima hands him her skis, “Come on, help me get my equipment back so we can go eat, I’m starving.”

———

The next morning, the kids have already assembled for the lesson by the time Cosima arrives.

“How cool is it that we’re skiing the blue devil today?” Gemma asks. “I heard there’s a jump in the middle and you go flying through the air like whoosh.”

“So cool!” Kira enthuses.

“And it crosses a glacier,” Oscar adds. “If you don’t get enough air, you’ll land in the ice cold water and probably drown or freeze to death if you don’t get out fast enough.”

“What? How are we possibly ready for that?” Cosima protests. “We’re still in the wedge position and now we’re expected to jump over a glacier? No freaking way!”

“Gotcha!” Gemma shouts, and the kids start laughing.

“You monsters were messing with me?”

“It was Delphine’s idea,” Kira tattles.

Cosima looks up at a giggling Delphine. “Really, Delphine? I thought you were on my side.”

“I am on your side, I just couldn’t resist. You should have seen the look on your face.” 

“Is it too late to join the adult group? I think I need a new buddy.”

“You wouldn’t dare abandon me after all the times I’ve picked you up off the ground.”

“Now you’re joking about my clumsiness? That’s it, I’m done with this whole skiing thing,” Cosima turns and storms away.

“Seriously?” Delphine shouts before running after her. 

Cosima swings around as Delphine reaches out for her, a huge smile plastered on her lips, “Gotcha!” 

“Oh, you little… Okay, I deserved that,” Delphine admits. “You really had me going there.”

“Come on, you don’t think I can take a joke? It was a good one, I’ll admit. I nearly pissed my pants when they mentioned a jump and freezing to death.”

“I wouldn’t put you through that. Not yet at least.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. If I ever get hypothermia from these ski lessons, I’m expecting you to warm me up.” Delphine gives her a surprised look. “Um, I mean, call for help, cover me in blankets. Just don’t let me die out here, okay?”

“I won’t let you die,” Delphine promises. 

“Great, so, um, what’s really on the agenda for today?”

“We’re sticking to Verte 2 today.” They rejoin the group, “As Cosima so astutely pointed out, you’re still in the wedge position and I want to get you started doing parallel turns. Once you’re comfortable with the pressure on your downhill ski as you turn, you can start bringing your uphill ski parallel on the turn. It often happens naturally with practice. We’ll try a few exercises down here and then head up the slope.”

———

Delphine watches as Kira and Charlotte take their turn down the run. “Don’t force it, Kira. Keep your body straight, hands in front, and naturally slide into the turn. Charlotte, don’t look at your feet, always keep your eyes looking downhill. Okay, Gemma and Oscar, you’re up.” The siblings set off down the hill. “Gemma, watch your speed. Oscar, put a little more pressure on your downhill ski in the turn. Good, good, now let the uphill ski fall in line. Very nice.” Delphine looks over at Cosima, who has her eyes shut. “Cosima, are you sleeping?”

“No, I’m imagining myself going downhill and turning like a pro.”

“Visualization, that’s a very useful tool. Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

Cosima opens her eyes, a look of determination on her face, “I’m ready.”

Cosima and Delphine start their run. Cosima picks up speed down the slope, takes a deep breath, and starts her turn. Her uphill ski stays a bit wedged on the turn. “Don’t overthink it, just let yourself go and the ski will straighten.” Cosima nods as she continues downhill. On her second turn, she loosens up and the uphill ski falls in parallel. Coming out of the turn, she feels her speed pick up and quickly wedges her skis as she continues down the run. 

“That was really good, Cosima,” Delphine praises. “You’re getting better control over your movements.”

“Thanks,” Cosima smiles as they come to a stop at the bottom. 

“You all did great,” Delphine commends the group. “Let’s head back up and keep at it.”

After several more runs, with Cosima taking just a couple small falls, they make their last trip down the slope for today’s lesson. Besides a tiny wobble at the end, Cosima manages to stay upright.

“That seems like a fitting way to end the day,” Delphine observes. “Nicely done.” She then hands out gold stars, placing them on the sides of their helmets. “This is for a wonderful first week. You’re all doing extremely well, better than any of my previous beginner’s groups.”

“Even me?” Cosima wonders.

“Even you, Cosima,” Delphine grins as she places a star on Cosima’s helmet. “Remember, ski school is closed for the holiday, so no lesson tomorrow. I’ll see you all on Monday. Joyeux Noël!”

“What’s that mean?” Gemma asks with a furrowed brow.

“Merry Christmas,” Delphine responds with a laugh.

“Merry Christmas,” the kids respond before running off to meet their parents.

“Mommy, did you see me?” Charlotte asks as she runs towards her mother.

“I did, Charlotte, you were wonderful!” 

Cosima notices Delphine watching the mother and daughter embrace with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Cosima places a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, sorry,” Delphine wipes at the tears. “It’s just really lovely to see Charlotte skiing so well. When her mother dropped her off for the first lesson on Monday, she confided in me that skiing had been a dream of Charlotte’s for a long time. She suffered from Perthes Disease, it’s a degenerative bone disease that required she wear a brace on her right leg. She finally got it off 6 months ago, right before her 8th birthday, and now, not only is she running, but she’s skiing. To be able to be a part of something so monumental in that child’s life, it’s extraordinary. I hope to be able to replicate that feeling again through my work in immunology. If I can improve lives by helping to cure or manage their illnesses, that will make everything that I’ve worked for worthwhile.” Delphine notices Cosima staring at her curiously. “Forgive me, I must sound foolish.”

“No, not at all, I think it’s incredible. I sit in a lab all day staring into a microscope, but you, you’re on the front lines of disease, directly impacting public health.”

“Ah, but what you do goes in hand with what I do. Your studies will go a long way towards helping us. For example, gene therapy. Your long-term observations and research will be invaluable in aiding us in the course of treatment for multitudes of patients.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I usually am,” Delphine responds proudly. “What do you have planned for Christmas?”

“Oh, nothing much. I guess there’s a dinner at the hotel we’ll go to tonight, but I’ll probably just veg out tomorrow while the guys ski.”

“Your family wasn’t upset you wouldn’t be with them for the holidays?”

“Nah, they understood. Actually, my mom was pretty jealous I was going to France. Besides, we’re not exactly a very religious family and we usually just spend Christmas at a shelter in San Fran feeding the homeless. I’m sorry to miss that part, but I wasn’t really looking forward to going back home this break.”

“Why not?”

“Oh, well, it’s probably gonna sound ridiculous, but I sorta broke up with this girl before leaving for fall semester, and, well, I’m not exactly looking forward to bumping into her around town.”

“Bad breakup?”

“Kinda. It’s just the distance with me in Minnesota and Emi back in San Francisco. It was a struggle last year and I guess my heart really wasn’t as invested in the relationship as hers was, so I ended things, told her long distance never works and that it’s better if we’re both free of that burden.”

“Ouch! How’d she take it?”

“Not well. And me being a bit of a wuss, I’d rather just avoid seeing her altogether rather than having an awkward situation made any worse.”

“I can understand that.”

“How about you? Do you have big plans for the holiday?”

“Oh, yes. Every year on Christmas Eve my Grand-Mère prepares a grand feast and has the whole family over.”

“Do you have a large family?”

Delphine nods, “My Papa is one of 4 children and each of his siblings have children and a few of them have children. There’s usually about two dozen of us there.”

“Wow! Must be nice to have such a big family.”

“It really is. Is your family small?”

“My mom is about as short as I am, my dad’s no giant either.”

“Cosima,” Delphine giggles, “that’s not what I meant.”

“I know, I know. Yeah, it’s just the three of us, so I never had a huge get-together with family like yours.”

“You should come as my guest tonight.”

Cosima looks at Delphine with shock. “Come with you? To your family’s Christmas dinner?”

“Oui.”

“No, I can’t intrude on your family gathering like that.”

“It’s not an intrusion, I’m inviting you.”

“But you’ve known me all of what, three days? You really want a virtual stranger there?”

“Why not? Are you going to rob my family, steal all their presents?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then, yes, I want you there.”

“I don’t know, Delphine.”

“You can’t very well leave me without a buddy on Christmas, can you?”

“Oh, come on, you can’t use my own words against me.”

“Says who?”

Cosima rolls her eyes at the smirking instructor before taking a moment to consider. “It has been a while since I had a really good home-cooked meal.”

“Does that mean you’ll come?” Delphine asks eagerly.

“Yeah,” Cosima nods, “I’ll come.”

“Great!” Delphine exclaims. “It’s about a 45 minute drive from here. Meet me in the hotel lobby at 7:30. And bring an overnight bag.”

“Wait. Overnight bag?” 

“Yes. We won’t be eating dinner until after midnight mass and, between the late hour and the wine, there’s no way my Grand-Mère will let us drive back tonight. Besides, she insists that the family wake up together Christmas morning.”

“But I’m not family, Delphine. Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“You may not be family, but you’re an invited guest. And you already agreed to come. What is it you say in America, no backsies?”

“Oh, no fair invoking the no backsies rule on me, I didn’t have all the facts.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Delphine insists, “you agreed, so now you’re coming.”

———

“Scott, you’re not gonna believe this,” Cosima shouts as she enters the suite.

“What happened?” he asks with worry.

“Delphine just invited me to spend Christmas with her family.”

“Like as a date?”

“No, like as a friend inviting a friend to enjoy the holidays with her. I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, now that you said date, I’m not totally sure. I mean, I don’t think it’s a date. A date wouldn’t involve 20 other people, would it?”

“I don’t know, it could.”

“No,” Cosima shakes her head, “that’s impossible. She’s just being nice.”

“Whatever you say, Cosima.”

“Anyway, I have,” she glances at the clock, “6 hours to get ready. I hope you don’t have anywhere to be.”


	3. A Very Cormier Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little dose of Christmas in July

Scott is lying on his bed, reading a comic book, while Cosima comes in and out of the bathroom in different outfits.

“What do you think of this one?” she asks as she spins around in a burgundy, sleeveless, knee-length dress with a beaded peter pan collar.

“It looks great, Cosima. Just like the last 4 outfits.”

“Dude, I want to look nice.”

“Why? You said it’s not a date.”

“Shut up. I need to look presentable at Christmas dinner.”

“You look presentable, now please stop changing,” he begs.

“Okay, okay, but what about my hair? Down or up?”

“I don’t know. Up?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Up is better with this dress.” She ties her dreads up in a bun and then starts to tackle her makeup.

“Cosima?”

“What?”

“It’s 7:30.”

“Shit!” She finishes as quickly as she can, runs out of the bathroom, puts on a couple chunky bracelets and rings, steps into her heels, and stands in front of Scott. “So?”

“Perfect,” he smiles. “Now go have fun.”

“Thanks,” she grabs her coat and overnight bag and rushes out the door.

When Cosima steps off the elevator, she sees Delphine waiting by the fireplace wearing a red suede skirt and black sleeveless top. She takes a deep breath, composes herself, and walks over. "Hey, Delphine, sorry I'm a little late."

Delphine turns from the fire to Cosima, the flames reflecting in her eyes, “No problem.” She looks Cosima over and smiles, “You look great.”

“Thanks, so do you,” Cosima grins. “Joyeux Noël!”

“Joyeux Noël! Nice pronunciation.”

“I’ve been working on it,” Cosima admits. “Figured I’d be using it a lot tonight.”

“Good because my family probably won’t understand anything else you say.”

“Oh wow, right, yeah, well that should be interesting with my limited vocab. I’m counting on you to interpret for me.”

“It might be hard to interpret when 20 people are speaking, or more likely shouting, French at you all at once. My family doesn’t understand the concept of one at a time. Just nod a lot.”

“Nod a lot? That’s your brilliant advice? What if they say something I don’t agree with?”

“Then you’re screwed. They don’t take kindly to disagreement.” Cosima looks at her, aghast, and Delphine can’t suppress her laughter, “I’m kidding. Most of them understand and speak English just fine.”

“Not funny, Delphine,” Cosima shakes her head.

“Grand-Mère is the only one who doesn’t speak English. In fact, my cousin Henri’s wife, Katie, is American, so you won’t seem completely alien.”

“Gee, thanks, I wouldn't want to be the alien you brought to Christmas dinner.”

“Come on, E.T., time to take you to my home.”

They put on their coats and walk out into the crisp night air, stopping at a black Jeep in the parking lot.

“I should have figured you for an SUV-type, with the whole skiing thing, but for some reason I pictured you in a little red sports car.”

“A sports car is not very practical in the snow. What do you drive?”

“The bus.”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t technically drive a bus, I ride it. I, um, I don’t exactly have a license. You know how I tend to lose control and fall on my butt a lot skiing?”

“Yes.”

“Imagine me driving.”

“Point taken.”

“It’s cool that you drive on the right side here, at least,” Cosima observes as they get in the car and head onto the road.

“Yes, I’ve been to England and it is awkward driving on the left.”

“Have you been to the United States?”

“I visited New York once, when I was 17. I really enjoyed it. That was my only time in the states, but I’ve been to Canada. My oncle, Matthieu, moved to Montreal about 15 years ago and we’ve been several times to visit the family. It’s absolutely beautiful there.”

“I’ve never been to Canada, but there’s a company with headquarters in Toronto I’ve been thinking of applying after I graduate, The Dyad Institute.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard of them. Their work is quite cutting edge. They’re on the cusp of breakthroughs in many disciplines. Their immunology papers are very intriguing.”

“They do a lot of revolutionary stem cell research as well, so they’re at the top of my list, but I just wish they were located somewhere a little warmer. After Minnesota, I think I'd prefer some heat.”

“Oh, please, by the end of this trip, you’ll have a newfound appreciation for the cold.”

“Doubtful.”

“We’ll see.”

“Where would you like to work after you get your PhD?”

“I don’t know. Paris has a lot to offer, but sometimes I think maybe I’d like to live somewhere else, experience a different culture. New York, Frankfurt, or maybe Toronto and the Dyad like you.”

“Hey, that’d be cool. We could be the next Watson and Crick.”

“Or a double dose of Rosalind Franklin.”

“Yes, even better.”

“It’s something to consider. If they’ll have me, that is. Working for the Dyad could be an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“They’d be crazy not to hire you.”

“Or you as well,” Delphine smiles. “What kind of music would you like to listen to?”

“Oh, you choose, it’s your car.”

“But you’re my guest, I want you to enjoy the ride.”

“Well, I mostly listen to electronic, dance, alternative. Stuff like Grimes, Major Lazer, Animal Collective.” Delphine looks at her like she has two heads. “I take it you’ve never heard of any of those.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it, I know it’s not the most universal. What do you like?”

“Cœur de pirate, Superbus. Are you familiar with either of them?”

Cosima shakes her head, “Nope.”

“Most of their songs are in French.”

“Let’s listen to your music. It’ll immerse me a bit in your language before dinner.”

“Okay, but on the way back we’ll listen to yours.” Delphine hooks her phone up to the stereo and music fills the car. They listen in companionable silence as song after song plays.

“What do you think of this one?” Delphine finally asks.

“I like it. It’s kinda whimsical, but there’s also a real longing underneath. And, hey, some of it’s in English.”

“Yes, actually most of Emilie’s music is in English, this one just happens to be my favorite.”

“I see why. I’ll need to check out the rest of her stuff.”

As they pull to a stop, Cosima has begun to sing along to the music, “Depêche mon amour, depêche mon amour.”

As Delphine cuts the engine, and the music turns off, Cosima notices Delphine staring at her, “Was I that bad?”

“Non, not at all, you have a lovely singing voice.”

“Merci,” Cosima blushes before looking out the window. “Is this it?” She motions towards the two-story stone house they’re parked in front of.

“Oui. We have arrived.”

“Time for Christmas with the Cormiers,” Cosima claps her hands together.

“Brace yourself.”

They get out of the car, grab their bags, and make their way to the front door.

“Ooh he’s here already!” Delphine coos as she notices a car parked in the driveway.

“He who?”

“Sebastian,” Delphine smiles, “the love of my life.”

An ache immediately settles in Cosima’s stomach as the words leave Delphine’s lips. As they reach the porch, the front door swings open revealing a very attractive young man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

“Del!” the man shouts enthusiastically before picking Delphine up in a bear hug and swinging her around.

“Pose-moi par terre!” Delphine shouts through laughter.

He puts Delphine down and kisses her cheeks before noticing Cosima, “Qui est-ce?”

“Hi, I’m Cosima, you must be Sebastian,” Cosima extends her hand.

“Ah, no, I’m afraid I am not nearly as handsome or charming as Sebastian,” the man laughs as he takes her hand.

“This idiot is my brother, Luc. Luc, this is my friend, Cosima.”

“Nice to meet you, Luc.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Luc kisses her hand. “So, an American. How do you two know each other?”

“Cosima is a guest at the hotel.”

“Your sister is teaching me how to ski.”

Luc looks Cosima up and down quizzically, “How old are you?”

“12. Don’t I look it?” Cosima smirks.

“She’s my age, Luc. I let Cosima in the class as a special case.”

“Must be a very special case if you also brought her to Christmas. Come on in, everyone is waiting for you.”

They enter the house and are immediately rushed on by a crowd of people hugging and kissing Delphine.

Delphine introduces Cosima around. There’s her cousin Andre, his wife Sabine, and their son Gabriel. Cousin Victor and his boyfriend, Matthieu. Cousin Henri, his wife Katie, and their daughter Nathalie. Cousin Lucie and her boyfriend Martin. Cousin Odette and her husband Michel. Her oncle Francois and tante Marianne. Tante Sylvie and oncle Gérard. Her sister-in-law, Luc’s wife, Danielle.

“And these are my parents, Xavier and Susanne.”

“Cosima, lovely to meet you,” Susanne smiles as they shake hands.

“Thank you, you as well. You have a really wonderful daughter.”

“I agree,” Xavier nods. “We did a good job with this one. Luc, I’m still not sure about.”

“I heard that,” Luc yells.

Cosima glances around but doesn’t see anyone else that could be this mysterious, handsome, love of Delphine’s life.

“What do you do, Cosima?” Susanne asks.

“I’m in grad school.”

“Cosima is a scientist, too,” Delphine interjects. “She’s studying for her PhD in biology.”

“Ah, no wonder Delphine befriended you. We are all quite dim when it comes to understanding anything Delphine says in regards to science,” Xavier remarks.

“Phinny,” a small voice suddenly shouts.

“Mon amour,” Delphine squeals. She's quickly on her knees as a little boy rushes into her arms. She scoops him up and plants kisses all over his face. “Cosima, come meet Sebastian.”

The ache that had taken hold of her gut earlier quickly releases as Cosima approaches the pair. “Hi there, Sebastian.”

“Peux tu dire bonjour à mon ami Cosima?” Delphine prompts the boy.

“Bonjour,” Sebastian repeats with a smile and a little wave.

“Bonjour,” Cosima responds back.

“Sebastian is my nephew, he turned three last month. Isn’t he absolutely stunning? He has his mama’s brown curls and his papa’s hazel eyes and big smile.”

“And your dimples,” Cosima observes.

“You think?”

Cosima looks from Sebastian to Delphine, “Yeah, totes.”

“Sucre d’orge,” Sebastian squeals as he wriggles from Delphine’s arms.

She puts him down and he rushes to the entrance of the living room where an older woman stands holding a plate full of candy canes. She lowers the plate and Sebastian grabs one in each hand before scampering off.

“He’s also a rascal like his papa,” Delphine laughs.

“What is this, pick on Luc day?” Her brother complains as he, too, grabs a couple candy canes.

“Isn’t everyday pick on Luc day?” Andre responds as he plucks a candy cane out of Luc’s hand.

“Come, there’s one last person you must meet,” Delphine signals Cosima to follow her. “Mémé!” Delphine greets the older women affectionately, kissing her on each cheek before embracing her tightly.

“Ma petite princesse,” the older woman coos.

“Cosima, this is my Grand-Mère, Adeline.”

“Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Madame Cormier.”

Delphine stares at Cosima with surprise.

Adeline grins and pinches Cosima’s cheek, “Tu as un très beau sourire.”

Cosima gives Delphine a questioning look.

“She said you have a beautiful smile.”

“Merci,” Cosima smiles broadly.

“Cosima est Américaine, elle ne parle pas Français,” Delphine clarifies.

“Hey, I parle a little Français,” Cosima insists.

“Elle est très mignonne,” Adeline laughs.

“Je suis d’accord,” Delphine nods her agreement.

“I’m what?” Cosima asks.

“You’re very cute,” Delphine responds.

Cosima blushes, “Please tell her she is very beautiful and has a lovely home.”

Delphine translates and Adele squeezes Cosima’s hand tenderly before offering them both candy canes and then continuing to pass them out to the others.

“Where did you learn what you said to Mémé?”

Cosima pulls the candy cane from her mouth, “I may have peeked at Scott’s French phrasebook and memorized one line I thought would come in handy tonight. How was my pronunciation?”

“Pretty good, but it’s votre with an ah sound at the end not an eh sound.”

“Votre,” Cosima repeats.

“Très bien!”

“Hey, what are they doing?” Cosima points towards the kids sitting around the coffee table.

“They’re building a gingerbread house. It’s a Cormier Christmas tradition.”

“Oh man, it’s been forever since I built one of those. Do you think— no, never mind.”

“No, tell me what you were going to ask.”

“Do you think they’d mind if I helped?”

“Judging by how poorly their walls are holding up, I think they’d appreciate the assistance.” Delphine walks over to the kids and, after a short conversation, waves Cosima over. “Build away.”

Cosima smiles giddily, plops down on the floor with the kids, and gets to work.

As Delphine watches them construct the gingerbread house, Katie sidles up next to her, “Cosima seems nice.”

“Yes, she’s very nice.”

“When did you meet?”

“Tuesday.”

“Tuesday? Wow. You two became fast friends.”

“I suppose.”

“Did I hear correctly, you’re teaching her to ski?”

“Yes. It was a placement mixup, but she fits in surprisingly well with the kids.”

“I can see that,” Katie laughs as they watch Cosima throw a piece of candy in the air and catch it in her mouth while the kids try to copy her feat, to varying degrees of success.

“She has a very childlike, playful quality. She complains a lot about her lack of skill on skis, but she doesn’t give up, no matter how often she falls. She’s also quite smart, her PhD concentration is in evolutionary developmental biology.” Delphine stops when she notices Katie staring at her, “What?”

“Nothing,” Katie shrugs, “I’m just glad you found such a wonderful, new friend.”

“Thank you,” Delphine smiles before turning towards Cosima, “so am I.”

“Delphine,” Cosima calls out, “are there any more of these gummy candies? We need to add them to the facade.”

Delphine grabs a bowl off the mantle and brings it over to the coffee table. She holds it just out of Cosima’s reach, “For the gingerbread house, _not_ your mouth.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cosima promises as her tongue pokes out between her teeth, suppressing a sly grin.

Delphine grabs a candy and pops it in her own mouth before handing the bowl over with a wink.

Thirty minutes, and several pilfered candies later, Cosima and the kids present their creation.

“C’est magnifique,” Adeline praises.

“Cosima, you are welcome to come every Christmas and help with the gingerbread house. What a lovely job,” Susanne exclaims.

“Thank you. It was a lot of fun. The kids did most of the work, though.”

“Don’t be modest, Cosima. You’re the only reason that house is standing. I saw you stop Sebastian from eating the back wall,” Luc laughs.

“I covered the bite mark with frosting,” she admits.

“Here,” Delphine whips out her phone, “let me take a photograph of the four of you with your creation.”

Cosima and the kids gather around the gingerbread house as Delphine snaps pics.

Xavier then gets everyone’s attention and starts rounding them up to head to midnight mass.

Delphine turns to Cosima, “Do you want come with us to church?”

“Yeah, totally. I’m here to be completely immersed in the French Christmas experience, right?”

“C'est vrai.”

———

“So,” Delphine leans into Cosima as they leave the church, “what did you think?”

“That was pretty incredible and I really liked the hymns. I mean, I’m not suddenly going to turn religious and start attending mass regularly or anything, but it was a really lovely service. And that is a gorgeous cathedral.”

“Yes, it is. My parents were married there. The photos in their wedding album are quite amazing. Whenever I’d look through it as a little girl, I would envision having my own wedding there one day, walking down the aisle towards the altar in my white dress with a long, flowing train trailing behind.”

“I can picture that,” Cosima nods. “You—, uh, it would be beautiful.”

“Now, however, I think maybe I’d prefer a simple wedding at the top of one of the pistes on Mont Blanc. We’d say our vows then ski down the mountain.”

“That definitely sounds like something you’d like. You just better find someone who can stay upright on their skis. That would suck if they tumbled down the mountain on your wedding day.”

“I’ll be sure to make skiing prowess a prerequisite for marriage,” Delphine laughs.

“Good idea.”

When they return home, Adeline, Xavier, Sylvie, and Victor head into the kitchen while everyone else gathers by the fireplace, chats, and listens to Christmas music. Cosima is asked about her life and she explains her studies. As soon as she mentions that she’s currently observing the regeneration of organs in salamanders, Delphine gets excited and starts questioning her findings, while the others get lost trying to follow along with their rabid scientific discussion.

Nearly a half hour later, Adeline rings a bell and everyone immediately stops what they’re doing and heads into the dining room.

Laid out on a long buffet table is a cornucopia of food. There’s escargot, foie gras, scallops, oysters, lobster, smoked salmon, sausage, roast capon, lamb, as well as whipped potatoes with garlic and cheese, haricot verts, and an endive and walnut salad.

“Are you kidding me?” Cosima asks as she gapes at the spread. “I’ve never seen this much food in my life.”

“Welcome to the Cormier réveillon,” Luc emphasizes with a pat to his stomach. “After enjoying Memé’s feast, I think you’ll definitely want to make the trip back here next year.”

“I just might,” Cosima says as she joins the others in filling her plate. “This is unbelievable.”

“Just wait until the thirteen desserts,” Katie adds.

“Thirteen? How am I possibly going to have room for all that.”

“Trust me, you’ll make room.”

As everyone sits down with full plates, red wine is poured and Xavier holds his glass in the air, “À votre santé.”

“À votre santé,” everyone repeats, clinking their glasses.

As they eat, Cosima cannot help the delighted noises coming out of her, “Mmm. Mmmmm. Mmmmmmmmm.”

Delphine giggles, “I take it you’re enjoying your meal?”

“Oh god, yes. Your grandmother made all this?”

“Oui. She spends several days prior to Christmas preparing everything.”

“Damn! How do I say this food is outstanding in French?”

“C’est délicieux,” Delphine whispers in her ear.

“Adeline, c’est délicieux,” Cosima repeats loudly.

“Merci, Cosima,” Adeline smiles and blows her a kiss.

Delphine gives Cosima’s leg a little pat as they continue their meal.

Once everyone has finished, Cosima insists on helping clear the plates. When she returns to the dining room, the table previously occupied by the main meal has been replaced with the aforementioned thirteen desserts. The course consists of dry figs, almonds, raisins, hazelnuts, melon, oranges, pears, oreillettes, fried bugnes, black nougats, white nougats, shortbread cookies, and an incredible looking buche de noel garnished with marzipan holly berries and pine cones.

Cosima’s mouth drops open at the sight and she nearly salivates. “Try this,” Delphine brings a fork with a piece of the buche de noel to Cosima’s lips.

“Holy watershed!” Cosima exclaims as she bites down on the chocolate confection. “That is insanely incredible.”

“It’s Mémé’s specialty. She even makes them for many of her church friends’ Christmas dinners.” Cosima’s mouth waters even more watching Delphine use the same fork to feed herself a piece of the cake.

“Okay, I’m officially coming back next Christmas,” Cosima declares as she partakes in more of the dessert.

After everyone’s bellies are full, and the dining room and kitchen cleaned up, they start getting ready for bed. The older crowd take the upstairs bedrooms while Odette, Luc, and Henri head up to the attic and come back down with a pile of sleeping bags and pillows. They spread them out around the living room and everyone chooses their spot for the night.

“Here, Cosima, come lay next to me,” Delphine pats the sleeping bag adjacent to hers.

Cosima immediately feels a warmth spread throughout her body at the thought of sleeping next to Delphine, while she tries to play it cool, “Awesome, thanks.” She settles down into the bag, “It’s been a long time since I was in one of these.”

“You don’t camp much?”

“No, I think the last time was a 5th grade field trip. How ‘bout you?”

“Last summer a group of us went camping, but we stayed in yurts and slept on cots.”

“That’s not camping.”

“Yes it is,” Delphine contends.

“How do you figure?”

“We were in the woods, had to fish for our dinner, sat out by a fire, used an outhouse.”

“Sounds real rough,” Cosima rolls her eyes.

“Don’t knock it till you try it, it’s tougher than it sounds.”

“I think I can deal with staying in a yurt for a couple days.”

“And what about the bugs and bears?”

“There were bears?”

“Well, I didn’t actually see one, but I’m pretty sure I heard one.”

“Was it a French bear? Did its growl sound like hon hon hon?”

“Hon hon hon? Is that how you think the French speak?” Delphine reaches out and pinches Cosima.

“Ouch, no, I don’t think that.”

“Good,” Delphine pulls her hand back. “So tell me more about your salamander observation. Have you seen them regenerate yet?”

“Yes, actually, I had one that grew a new tail. It was pretty freakin’ cool.”

“I’m sure it was. I wonder how far away we are from humans being able to regenerate like that.”

“They’re starting to grow body parts in labs, but for our bodies to do that, man, I don’t know. I mean, it could be so helpful to amputees and people in need of organ transplants. Can you imagine the body having the ability to regenerate a new liver, kidney, lungs, or even a heart?”

“It would be incredible.”

“And also kinda scary.”

“Yes, can you imagine if you woke up and had grown another limb overnight?”

“Would it help me ski better, you think, if I had three legs?”

“Probably not,” Delphine giggles.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Are you two going to talk science all night or let us get some sleep?” Luc complains.

“Sorry,” Cosima apologizes. “I guess we probably should try to sleep.”

“Yes, Père Noël won’t come unless we do.”

“Père Noël? Oh,” Cosima realizes, “Father Christmas. Yes, we wouldn’t want Santa not to stop by.”

“Trust me, you do not want to be around Luc if he doesn’t get his presents.”

“I heard that,” her brother grumbles.

“Bonne nuit, Cosima.”

“Bonne nuit, Delphine,” Cosima repeats. She then watches Delphine’s eyes close and takes a moment to observe her beautiful, peaceful face, lit only by the moonlight streaming in through the window, before removing her glasses and shutting her own eyes.

———

Cosima wakes to the sounds of the children running around shouting “cadeaux.” She sits up, yawns, and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Delphine says gleefully.

“What time is it?”

“Just after noon. Would you like some coffee?”

“Noon? Wow. Um, yeah, I’d love a cup of coffee, actually, thanks.”

“How do you take it?”

“Black, please.” Delphine goes to the kitchen and Cosima puts on her glasses. She smiles as she watches the kids pick up presents from under the tree and shake them.

“Here you go,” Delphine hands her a mug. “I also brought you a croissant.”

Cosima takes a bite, “Yum, thanks.”

Delphine sits down next to Cosima on the floor, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I slept really well, actually. Have you been up long?”

“No, maybe half an hour or so.”

“Everyone is still in their pjs,” Cosima observes.

“That’s another of Memé’s traditions. We all open presents Christmas morning in our pajamas.”

“Cute. I’m glad I’m properly dressed for the occasion then.”

“Yes, I meant to tell you last night, I really like your pants.”

“Ah, yes, the double helix print, not nerdy at all.”

“No, not at all. At least not to me.”

“You’re both nerds,” Luc interrupts. “Now come and open presents.”

Everybody gathers around the tree and exchanges presents. Cosima watches as the kids light up while unwrapping their new toys and the adults admire their new gadgets and clothing. She’s shocked out of her quiet observation when Delphine hands her a nicely wrapped present.

“For me?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Open it,” Delphine instructs.

Cosima tears off the wrapping paper, opens the box, and laughs when she sees what’s inside, “Very nice.”

“What is it?” Luc asks.

Cosima holds up an I heart skiing t-shirt for all to see.

“Now everyone back home will know just how much you love to ski,” Delphine states.

“Thank you, I’ll wear it proudly. Um, I didn’t have too much notice about coming here, so I didn’t have a chance to really go shopping, but I did grab some stuff for you all.” Cosima goes to her duffel and comes back with a plastic bag. She then turns it over and unloads mini bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, hair gel, lotion, and aftershave onto the coffee table.

“Cosima, did you rob housekeeping?”

“No. I helped myself to the complimentary hotel offerings that may have been left unattended on a housekeeping cart in the hall outside my room.”

“Well this aftershave is my favorite, so I am grateful for your sticky fingers,” Xavier says as he takes a couple bottles.

“Papa, do not encourage her. She should not have taken these.”

“Delphine, I can’t believe you work there and never bring any of this home to us,” Susanne reprimands as she uses some of the hand lotion.

“You too, Maman?”

“I forgot you had access to these at the hotel. Guess you won’t be needing this,” Cosima reaches to take back a small pouch she had saved for Delphine.

Delphine’s eyes pop open and her hand reaches out to still Cosima’s. “A Kinky-Curly travel kit? Where did you get this?”

“It was at the bottom of the cart.”

“They never leave this in my room. It must be reserved for the suites.”

“Does that mean you’ll accept it?”

Everyone looks at Delphine, awaiting her response.

“Perhaps I was a little hasty, I’m sure the hotel has plenty more supply where this came from. Thank you, Cosima.”

“You’re welcome,” Cosima grins.

“Cosima, I approve of the influence you’re having on Delphine,” Xavier commends. “She’s usually very straight-laced, as you Americans say.”

“Excusez-moi, I am not straight-laced,” Delphine protests.

“Plus maintenant, apparemment,” Luc mumbles.

Delphine glares at her brother just as the doorbell rings. “Oh, the final present has arrived,” Delphine announces as she rushes to answer the door. She returns with a large box. “Pour toi, Sebastian.”

The little boy runs over and tosses the lid off the box. He glances inside and his eyes widen in surprise, a gigantic dimpled smile immediately spreading across his face.

“Chiot,” he shouts as he reaches in and picks up the cocker spaniel inside.

Everyone oohs and ahs at the sight of Sebastian holding the puppy.

Luc looks from the puppy to Delphine in shock.

“Hope you don’t mind, Luc, but Danielle said it was okay.”

Luc then looks to his wife who is smiling at their ecstatic son. “Non, I don’t mind. Thank you, Del.”

“Phinny,” Sebastian squeals, causing Delphine to glance in his direction, only to notice he wasn’t speaking to her.

Luc immediately starts laughing, “Now I really don’t mind.”

“Seriously?” Delphine shakes her head.

“She does kinda look like you,” Cosima observes. “I think it’s the curly ears.”

“You should feel special, Del, you’re the first in our family to have a dog named in their honor.”

Delphine swats at her brother before kneeling down on the floor to pet her namesake.

After playing with the puppy for a while, then getting dressed and indulging in leftovers, Cosima and Delphine make the rounds saying their goodbyes.

Adeline embraces Cosima warmly and tells her she’s welcome back any time.

“Merci beaucoup.”

The rest of the family echoes the sentiment.

“You’ve all been so welcoming, thank you, truly, for a really lovely Christmas.”

Cosima steps over to Delphine who has just finished hugging Sebastian and the puppy.

“Oh, look, you two are under the mistletoe,” Luc points out.

The girls look up to see the plant perched above their heads, then glance at each other. Delphine shrugs and then inches her face close to Cosima’s. Cosima’s lips pucker slightly and her eyes instinctively close as Delphine nears. Then she feels it. Delphine’s lips land on her right cheek, followed by her left cheek before pulling away. Cosima’s heart drops in that moment, though she tries to play it off with a smile to match the one on Delphine’s face.

Delphine turns back towards her family, who have all gathered in the foyer to see them off, “Joyeux Noël.”

“Joyeux Noël,” they repeat with smiles and waves as the girls exit the house.

Luc carries their bags to Delphine’s Jeep, gives them each a warm hug, and off they go.

“And you were worried about intruding,” Delphine says as they drive away. “My family adores you.”

“How do I know when they were talking amongst themselves in French they weren’t dissing me?”

“You don’t,” Delphine teases. “No, they really did like you.”

“The feeling is mutual. Your family is wonderful and so much fun.”

“They have their moments, I suppose,” Delphine shrugs.

“Oh please, now I know why you’re so amazing—” Cosima freezes when her brain registers what her mouth just said.

“Thank you.”

They fall into a silence as Cosima turns and stares out the window.

“You okay?” Delphine asks with concern at her suddenly quiet companion.

“Yeah, yeah, totally. I think I’m just in a bit of a food coma.”

“That does often happen after Memé’s réveillon.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to eat for a week after all of that.”

“Really? A week? Because I may have stolen an extra slice of buche de noel for you.”

Cosima swiftly turns her head towards Delphine. “You didn’t?”

Delphine nods, “It’s in my bag.”

“Okay, that I’ll definitely make room for. Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

“I should eat it in front of the boys back at the room and watch them drool.”

“You’re cruel.”

“I know.”

“Hey, you were supposed to play your music on the drive back. Hook up to the stereo, I want to hear what you like to listen to.” Delphine hands her the end of the auxillary cable and Cosima plugs in her phone. Soon the car is filled with pulsating sound.

Delphine starts bopping in her seat to the beat. “I like this, what’s it called?”

“Water Prayer, it’s one of my faves.”

“I can hear why, it’s a great dance song. Which reminds me, I’ve yet to see those moves Scott spoke so highly about. Do a little for me now.”

“In the car? I kinda need my legs to dance.”

“You can move your upper body. Come on, please,” Delphine entreats with puppy dog eyes.

“That look,” Cosima points, “that’s so where Phinny gets it.”

“Shut up and dance,” Delphine pokes at her playfully.

Cosima acquiesces and starts rolling her upper torso while her hands take on a life of their own, swaying and swirling.

Delphine admires Cosima’s moves with a giant smile and soon she’s mimicking the intricate gestures with her free hand.

They spend the rest of the trip seat-dancing to Cosima’s music, with Delphine getting really into Go by Grimes, tapping on the steering well and bouncing her head, her curls doing their own little routine as a result.

“I enjoyed that,” Delphine says as they pull in front of the hotel.

“I’m glad, not everyone appreciates that type of music.”

“No, I mean, yes I liked the music, but I meant I enjoyed the last couple days, spending the holiday with you.”

“Oh, yeah, ditto, obvs. I had a really good time. Thank you so much for inviting me.”

“De rien. I’m really glad you came.”

“Me too,” Cosima smiles. “Aren’t you going to park the car?”

“No, I’m meeting up with the other ski instructors for drinks at Les Caves, a bar in town. I was actually supposed to be there about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Oh, then I won’t keep you.” Cosima opens the car door and gets out, with Delphine following to help unload her bag from the trunk and give her the saved slice of buche de noel. “Thanks. So I guess I’ll see you Monday morning.”

“Yes, back to the slopes.”

“Back to falling on my ass.”

“Oh hush,” Delphine playfully swats her arm.

“Have a good night, enjoy the weekend.”

“You too.”

“Bye,” Cosima gives her a little wave.

“Bye,” Delphine repeats as Cosima heads into the hotel.

The boys are in the midst of a heated game of Agricola when the door to the suite swing opens. Cosima drops her bag, kicks off her shoes, and trudges over to the couch.

“Hey, Cosima, welcome back. How was it?” Scott asks as she plops down next to him.

“It was great. Delphine’s family was great. The food was great.”

“If everything was so great, why don’t you look or sound so great?”

“Because Delphine is great.”

The guys look at one another with confusion. “Did either of you understand that?” Scott asks. Kenny and Eugene shake their heads.

“Ugh,” Cosima groans, “what I mean is that Delphine is great, like really, really great and it felt so great being with her. Everyone was there with their significant other, and then it was Delphine and I, and I couldn’t help wishing that we were together as more than just friends.”

“How do you know she wasn’t thinking the same thing?”

“Honestly, a couple times I wondered why she brought me, that maybe there really is something happening between us. Once in a while, I’d catch her looking at me and I’d feel this connection in her eyes, or she’d touch me and my whole body jolted with a surge of electricity, we even slept side by side in sleeping bags just inches away from one another. Everything felt so promising. But then we got caught under the mistletoe before we left and it was hella awkward and she did that European cheek kiss thing and I knew then that it was all in my head. We’re just friends.”

“I know you’d like it to be more, but it’s not terrible having a great, new friend, is it?” Scott asks.

“No, I guess it's not,” Cosima agrees. “She’s really cool and fun and I guess there are a lot worse things in this world than being friends with Delphine Cormier.”

“Great!” Scott exclaims and gets a glare from Cosima in return.


	4. In Deep

On Sunday morning, Cosima wakes up to an empty room and walks into the living room to find the guys zipping up their ski jackets.

“Hey, Cosima, you’re up. You wanna hit the slopes with us today, show off your new moves?”

“No way, Scotty, I’m not ready for that yet. I still have a lot of learning to do before I won’t make a complete fool of myself out there. You guys go, I’m just gonna chill today.”

“Alright, but I am determined to get you to ski with us at least once before we leave.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, as long as you’re cool with the bunny slope.”

After the guys leave, Cosima flips on the TV. Everything is in French, and she has no idea what is going on, so she shuts it off and decides to get dressed and go for a walk around the hotel.

A little while later, Cosima is relaxing by the fire, lost in thought, when hands suddenly cover her eyes. “What the hell, Scott,” she shouts as she grips the hands over her eyes. Upon touching the offending digits, she quickly surmises they do not belong to Scott. “Delphine?” she asks tentatively.

“What gave me away?” Delphine asks as she lets go and Cosima’s turns to face her.

“Well, your hands are a lot slimmer and softer than Scott’s.” Cosima gets lost in thought for a second before snapping back. “Sorry I yelled at you like that, Scott’s just always sneaking up on me, trying to scare me.”

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just saw you sitting here and you were so focussed on the fire that you didn’t see me coming. I couldn’t resist. What were you thinking about?”

You, she thinks. “Oh, you know, Buckminster Fuller, sacred geometry, that sort of thing,” she lies.

“I see,” Delphine nods. “That sounds very exciting, and I can understand if you don’t want to be dragged away from those deeply enthralling thoughts, but I was supposed to meet up with a friend today, however, she’s under the weather, so I was thinking, if you’re not busy, maybe you’d like to hang out.”

“Hang out?” Cosima asks.

“Yes,” Delphine furrows her brow, “is that not what you say in America?”

“No, we totally say that, I’m just surprised you want to hang out again so soon.”

“Oh, well it’s a beautiful day, and we had fun over Christmas, so I just thought it would be nice to spend the day together, but if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

“No, no, no, I want to,” Cosima jumps up. “What did you have in mind?”

Delphine grins, “Go put on your ski clothes and meet me back here in a half hour.”

“Skiing?” Cosima asks with a distasteful look on her face. “On second thought, maybe I don’t want to hang out with you today.”

“Go,” Delphine orders, playfully pushing Cosima in the direction of the elevator.

About thirty-five minutes later, Cosima trudges off the elevator towards a waiting Delphine. “I’m here,” she grumbles.

“Try to contain your enthusiasm.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I thought I’d have another day off from skiing before embarrassing myself further.”

“Well, lucky for you, we’re not going skiing.”

“We’re not? Then why’d you force me to dress like this?”

“Oh, you’ll see. Let’s go,” Delphine leads them outside to her Jeep.

“How was your bar crawl with the ski instructors the other night?” Cosima asks as they drive.

“It wasn’t a bar crawl,” Delphine laughs, “just one bar. It was fun, but I was pretty exhausted from Christmas and only stayed about an hour.”

“Yeah, same, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.”

“What did you do yesterday?”

“Oh, well, yesterday the guys insisted on a real touristy type day. They dragged me to a dog sledding race in the morning, afterwards we went to lunch at Chambre Neuf, and then we spent the afternoon at the Alpine Museum.”

“You had a busy day. Did you enjoy the museum?”

Cosima nods, “Yeah, it had some pretty cool exhibits and it was interesting learning about the history of the area. What did you do yesterday?”

“I went skiing in the Grands Montets. It has some of the fastest runs in the Chamonix Valley.”

“Oh, did you go with friends?”

“No, I went alone. It’s something I do every year the day after Christmas.”

“Delphine, are you nuts,” Cosima shouts, “why would you go out there alone? What happened to the whole buddy system thing?”

“Cosima, I’m not a beginner, I’ve been skiing my whole life.”

“That’s besides the point, you never know when something can go wrong. Please don’t do that again.”

“You’re really that concerned about me?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean we’re friends, right? And now that I’m actually committed to learning to ski, the last thing I need is you being taken out of commission. What would happen to me then?”

“You’d probably be forced to join the 7am group.”

“Nope, not happening,” Cosima shakes her head defiantly. “You need to be more careful, you cannot do that to me.”

“Okay,” Delphine laughs, “for you, I will not go skiing without a buddy. Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you.” Satisfied, Cosima changes the subject, “Any word on how Sebastian and Phinny are doing?”

“As a matter of fact, I got a call from Luc this morning. He was complaining because the puppy already chewed up one of his new tennis shoes.”

“No way!”

“I’d feel bad, but I grew up with Luc, so I rather enjoy his distress. Phinny slept with Sebastian last night. Danielle texted me this picture, I already made it my screensaver,” Delphine hands her phone to Cosima.

“Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Cosima squees as she looks at the photo of Sebastian asleep with the puppy perched on the pillow above his head.

Delphine pulls over to the side of the road, “We’re here.”

Cosima looks out the window, “Mountains.”

“Not quite mountains, these are more like steep hills,” Delphine corrects as she pockets her phone, gets out of the car and heads around to the trunk.

Cosima reluctantly follows her and stops dead in her tracks when she notices what Delphine is removing from the trunk. “A sled?”

“Two sleds,” Delphine corrects as she pulls another out and hands it to Cosima. “Red for you, black for me.”

“We’re going sledding?”

“Excellent deduction, Sherlock,” Delphine laughs. “Papa used to take us sledding here all the time when we were little. I saw a photo of Luc and I here at Mémé's and got a bit nostalgic. I thought it might be fun to do as an adult.”

“So you’re saying I get to ride down a hill, on my butt, on purpose?”

“You do,” Delphine smiles.

“Hell to the yeah,” Cosima celebrates. “Let’s go!”

They trudge through the snow before stopping at the top of a hill and sitting down in their respective plastic sleds.

“Alright, let’s do this together,” Delphine says. “On my three. Un, deux, trois!” They push themselves off and race down the hill.

“Woohoo!” Cosima shouts as she zooms down the steep embankment. As her sled slows to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Cosima stands up and hops off. “You should really teach sledding instead of skiing, this is so much fun!”

“Sledding doesn’t take skill, Cosima.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, let’s do that again.” Cosima starts padding back up the hill as an amused Delphine follows behind.

On the next go, Cosima takes off on “Un,” arriving at the bottom before Delphine and then bombarding her with snowballs when she lands.

“Oh, you little—” Delphine grabs a handful of snow and returns the favor, nailing Cosima in the side of her head. Cosima screams and holds her sled up like a shield against the subsequent barrage of snow balls.

“Mercy, mercy,” Cosima holds her arms up in surrender. “You’re killing me, Cormier.”

“Don’t mess with the girl who grew up in the snow.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Good. Race you back up the hill,” Delphine says as she grabs her sled and takes off.

“No fair,” Cosima complains as she runs after her, “your legs are like ten feet longer than mine.”

They sled for the next couple hours before stopping to take a break.

“Hey, do you wanna build a snowman?” Cosima asks giddily.

“Non.” Cosima frowns at Delphine’s quick shut down. “Let’s build a snow woman,” Delphine suggests instead. “Why does it always have to be a snowman?”

Cosima brightens, “You’re right. I didn’t even realize how sexist that was until now. Women can be made of snow just like men can, even better I bet.”

“Definitely better.” Delphine points to a spot covered by trees, “Let’s build her over there in the shade so she won’t melt under the sun’s rays.”

Together they roll each section of the body, then find a couple branches for her arms, pine needles for her hair, acorns for her eyes, a pine cone for her nose, they bend a twig to form a smiling mouth, then Delphine takes off her scarf and wraps it around the snow woman’s neck. “Voila!”

“Perfect! What should we name her?” Cosima wonders as she inspects their creation.

“How about Shelly Snow?”

“Shelly?” Cosima asks with a laugh. “Where’d you pull that random name out of?”

“It’s for the poet, Percy Shelley. While visiting this area, he wrote my favorite poem, _Mont Blanc: Lines Written in the Vale of Chamouni_.”

“I don’t think I know it.”

“I’ll have to give you a copy one day.”

“I’d like that,” Cosima grins. “Since it’s your favorite, Shelly Snow it is. Why don’t you use your long arms and take a selfie of the three of us?”

Delphine pulls her phone from her inside coat pocket, they stand on either side of Shelly and smile as Delphine takes the picture.

“Let’s do a few silly ones,” Cosima suggests. Delphine snaps some more as they make goofy faces. They finish with a shot of them kissing opposite sides of Shelly’s face.

Delphine swipes through the photos, “These are great.”

“Send them to me,” Cosima requests as she bends down, picks up some snow, and rubs it on her lips.

Delphine looks from the phone to Cosima, “What are you doing?”

“My lips are so freakin’ chapped from the cold.”

“And you thought rubbing snow on them was a good idea?” Delphine laughs. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a tube of lip balm. “This is a skier’s best friend and it has sun protection.” She rubs it over her own lips.

Cosima stands up and holds out her hand, “Can I borrow it?”

“Are you kidding? Do you know how many germs can transfer from one person’s lips to another if you share this?”

“Did you learn that in immunology 101?” Cosima asks wryly. “Look at my lips. I feel like they’re gonna start bleeding any second. You have to share it with me.”

“Sorry,” Delphine shrugs as she continues to run the stick over her lips.

“Now you’re just overusing it to mess with me,” Cosima whines.

“Do you really want it?” Delphine holds the tube up in front of Cosima’s face.

“Yes.” Cosima goes to grab the tube, but Delphine quickly pulls it away. “Oh, come on, that’s just rude. You’re such a tease.”

“Okay, fine, you can borrow it,” Delphine holds it out again, but pulls it back as soon as Cosima reaches for it, “ _if_ you can get it away from me.”

Delphine proceeds to taunt Cosima with the Chapstick, pulling it away with every attempt by Cosima to snatch it. On her 7th attempt to grab it from Delphine’s hand, Cosima skids and ends up tackling Delphine, pushing her backwards into the snow as the Chapstick goes flying from Delphine’s hand. The forward momentum causes Cosima to land on top of Delphine.

“Oops, sorry,” Cosima apologizes as they lay on the ground. “But you did kinda deserve that. You should have just shared it with me to begin with.”

“You’re right, I probably should have,” Delphine agrees with a chuckle.

“I’m pretty sure my lips are going to crack and fall right off my face now.”

“We can’t let that happen.”

“We’ll never find that little tube in all this snow.”

“I have a better idea.”

“What’s that?” Cosima wonders as she looks down at Delphine.

“This,” Delphine reaches up and cups Cosima’s cheeks tightly, bringing her face down towards her own, her over-moistened lips meeting chapped ones.

“Mmm,” Cosima hums as she eagerly reacts to the unexpected kiss, pressing Delphine further down into the fluffy snow as she savors the taste and feel of soft lips soothing her own.

“Better?” Delphine asks when Cosima eventually pulls away.

Cosima smacks her lips together before nodding, “Yup, so much better. Thanks!” She pushes off the ground and stands back up, leaving Delphine deeply immersed in the snow.

“Can I get a hand?” Delphine asks as she stretches an arm in Cosima’s direction.

Cosima starts to clap, “Great job, Delphine.”

“Cosima!” Delphine shouts.

“What’s wrong, Delphine, don’t like the taste of your own medicine?”

“Did you like the taste of your medicine, Cosima? Cause if you want to taste it again, you’ll help me up right now.”

“Oh, you do not play fair,” Cosima huffs as she grabs Delphine’s hand and pulls her to her feet.

Delphine smirks proudly and Cosima shakes her head before reaching her left arm around the back of Delphine’s neck and pulling herself up into another kiss.

“So were you just sharing your lip balm with me or should I read anything into those kisses?” Cosima inquires as they break the kiss and Delphine rubs her nose gently against Cosima’s.

“I was just sharing my lip balm with you. It was my good deed of the day.”

“That was quite the good deed,” Cosima grins.

“I’ve been wanting to do that particular good deed for a while.”

“You have?” Cosima asks and Delphine nods. “With me or any chapped lip sufferer you happened to come across out here?”

“Just you and your very inviting chapped lips.”

Cosima swallows audibly, “How long is a while?”

“Since you came running in with your boots on the wrong feet.”

“Really?”

“Cosima, why do you think I let an adult stay in my youth ski instruction group?”

“I thought you were taking pity on me.”

“Well, you were a bit of a mess, but I let you stay because I thought you were cute and funny, which probably isn’t the most professional thing to do, but I wanted to see you again. Why did you decide to stay in the group?”

“Because I suck at skiing and deserve to be embarrassed by kids that are far better than me.” Delphine stares Cosima down. “Okay, and because I may have had a teeny, tiny crush on the instructor,” she admits.

“Had?”

“Well, I _had_ a teeny, tiny crush then, _now_ it’s a gigantically, massive crush. But I didn’t think that you actually liked me back that way.”

“Cosima, I invited you to spend Christmas with my family, I’ve never even invited close friends to our family dinner. I wanted to spend more time with you outside of our ski lessons and thought that would be a good excuse.”

“Yeah?” Cosima smiles.

Delphine nods, “And it took every ounce of restraint not to kiss you like that under the mistletoe, but I felt it would be inappropriate for our first kiss to take place in front of my whole family.”

“I can’t believe you gave that much thought to our first kiss. Or that there even would even be a first kiss. You’re very confident in your appeal, aren’t you?” Cosima teases.

“I wouldn’t say it was confidence so much as hopefulness.”

“Honestly, I was kinda hoping you would kiss me like that when we got caught under the mistletoe. I could care less if your whole family, or even the whole world, was watching, cause when I’m with you nobody else exists.”

Delphine starts to laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. That line, that was very smooth.”

“Shut up,” Cosima grabs Delphine’s hand and interweaves their gloved fingers. “What happens next? If we’re gonna be kissing like that, does that mean you’ll have to drop me from your class?”

“I already let you stay in the group to begin with, what’s one more broken rule? Besides, watching you fall on your butt has become one of the highlights of my day.”

“I certainly wouldn’t want to deprive you of that joy.”

“Yes, well, it’s only second to the joy I get spending time with you.”

“Ooh, Mademoiselle Cormier, who’s the smooth one now?” Cosima grins up at Delphine.

Delphine leans down and kisses Cosima. “Let’s go have dinner. My lips aren’t going to sustain us both out here much longer.”

“I don’t know, I feel pretty sustained.”

Delphine shakes her head and tightens her grip on Cosima’s hand, “Come on.”

“Wait!” Cosima yanks Delphine’s hand, halting her progress. “What about your scarf?”

Delphine glances back at their creation, "Let Shelly keep it, she needs it more than I do.”

“I admire your altruism.”

———

“Hello, boys,” Cosima greets with a humongous smile as she enters the suite a few hours later. “Beautiful day today, wasn’t it?”

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Scotty boy,” she responds as she sits down next to him on the couch, “maybe the fact that I just spent the day with Delphine, a good portion of which involved kissing.”

“Whoa!” Kenny exclaims in awe, while Eugene looks on speechless.

“You and Delphine? You kissed?” Scott asks.

“Yup. She kissed me and then I kissed her and then we kissed each other and then we went to dinner and kissed some more.”

“Cosima, that’s awesome!”

“I know, I can hardly believe it happened. Forty-eight hours ago I was stressing out about liking Delphine and it being one-sided, and now, somehow, I have an incredible, French—” Cosima pauses abruptly, unable to finish her thought.

“An incredible, French what?”

“I don’t know. In all the excitement of kissing her, I didn’t ask Delphine what we are to each other now. Are we just two friends who occasionally make out? Are we dating?”

“You could just ask her,” Eugene offers with a shrug.

“What? How can I possibly ask her that? I’m only here for two more weeks, I can’t expect her to put a label on a two week relationship. It’ll either be too much or not enough.”

“So then just enjoy it for whatever it is while you’re here,” Scott suggests.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, that’s all we can do. I’ve got this perfectly perfect girl who likes me and wants to spend time with me and teach me to ski and kiss me… Scotty, I need you to pinch me.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Scott reaches over and pinches her arm. “Ow! Okay, good, I’m really not dreaming. I thought for sure I must have hit my head on the slopes and slipped into a coma.”

“No, Cosima, this is definitely not a dream,” he assures. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you!” Cosima exclaims with an enormous smile.

“So does Delphine, like, have a friend?” Kenny asks.

“Or three?” Eugene wonders.

“I’m sure she has many friends,” Cosima says as she rises off the couch and heads to her room. “Goodnight, hale fellows.”


	5. A Slippery Slope

“Bonjour, Cosima,” Delphine smiles broadly as Cosima joins the ski group Monday morning.

“Good morning, Delphine,” Cosima responds with a smile just as enormous. “Good morning, little monsters,” she gives the kids high fives.

“Did everyone have a nice Christmas?” Delphine asks.

“It was awesome!” Gemma enthuses. “I got nunchuks!”

“Good luck getting those through customs,” Cosima laughs.

“I got a Toronto Football Club jersey,” Oscar raves.

“This ski trip was supposed to be my Christmas gift,” Charlotte says, “but Mommy surprised me with an iPad mini!”

“My Daddy got me this leopard cap,” Kira pulls off her helmet to show off her knit hat with a cute leopard face and ears.

“Very nice,” Cosima admires. “You all made out like bandits.

“What about you, Cosima?” Gemma inquires. “Did you get anything cool for Christmas?”

“I got,” she glances at Delphine, “way more than I expected.”

Gemma crinkles her nose, “What’s that mean?”

“That means I got a really awesome t-shirt and an incredible Christmas dinner.”

“How was your Christmas, Delphine?” Charlotte asks.

Delphine looks over Charlotte’s head at Cosima, “It was one of my best yet.”

Cosima tries to control her reaction as her cheeks turn crimson at Delphine’s words.

“What are we gonna learn today?” 

“Well, Oscar, I was thinking we’d work on getting you out of the wedge and into parallel ski formation. We’ll start on Verte 1 so we can practice the basics on a flatter incline. Once you’ve got it down, we’ll move back over to Verte 2.”

“Cool!” The kids race to the drag lift, while Cosima and Delphine trail behind.

“It was one of my best Christmases, too,” Cosima remarks. “And yesterday was the icing on the cake.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Delphine smiles. “Oh, I have something for you.”

“You do?”

Delphine nods and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a tube of Chapstick and presenting it to Cosima.

“Thank you,” Cosima takes it from her hand. “So does this mean I won’t be getting any more full contact lip balm?”

“No, this just means now we can equally share in each other’s lip balm.”

“That’s a compromise I can live with,” Cosima says as she uses the Chapstick and then puckers her lips in Delphine’s direction.

“I didn’t mean right now,” Delphine laughs.

“Oh,” Cosima pouts.

“Don’t even start,” Delphine warns.

“Start what?” Cosima responds innocently.

“Your sad little face, I’m working.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Cosima accepts with a nod. “I just miss your lips.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t stopped thinking about kissing you since we parted last night.”

Cosima brightens, “That does make me feel a lot better, actually. How long until you’re off the clock?”

“I finish work at 4:30.”

“Okay, not ideal, but I guess I’ll survive… maybe.”

“I do get an hour break for lunch.”

“Oh?” Cosima wiggles her eyebrows.

“That has to involve food, though, Cosima. I can’t ski all day on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally. Food is good.”

“Are you two coming?” Gemma shouts from the base of the lift.

“Let’s go, hot lips. Class now, lunch later,” Delphine promises as she guides Cosima towards to the waiting students.

“Okay,” Delphine starts when they’re all at the top of the slope, “in order to become an advanced skier, and get the most out of this sport, you need to learn to ski parallel. To begin, you will get into the wedge position as normal. As you go downhill, I want you to bring your skis parallel in the turn and then keep them parallel as you continue down. It will help keep them straight by making large, flat turns, keeping your weight on the downhill ski. You’ll want to keep your legs no more than hip width apart. As you get more comfortable skiing parallel, you’ll naturally start to bring your skis closer together. Stopping will also be different, now you’ll end the run with a quick hockey stop. To do this, you’ll need to use your downward momentum to turn both skis in front of you and come to a clean stop accompanied by a strong pole plant. We’ll work on the hockey stop a bit up here before continuing down.” Delphine moves up the hill a bit and then skis down to the group, demonstrating the maneuver. She then has each of them do the same.

“That was very good. Now I am going to ski down to the bottom and I want you all to come to me one at a time.” Delphine descends the hill, demonstrating the wedge to parallel transition, followed by the hockey stop, then waves them down.

“I’ll go first,” Gemma volunteers.

“Very good, Gemma,” Delphine praises when the young girl stops in front of her. “Just try to get your uphill ski a bit straighter in the turn so it stays a little more parallel coming out of it.”

Kira takes her turn next. “Nicely done, Kira, just watch the backs of your skis, they started to widen there at the end.”

“Go ahead, Oscar,” Charlotte says.

“Alright,” Oscar shrugs as he heads down the slope. As he nears the bottom, he makes way too big a stop and falls backwards onto his butt.

Delphine helps him up, “Oscar, you were doing great up until the hockey stop. Remember to firmly plant your poles so you don’t lose balance and tip your skis too far backwards.”

“Cosima, you can go next.”

“But I always bring up the rear.” Cosima notices Charlotte’s tentativeness, “Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m a little scared to ski parallel,” Charlotte admits.

“Honestly, so am I. How about we go together?”

“But Delphine said one at a time.”

“I think she’ll allow it this once. What do you say?”

“Okay,” Charlotte agrees.

Cosima and Charlotte head down the slope in tandem.

“Why’d you both come down?” Gemma asks when they arrive at the bottom.

“I, um—” Charlotte starts.

“I asked her to come with me, I was kinda nervous,” Cosima cuts in. “Guess I had reason to be with that great performance.”

“You both did fine for your first try,” Delphine insists. “Charlotte, you need to keep your skis a bit closer together. Cosima, yes, you teetered a bit and went back into the wedge position, but the turn was perfect. Let’s keep practicing.”

The kids all head to the lift, while Delphine holds Cosima back. “That was really sweet of you.”

“What was?”

“Accompanying Charlotte, covering for her nerves with the others.”

“I really was just as worried about it as she was.”

“You’ve got a big heart, Cosima Niehaus.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cosima brushes off the praise. “This big heart does nothing for my skiing ability.”

“Then let’s go work on that some more.”

———

At lunchtime, Cosima and Delphine pick up sandwiches and take them to an empty break room outside the ski school.

“This is nice, getting to spend lunch together,” Cosima says as she starts eating.

“Yes, it is.” Delphine abruptly puts her sandwich down, “Cosima, I have a confession to make.”

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good. Do I want to hear this?”

“It’s nothing bad,” Delphine swears, “just something I need to get off my chest.”

“Okay,” Cosima says tentatively, “spill.”

“Spill?”

“It’s an expression, like spill the beans. It means to let it all out, lay it on me.”

“Ah, okay, well, the thing is, I lied to you yesterday.”

“Oh god, you don’t really like me,” Cosima worries.

“Non, non,” Delphine grabs her hand, “don’t be silly. You know I like you. I don’t exactly go around kissing people I detest.”

“Okay, that’s a relief. What else could you have lied about?”

“When I snuck up on you in the lobby yesterday, I didn’t just happen to see you there. I had been looking for you.”

“Because you wanted to hang out after your plans were cancelled?”

“Well, you see, that’s just it, I didn’t actually have plans with a friend. I just said that so you wouldn’t feel like I was being too presumptuous. I wanted to see you and spend time together and I thought maybe you’d think it was too much too soon after Christmas. Which you kind of did.”

“No, Delphine, I didn’t think it was. When I said I was surprised you wanted to hang out so soon it was because I didn’t think you were into me like I was into you and I couldn’t imagine why you’d want to waste more time on me.”

“Time with you is never a waste, Cosima. We spent Saturday apart and all I could think the whole day was, I wonder what Cosima is doing. This is probably going to sound silly, but I missed you, even though we had just spent so much time together. I realized when I was skiing alone at Grand Montets that since I met you, a day hasn’t gone by where I wasn’t laughing because of something you said or did. And on Saturday, the only laugh I had was thinking about how you’d have fared on those slopes.”

“Oh, gee, thanks, I’m glad thoughts of me falling amuse you so much.”

“I’m sorry that probably didn’t come out right.”

“No, no, I get it,” Cosima squeezes Delphine’s hand. “You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say all that. And, since we’re being honest here, when you asked what I was thinking about when I was staring into the fire, it wasn’t actually Buckminster Fuller and sacred geometry.”

“It wasn’t?”

Cosima shakes her head, “I was thinking about you.”

“You were?”

Cosima nods, “You’re pretty much all I’ve thought about since we met, but after Christmas, I just had so many feelings that I didn’t know what to do with. I had resolved myself to just being your friend, but I couldn’t stop wishing it was more. There was all this stuff on the glaciers at the museum and I couldn’t help but laugh about that stupid joke you had the kids play on me. We had this tour guide and the whole time she was talking, all I wanted was for you to be the one telling me all about the history of Chamonix. I wanted to hear your perspective on this place where you grew up skiing. I guess I just kinda missed the sound of your voice and that smile of yours that makes me weak in the knees every time it’s directed my way. So yesterday, when I was sitting by the fire with visions of you in my head and all of the sudden there you were, it felt almost like I willed you there. Seriously, yesterday felt so much like a dream, I had Scott pinch me when I got back to the suite.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Delphine reaches out with her free hand and strokes Cosima’s cheek as they gaze deeply into each other’s eyes.

Their lunch is quickly abandoned in favor of a different kind of hunger as Delphine surges forward, capturing Cosima’s lips in a fervent kiss.

“Cosima,” Delphine pants a while later.

“Mmmhmm,” Cosima mumbles as she busies herself with Delphine’s neck.

“I have to get to my teen group in 15 minutes and we’ve barely eaten.”

Cosima pulls away, “Right, right, sorry. Guess we got a little distracted.”

“Just a little,” Delphine smiles as she bites into her sandwich.

“Oh my god,” Cosima exclaims.

“What?”

“I just realized that I can now say I’ve had an authentic French kiss.”

“Yes, you can,” Delphine giggles before continuing to eat her lunch.

“How was I?”

Delphine practically chokes on the food in her mouth, “Excuse me?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant my skiing, I know the kissing was good.”

“I thought you did really well out there today. I know you feel safer in the wedge position, but I was happy to see you really try to ski parallel. When you pick up speed, you tend to get nervous and brake too quickly, which caused that big spill you took. All in all, I think you’re making great progress, especially from where you started last week.”

“I couldn’t get much worse.”

“You know, you really should try to be as confident in your skiing ability as you are with your kissing ability.”

“Yeah, well, one cannot be good at all things. I prioritize.”

“You can always reprioritize.”

“Do you really want me to put skiing ahead of kissing?”

“I am a ski instructor,” Delphine reminds.

“I know, but I enjoy kissing so much more.”

“Did you really just tell your ski instructor that you enjoy kissing more than skiing?”

“Yes and it’s your fault.”

“How is this my fault?”

“You kissed me yesterday.”

“And?”

“And now it’s replaced skiing as my favorite activity to do with you,” Cosima brings her face close to Delphine’s suggestively.

Delphine shakes her head and is about to kiss Cosima again, but stops herself suddenly. “I just thought of an idea.”

“Can’t you think of it in a few more minutes?” Cosima tries to lean back in.

“No. Starting tomorrow, every perfect ski run you accomplish earns you one kiss that evening.”

“What do you mean by perfect?”

“No falls, no wobbles.”

“That is so not fair,” Cosima complains. “I’m internationally known for falling and wobbling.”

Delphine laughs, “Maybe it’s time to be known for something else.”

“And what if I have no perfect runs?”

“Then no kissing.”

“Was this your plan all along? You lure me in with those luscious lips and then hold them against me unless I learn to ski well?”

“More like hold them away from you,” Delphine giggles.

Cosima rolls her eyes.

“No, I just came up with this plan. The original plan was just to spend as much time with you as possible, and if a good portion of that time involved kissing, then so be it.”

Cosima groans, “This is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Not if you put all your focus into skiing.”

“Ugh, I don’t know about this, there’s gotta be a better way.”

“It’s not up for debate.”

“Fine,” Cosima agrees reluctantly. “What about tonight?”

“Rules don’t go into effect until tomorrow.”

“Thank goodness! What do you want to do later?”

“How about a movie?”

“Movie sounds good.”

“Great! I need to get back to work, but how about I meet you in the lobby at 7?”

“7 it is!”

Delphine gives Cosima a quick kiss before getting up to leave, “Au revoir.”

“Bye,” Cosima grins. As soon as the door closes behind Delphine, Cosima gets up and does a little happy dance before composing herself and leaving the break room.

———

The movie is in French and Cosima has trouble following along with the subtitles, her focus, instead, drawn to the way Delphine is mindlessly playing with her hand, tracing patterns from the tips of her fingers up to her wrist, where her digits swirl around the pattern in her nautilus tattoo.

Delphine glances to her left to find Cosima looking right at her. They instantly abandon all interest in the film for each other’s mouths.

“This is so not gonna work,” Cosima laughs as they leave the theater hand in hand. “If we couldn’t even get through a two hour movie, not to mention lunch this afternoon, how are we going to manage to not kiss even if I can’t perfect my skiing?”

“You underestimate my resolve, Cosima. Tomorrow is a brand new day.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see,” Cosima challenges.

———

“Shit!” Cosima shouts when she stumbles coming downhill and nearly wipes out.

“Cosima, there are children present,” Delphine warns.

“Sorry, but that’s the third time in a row I’ve messed up. Somehow shucks just wouldn’t have the same impact”

“Maybe you’re putting too much pressure on yourself.”

“No, maybe you’re putting too much pressure on me.”

“I don’t think Delphine puts too much pressure on us,” Charlotte remarks. “She just wants us to do our best.”

“Thank you, Charlotte,” Delphine says before shooting Cosima a proud look.

Cosima rolls her eyes, “Fine, whatever, let’s get back up there and try again.”

———

“Fu-” Cosima begins to yell when she lands on her ass. “Dge,” she corrects before getting reprimanded.

“Were you drinking last night?” Gemma inquires.

“What? No. Why would you ask me that?”

“When Mommy falls down a lot, it’s usually because she’s had too much to drink.”

“I’m just clumsy. Maybe your mother is, too.”

Gemma shakes her head, “No, I don’t think she is.” She then hurries to get in line at the lift.

Cosima laughs, “That was interesting.”

“Indeed,” Delphine chuckles.

“I wish I could use drinking as an excuse.”

“Come on, you’re not doing that bad and you still have some time left today to improve.”

45 minutes later, Cosima is sulking as the lesson comes to an end. “Not even one decent run. How the hell is that possible? I suck.”

“Stop. It’s not that big of a deal, you may not have been perfect, but you did pretty good those last two runs.”

“Do I get a kiss credit for pretty good?”

“Yes,” Delphine nods, “you get one kiss credit.”

“When can I redeem that credit?”

“You can’t. Only I can decide when the credit can be used.”

“That’s so not fair.”

“It’s perfectly fair,” Delphine disagrees. “Only perfect kiss credits are able to be redeemed by the earner, pretty good kiss credits can only be redeemed by the awarding party at their leisure during the course of the evening.”

“You can’t do that, you didn’t state the rules up front.”

“Yes I can. Rules are subject to change at the discretion of the rule maker. It’s in the handbook.”

“What handbook?”

“The one you obviously didn’t read. Now I have a meeting to get to, but I will see you tonight.” Delphine taps Cosima’s frosty little nose with her finger then walks away, leaving Cosima absolutely dumbfounded.

“What the hell just happened?” Cosima wonders as she watches Delphine go.

———

“Hello,” Delphine smiles as Cosima meets her in the lobby that evening.

“Hi,” Cosima grins as she stretches to give her a kiss, but Delphine pulls away. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you already forgotten? You’re not allowed to initiate kisses.”

“I thought you were just joking about that whole thing.”

“Cosima, I take the rules very seriously.” Delphine turns and walks out the front door of the hotel.

Cosima scrambles to catch up, “This is ridiculous.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re not getting what you want. You know what you have to do to change the situation.”

“I’m not a skier like you, Delphine. I can’t just glide downhill like it’s as natural as walking.”

“I don’t expect it to come naturally to you, but I know you can do better.”

“How can you have that much faith in someone you’ve only known a week?”

“Let’s call it good intuition.”

“Yeah, well, what you call good intuition, I call delusional. Anyway, I’m so gonna come up with a reason to withhold kisses from you when we get past this whole kiss credit thing,” Cosima warns as they arrive at Delphine’s Jeep.

“No, you won’t,” Delphine states firmly.

“Yes, I will.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“I will,” Cosima insists with a stomp of her foot.

“I don’t think so,” Delphine stares Cosima down.

Cosima tries to remain resolute in her threat, but falters when she gets lost looking into Delphine’s eyes. “You’re right,” she concedes. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Delphine insists as she brings her hands up to cup Cosima’s cheeks.

“I do,” Cosima nods.

“You don’t,” Delphine shakes Cosima’s head from side to side. She confirms her assertion by bringing her lips down to meet Cosima’s.

After attempting to stay firm and unmoved, Cosima pretty quickly gives up and kisses Delphine back. After a few seconds, she feels Delphine’s lips form a smile against her own. “Yeah, yeah, I don’t hate you, no need to gloat about it.”

“You’re very cute when you’re grouchy.”

“I am not.”

“See? Trés cute.”

“Remember at the beginning of all this when you were just a super sweet ski instructor?”

“Yes.”

“What happened to her?”

“That was just to lure you into my web. But if you want me to cut you loose…”

“No, no, you’ve got a great web, I can deal with a little venom.”

“Oh, I can promise you that while I may bite, it’s not deadly.” Delphine emphasizes her point with a little nip to Cosima’s lower lip before backing away and getting in the car.

A wide smile stretches across Cosima’s face as she’s momentarily intoxicated by the preceding events, until a lucid thought enters her brain. “Hey, did that count for the one kiss credit, cause we still have a whole night ahead of us?” Cosima asks as she hops in the passenger seat.

“It did, but maybe if you’re really good tonight, I’ll bend the rules.”

“Oh, I’m gonna be good. So good.”

———

At the end of the evening, Delphine walks Cosima back to her suite.

“That restaurant was fantastic,” Cosima raves. “And their fondue… that was something else.”

“And you said you wouldn’t be able to eat for a week.”

“I know, I was so wrong about that. I really like French food.”

“I’m glad.”

“Actually, I like a lot of French things.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, like my ski instructor, for instance, she’s pretty awesome. There’s only one problem with her.”

“What’s that?”

“She loves to torture me by withholding kisses.”

“That’s awful.”

“I know, right? Do you know she made me go all throughout dinner without once trying anything?”

“So rude. What about dessert?”

“We shared an ice cream sundae. That was it!”

“Poor you. What about when she walked you to your room,” they stop outside Cosima’s suite, “pinned you against the wall,” Delphine places a palm flat against the wall on either side of Cosima, “leaned in, and—” she captures Cosima’s upper lip between her own, sucking greedily, then pulling away. She looks at the euphoric expression on Cosima’s face, bites her lip and goes back in for more, Cosima welcoming her with parted lips. As the kiss grows more and more passionate, the sound of a door opening down the hall halts their activity. They turn and see a woman with a severe bob haircut exit her room and head their way. She gives them a nasty side-eye glare as she walks past them.

As soon as the woman gets on the elevator, Cosima and Delphine start laughing. “Maybe that wasn’t the smartest location for a make out sesh.”

“Non, probably not.”

“It was a hell of a way to end the night, though.”

“Yes, it was,” Delphine agrees with a smile.

“Guess I better go get some sleep, my ski instructor will be expecting me bright and early in the a.m.”

“Ah, yes, you do not want to keep such a torturous individual waiting.”

“Torturous, but awesome,” Cosima reminds.

Delphine scoffs and shakes her head before giving Cosima a quick nose boop, “Bonne nuit.”

“Goodnight,” Cosima grins as Delphine walks away.

Cosima enters the suite and closes the door behind her, taking a moment to lean against it.

“I’m guessing, judging by that goofy look on your face, you and Delphine had a nice night?”

“Dude,” Cosima jumps, opening her eyes to see Scott lounging on the couch watching TV with his hand in a bag of chips. “Yes, we had a very nice night.”

“So everything is going well with you two?”

“Oh man, ‘well’ is an understatement. I’m still in shock that this is actually happening. I fully expect the other shoe to drop any minute, like I find out I have days to live or something.”

“Stop.”

“Scotty, things like this don’t happen to me. I don’t go all the way to another continent and find the perfect girl. Something’s gotta give, the universe will find a way to right itself.”

“Things like this obviously do happen, it’s happening to you now. Don’t be such a pessimist. It’s nice seeing you so happy.”

“It feels good being this happy.” She reaches into his bag and pulls out a chip, “But when I get buried in an avalanche, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

———

On Wednesday morning, the group gathers around Delphine. “We’re going to continue on Verte 2, but if you all get a couple of really strong runs in, we’re going to move to Bleu 1.”

“Awesome!” Oscar exclaims.

“Wait, all of us have to do well?” Gemma asks, looking pointedly at Cosima.

“Yes, all of you.”

“Excuse me, I’m totally capable of doing well,” Cosima insists. “But do you really want to move on to that slope, it’s so high?”

“It’s not that high,” Gemma scoffs.

“It’s not that high,” Cosima mimics as they follow Delphine to the lift.

The kids all get down the hill with relative ease, while Cosima wobbles a bit trying to maintain balance and speed on parallel skis.

“Get your shit together and do this, Cosima,” she yells at herself after her first not-so-successful run.

“That wasn’t bad,” Delphine says as they stand at the top of the slope.

“Wasn’t that good, either,” Cosima contends.

“Ready to try again?”

Cosima takes a deep breath, nods, and sets off down the hill. Her skis stay straight as she makes her descent. As she approaches her first turn, she shifts her weight to the downhill ski, bringing the uphill ski in parallel for a perfect maneuver. “Alright, that’s what I’m taking about,” she pumps herself up as she keeps them parallel out of the turn.

“Holy watershed!” Cosima exclaims when she comes to a stop at the bottom of the slope. “Did I just…” She turns when she hears Delphine approaching. As soon as she sees the gigantic smile on Delphine’s face she knows for sure. “I did it?!?!”

“You did,” Delphine replies excitedly before giving her a hug.

The kids rush over to them. “Good job, Cosima,” Kira gives her a high five.

“Can we ski Bleu 1 now?” Gemma asks eagerly.

“Cosima, are you ready for that?”

“I guess I can give it a try now that I’m such a great skier.”

“Very funny,” Gemma laughs as she leads the group towards the chair lift.

“That wasn’t a joke,” Cosima shouts after her.

“Okay, since we are now graduating from the drag lift to the chair lift, let’s do a quick lesson on getting on and off properly and safely. This is Martin, he is the lift attendant and will tell you when it’s safe to come forward and wait for your turn. Once he gives you the signal, you will ski up to the line, hold your poles in one hand, reach for the back of the lift, and sit down as the chair comes under you. Then you will lower the safety bar and stay seated until it’s time to get off. Once you see the first orange cone at the top of the slope, that’s your cue to lift the safety bar. The second cone will alert you that it’s time to get off. You’ll want your ski tips pointed upwards like this,” she demonstrates. “That will insure you get up and over the little snow bump. You need to stand and glide smoothly off the lift. Don’t stall or you could get in the way of the chair behind you. I will ride up to the top first and make sure you properly exit the lift. Normally, you will ride up with your buddy, but for this practice you will go one at a time. Make sure to sit closer to the center of the seat when alone so the chair isn’t heavily weighted to one side. Gemma will go first, then Oscar, Kira, Charlotte, and Cosima. Good luck and I will see you at the top.”

Once Delphine has gone up, Martin signals for Gemma to come forward. “Okay, poles in your left hand, here comes the chair, grab the back with your free hand, now sit,” he instructs. “Bien. Pull down the bar.” Gemma manages perfectly and up she goes. Martin then repeats the routine with each of the kids. Finally, he waves Cosima forward. “Do just as they did. Poles in your left hand, grab the back of the chair with your right, now sit.” She mounts the chair and quickly lowers the bar without incident.

Cosima maintains a tight grip on the bar throughout her ascent. As soon as she spots the first cone, she raises the bar. At the second cone, she stands and slides off the lift. “Whoa,” she yelps, as she tries to keep her balance.

“You’re fine, just come to a stop right here,” Delphine instructs. Cosima does as told. “Very good,” Delphine grins. “You all managed that wonderfully. Now we are going to take our first run down this slope very carefully and slowly so you can get used to the new terrain. If you want to use the wedge position, that’s fine, whatever you’re most comfortable with. We are all going to go down together. Listen carefully to my instruction and stay with the group.”

Everyone except Gemma opts to remain in the wedge position as they go down. They listen to Delphine’s guidance, turning, slowing down, and stopping when told. They reach the bottom of the run without incident. “That was perfect! Did you all feel comfortable using the chair lift and skiing down this slope?”

“Yes,” Kira answers and everyone agrees, even Cosima.

“Wonderful, now let’s go back up and do it all over again on parallel skis.”

This time they line up for the lift with their buddies. Kira and Charlotte go first, then Gemma and Oscar, followed by Delphine and Cosima.

“I’m so proud of you, Cosima,” Delphine says as she squeezes Cosima’s hand.

“Thank you. I still can’t believe I managed a perfect run back there. And I didn’t screw up this first one too badly, either.”

“No, you definitely did not screw up. There’s a very capable skier in there.”

“I don’t know about that, but me not messing up definitely up has its perks.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“Like earning a kiss credit.”

“This is true.”

“And I can redeem that anytime I want, right?”

“I suppose. Within reason.”

“Okay, so how about right now?”

“Now? I told you I can’t kiss while I’m on the job.”

“Come on, we’re on a chair lift, overlooking these gorgeous, snow-covered mountains, you couldn’t ask for a better moment.” She scoots closer to Delphine.

“I suppose you did earn it. And you do look particularly adorable right now,” Delphine says as she relents to Cosima’s increasingly nearing lips.

With their eyes closed and mouths joined, they quickly get lost in each other. They shut out everything around them, the only audible sounds being the smacking of their own lips and accompanying satisfied moans. That is until they’re suddenly interrupted by disturbingly loud voices.

“Cosima and Delphine sitting on a ski lift, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” the kids chant, snapping Cosima and Delphine out of their stupor as they near the end of the lift.

Delphine lifts the bar and they speedily get off the chair as the kids continue their song.

Delphine blushes, while Cosima laughs at the serenade. “Okay, you can stop now, we get the point.”

“You owe me $1, Oscar.”

“Why does Oscar owe you money, Charlotte.”

“I bet him that you and Cosima liked each other and I was right.”

“Oh god, what gave us away?” Cosima wonders.

“What didn’t?” Kira replies with an exaggerated eye roll.

“It really was obvious,” Charlotte adds. “Oscar just doesn’t understand women yet.”

“I don’t think I ever will,” Oscar admits as he pulls a dollar out of his pocket and hands it over.

“So does this mean you two are officially dating?” Kira inquires.

“Of course it does,” Gemma says. “Why else would they be kissing?”

“My uncle Felix kisses guys that he’s not dating.”

“Okay, well, I don’t know anything about your uncle Felix’s situation, but, yes, Cosima and I are dating.”

Cosima looks at Delphine with shock.

“I’m happy for the both of you,” Charlotte says sweetly.

“Me too,” Kira agrees, “you make a cute couple.”

“No wonder Cosima gets so embarrassed falling,” Oscar realizes, “she wants to look good in front of you.”

“Yeah, must be hard when your girlfriend is an expert skier and you’re, well, you, Cosima,” Gemma states.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Now that that’s settled,” Delphine interrupts, “let’s get back to skiing, shall we?”

“Wait, we want to talk more about this,” Gemma insists. “Who made the first move? I bet it was Delphine.”

“Hey, what makes you so sure about that?”

“Delphine is definitely braver than you. I think she would just go for it, you’d be too nervous to make a move.”

“Where do you even get this stuff from, you’re eight?”

“I’ve done a lot of living in my eight years.”

“I feel like I’ve entered the Twilight Zone. Is it the altitude? Is that why everyone is so weird around here?”

“Am I right?”

“No.” Gemma stares her down. “Fine, yes, you’re right,” Cosima admits. “But that’s only because I have more self-control and Delphine couldn’t keep her hands off me.”

“Cosima!” Delphine reprimands. “We’re not talking about this anymore. First one down wins a prize.”

The kids immediately abandon their interrogation of the couple and race down the slope.

“I couldn’t keep my hands off you?” “We’re dating?” Delphine and Cosima ask in unison.

“Yes,” they both reply.

“Really?”

“What do you think we’ve been doing the last few days?”

“I don’t know, hanging out… with tongues.”

“You really didn’t think we were dating? Maybe I should have been more transparent with my intentions. When I invited you to Christmas, I wanted it to be a date. Everyone was going to be there with their significant others and then there would be me, Delphine, who is so independent, who broke up with René because he wanted a wife and I wanted to be a doctor, who cares more about science and school than relationships. And don’t get me wrong, I was fine with going on my own, I’ve aways gone alone. I dated René for 18 months and didn’t even think of inviting him, didn’t want to invite him, frankly. But then, a few days before Christmas, I met you, and it felt like a sign. Here was this beautiful, smart, quirky girl who barreled into my ski instruction and made my heart race whenever she was near. Then you told me you were a scientist and I was completely smitten. How much more perfect could you get? Suddenly, in just a few days, all I wanted was to see you and talk to you and introduce you to my family. And when I kissed you on Sunday, it was because I was tired of inventing excuses to spend time with you under the pretense of friendship. I wanted you to know how I felt and, assuming you felt the same, I wanted you to be my girlfriend.”

“I made your heart race? Mine hasn’t stopped pounding from the moment I laid eyes on you. And if either of us is perfect, it’s you. Seriously, if I had to create the ideal girl in a lab, she wouldn’t even hold a candle to you, like, you’re mind-blowingly, unimaginably perfect. I was afraid to ask what Christmas and all the kissing and spending time together meant because I’m only here for a couple more weeks. I didn’t want to look stupid for trying to put a label on something that you might just see as a fling.”

“A fling? Do you think I just choose a vacationer every winter to get involved with?”

“No, I just, well I guess I didn’t know what to think.”

“You’d have been correct in that assumption. I’m French, we enjoy lovers,” Delphine states nonchalantly.

Cosima stares at her, mouth agape, before forming the only coherent words she can at that revelation, “Wow, okay.”

“Oh, mon dieu, Cosima, I’m joking. You’re the first tourist I’ve gotten involved with.”

“But you’re so gorgeous, I’m sure plenty of people around here hit on you.”

“Maybe a few, but that doesn’t mean I’m interested in them. You didn’t hit on me,” Delphine reminds.

“No, because I didn’t want to make a fool of myself and be rejected. I’m glad you’re braver than I am, as Gemma so astutely pointed out, and did what I was too afraid to do.”

“So am I,” Delphine smiles.

“Okay, so now we’re dating, what happens next?”

“It’s all downhill from here.”

“Excuse me?”

“We need to get down the slope. I can’t leave the kids unattended for too long, who knows what trouble they’ll get into.” Delphine extends her arm towards the slope, “After you.”

“Wait, aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

“Shouldn’t we seal this new relationship status with a kiss?” Cosima angles her face towards Delphine’s.

Delphine laughs at the ridiculous look on Cosima’s face but obliges her with a quick kiss. “Now go,” she smacks Cosima’s butt.

“See? You can’t keep your hands off me,” Cosima smirks as she starts down the slope with Delphine following after her.

“What were you two doing up there for so long?” Gemma asks when Cosima and Delphine reach them. “Smoochy, smoochy?”

“Yes, Gemma, it was a smoochfest up there,” Cosima responds. “All kissing, all the time.”

“She’s kidding. I was giving Cosima a few tips.”

“With your lips?” Kira teases.

“Yes, lip tips,” Cosima admits. “There’s no hiding it from them, Delphine, they already caught us.”

“I’m not talking about this anymore,” Delphine sighs. “Let’s get back in line for the lift.”

“So you can make out again?” Gemma asks.

“You know it,” Cosima winks.

“I knew you belonged in this group, Cosima, you’re just as immature as they are. And now you’ll be going up the lift alone.”

“Oooooh, someone’s in trouble,” Gemma teases.

“You can’t be serious, Delphine.”

“About which part, you being immature or going up alone?”

“Going up alone. Immature I’ll concede.”

“I’m trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism here.”

“Professionalism? Was it professional when you had them prank me with that whole jump thing the other day?”

“That was all in good fun.”

“And how is this any different?”

“Because this is bringing our relationship into my workplace.”

“You should have thought of that before you started a relationship with your student.”

“Are you two breaking up?” Kira asks sadly as she observes their argument.

They both stop and look at Kira. “No, we’re not breaking up,” Delphine assures.

“We’re not?” Cosima asks with surprise.

“Go get in line for the lift, we’ll be over there shortly,” Delphine instructs.

The kids do as they’re told, leaving Delphine and Cosima alone.

“Were you just saying that for their benefit? Is this over?”

“Cosima, we’re having a disagreement, that doesn’t mean I’m breaking up with you. It hasn’t even been ten minutes since we settled that we’re dating.”

“Yeah, but you called me immature and don’t want to ride up on the lift together.”

“You are immature sometimes, but that’s just part of what makes you you. I just need you to respect that when I’m working, we need to be professional. I already bent the rules multiple times with you and now we have four kids who only want to talk about our relationship when I need to continue to teach them to ski. It’s fine that they know and are excited about us being together, I’m excited about it, too, but it can’t be the focus when we’re out here for lessons. I’m not asking you to change your personality, your silliness is one of the things I like best about you, but I just need you respect that there’s a time and place for us to fool around and this isn’t it.”

“Okay, I get it, I’m sorry. I was out of line. I guess I got carried away by their reaction and then you saying we’re dating and everything. I like you so much, Delphine, even when you’re giving me a hard time. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in, like, forever and I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You’re not going to screw anything up. We can disagree about things without it ending our relationship.”

“Okay, good, cause honestly, you are incredibly hot when you're mad.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. You get this angry furrowed brow, with these cute little creases, and your eyes get all steely like they’re about to shoot laser beams through me. It’s oddly sexy. I might try to make you angry more often just to see that again.”

“I’m sure it won’t take much.”

“Ouch.”

“We’re next,” Gemma shouts.

Cosima looks up at Delphine expectantly, “So?”

“So what?”

“So can I please ride the lift with you? I’ll behave, I promise.”

Cosima has the cutest expression on her face and Delphine is powerless to resist. “Okay, we can ride together.”

“Yes!” Cosima pumps her fist as they head towards the kids.

“Cosima is still here, does that mean you didn’t break up?” Gemma inquires.

“No, we didn’t break up. Cosima and I are still together.”

“Thank goodness,” Charlotte celebrates, “Oscar was threatening to take back the dollar if you two were already over.”

“Oh please, a silly squabble isn’t going to break us up. Delphine and I are totally solid. You can safely deposit that dollar in the bank. Isn’t that right, Delphine?”

Delphine shakes her head at Cosima’s newfound confidence, “Yes, that dollar is all yours, but we will not be discussing our relationship any further during lesson time. Understood?”

Gemma raises her hand.

“Yes, Gemma?”

“Can we talk about it before and after class?”

“No,” Delphine huffs. “Now get your nosy derrières on the lift.”

“Wait, I was first down, where’s my prize?”

“You’ll get it tomorrow, Gemma. Go join your brother.”

“So I’m assuming we’re done with the whole kiss credit thing since it led to all that,” Cosima says as she and Delphine ride up.

“Au contraire, after that fuss, I am enforcing stricter kiss credit rules for the rest of the day.”

“Stricter?”

“Yes. There will be no pretty good kiss credits given out today. You need to be absolutely perfect to earn one and they can only be redeemed at my discretion this evening.”

“Fine, I guess I deserve that, but I will have a perfect run. I can’t have our best kiss today be the one that led to us fighting, no matter how nice of a kiss it was.”

“That’s what I like to hear, a little skiing positivity.”

They disembark the lift and join the kids. “You must ski parallel the rest of today’s lesson and remember to use the hockey stop you learned yesterday.”

As the kids begin their descent, Cosima stands at the top of the slope with her eyes closed. “Snow gods, please help me stay on my feet so I can earn something extra sweet.” She then opens her eyes and notices Delphine standing right beside her.

“Were you just praying?”

“Praying?” Cosima scoffs. “Don’t be silly. No, I was just making a plea to the universe.”

“A plea to the universe?”

“Yes,” Cosima nods before pulling her goggles down over her eyes. “Let’s do this.”

———

“Mmmm,” Cosima murmurs as Delphine’s lips trace a path from her lips to her earlobe before sucking on the soft flesh, “thank you snow gods.” Delphine bites down. “Ouch.”

“It wasn’t the snow gods, Cosima. You are learning to ski.”

“Ooh, is the instructor feeling usurped by the snow gods?”

“No, I’m not looking for credit, well not all of it. Your skiing today, that was your doing, not these phantom snow gods.”

“I’m pretty sure it was mostly your doing, Delphine. Your whole kiss credit thing is a very effective teaching technique. I’d suggest you use it more often, but I don’t want you kissing anybody else and you’d probably be arrested since the rest of your students are underage.”

“Yes, that would be quite unwise,” Delphine laughs.

“I’m telling you, your instruction is great, but your extortion is even better.”

“Extortion?”

“Basically. I mean it’s not the usual get me the money or I’ll kill your cat kinda extortion, but ski perfectly or I won’t kiss you is just as bad.”

“Just as bad as killing someone’s cat? I don’t think so.”

“Delphine, you’ve never kissed yourself, trust me, it’s just as bad.”

“Well, fortunately for you, today was the last day of my horrendous extortion.”

Cosima’s eyes light up, “Really?”

“Yes, really. I think you’ve proven you’re more than capable of skiing well when you’re determined and focussed. I trust that you won’t let that lax now that kisses aren’t at stake.”

“I won’t, I won’t, I swear. Hallelujah! This is excellent news,” Cosima celebrates.

“I agree. Believe me, it wasn’t easy for me, either. You don’t want to know how many times I willed you to stay upright.”

“I’m sorry,” Cosima blurts.

“You don’t have to apologize, you tried your best.”

“No, not about my sucky skiing, about this afternoon, that whole thing with the kids and pissing you off.”

“I thought you said you liked seeing me angry?”

"I do, but I don't, you know? Yeah, it's hot, but I also don't want you to be mad at me for something really serious and then this," she gestures between them, "our relationship, gets permanently screwed up."

“Cosima,” Delphine grabs her hand, “I told you, you’re not going to screw this up. And, yes, I was annoyed because I felt you were inciting the children’s chatter about us when I needed them to focus on skiing, but I was just as guilty as you were. I’m the professional and yet I was unable to resist you, which led to them catching us kissing.”

“Yeah, I am pretty irresistible. I really need to tamp all this down. I mean, even in all my skiwear, you still can’t keep your lips off mine. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“Be quiet.”

“Make me,” Cosima leans in close to Delphine’s face.

Delphine glances from the eyes looking straight into her own to the mouth who’s gentle breaths she can feel on hers given their close proximity. She swiftly gives in to the challenge, effectively silencing Cosima.

“You realize that was your last one of the evening,” Delphine points out as she rests her forehead against Cosima’s once their make-out subsides.

“I know, don’t remind me,” Cosima laments before reluctantly pulling away from Delphine. “Did I mention how overjoyed I am this is the last day for that?”

“I think you may have.”

“So how’d you get them to let us have this rooftop all to ourselves?”

“It helps to have friends at the hotel. And they weren’t using it this evening.”

“This fire pit is great,” Cosima warms her hands up over it. “Oh man, too bad we don’t have ingredients to make s’mores right now.”

“S’mores?” Delphine scrunches her forehead. “I don’t think I know it.”

“You’re kidding?” Delphine shakes her head. “That’s not a thing here? Wow, you are missing out. S’mores are the best.”

“What are they?”

“A s’more is basically a graham cracker sandwich with chocolate and marshmallow in the middle. They’re traditionally made around campfires—”

“I thought you didn’t go camping?”

“I was more of an untraditional s’mores maker. In high school, a few of us would hang in my friend Tony’s backyard, light a fire in this old metal trash can, get completely baked, then make s’mores. They’re the perfect cure for the munchies. I think I once put away a dozen of those babies in one night.”

“Why do you need a fire?”

“Oh, well, fire is the key to the perfect s’more. Alright,” Cosima starts waving her hands around, “so you get one graham cracker ready and waiting on the side with half of a Hershey bar on it. Then you take a nice, fluffy marshmallow and put it on the end of a stick, hold it over a flame until it gets perfectly burnt, but not too black or it’s totally ruined, then you use the other graham cracker to help slide the hot marshmallow off the stick and on top of the chocolate, you smoosh that graham cracker down on the marshmallow, allowing the heat to melt the chocolate just so, and you’ve got the perfect s’more. Bite down and you are transported to heaven.”

“Mmm, that does sound good.”

“Yeah, keep ‘em in mind next time you go yurting,” Cosima smirks.

“I certainly will,” Delphine laughs. “Do you have plans tomorrow night?”

“I don’t know, do I?”

“I hope not, it is New Year’s Eve, after all.”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot that was tomorrow. The guys were talking about hitting up the party in the hotel bar.”

“So you do have plans?”

“No, I mean, they made a reservation for that last week, before I had a girlfriend that I’d much rather ring in the New Year with. I can get out of it, trust me, they’ll understand.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“What do you want to do? Bar, club, restaurant?”

“Actually, I had something else in mind. I’ll make arrangements and fill you in tomorrow after class.”

“Okay, now I’m intrigued.”

“Come,” Delphine stands up and extends her hand to Cosima.

“Where are we going?” Cosima asks as she allows herself to be pulled to her feet.

“You are going to your suite so you can get a goodnight sleep and I am going to make a few calls.”

———

“Due to the long New Year’s weekend, today is our last session of the week,” Delphine announces to her assembled students. “Today will also be our last day on Bleu 1, on Monday we will move to Bleu 2.”

The kids cheer the news while Cosima looks over at that slope and shakes her head.

“Today we are going to learn a few turning techniques that will contribute to a smoother ride down the slope. So,” Delphine claps her gloved hands together, “let’s make today great and, most importantly, fun.”

Gemma coughs, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, how could I possibly have forgotten?” Delphine reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Chamonix/Mt. Blanc pin featuring a downhill skier. She then attaches it to Gemma’s jacket.

“Thanks!” Gemma exclaims.

“You earned it. Now let’s get skiing.”

The kids excitedly hurry to the ski lift, where Gemma proudly show off her prize to everyone in line.

“I want to work on making wider, S-shaped turns,” Delphine announces once they assemble at the top of the slope. “Your previous turns have taken on a bit more of a Z-shape. The S technique will help control your speed better as you go downhill. It’s not just twisting your foot, but moving it completely through the arc of the turn. I will go first and I want you all to follow in my track, this will help you get a feel for the movement through the arc. I want each of you to count to five before following. We’re going to take it nice and easy.”

Delphine sets off, with Gemma following five seconds behind, then Oscar, Kira, Charlotte, and Cosima brings up the rear. They all make it down the slope without incident.

“Parfait,” Delphine commends. “How did that feel?”

“Great!” Kira responds.

“You want to try doing that in pairs?”

“Yeah,” Gemma nods. “Let’s do it!”

They head back up the lift.

“Oscar, you follow in my path,” Gemma commands as she starts down the hill with her brother trailing after her.

“I’ll follow your track, Kira,” Charlotte offers.

Delphine turns to Cosima, “Why don’t you go first.”

“No, I prefer you taking the lead.”

“It wasn’t a question up for debate,” Delphine insists. “Go.”

“So bossy,” Cosima jokingly complains as she begins her descent with Delphine following closely behind.

“How was my S?” Cosima smirks when they reach the bottom. Delphine rolls her eyes. “Oh, come on, Delphine, they’re not in earshot, you know you want to say it.”

Delphine glances over at the kids, who are already back in line for the lift. “Fine,” she huffs as she looks back at Cosima, “you have a very nice S. Happy now?”

“Ecstatic,” Cosima grins and Delphine is unable to suppress a laugh at her girlfriend’s cheekiness.

“You all did great,” Delphine declares when they rejoin the kids. “Now we’re going to reverse the order in your pairs and, after that, you’ll start on solo tracks.”

———

The lesson comes to an end and the students gather around Delphine. “That was another superb week,” Delphine says as she places gold stars on everyone’s helmets. “You’ve all done fantastically over the course of these last two weeks. I’m so excited to see how you’ll grow in our final week of lessons. Enjoy the long weekend and I will see you all Monday morning. Happy New Year!”

“How do you say Happy New Year in French?” Charlotte asks.

“Bonne Année!”

“Bonne Année!” the kids recite gleefully as they wave goodbye.

Delphine takes Cosima’s hand as they walk towards the ski rental, “I’m proud of you, Cosima, you did very well today.”

“Yeah, only two and half falls. Thanks for that save by the way.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Sooo,” Cosima leans into Delphine, “what are we doing tonight?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’ve decided I want it to be a surprise.”

“At least tell me what I should wear. I didn’t bring a cocktail dress or anything super fancy, but I can probably scrounge something up.”

“That won’t be necessary, just wear something warm.”

“Warm? Don’t tell me we’re going to be outside all night.”

“I’m not telling you anything other than to dress warmly.”

“Okay, fine. I guess that’s easy enough, I did bring plenty of warm clothing.”

“Perfect,” Delphine says as they arrive at the shop. “I will pick you up at your room at 8 o’clock.”

“Wait, where you going? Aren’t we gonna do lunch today?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have errands I need to take care of before tonight.” Delphine gives her a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll see you later.”

“I can’t wait,” Cosima grins giddily.


	6. Fireworks

Promptly at 8, there’s a knock at the door of the suite.

“I’ll get it,” Scott announces as he jumps up from the couch.

“No, no, no,” Cosima shouts as she runs out of the bedroom wearing a patchwork cowl neck sweater and steel gray cords.

Scott beats her to the door, “Hi, Delphine, nice to see you again.”

“Hello, Scott, nice to see you as well,” Delphine smiles.

“Hey,” Cosima wedges herself between them.

“Bonsoir, ma cherie,” Delphine leans down and kisses Cosima.

“Whoa, wow, okay,” Scott gapes at their display.

Cosima reaches a hand behind her and shoves Scott away. “I’m ready, let’s go.”

Delphine giggles as she looks Cosima up and down, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Cosima follows Delphine’s eye-line down to her feet, “Oh, haha, yeah, shoes would be good.”

“Snow boots,” Delphine corrects.

“Snow boots, okay, um, come on in,” Cosima opens the door wider, allowing Delphine entry into the suite. She’s wearing an off-white sweater with a black lace embroidered design, red skinny jeans, and holding a black coat over her arm.

Delphine immediately notices the two guys sitting on the couch, staring her way. “Bonjour,” she waves.

“Bonjour,” they repeat, waving back.

Cosima rolls her eyes, “Delphine, meet Kenny and Eugene. Guys, please act normal while I go put my boots on. Or, you know, as normal as possible.”

“Cosima tells me you’re going to the bar tonight for the hotel’s New Year’s Eve party,” Delphine starts.

“Yeah, hotel bar,” Kenny responds while Eugene nods.

“They do put on a fun party every year.”

“I like fun,” Eugene blurts awkwardly.

“That’s great,” Delphine laughs. “Make sure you have a good spot by the window overlooking the mountains at midnight.”

“Window, okay,” Kenny nods.

“So, Delphine,” Scott cuts in, “what do you have planned for tonight? Cosima said you were arranging the whole thing but wouldn’t tell her what you’d be doing.”

“Yes, well, I don’t want to reveal too much,” Delphine glances towards the half open bedroom door, “however, I think she’ll enjoy it. At least I hope she will.”

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll enjoy whatever you plan. She’s crazy about—”

“Now I’m really ready,” Cosima rushes in, wearing boots and a red wool cap, cutting Scott off. “Bye, guys. have fun, talk to you later. Come on, Delphine,” she takes Delphine’s hand and attempts to pull her out of the suite.

“Cosima, your jacket,” Delphine stops her in her tracks.

“Here,” Scott grabs the red coat off the chair and hands it to Cosima.

“Thanks, bye,” Cosima hurries Delphine out the door

“Goodbye, Scott. It was nice meeting you, Kenny and Eugene. Bonne Année!”

“Bonne Année!” the three of them repeat as Cosima gets Delphine into the hall and closes the door behind them.

“They’re sweet,” Delphine remarks as they walk down the corridor.

“If you say so.” Cosima presses the call button for the elevator.

“My parents send you their New Year’s regards.”

Cosima looks up, wide-eyed, “They know?”

“Know what?”

“That we’re together.”

“Yes, I just spoke to them and said I was going to be with you this evening. That’s why they sent their regards.”

“I mean do they know we’re together, like, together together?”

“No, they think I just pull you out of my pocket to spend holidays with. Yes, they know we’re dating. Did you think I was keeping it a secret from them?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t sure if that would be something you were ready to share.”

“Cosima, I called and told my mother we had kissed after our sledding day.”

“You did?”

“Yes. They weren’t exactly surprised, they said they suspected we had more than friendly feelings for each other. Besides, I never keep things like this from them, they want to know when I’m happy.”

“And I make you happy?”

“You do. Well, most of the time, when you’re not being a complete brat.”

Cosima sticks her tongue out as the elevator arrives and they squeeze in amongst the other passengers.

They arrive on the main floor and walk through the lobby hand in hand past guests getting in the holiday spirit. They put on their coats and gloves before heading outside. As they exit the front door, into the chilly night, Cosima is surprised when they go left instead of right.

“We’re not taking your car?”

“No, we don’t need a car where we’re going.”

“And where are we going exactly?”

“You’ll see.”

“Can I get a hint?”

“Hmm… okay. We’re going to get high.”

“Oooh, now you’re speaking my language.”

“Not high like that.”

Cosima frowns, “Damn.” They come to a stop in front of the ski rental shop. “We’re not going skiing are we?” Cosima asks with apprehension.

“No,” Delphine laughs, “skiing in the dark is not advisable.”

“Okay, phew,” Cosima wipes at her forehead. “So what are we doing here?”

“We’re here to pick up this,” Delphine unlocks a garage adjacent to the shop, revealing a snowmobile.

“Whoa! We’re taking that?”

“We are.” Delphine hands Cosima a helmet, then puts on her own before mounting the vehicle. “Hop on.” Cosima gets behind Delphine. “Hold on tight.”

“Gladly,” Cosima grins as she wraps her arms around Delphine’s waist.

After traveling up the mountain for a bit, Delphine cuts the engine. She gets off, removes her helmet, and shakes out her curls, “We’re here.”

Cosima takes off her helmet, “That was so hot.”

“What was?”

“You, my snowy biker chick.”

Delphine grins and extends her hand to Cosima, helping her dismount the vehicle. She pulls her in for a quick kiss before turning and gesturing towards their destination, “What do you think?”

Cosima looks at the small, wood-paneled structure in front of them. “What is this place? A yurt?”

“No, not a yurt,” Delphine giggles. “This is a ski patrol shack.” Delphine walks them towards the front door.

“Wait, last I checked, you’re not ski patrol. Delphine, are we about to break in there?”

“No, we’re borrowing it for the evening. My friend, Christophe, works patrol here and lent me the key.” She pulls the key out of her pocket and unlocks the door.

Delphine opens the door and they enter the space. It’s set up very much like a small studio apartment, with kitchenette, small dining table, love seat, twin size cot, and adjacent bathroom. A fire is already roaring in the fireplace, making the space a nice reprieve from the cold outdoors.

They take off their coats and hang them on a hook by the front door.

“This is kinda cozy,” Cosima remarks as Delphine lights a few candles scattered around the space. “And also very isolated. You didn’t bring me out here to kill me, did you?”

“You got me,” Delphine smirks. “Don’t pull up the floorboard under the rug.”

“Oh, is that where all your previous victims are buried?”

Delphine shrugs, “Perhaps.” She heads to the fridge, pulls out a container, then turns on the gas stove. She pours the contents of the container into a saucepan.

“Whatcha making?” Cosima asks as she comes up behind Delphine, wraps her arms around her waist, and kisses her neck.

“I’m not making so much as reheating. I asked Chef Louis in the hotel restaurant for some of his world famous bouillabaisse. He gave me strict instructions for how to reheat it on the stove so as not to lose any of the flavor.”

“Looks good. Can I help with anything?”

“You can slice up the baguette,” Delphine points towards the large loaf of bread on the counter. “There should be a knife in the drawer there.”

“Easy enough,” Cosima opens the drawer and pulls out a large knife, then starts cutting slices while Delphine melts some butter in another pan.

“Hand me a few slices,” Delphine holds out her hand and, as Cosima passes them, she places them on the hot pan and covers them with a lid. She pulls a container out of the fridge with an orange/yellow sauce inside then takes a tiny bit of hot liquid from the bouillabaisse and pours it in the sauce, stirring until it’s a smooth, pasty texture. She removes the slices of bread from the stove, which are now toasted. “Do you think you can make a few more slices of toast like that?”

“I think I can manage.”

Delphine ladles the bouillabaisse into two large bowls, making sure there’s an equal amount of mussels, shrimp, scallops, snapper, potatoes, fennel, and broth in each. She then garnishes them with lemon slices and fresh parsley.

Cosima finishes toasting the bread and then plates all the slices.

They bring the food over to the table, which has already been set. Delphine grabs a bottle of wine from the fridge, pops it open and pours it into their glasses.

Delphine holds up her glass and Cosima does the same, “Here is to great endings and even better beginnings.”

“À votre santé,” Cosima says as they clink glasses and each take a sip.

“You remembered! Do you know what that means?”

“No,” Cosima admits sheepishly.

“To your health.”

“Oh, well, health is good. Your toast was better, though. Speaking of toast,” Cosima slathers the sauce on a slice of toasted baguette and takes a bite. “Mmm, this was one of my slices, I did a damn good job. What do you call this stuff I put on it?”

Delphine laughs, “Rouille. It’s a spread made with red pepper, garlic, saffron, mayonnaise, and some salt and pepper.”

“I like it, it’s kinda spicy.” Cosima next tries the Bouillabaisse while Delphine watches, waiting for her reaction. “Oh wow, this is great. The seafood is really tasty and the seasoning in the broth is perfect.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s a favorite of mine and I was hoping it would be a good choice for us this evening.”

“Totally a great choice,” Cosima commends. “I can see why it’s world famous, or taste why, I should say. So is this what you were doing this afternoon? Setting everything up here for us?”

“Yes. I know we could have easily gone to a restaurant, but I thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind? Are you kidding? This is great. Thank you for doing all of this. I’d much rather be alone with you than in a roomful of rowdy revelers.”

“What do you usually do on New Year’s Eve?”

“If I was back home in San Francisco, my friends would probably drag me to a party. Last year we went to a club that Emi’s band was playing at.”

“Oh, she’s a musician?”

“She’s the lead singer of this band, Pythagoras.”

“Pythagoras? Like the mathematician?”

“Yeah, they formed the band at Berkeley and thought it sounded cool. The drummer was a math major. They mostly play the college circuit, but started getting into the local club scene. They have a following in town and now they’re trying to get on a label.” Cosima stops her train of thought and looks at Delphine seriously, “Is this weird, to be talking about my ex?”

“No, unless it’s uncomfortable for you to discuss. I know you said you wanted to avoid her and that’s part of the reason you’re here.”

“Yeah, well, that’s just cause she’s still pretty bitter about the whole thing. Oh man, poor Tony, he bartends and has to deal with her whenever she comes into his place, questioning him about me. I seriously never would have gotten involved with her romantically in the first place if I knew she was so obsessive. We were friends, met at a campus party at Berkeley, then at some point it just sorta went there, you know, and before I knew it we were a couple. She was inviting me to all her gigs, writing songs about me, I mean in some ways it was kinda flattering, but, I don’t know, it was also a little suffocating. If I told her I couldn’t make it to a gig because I was busy studying or working in the lab, I’d be accused of being a shitty, unsupportive girlfriend even though I had attended the last 5 shows in a row. Oh, and me moving to Minnesota, the fight over that, forget it. It was a relief for me, though, to be away from her. But the phone calls and constant questioning of when I was going to visit and when she could come to see me, it got to be too much, and that’s when I ended things. I must sound like an asshole. Are you rethinking this whole girlfriend thing right about now?”

“No, not at all, I get it. I had a similar relationship with René. Like you and Emi, I met René at University. We attended École Polytechnique for undergraduate studies. I was in the biology department and he was in the computer science program. A friend of mine was dating his roommate and introduced us. I really was more focussed on my studies than dating, but, like you said, sometimes we fall into these situations. Suddenly something that started out as casual double dates became a steady relationship. He was handsome and pleasant enough, but I never felt a real spark, nor did our interests truly align. He was always talking about these ideas he had for apps that he was sure would make millions, while I was fascinated by the latest scientific breakthroughs. As you can imagine, I had no interest in anything he was talking about and I’m sure the feeling was mutual. On graduation day, he announced that he had been hired by a big technology firm in London and just assumed that I would be going with him even though I had discussed my intention with him on many occasions to attend UPMC for my PhD. His argument was that we’d get married, he’d be making an impressive salary, I would never have to work, as if that’s something that should appeal to me over my dream of becoming a doctor. So that evening, I wished him well in London and said that I hope he’s able to find the ideal housewife. And that was it. So if anyone is the asshole here, perhaps it’s me.”

“No way, René sounds like the asshole. Why do some people think they’re more important than your dreams? Emi couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t attend grad school in the bay area, even though we had discussed that Minnesota had long been my dream school. She just couldn’t get it. I can only imagine her reaction if I had thought about attending UPMC, I bet that would’ve been insane.”

“She might not have liked that,” Delphine grins, “but I would have.”

Cosima smiles, “Yeah, me too. Well at least we’re free of them now.”

“Yes, it would have been quite inconvenient to have met while we were both otherwise attached.”

“Totally. It would have made this New Year’s Eve date quite illicit.”

“Oh, would we have still been on this date?”

“Well, assuming René was off working on an app and Emi busy singing in a club, I’d say there’s a pretty good chance.”

“But if you and Emi were still together, you might have spent the holidays back home listening to her sing in that club.”

“True. And if you and René were still together, I guess you’d be an unhappy housewife in London. No way he’d allow you to teach kids to ski during the holidays.”

“C’est vrai. I think we both made the right decision at the right time.”

“Absolutely. I don’t even want to imagine not having ended up here, enjoying this wonderful meal,” she takes another bite of her food, savoring the succulent flavors.

Delphine folds her arms and sits back in her chair, “Just the meal?”

Cosima glances up, fork in mouth, and nods.

Delphine throws her napkin at Cosima, “You are such a brat.”

“Okay, okay,” she looks deeply in Delphine’s eyes, “the food is great, but it doesn’t hold a candle to how much I enjoy you.”

Delphine laughs, “You enjoy me?”

“Yeah, you’re super enjoyable. But, seriously, I’m so glad we both met when we did, unattached and not even looking for a new relationship. I just thought I’d be tortured on the slopes and you thought you’d have one more child to teach. Look at us now.”

“Oui, look at us now, you only occasionally accuse me of torturing you on the slopes, and I’m teaching a grown up child how to ski.”

“But a grown up child you really, really like.”

Delphine nods in agreement, “A grown up child I really, really like.”

Cosima grins proudly, “Hey, what is it they say in the song, forget about old acquaintances cause new ones are where it’s at?”

“I think it’s actually about remembering them.”

“Oh, well that’s dumb. Out with old, in with the new and much improved, I say.”

“You’re very bizarre,” Delphine laughs, “but adorably so.”

“I’ll take adorably bizarre,” Cosima shrugs as she pops a shrimp in her mouth.

When they finish their meal, Cosima helps Delphine clear the table and wash the dishes. As she grabs a towel to dry the dishes, Delphine stops her, “I’ve got this, why don’t you take our wine and sit by the fire, I have a special treat for you.”

Cosima’s eyes widen, “Ooh, what’s the treat?”

“Be patient.”

“Are we having Eskimo Pies?”

“Eskimo? No. Go,” Delphine points to the fireplace where a blanket has already been laid out.

Cosima grabs their glasses and the wine bottle and does as told, while Delphine finishes cleaning up. While Cosima is waiting, she notices an old radio by the window. She gets up and turns it on, tuning to a station that’s coming in static-free, letting smooth jazz fill the space. She sits back down and takes a sip of her wine, while Delphine retrieves a bag from the cabinet and brings it her way. Delphine sits down so they’re sitting across from one another on the floor, mimicking Cosima’s crossed-leg position and leaving little room between their knees.

“You inspired me yesterday,” Delphine begins.

“How so?”

“When we were on the roof and you were telling me about s’mores—”

“Oh my god, you didn’t?!?!” Cosima can’t hide the glee in her voice.

“I did, well, I tried. You see, they’re not very common here and the products you mentioned are quite American, but I improvised the best I could.” Delphine reaches into the bag, “First, for the chocolate, we don’t have Hershey bars, but I picked up these Milka chocolate bars, they’re quite popular in this area.”

“Any good chocolate will work,” Cosima insists.

“Then I got these marshmallows,” Delphine pulls out bag of white and pink Haribo Chamallows.

“Oooh, we pretty much just use those white ones back home, but the pink ones are really cool, they’ll add some nice color to our dessert.”

“Now for the cookie, I’m sorry to say, I went to several markets, but none of them carry what you call graham crackers. However, another patron suggested we use these Speculoos cookies instead.”

“Those look great. Hey, we can call our special French version, les s’mores. This is so cool! Thank you for doing this.”

“You’re welcome. I hope they’re as good as you’re accustomed to.”

“I’m sure les s’mores will be terrific,” Cosima grins. “Now we just need some sticks.”

“Ah,” Delphine jumps up and rushes out to the porch, returning with a handful of sticks. “I wasn’t sure exactly which stick would be best, so I collected an assortment.”

“Wow, you got a good array here,” Cosima says as she looks through them before selecting two. “These will do, they’re long and straight enough to keep our hands out of the fire.” She passes one to Delphine. “Okay, let’s do this! First, take one cookie and let’s put two squares of chocolate on them. We’ll keep these on the side for now. Take a marshmallow and puncture your stick through it like this,” Cosima demonstrates with a pink one. “Okay, great, keep the marshmallow close to the end of the stick and hold it over the fire. I like a nice dark char all around my marshmallow, but you’ll have to experiment to see how you like it. Rotate it like this, getting a nice even burn all around, then pull it out, use this new cookie to help push the hot marshmallow onto the chocolate, squeeze the two ends, melt that chocolate just right, and you’ve got your s’more. Now you try.”

Delphine holds her stick over the fire and twirls it like Cosima. It catches fire and immediately starts turning black.

“Whoa, whoa,” Cosima grabs the stick and blows out the fire. “Looks like we lost this one.”

“Merde,” Delphine pouts.

“Hey, it’s okay, burnt marshmallow is a very common occurrence, that’s why they put so many in a bag. What you gotta do, as soon as your marshmallow ignites like that, is draw it back and blow it out. We need to be extra careful doing this indoors, too, don’t wanna burn this place to the ground.” Cosima replaces the marshmallow on the stick, “Give it another go, try not to get it too immersed in the fire where it goes up on all sides like that.”

Delphine holds the stick so the marshmallow starts getting lightly singed by the flame, she twirls the stick as the marshmallow turns a light brown hue all around, “How does it look?”

“Great, now pull it back.” Delphine brings it to her, uses a cookie to slide the marshmallow off and squeezes the two sides together. “Awesome job! Cheers,” Cosima clanks their s’mores together and they simultaneously take a bite. “Ooh, this is delish,” Cosima raves. She stops eating to watch Delphine’s reaction.

Delphine chews and chews and chews, then swallows. She looks up into Cosima’s waiting eyes, her own lighting up as a huge smile crosses her lips, “Miam-miam!”

“I’m guessing that means you like it?”

“Oui, very much so. Alone each part is wonderful in their own right, but all three together are incroyable.”

“Yay, I’m so happy you like it. Ready for another?”

Delphine nods effusively and they make some more s’mores. Then more, and more, stopping only to take sips of their wine.

Cosima laughs as Delphine finishes eating a particularly melty s’more, “You’re supposed to eat it not wear it.”

“Quoi?” Delphine looks down at her sweater.

“No, your face,” Cosima giggles as she points to the side of Delphine’s mouth.

Delphine uses her thumb to wipe her face, but manages to spread the chocolate more, causing even more laughter to erupt from Cosima. Delphine whines in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

“You’re so cute,” Cosima leans in, planning to remove the chocolate with her finger, but her hand changes course at the last second, gripping the back of Delphine’s head as she goes in with her face instead, her tongue jutting out and running the length of the smudge.

Delphine pulls back and looks Cosima dead in the eye, “Did you just lick me?”

“I…I…yes,” Cosima stammers, mildly embarrassed.

A strangled snort escapes Delphine, followed by unrestrained laughter.

Cosima covers her eyes and starts laughing along with Delphine.

“I’ve never had my face licked before, oh, no, I take that back, Phinny licked my nose before we left Memé’s on Christmas.”

Cosima removes her hands from her eyes and looks at Delphine with contempt, “Did you just compare me to a puppy? You’re the one she’s named for.”

“Because of our hair, not our demeanor.”

“So you’re saying you look like a puppy and I act like one?”

“If the tongue fits,” Delphine shrugs.

“Oh, I think you know it does,” Cosima winks.

Delphine rolls her eyes before reaching out with both hands and pulling Cosima in for a kiss, gently sucking on her chocolate coated tongue as satisfied moans simultaneously rumble out of both of them, followed by booms and pops.

“Either that was the most explosive kiss in the history of kisses or—”

“Feux d'artifice!” Delphine shouts, jumping up and pulling Cosima towards the door with her.

They rush outside and look over the city as the sky lights up with effervescent bursts of color.

Cosima watches in awe, “This is amazing!”

“This is why I brought you up here, for this view.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Cosima declares as Delphine wraps her arms around her from behind and rests her chin on Cosima’s head as they stand, enraptured by the sight in front of them as firework after firework brightens the night sky.

“I guess that means it’s midnight,” Cosima says as the show dies down 10 minutes later and she turns in Delphine’s hold.

Delphine nods, “Bonne Année!”

“Happy New Year!” Cosima responds as she braces her hands on Delphine’s shoulders and pushes herself up on tiptoes to reach Delphine’s lips for a proper New Year’s kiss.

As their lip-lock escalates in intensity, Delphine feels Cosima tremble, “You’re cold, we should go back inside.”

“I’m not cold.”

“But you’re shivering and we left our coats—.”

“I’m not shivering because of the cold,” Cosima cuts her off.

Realization slowly dawns on Delphine’s face as she looks into Cosima’s eyes. She grabs her hand and leads Cosima back into the shack. Once inside, Delphine takes a look around, shakes her head, puts out the candles and fire, and grabs Cosima’s hand, “Let’s go.”

They barely have time to put their coats on as Delphine yanks Cosima out of the shack and locks the door behind them.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Did you see that cot? There’s no way that will work. I also don’t know how early Christophe will be returning. ”

“Good point.”

They mount the snowmobile and Delphine swiftly follows the track back down the mountain.

After returning the vehicle to the garage, Delphine leads Cosima in a fast walk back to the hotel. They enter the noisy, crowded lobby and hurry past throngs of guests happily celebrating the new year. With too many people blocking the elevator, Delphine opts to take the stairwell, they climb up to the 3rd floor, then walk down a long hall, before stopping in front of room 324. Delphine quickly unlocks the door with her key card and they hurry in.

“Nice room,” Cosima admires as Delphine flicks on the lights.

Delphine pulls Cosima close, cups her chilly cheeks, and starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your nose, it’s so red, you look like Rudolph.”

“Did you really just compare me to a reindeer?”

“I did,” Delphine nods.

“First a puppy and now this?”

“Yes, but you make a really cute reindeer.”

“And you are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.” Cosima runs her right hand through Delphine’s hair, before pulling herself up towards Delphine’s lips.

Things quickly turn heated and soon Cosima’s hat is on the floor as jackets are shorn and boots kicked to the side. Delphine lifts Cosima’s sweater over her head and is perturbed when she finds more clothing underneath.

“Why do you have on so many layers?”

“You said dress warmly. Do you think I just go outside in the freezing cold in my coat with just my bra and panties underneath?”

“It would make this a lot easier if you had,” Delphine teases.

“Are we really going to do this?”

“Do you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I just, I want to make sure you want to do this.”

“Cosima, I dragged you all the way to my hotel room from that mountain, I want to do this.”

“But I’m leaving in a little over a week.”

“Then we shouldn’t waste any more time.”

The fire in Delphine’s eyes is all the incentive she needs to continue and Cosima reaches for the hem of her long-sleeved thermal shirt and begins to remove it, stopping when she gets it all tangled up in her hair. “Shit,” she yelps from inside the shirt. Delphine laughs as she helps her remove it completely, then pulls off her own top a lot easier.

“Show off.”

Delphine smirks before pulling Cosima close and capturing her lips before guiding them towards the queen size bed. Cosima’s legs hit the bed and she falls backwards onto the mattress, breaking the kiss. Delphine takes this opportunity to shed the rest of her clothing.

Cosima is momentarily awestruck by the sight of a naked Delphine before she reaches for the waistband of her own pants, though she has a hard time pulling them off in her prone position on the bed. Delphine lets her stir for a moment in amusement before giving her a hand and peeling them down her legs, her underwear coming off along with her tight long johns. She then begins to remove Cosima’s socks.

“Wait,” Cosima yelps.

“What’s wrong,” Delphine asks with worry, “I thought you wanted to do this?”

“Oh, I do, I want, I so, so want. it’s just that, well, I have very cold feet, so maybe I should leave my socks on.”

“Are you saying you literally have cold feet?” Delphine giggles. “Don’t worry, I’ll warm them up for you.” Delphine seductively pulls off her socks, then takes Cosima’s right foot in her hands before swiftly dropping it on the bed. “Merde, you weren’t kidding, your feet are freezing.”

“Just let me put my socks back on,” Cosima begins to lean forward.

“No, it’s okay, I was just a little taken aback by the popsicles in your socks. I can handle it.” Delphine picks Cosima’s right foot up again and rubs it between her hands until it’s warmed up, then she repeats the action with the left foot. “That’s better,” Delphine states, giving a little kiss to the tip of the foot before placing it gently on the bed.

“Much better,” Cosima agrees before stretching her right arm towards Delphine. “Now come here and help warm the rest of me up.”

Delphine takes Cosima’s hand and allows herself to be pulled over the smaller form. Cosima removes her glasses and reaches her left hand up to gently cup Delphine’s face, her fingers lightly brushing against her cheek. After staring into each other’s eyes for several long moments, Cosima licks her lips and guides Delphine’s face towards hers, their noses lightly bumping before their lips meet. Delphine slides her right hand down Cosima’s side, rubbing up and down the length of Cosima’s torso. Her hands reach behind Cosima’s back and unclasp her bra, which Cosima aides in removing fully. Delphine’s lips latch back onto Cosima’s, while her hands resume their exploration of her body. They expertly glide over her breasts, her thumbs circling their peaks until they harden under her touch and she feels Cosima’s body quiver in response. Her hands continue their journey over the smooth slope of Cosima’s taut stomach, before they settle on her hips, anchoring her as she rolls her own hips, pressing her body against Cosima’s. Despite the longer length of her legs, somehow, horizontally, their bodies crash perfectly together, from breasts to pelvis, even down to their knees. Cosima removes her hands from their entanglement in Delphine’s curls and smoothes them down Delphine’s back, stopping once they reach her bum and squeezing, increasing the pressure of Delphine’s body against her own. Sensing Cosima’s need, Delphine repositions her legs so her right thigh is slotted between Cosima’s legs as she intensifies the friction in her gyrations. A swallowed moan from deep in Cosima’s throat is all the incentive she needs to keep up her pace. As Cosima gets more worked up, and Delphine’s body tires from the exertion, she smoothes her right hand down to Cosima’s thigh before shifting her body to the left and allowing her hand to replace the work of her leg. Cosima gasps when she feels long fingers rubbing sensually up and down her core. Delphine pulls her face slightly away from Cosima’s, looking her deeply in the eyes as if searching for a cue that was a good gasp. She gets her answer when a lopsided grin spreads across Cosima’s face as she gyrates her center towards Delphine’s hand. Delphine smiles back before kissing that grin away while continuing her ministrations. As she feels Cosima getting wetter and wetter, she enters her with one finger, gently at first. Cosima rocks her hips and Delphine adds another digit and slowly increases her pace. As Cosima’s breaths become turbulent, Delphine curls her fingers in just the right way to cause Cosima to burst.

“Holy fuck!” Cosima yells as she comes in waves. Delphine rides them out with her, easing her down before withdrawing her fingers. “Literally,” Cosima adds as her breathing stabilizes.

Delphine pinches her ass before laughing, “Cheeky.”

“You’ve got pretty great cheeks,” Cosima says as she grips Delphine around her backside and rolls them over, positioning herself on top of Delphine. She kisses her deeply, then traces Delphine’s lips with her tongue before dragging it down over her chin to her long neck, her tongue jutting out to lick the sweat from the gulley of her throat. She then works her way to Delphine’s chest, her tongue teasing sensitive buds into blooming before her. As she brushes her lips down Delphine’s firm abs, she stops to dip her tongue in her bellybutton playfully. She bites teasingly at Delphine’s hip then continues dragging her lips and tongue down to Delphine’s inner thigh, pressing a gentle kiss to the right then left, before hooking her arms around those thighs as she gently spreads Delphine’s legs further apart. She glances up at Delphine, who is braced for what’s to come, her breasts rising and falling quickly, palms flat on the bed on either side of her body, while her bottom lip is ensnared firmly between her teeth. They make eye contact as Cosima runs her tongue up the length of her sex. Delphine throws her head back when Cosima makes contact with her already sensitive nub and grips the sheet tightly in her hands as Cosima works her over with a mixture licking, kissing, and sucking that has her writhing in ecstasy, while Cosima must maintain a tight hold of her thighs to avoid getting crushed. Delphine’s hips buck wildly as Cosima’s tongue enters her, the satisfied sounds reverberating from Cosima throat adding to the overwhelming sensation. Soon Delphine is muttering more French curse words than she’s used in her entire life. “Oh, mon dieu, Cosima,” she finally shouts as she explodes in an avalanche of pleasure. Cosima laps greedily at the deluge as Delphine’s head collapses against the pillow, her chest rising and falling erratically.

Satisfied, Cosima kisses her way back up Delphine’s long, lithe frame. When she reaches the pillows, she braces herself on either side of Delphine and looks down at her angelic face, the panting still yet to subside. Delphine opens her eyes and gazes into the ones staring tenderly into her own. Smiles spread across both their lips simultaneously as Delphine reaches for Cosima and pulls her down for a deep, languid kiss. Cosima’s body melts against Delphine’s as she buckles on top of her. They kiss slowly until their bodies begin to recover from their exertion.

Cosima’s hips begin to undulate as she rubs suggestively against Delphine. Delphine opens her eyes and gently pulls Cosima’s face inches away from her own, “More?”

Cosima shrugs, a sly smile on her face, “If you think you can handle it.”

“Oh, I can handle it,” Delphine assures as she responds to the implied challenge, pushing Cosima up so she’s straddling her hips before grabbing her by the waist, a yelp escaping Cosima as Delphine guides her body upwards. She licks her lips as Cosima nears, before using her tongue in a whole other way as she settles Cosima above her.

It only takes a couple more rounds of intense lovemaking until they’re both completely spent, with Cosima curled against Delphine’s side, her head resting on Delphine’s chest.

“Delphine?” Cosima whispers.

“Mmmhmm?” Delphine glances down at her.

“The fireworks outside were nice, but the fireworks in here were spectacular.”

“Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi,” Delphine agrees with a smile as she watches the girl in her arms contentedly drift to sleep.


	7. A Moving Day

Cosima wakes with a yawn, her head still resting in the same position as when she fell asleep. She opens her eyes to find another pair of eyes looking down into hers. She places a kiss on Delphine’s collarbone, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Delphine replies with a smile. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Mmmhmm,” Cosima nods, the side of her face rubbing against the smooth skin it’s resting against, “I slept so much more than okay. How about you?”

“Trés bien,” Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima and kisses her forehead.

“I could stay like this all day,” Cosima remarks.

“Yes, well, we practically have, it’s nearly 1 in the afternoon.”

Cosima lifts her head up, “No way?”

“We didn’t fall asleep until close to 5 this morning.”

“Wow, was it that late? Time flies when you’re having fun,” Cosima giggles.

“Oui,” Delphine laughs, “I haven’t had that much fun ever.”

“For real?”

“Pour de vrai,” Delphine confirms.

“Me either,” Cosima stretches to reach Delphine’s lips, Delphine helping by moving hers closer to the approaching ones.

They kiss slowly for a few minutes before breaking apart.

Cosima rests her chin on Delphine’s chest, “Skiing keeps moving further and further down the list.”

“What list?”

“Of my favorite activities to do with you.”

“Where does it place now?”

“Third, behind kissing.”

“And what’s in first?”

“If you have to ask, then I didn’t do it right.”

“Oh, I think you did it right,” Delphine grins.

“Now I know the real reason you dropped the whole kiss credit thing?”

“And why is that, près tell?”

“There was no possible way I was going to rack up enough credits for what we did last night. We’d be lucky if I earned enough for one kiss at midnight, but how many would I have had to amass for everything else?”

Delphine stares at her, contemplating, “You’re right, that would have been tragic.”

“Totally tragic,” Cosima agrees. “Oh no!”

“What?”

“This wasn’t another one of your traps, was it? We have an amazing night of mind-blowing sex just so you can hold it over me by making me earn sex credits out on the slopes?”

“You got me,” Delphine shrugs.

“Shit! Well then I hope you’re okay with this never happening again.”

“On second thought,” Delphine decides, “that’s not a deal I’m willing to make.”

“Thank you, snow gods!” Cosima praises.

“I would never do that to us, only getting one or two kisses a night was bad enough, after last night, there’s no way I’d risk it. Not that I don’t think you’re perfectly capable of skiing well, but I wouldn’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.”

“I appreciate your selflessness.”

“Oh, I’m not being selfless, I definitely have selfish intentions here,” Delphine grins as she runs her hand down Cosima’s back.

“That reminds me, don’t you have to call your mother?”

“Excuse me?”

“To tell her we had sex.”

“No,” Delphine pinches Cosima’s butt, “but I am going to call your mother and tell her what a little brat she raised.”

“Nice! Put me on so I can tell her about that cute birthmark just above your right hip.”

“Oh, really?” Delphine rolls on top of Cosima so she’s straddling her lap and proceeds to tickle her.

“Stop, stop,” Cosima cries out through her laughter, “I’ll be good.”

Delphine ceases her attack, leans down, and kisses Cosima, “You better be.”

Delphine sits back up and Cosima grips her hips, running her thumb over the aforementioned birthmark. “Oh, I will be so, so good,” Cosima assures as she surges forward, attaching her lips to Delphine’s torso, the tip of her tongue peeking out to encircle the birthmark. She then kisses her way across her belly, up her chest, to her left shoulder. “And this one, here, this is a close second to the one on your hip as my favorite of your hidden birthmarks. Oh, and the ones on your back and your are really hot, too. All of them together are like a treasure map.”

“And what treasure are they leading to?”

Cosima gets a mischievous glint in her eye and sits up, reversing their positions so she’s straddling Delphine. “Well, let me start at the top,” she kisses Delphine’s nose, “and work my way around and down.”

———

“That was a hell of a workout,” Cosima pants a while later as she crawls back up Delphine’s body, “but I found your hidden treasure.”

“I’m pretty sure you found that plenty of times last night, as well,” Delphine reminds as Cosima reaches her lips. “It’s not that well hidden, apparently.”

“I disagree, I think it’s very well hidden and requires just the right amount of coaxing out of hiding.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re so skilled at treasure hunting.”

“Can’t we just do this from now on and skip the skiing? It’s much more enjoyable exercise.”

“No, we’re still going to ski. This will have to be supplemental exercise.”

“Fine, fine,” Cosima concedes. “Hey, now that I slept with the instructor, am I gonna be teacher's pet, are you gonna treat me better than the other kids, give me a passing grade?”

“Cosima, ski instruction isn't graded. And no, I will not be treating you any differently on the slopes.”

“You mean you’re not gonna picture me naked every time you see me in my snow clothes?”

“Cosima, I am a professional, I take my job very seriously. You will get no special treatment from me or catch me looking at you differently with the other students present.”

“Really? Cause I’m totally going to be picturing you naked. I’ll use it as part of my visualization process.”

“How will that help with your skiing?”

“It won’t, it’ll just make for a much more pleasant visual as I fall face first in the snow.”

“You’re ridiculous. Get up, let’s go eat, I’m famished. They have an amazing New Year’s Day brunch buffet downstairs until 3. If we hurry, we can still make it.”

“Do they have French toast?”

“Yes, but here we call it pain perdu.”

“Waffles?”

“Only the most delicious gaufres you’ll ever taste.”

“Pancakes?”

“Nearly two dozen varieties of crepes.”

“I’m in!” Cosima hops out of bed, “Ow my ow!”

“What’s wrong?” Delphine asks worriedly.

“I’m a little stiff. I think you overextended my V.”

“Tais-toi,” Delphine dismisses Cosima’s complaint with a slap to her butt. “Go take a hot shower.”

Cosima pads into the bathroom and turns on the water. Two minutes later, as steam fills the small space, Cosima calls out, “Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“I have really short arms.”

“So?”

“You have really long arms.”

“And?”

“Do you think maybe you can come give me a hand with some of my hard to reach places?”

Less than a minute later, those long arms are wrapped around Cosima’s torso with loofah firmly in hand. Delphine leans into her ear, “Where do you need me?”

Cosima covers Delphine’s loofah-holding right hand with her own and slowly drags it down her body before coming to a stop.

“Cosima, I don’t think that’s very hard to reach.”

“But you handle that spot so much better than I do.”

Delphine bites down on Cosima’s ear playfully before dropping the loofah and letting her fingers continue their helpful exploration unaided.

———

As they peruse the buffet offerings, Delphine fills her plate a respectable amount, while Cosima piles it on.

“Do you need some help?”

“No, I got this,” Cosima assures her as she attempts to balance her plate as they walk through the dining room.

“You could have just make a second trip.”

“I still might. Whoa,” Cosima’s waffle wobbles, but she’s able to steady her plate just as they reach an empty table. “That was close.”

Delphine shakes her head and laughs as they sit down and start eating.

“Cosima,” Scott shouts when he sees his friend sitting in the dining room. He runs over to their table, “Thank goodness you’re okay, I was worried when you didn’t come back to the room last night.”

“Dude, chill, you knew I was with Delphine.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say you’d be out all night. You left your phone behind and I didn’t have Delphine’s phone number—”

“Relax, Mom, I’m fine.” She looks at Delphine and smiles, “I’m really, really fine.”

“I see that now.”

“Sorry we worried you,” Delphine apologizes.

“That’s okay, I’m just glad you’re both alright.”

“We are,” Delphine assures. “Did you have a good time last night?”

“It was awesome,” he nods. “The food was great, there was a really cool DJ, and we had a perfect view of the fireworks. Thanks for that tip, by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m assuming you two had a nice night.”

“Eh, it was alright, I guess,” Cosima responds nonchalantly, getting a kick in the shin from Delphine. “Ow!”

“What she means is, we had a lovely night. And I think it’s very sweet you were concerned about Cosima, but you won’t have to worry about waiting up for her the rest of the week.”

“I won’t?” “He won’t?” Scott and Cosima ask in unison.

Delphine shakes her head, “Cosima will be staying with me.”

Cosima looks at Delphine with shock.

“Okay, then,” Scott responds with a cheesy grin. “Well, I’ll just leave you two to enjoy your food… and each other.” Scott gives Cosima two thumbs up before leaving the dining room.

She rolls her eyes at his display before looking back at Delphine, “What did you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“That I’d be staying with you?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

“If it means what I think it means. Do you want me to move in?”

“Yes, well, I didn’t think it would be a hardship, but if you don’t want—”

“No, I want,” Cosima assures. “Believe me, there’s nothing I want more. Last night was amazing, and this morning was amazing, but I guess I’m just surprised you want me to back up the U-Haul so quickly.”

“U-Haul?” Delphine asks curiously.

“It’s a stupid joke we have back home. I just don’t want you to feel smothered by me.”

“Cosima,” Delphine covers the hand resting on the table, “you’re leaving France in a week, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before then. And it’s not just about the sex, although that was incredible, but just being with you; listening to your cute little puffs of breath as you sleep, watching the way your eyebrows crinkle when you’re dreaming, hearing you yawn when you first wake up. I want to store all of that up here,” she points to her head, “and in here,” she pats her heart.

Cosima gazes at Delphine, wordless.

“Wow, you’re stunned silent, that’s a first,” Delphine jokes.

“Sorry, it’s just… did you get any sleep or did you just stare at me all night?”

“Shut up,” Delphine balls up her napkin and tosses it at Cosima. “You seem to have memorized every mark on my body.”

“Hey, I appreciate works of art when I see them and your body is a masterpiece.”

“Stop,” Delphine blushes.

“For real, though,” Cosima turns her hand and grasps Delphine’s tightly, “I want all of that, too. I want every single piece of you seared into my memory so that when I’m back in my lonely, little apartment in Minnesota, and the temperature is below freezing, thoughts of you will keep me warm; of the way your dimples get deeper the bigger you smile, the way that one curl sticks to your forehead when you sweat, the way you say my name… the way you scream my name.”

“Cosima!” Delphine smacks her hand.

“Yeah, kinda like that, but a lot louder.” Delphine gives her a pointed look. “I’m kidding. Kind of. But seriously, Delphine, I could just look into your eyes 24/7 and be totally content. Your eyes, they’re so expressive, it’s like they’re telling me everything you’re feeling without you even having to say a word. When you’re happy, when you’re annoyed, when you’re teasing me, when you’re aroused, it’s all there, reflected back at me.”

“And what are they telling you now?”

Cosima stares deeply into Delphine’s eyes, “That you really want a bite of my crepe.”

“That is correct,” Delphine smiles as she sticks her fork in Cosima’s strawberry crepe and takes a piece for herself.

“Hey, if you get a bite of my crepe, then I want a taste of yours.”

“But I’m not eating crepes.”

“I know,” Cosima wiggles her eyebrows.

“You’re so dumb,” Delphine laughs. “Just finish what’s on your plate.”

“And after I finish?”

“I think you had your fill this morning.”

“Ugh, alright, I’ll try to be patient. I mean, I’m assuming you don’t want me to move in just to watch me sleep.”

“No, there will be plenty of extracurricular activities.”

“Yes!” Cosima raises her arms in victory.

“You’re insatiable,” Delphine laughs. “Come on, finish up,” she collects some crepe on her fork and directs it towards Cosima’s mouth, “the quicker we finish here, the sooner we can move you in.”

Cosima takes the bite, then swiftly shovels the rest of her meal in her mouth.

———

“Hey, guys,” Cosima announces as they walk into the suite, “Delphine and I are here to grab my stuff. I’m moving out.”

The boys exit their respective bedrooms and enter the living room.

“Hello, nice to see you again,” Delphine waves.

“Hi,” Kenny and Eugene reply in unison as they wave back.

“Well, boys, I know you’ll be sad to see me go, but there’s just some things that I can get in Delphine's room that I’m just not getting here.”

“We heard,” Kenny chuckles, while Eugene stares with his mouth ajar.

“Geez, thanks for keeping your mouth shut, Scott,” Cosima glares in his direction.

“Sorry,” he shrugs.

“Anyway,” Cosima continues, “her room is much more fragrant and a hell of a lot neater than this place.”

“But you're the messiest of all of us.”

“Haha, very funny, Kenny,” Cosima laughs off his comment while mouthing _shut up_ in his direction.

“Well, Scotty boy,” she puts her arm around his shoulder, “at least me leaving means I’ll no longer contemplate putting a pillow over your face when I can’t sleep from all your snoring.”

“How do you know I don’t snore? You fell asleep first,” Delphine reminds.

“Even if you do, there’s no way it’s as heinous as what comes out of this guy. Besides, you have a certain way of tiring me out,” Cosima winks.

“We’ll miss you, Cosima,” Scott remarks, “but you’re going to a far better place.”

“Yes,” Cosima nods as she looks towards Delphine, “it’s quite heavenly there.”

“I bet,” Eugene gapes.

“I’m gonna go pack up my stuff,” Cosima walks into her room.

“I’ll help,” Delphine offers, following behind her.

“No, that’s okay,” Cosima insists, but it’s too late, Delphine is already in the room.

“It wasn’t a joke,” Delphine says as she observes the clothing strewn all around the room.

“How’d this happen?” Cosima tries to cover. “Scott, were you rummaging through my clothes again? I told you that top won’t fit you.”

“Cosima!” Delphine reprimands.

“Okay, okay,” Cosima bows her head in shame, “I’m a bit disorganized.”

“Just a bit,” Delphine giggles. “Come on, let’s get this all into your luggage.”

Delphine tackles the closet, while Cosima picks up the clothes off the floor and empties the drawers, then she gets all her stuff out of the bathroom, and grabs her phone off the bedside table. Once everything is packed up, Cosima throws herself down on the bed, exhausted. “I swear I won’t destroy your room.”

“You better not, or you’ll be shipped right back up here,” Delphine teases as she lays down beside her.

Cosima glances over at Delphine and reaches for her hand, “Hey, since I have you in my bed, wanna make out?”

“Cosima,” Delphine gasps, “your friends are right outside.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Guys,” Cosima yells, “don’t come in here.” She turns back towards Delphine, “Better?”

Delphine rolls her eyes as she leans into Cosima and indulges her in a sensual kiss.

“Come,” Delphine squeezes her side, “let’s get your bags down to your new room.”

“Okay,” Cosima agree as she steals one last kiss.

The guys are sitting on the couch giggling when the girls walk out.

Cosima shakes her head at their display, “Do you three ever act like adults?”

“What? We’re watching a funny show,” Kenny responds innocently.

“That’s the freaking news, dimwit,” Cosima swats his head.

“Did you get any skiing in this morning?”

“No,” Scott answers, “we were too wiped from last night, decided to just chill today.”

“But we are going to C’est La Vie later tonight,” Kenny adds.

“Wanna come?” Eugene asks.

“Yeah, you two should totally join us,” Scott says eagerly. “You’ll make us look good.”

“I don’t know, Delphine and I are pretty busy tonight.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, we were gonna do that thing you mentioned.”

Delphine looks at her with confusion, “What thing?”

“The thing that didn’t include going dancing with the three amigos.”

“Oh stop, I think it would be fun.” She turns to the guys, “We’d be happy to join you tonight.”

“Great!” Scott exclaims.

“Yeah, great,” Cosima groans.

“Let’s meet in the lobby at 10,” Delphine suggests.

“Perfect!” Scott exclaims. “See you then.”

“Why’d you agree to go with them?” Cosima complains as they leave the suite and walk down the hall.

“Don’t be so grumpy, they’re sweet and really wanted us to join them. Besides, I’ve been patiently waiting to see you dance.”

“You saw me dance,” Cosima reminds as they get on the elevator.

“Car dancing doesn’t count, I didn’t even get to touch you then.”

“Oh, you want to touch me?” Cosima smirks.

“Hush, I mean dance with you.”

“Alright, just so you can touch me, I mean dance with me, we can go to the club. But you have to do something for me now.”

“What’s that?” Delphine asks as they get off the elevator on the 3rd floor.

“Take a nice, long nap with me in your bed.”

“Our bed,” Delphine reminds as they reach her room.

“Our bed,” Cosima repeats. “What do you say?

“I say… a nap with you sounds wonderful.”

“Woohoo,” Cosima celebrates as she drops her bag, kicks off her shoes, and jumps on the bed before getting under the covers and pulling back a corner for Delphine.

Delphine removes her shoes and gets into bed next to Cosima, who pulls the cover back over them and cuddles into her side. Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima and settles her head just above Cosima’s on the pillow that they’re apparently sharing for this nap.

“I already adore living with you.”

“Scott didn’t snuggle you like this?”

“Oh, no, he did, it just wasn’t as enjoyable.”

“I’m glad I’m a better snuggler.”

“So much better.”

They lay in silence for a while, until a sudden, loud noise interrupts their bliss. Cosima opens her eyes and looks up at a sleeping Delphine, who is snoring like a jackhammer.

“Oh no,” Cosima groans, causing Delphine to start giggling uncontrollably, unable to keep up her ruse. “You suck, you know that?”

“Maybe, but at least I don’t snore.”

“I guess I’ll take a girlfriend who sucks over one who snores.”

They both start laughing at that ridiculous statement and Delphine kisses Cosima head, “Okay, now let’s really take a nap.”

“I was trying to, Mademoiselle Snormier.”

“Excusez-moi,” Delphine pinches her side before hooking her arm around her back and pulling her close as they settle in for their snooze.

———

“Ma chérie,” Delphine coos as she places little kisses over Cosima’s face, trying to rouse her from her slumber.

Cosima stirs, opening her eyes, just as Delphine’s lips are on her cheek.

“Time to get up.”

Cosima smiles, “I think I can get used to being woken up with kisses.”

“Good,” Delphine places one on her lips. “Come on, I ordered us room service.”

Cosima sits up and looks over at the table, “When did that come?”

“A few minutes ago. I texted in our order.”

“And the room service person saw me sleeping?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re not the first. He didn’t exactly linger taking pictures of you. Though I’m sure he was jealous I had such a beautiful girl in my bed.”

“More like jealous I was in the hot ski instructor’s bed.” Cosima gets up and walks over to the table, “Whatcha get?”

Delphine pulls off the plate covers, “Lobster ravioli.”

“Ooh, yum, good choice.”

After they eat, Delphine helps Cosima hang up some of her clothing in the closet, then she clears out a few drawers for Cosima to fill.

“What do you think of this for tonight?” Cosima holds up a sleeveless tie dye printed maxi dress in front of herself.

“I like it,” Delphine approves.

Cosima changes in the bathroom and when she comes out Delphine is wearing black skinny jeans with a black crochet tank top. “You look great,” Cosima admires from behind. Delphine spins around to face her. “Yup, super hot.”

They finish their hair and makeup, put on their shoes and head down to the lobby where the guys are already waiting.

“You all look very handsome this evening,” Delphine proclaims of the boys in their button down shirts and slacks.

“So do you,” Kenny replies, “um, look pretty, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Eugene agrees with a nod, “so pretty.”

“Merci,” she grins.

They all put on their coats and head outside, walking down to the club. Once inside, they grab a table near the bar and Cosima and Scott go get the first round of drinks.

“So,” Scott says, knocking his hip into hers, “last night must have been crazy good if Delphine already asked you to move in with her.”

“Dude,” she looks at Delphine then back at Scott, “you have no idea. I’m not gonna get into too much detail, but I have never connected with anyone like I do with her. She’s so tender and giving, but also really playful and adventurous. She makes me feel so desired, like as much as I want her, I feel like she wants me, too. I’ve been so reluctant to make any moves first for fear of, like, freaking her out that I was moving too fast, but she’s taken the lead every single time. And last night, she made the biggest move yet. And the more into I got, she just fed off it and returned the passion tenfold.” Cosima stops and punches Scott in the arm playfully, “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like that,” she points to his face, “that stupid grin.”

“I’m just happy you’re so happy.”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t repeat anything I said or I’ll pour lye all over all your lab specimens.”

“I won’t,” he hold up three fingers, “scout’s honor.”

Cosima and Scott return to the table and pass out the drinks, “I hope these two didn’t bore you to death.”

“Not at all, they were telling me about Rune Wars. It sounds like an interesting game.”

“Ah, yes, so interesting.”

“Cosima acts indifferent, but she kicks our asses every time she joins us on Rune Wars nights.”

“Yeah,” Kenny agrees, “we didn’t even know she was paying attention one time and she came over and schooled us. Total pillage.”

“You’re a shark,” Delphine observes.

Cosima shrugs innocently. “So, fellas, you gonna try to pick up girls tonight?”

“No, how would we even,” Scott looks around, “these girls are so out of our league.”

“Oh please, you just need a little confidence and good opening line. Find a girl you like and turn on the charm.”

“Does that work for you?” Kenny asks.

“Yes, does it?” Delphine wonders.

“Well, the last girl I tried to charm ended up moving me into her hotel room less than a week after we started dating, so you tell me.”

“Ah, yes, and what was that superb opening line you used on me, ‘I’m here, I’m here’?”

“Hey, I didn’t know then that I was gonna try to win you over, I was just late for class. But, considering you remember that, and we’re together now, I guess it worked.”

“Touché.”

“Alright,” Cosima claps her hands together, “look around, guys, see anyone you like?”

“She’s cute,” Kenny points to a girl at the bar.

“Yeah, go for it, man,” Cosima encourages with a pat on the back.

“I don’t know, what would I even say? Do you have any good pickup lines?”

“As a matter of fact.” Cosima turns and looks straight at Delphine, “If I were an enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes.”

“Wow,” Delphine gapes, “if you had opened with that line, I would have taken you straight to bed and skipped the ski lesson.”

“W-wait, are you serious?”

“Yes, she is, Kenny. Now go,” Cosima waves him off, “give it a try.”

“No,” Delphine warns, “you don’t need to use a line like that. Just be nice and introduce yourself, then compliment her, ask her about herself, and be a gentleman.”

“You’re no fun,” Cosima complains. “Fine, try that boring approach if you want.”

“Yeah, Kenny, you got this,” Scott supports as Kenny gets up and slowly walks over to the bar.

“You shoulda let him use that line, Delphine, you know you love it.”

“As a scientist, yes, as a woman, non. If you said that to me, there would be no jeans unzipped.”

“Okay, okay, I think I know a pick-up line that would totally work on you.”

“I doubt it, but go on.”

Cosima slinks up to Delphine seductively, “Are you a campfire? Because you’re hot and I want s’more.”

Delphine giggles, “Did you just make that up?”

“No, but it’s a good one, right? How badly do you want me right now?”

“Honestly, it makes me want s’mores, but I guess I’ll settle for you.”

“Settle? Ouch! You wound me, Cormier!”

“I’m sorry, you just don’t have that same crunch.” She wraps her arms around a pouty Cosima, “But you’re just as sweet.” Delphine coaxes a pucker from that pout as she leans in and kisses Cosima.

“Look, they’re talking,” Eugene points towards the bar and everyone turns and watches.

“We shouldn’t stare,” Delphine insists.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Cosima agrees.

They all keep staring.

“So? How’d it go,” Scott asks when Kenny returns.

“Well, her name’s Avy,” Kenny starts.

“You got her name!” Eugene celebrates awkwardly.

“She loves to travel,” he continues, “this is her first time in the French Alps and she’s here on holiday for a week.”

“Wow, man, you got a lot of info,” Scott grins. “What else?”

Kenny holds up a napkin with a phone number written on it.

“You got her digits!” Eugene raises his hand for a high five, but drops it as Kenny holds out the napkin towards Delphine.

“She said if you’re not serious about Miss Dreadlocks to give her a call.”

“Miss Dreadlocks? Hey,” Cosima grabs the napkin, “you’re damn right she's serious about me, we live together,” Cosima shouts, staring Avy down across the room while making a show of tearing up the napkin.

“Okay,” Delphine takes the torn up napkin from her hand and places it on a table, “you proved your point. Now come dance with me,” Delphine takes Cosima’s hand and guides her through the crowd while the guys console Kenny with more drinks.

“You wouldn’t go for that girl, would you?” Cosima asks as they sway to a slow song.

“Well,” Delphine glances in Avy’s direction, “she’s small and wears glasses, so she is pretty much exactly my type.”

Cosima looks up at Delphine with a sour look, “Seriously?”

“I’m kidding, I only have eyes for you,” she gives Cosima a little nose boop.

“Yeah?” Cosima smiles.

“Oui,” Delphine nods. “Eyes, lips, hands,” she lists off as she pulls Cosima close and kisses her.

“Mmm,” Cosima hums gleefully into the kiss.

Delphine breaks the kiss when the music changes and _Diamond Heart_ by Active Child begins to play, “Now it’s time for you to show off those moves of yours.”

“I will if you will.”

“Deal,” Delphine agrees as she grabs Cosima’s hands and spins her to the center of the dance floor.

Cosima weaves her arms through the air as she gyrates her hips and twirls around, while Delphine keeps her arms bent closer to chest level, moving them and her hips in sync, her curls flowing and bouncing with every quick twist of her body. As they dance around one another, they each take a moment to admire the other’s moves. They turn towards each other at the same time in the song, making eye contact as Delphine shimmies her shoulders in Cosima’s direction. Something in Cosima melts at the sight of Delphine running a hand through her own hair, swooping a large section of blonde curls over to the other side of her head, effortlessly looking even hotter than before. Cosima slides up next to her, grabs her hands, and spins herself into Delphine’s body, her backside landing firmly against Delphine’s frontside as she wraps Delphine’s long arms around herself. Delphine smiles at the abrupt dancing detour and kisses the side of Cosima’s face while their hips glide effortlessly together. As they twist in the direction of the bar, Cosima notices Avy’s eyes glued to them and gives her a little wave as Delphine laughs and grabs her hand back down. “Stop that,” she chastises as she swirls them swiftly in another direction.

Cosima wraps her right arm around the back of Delphine’s neck and leans further into her, while she entwines the fingers on her left hand with Delphine’s right hand strewn across her stomach. She closes her eyes as they move together like one entity, with Delphine running her lips softly over her elongated, exposed neck.

“I've got a diamond heart that you can't break,” Delphine sings softly along to the music. “No matter how hard you chip away. Save your strength and I'll be fine. Whoa whoa—”

Cosima swallows the rest of the chorus as her lips find Delphine’s.

“They’re at it again,” Kenny announces to the guys as they watch Cosima and Delphine on the dance floor. “Why couldn’t we have been girls?”

Scott laughs, “We’re just not that lucky. Come on, we can still have fun.”

The boys get out on the dance floor as the music changes and they bop around in their own, unique way.

“Yeah,” Cosima cheers them on, “shake your moneymaker.”

Delphine loosens her grip on Cosima, spins her out, and dances them over to join the guys.

———

“Hey, Delphine, cover your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Because I picked out something really hot to wear to bed tonight and I want to see the look on your face when you see me in it. I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to contain yourself.”

“It’s that sexy, is it?”

“Oh yeah.”

Delphine covers her eyes, “Okay, I’m not looking, you can come out now.”

Cosima saunters out of the bathroom and stands at the foot of the bed, “Alright, you can open your eyes.”

Delphine slowly uncovers her eyes and laughs as she gets a good look at Cosima, who is wearing the I heart Skiing t-shirt and nothing else.

“You’re laughing, does that mean you don’t find me super attractive right now?”

“Au contraire, I find you incredibly attractive. Come here and let me show you just how much.” Delphine pulls back the blanket covering her, which, Cosima quickly notices, was the only thing covering her.

“Oh, yeah, wow,” Cosima mutters before crawling on the bed and straddling Delphine’s lap. “I like your bedtime attire.”

“That shirt looks way better on you than me,” Delphine admires as she looks up at Cosima.

“Do you have this t-shirt?”

“I did, until I gave it to this quirky girl I was crushing on for Christmas.”

“This used to be yours?” Delphine nods. “No wonder it covers my butt. You totally regifted.”

“Regifted?”

“Yeah, like when you get a gift you don’t like so you give it to someone else as if you picked it out for them all along.”

“That shirt wasn’t given to me as a gift, I bought it for myself. It was one of my favorites.”

“You literally gave me the shirt off your back.”

“So to speak.”

“Good thing I totally shop at second-hand stores or else I might find that a little odd.”

“I thought it was romantic. I mean, I did invite you last minute and I wanted to give you a Christmas present, so when I came back here after work and started packing, I found that shirt and it just felt perfect. I was giving something special of mine to someone that I was having very strong feelings for.”

“Aww, babe, you’re so cute.”

“I also thought the irony was pretty funny.”

“It was,” Cosima agrees with a giggle.

“And you do look really adorable in it. But now,” Delphine reaches for the hem of the shirt, “I’d prefer it if we were in matching outfits.” She pulls the shirt over Cosima’s head and tosses it on the floor.

“I like the way you think,” Cosima grins as strong hands cup her cheeks and guide her head down towards very eager lips.


	8. The Best Laid Plans

“Tell me again why we’re getting dressed so early on a Saturday morning instead of staying nestled in that very cozy bed all weekend,” Cosima complains as she pulls a sweater over her head.

“Because we’re going out.”

“But I like staying in.”

“Too bad.”

“Ugh,” Cosima groans, “you’re lucky I like you so much or—”

“Or what?” Delphine takes Cosima’s face in her hands.

“Or nothing,” Cosima concedes, “I’m powerless to your whim.”

“Good answer,” Delphine grins before kissing Cosima. “Now put on your boots.”

———

“Ooh, are we going sledding again?” Cosima asks as Delphine parks the car. “That was fun.”

“No, we won’t be sledding today.”

Cosima frowns and glances from the hills on their left to the mountains on the right and reads the posted sign, “Um, what are we doing here?”

“We’re doing as the sign says.”

“Delphine,” Cosima looks at her pointedly, “you know I’m crazy about you, and would do anything you asked of me, but I will not do that.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“No, it won’t.”

“Just give it a try, you may enjoy it.”

“Delphine, I will never enjoy that. Let’s go do something else. Anything else.”

“But they’re expecting us and I’ve already paid.”

“Get a refund.”

“It’s non-refundable. You don’t want me to waste my hard-earned salary from teaching you to ski, do you?”

“How much was it, I’ll pay you back?”

“I don’t want you to pay me back, I want you to get out of the car and do this with me.”

“Why do you like torturing me so much?”

“Not torturing, think of it as pushing your boundaries.”

“I like my boundaries the way they are.”

“But if you hadn’t pushed your boundaries and taken that first ski lesson, we wouldn’t be together right now.”

“Exactly!”

“Excuse me?” Delphine glares at Cosima.

“I’m totally kidding. That was the greatest day of my life, no day could ever compare, pushing boundaries is wonderful, let’s do this.”

“That’s the spirit,” Delphine smiles as she opens her door.

“Not so fast,” Cosima stops her from exiting the car. “I’ll do this with you, but tomorrow you have to do whatever I want to do. Deal?” Cosima holds out her hand.

Delphine looks from a smirking Cosima to her hand then back up. “Deal,” she shakes, willing to take the risk.

“Awesome!” Cosima celebrates. “Now I just need to live through today.”

“I think you’ll live, come on.”

“Bienvenue à Chamonix Expérience,” a woman at the desk greets them as they enter the large cabin.

“Bonjour, nous sommes là pour la traversée de la vallée blanche. J'ai une réservation au nom de Cormier.”

“Ah, oui, Delphine Cormier. Preferez-vous un guide qui parle Anglais ou Français?

Delphine looks at Cosima then back at the woman, “Anglais, s’il vous plait.”

“Un moment,” the lady steps away from the desk.

“Maybe we should go,” Cosima says as she looks at the pictures covering the wall.

“Cosima, do you think I would let anything happen to you?”

“Not intentionally, but accidents happen.”

“If you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“Really?”

Delphine nods, “Yes, I’m not going to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

The receptionist returns with another girl, “Meggie sera votre guide aujourd'hui.”

“I’m sorry, I think we’re going to have to cancel,” Delphine apologizes.

“No we’re not,” Cosima cuts in.

“We’re not? But I thought—”

Cosima pulls Delphine aside, “The fact that you’re willing to cancel, after we drove out here so early and you paid for and planned this whole day for us, just because I’m scared—” Cosima stands on her tiptoes and kisses Delphine. “You’re the best and I’m not ruining this day for you. We’re doing this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. Let’s kick some glacier ass!”

“Looks like we’re staying,” Delphine laughs. She extends her hand to Meggie, “Delphine, and this is my girlfriend, Cosima.”

They all shake hands. “It’s a pleasure meeting you both.”

“Yeah, let’s see if you’re still saying that after this excursion,” Cosima responds dryly.

“Have either of you ever done a glacier walk before?”

“Yes” “Hell no!” Delphine and Cosima reply in tandem.

“Okay,” Meggie laughs, “first we have some forms for you to sign and then we will review the equipment we’ll be using today.”

“Hold up,” Cosima says as she reads one of the forms, “how many people have you lost doing this?”

“I’ve only had one person wander off, but search and rescue found them quite quickly.”

“No, no, no, I mean,” Cosima mimes a knife across the neck.

“Pardon?”

“Dead. How many people have died doing this glacier trek?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t have statistics on that, but if it gives you some solace, I have never had anyone die on my watch.”

“That does, actually. How long have you been a guide here?”

“This is my first day.”

“Your first day?” Cosima asks with a nod. “On second thought, Delphine, maybe this was a bad idea.”

“I’m only joking,” Meggie laughs, “I’ve been a guide here for nearly three years.”

“We got the comedian glacier guide, I see.”

“Yes, you’ll find me performing Thursday nights at The Jekyll.”

“Cosima, I think you’ve met your match in the cheeky department,” Delphine teases.

“Apparently,” Cosima agrees. “Okay, Meggie, I’m putting my life, and the life of my gorgeous girlfriend, in your hands. Don’t let me down.” Cosima signs the forms and hands them over.

“At least we won’t be liable if I fail,” Meggie smiles as she gives their releases to the receptionist. “Follow me.”

They enter the spacious equipment room with clothing on one side and gear on the other. “First, you’ll need to be properly attired. Are you both wearing thermals?”

“Don’t leave my hotel room without ‘em,” Cosima responds and Delphine concurs.

“Wonderful, you won’t have to borrow used ones. Now we’ll get you both into windproof and waterproof trousers and jackets and fit you for mountaineering boots.” She gets them properly outfitted before moving on to the technical gear.

“Whoa, we need all that stuff?” Cosima asks as Meggie gives them each an ice axe, harness, poles, a half dozen carabiners, helmet, crampons, and a rucksack.

“You do.”

“Delphine, what have you gotten me into?”

“An adventure,” Delphine smiles.

“That involves an axe? This is more like a horror movie.”

They put on sunscreen, grab some snacks, fill up their water bottles, and head out.

“Once we get up to the summit of the Aiguille du Midi, you will put the crampons over your boots and we will do a quick lesson in using the equipment before beginning the walk.”

“That summit?” Cosima points.

“Yes.”

“And how are we getting up there?”

“Oh, this part you’ll enjoy,” Delphine grins as she takes Cosima’s hand and they follow Meggie.

“Cool!” Cosima exclaims once they reach the cable car. “This looks like something I can handle. Meggie, you might wanna take your own cable car though, Delphine tends to get very amorous when we’re being whisked up mountains.”

“Oh, I’m the one that gets amorous?”

“It’s fine, I won’t look,” Meggie laughs as Delphine pinches Cosima.

They board the car and Delphine and Cosima stand with their arms around one another’s waists as they admire the view of the mountains on their ascent. Fifteen minutes into the twenty minute trip, Cosima glances up at Delphine, then at Meggie, who is turned away from them, and back at Delphine with a suggestive gleam in her eye.

“You’re such an innocent little dandelion,” Delphine whispers as she leans down for a kiss.

As the cable car reaches the station, Meggie turns just in time to see them finishing their make-out session.

“Delphine, you really need to learn to control yourself,” Cosima complains as they separate and begin to exit the car.

Delphine shakes her head, “She’s impossible.”

“I can see that.”

“Oh my god!” Cosima exclaims when she gets a load of the view from the summit overlooking the vast snow-covered mountainscape. “This is unreal.”

Delphine pulls out her phone and snaps a few pictures of Cosima serenely taking in the scenery.

“You chose a great day for this walk,” Meggie observes. “Visibility today is the highest it’s been in weeks.”

“How high would you say we are?” Cosima inquires.

“This summit stands at 3,842 meters.”

“3,824 meters? That’s like 12,500 feet. Damn we’re high!”

Meggie lets them breathe in the atmosphere before beginning the equipment lesson. “Now we will need to put the crampons over our boots. They’re very sharp, so be careful handling them. The spikes will give you increased traction on the snow and ice. Secure your helmets firmly over your snow cap and tighten the chin strap. For the less icy terrain, you will use your poles for stability. However, when walking on ice, or doing any icy alpine climbs, you will want to use the axe. Also, in the event of a fall down the glacier, the ice axe can help stop your descent.”

Cosima raises her hand.

“Yes, Cosima?”

“First of all, what do you mean by climb, I thought this was a walk, and secondly, fall down the glacier?”

“The climbing is why you’re wearing the harness. At a certain point on the trail, we will participate in a small climb where you will learn basic rope and axe work.”

Cosima turns to Delphine, “The harness is for climbing? I thought it was for tonight.”

“Cosima!” Delphine yelps and Cosima starts laughing. “I’m sorry, she’s being a brat, as usual.”

“It’s fine, and quite amusing, actually. Shall we continue?”

“Wait,” Cosima stops her, “what about the falling part? I’m very prone to that particular activity.”

“When we get down a little further, we will practice self-arrest.”

“Self-arrest?”

“It’s a method of stopping yourself from tumbling down an icy slope.”

“Okay, teach me that because I definitely do not want to tumble 12,000 feet to my death today.”

They begin their walk down the snow ridge from the lift station to the glacier.

“This is Glacier du Geant.”

“Oh,” Cosima cuts in, “I remember learning about this at the alpine museum. This glacier is the largest provider of ice to the Mer de Glace.”

“Yes, very good, Cosima,” Delphine praises. “Isn’t this incredible?”

Cosima nods, “It’s so beautiful out here.”

“Will you take our picture?” Delphine asks, extending her phone to Meggie.

“Yeah, better get a good one now before I slide to my death and this picture is all Delphine has to remember of her dearly departed girlfriend.”

“You’re so morbid,” Delphine remarks as they pose for pictures.

“This is a good spot to practice self-arrest. I will demonstrate and then I’ll have you give it a try. The important thing will be to have your ice axe firmly in hand when traversing extremely icy terrain, it will offer increased stability over the poles. Holding it like so, with your hand on the axe head, thumb under the adze, and index finger along the shaft, will also leave you better prepared in case of a fall. ”

Cosima watches carefully as Meggie slides down the small embankment, rolls towards the pick of her axe and drives the axe into the snow, quickly bringing her body to a stop.

She returns and points to Cosima, “Now you give it a try.”

“Um, Delphine, why don’t you go first?”

“No, this is all you, I am actually already adept at self-arrest.”

“Yeah, you are quite arresting,” Cosima winks.

“I think the altitude is making you cheekier than usual. Is that a common condition, Meggie, high-altitude cheekiness?”

“This is the first case I’ve witnessed.”

“Please, Delphine, I need a little more time to warm-up to this and seeing you do it will help.”

“Okay, since you asked so nicely,” Delphine taps Cosima’s little nose and then gets in position to do the maneuver. She executes it perfectly.

“Nice job,” Cosima compliments her when she returns.

“Thank you. Think you’re ready to try?”

Cosima nods, takes a deep breath, grips the axe, drops to her butt, and begins to slide down the slope. As she picks up speed, everything goes out of her head and she turns too late, the axe just barely scraping the ground and she’s unable to stop. When she reaches the bottom, she looks up the hill to see Delphine covering her mouth.

“Are you worried about me or laughing at me?” Cosima shouts.

“A little bit of both,” Delphine admits with a barely suppressed chuckle as she begins walking down the embankment.

“You enjoy my suffering way too much,” Cosima whines as Delphine helps her to her feet.

“You look like you’re still in one piece,” Delphine observes.

“Gemma was right.”

“About what?”

“About how you’re so great and I’m me.”

“I’ve had a lot more practice than you’ve had. And you are great,” Cosima looks at her skeptically. “You’re great in your own special Cosima way.”

“Yeah, yeah, flattery will get you everywhere.”

Delphine plants a kiss on her lips, “Now go try that again and just be quicker and firmer with the axe plant.”

“Quicker and firmer,” Cosima repeats with a nod and they trudge back up the hill. “Sorry,” Cosima apologizes to their guide, “I’m gonna do that again. Better this time. Hopefully.”

“Cosima,” Delphine calls out as Cosima readies herself at the edge, “why don’t you talk to your friends first?”

“Huh?” Cosima looks at her with a confused expression and Delphine glances up towards the sky. “I thought you didn’t believe in them?”

“I just think it couldn’t hurt to ask for some assistance.”

Cosima nods and turns back around, “Snow gods, please help me do this self-arrest thing, even though I have no idea why they call it that. Delphine believes in you now, so you better not let her down. Thanks.” Cosima takes a final breath, centers herself, and drops. She slides down the hill, quickly twists her body towards the pick of the axe, and firmly thrusts the axe into the ground, stopping her downward momentum. “I self-arrested,” Cosima shrieks excitedly.

“Yes, you did,” Delphine smiles broadly as Cosima gets up and runs up the slope and into her arms for a congratulatory hug.

“Very good,” Meggie praises. “I think we’re ready to continue.”

“I cannot believe we are actually hiking across a glacier,” Cosima squees as they begin their walk. “This is freaking crazy, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“It is quite breathtaking,” Delphine agrees as she looks around them at the alpine peaks surrounded by a bright blue, nearly cloudless sky.

“If I knew how many breathtaking sights I’d see out here, I would have come to Chamonix a lot sooner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Cosima insists. “Well, for one breathtaking sight in particular.”

“Oh stop,” Delphine laughs. “We have a long walk ahead and not enough time for your shameless flirting.”

They continue following their guide, stopping only to take photographs of the stunning vistas surrounding them.

When they reach a particularly narrow crossing, bordered on both sides by deep crevasses in the glacier, Meggie pulls a rope from her rucksack. “As a precaution, before we cross here, we will need to rope up. This is essential in the event of a fall into a crevasse.”

“How far a fall is that exactly?” Cosima asks as she tentatively looks down into the depths.

“Let’s just say it’s quite a drop.”

“Okay, rope me in,” Cosima hold up her arms.

Meggie clips them in with 10m of slack between each of them. She leads the way, followed by Cosima, with Delphine pulling up the rear. She has them use their ice axes for stability as they cross the crevasse.

“Can we go slow?” Cosima asks.

“Yes, we will take this part nice and easy,” Meggie agrees as they start to make their way across.

“Babe?” Cosima calls out as she steps carefully.

“Yes?” Delphine answers.

“If I fall, tell Scott he better finish my salamander observation.”

“Okay.”

“And ask him for my parents’ phone number, I want them to hear the news from you. Tell them that you were with me and I was very happy in my final moments.”

“I will.”

“And Delphine?”

“Oui?”

“I don’t want you to blame yourself. Even though this was your idea and we would have been much safer in bed, I don’t want you to have to constantly live with the guilt that you’re the reason I plummeted to my death. So let it go and learn from this experience. And the next time you plan a date, once you’re able to move on from me in like 10, maybe 20, years, avoid anything having to do with the outdoors.”

“Cosima?”

“Yes?”

“You might want to look up from your feet.”

“Huh?” Cosima responds with confusion as she lifts her head curiously. Realization slowly washes over her, “I’m across. Holy shit! I did that.” She turns to see Delphine approaching.

“Thank goodness, I wasn’t looking forward to 20 years of mourning,” Delphine remarks as they double high-five.

“20 years was just to move on, I expected a lifetime of mourning.”

“Of course you did,” Delphine laughs.

They undo the rope and continue further into the glacier untethered. After walking for a while, they stop when they come upon a steep, but low, icy wall.

“Now what?” Cosima asks.

“Now you learn to climb,” Meggie answers as sets up the rope for their ascent. “We’ll start by getting a feel for using and placing the ice axe. You’ll swing it behind and then flick it in with your wrist as you plant it in the ice. You can hear a distinct sound when it makes a secure, solid landing.” She has them practice with their right, then left hands. “Your hands and feet are both important elements of the climb as you’ll want to maintain stable footing as you drive your axes in and out throughout the climb. Watch me and then I’ll have you go up one at a time.”

After she returns, she has Delphine go first. With her previous experience, and long limbs, Delphine scales the wall quickly and effortlessly.

Next is Cosima’s turn. With her inexperience, and shorter limbs, she’s a bit wobbly, slow, and unsure, but with encouragement from above and below, she makes it to the top unscathed.

“Look at you,” Delphine compliments, “there’s a real mountaineer in there.”

“Ah yes, that’s me, Cosima, Queen of Mont Blanc.”

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Meggie asks when she rejoins them.

“No, easy peasy,” Cosima declares. “Where to next?”

“Now we will continue to traverse the glacier up to the Punta Helbronner lift station where we will then ride the funicular back to Aiguille du Midi.”

“I don’t think I’ve walked this much ever,” Cosima states after trudging for another 30 minutes as she stops to catch her breath and take a swig of water.

“You want to stop and rest?” Delphine asks as she puts her arm around her.

“No, I’m good.” Cosima insists as she passes her bottle to Delphine, who takes a swig before handing it back.

“Merci.” Delphine points into the distance, “It’s not too much further.”

Cosima nods, “I got this.”

“Good,” Delphine grins before patting Cosima’s tush, “let’s finish strong.”

45 minutes later, they arrive at Punta Helbronner.

“We made it!” Cosima raises her arms in victory before high-fiving Meggie and Delphine.

“Guess what,” Delphine smiles.

“What?”

“We’re in Italy.”

“Shut up!” Cosima looks to their guide who nods her confirmation. “We walked from France to Italy? That’s so cool.” She leans on the railing and looks back over the glacier, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

Delphine wraps her arms around her from behind and kisses her cheek, “You did, and you were great. Thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“It wasn’t as bad or scary as I thought it would be.”

“Oh, this was the easier trail, there’s some others that are quite treacherous.”

“Those I think I’ll skip, thank you very much. And if you sign me up for one, we’re done.”

“Oh, we’ll be done?”

“Maybe,” Cosima wavers.

“Don’t worry, I won’t put you through that.”

“Thank you.”

“You ready to go?”

“There’s one thing I want to do in Italy first.”

“What’s that?”

Cosima turns around so she’s facing Delphine, “Kiss my French girlfriend.”

“That’s a request I will happily oblige,” Delphine says as she leans in to welcoming lips. “Come, let’s get on the next car.”

“Actually, there’s one more thing I need to do before we board that thing.”

“There’s a restroom inside the building.”

“Thanks,” she gives Delphine a quick peck, “be back in a sec.”

“Cosima’s just gone to use the ladies’ room,” Delphine says as Meggie approaches.

“May I ask how long you two have been dating?”

“A week,” Delphine responds.

“One week? I thought for sure you were going to say at least a year.”

“Vraiment? We only met two weeks ago, actually.”

“You seem to know each other so well. I’ve guided couples out here that have been together for a decade, maybe longer, that don’t have as good a rapport as you two have. And the newer couples are usually more tentative with each other, a little safer. And very rarely do they show as much genuine affection.”

“I think it just comes naturally with Cosima, this connection we have, it’s been there from the moment we met. She has this light that just shines from within and you cannot help but be drawn to it. Even when she’s being une sale gosse, I can’t resist her. I’m sorry,” Delphine covers her face, “you asked how long we’ve been dating and here I am going on and on.”

“No, please don’t apologize, I think it’s lovely.”

“What’s lovely?” Cosima asks as she returns.

“The view from the funicular as we travel back across the Vallee Blanche to the Aiguille du Midi,” Delphine quickly covers. “Ready to board?”

———

“You know,” Cosima observes as they step off the cable car in Chamonix, “we could have just ridden that thing back and forth and skipped the whole expedition part.”

“Shut up,” Delphine laughs. “You loved the hike.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

As they walk down towards the Chamonix Expérience building, Meggie trips on the stone path.

“Whoa,” Cosima grabs her arm, saving her from falling, “that was close. Don’t want you to break a hand or something after managing to guide me through that whole excursion.”

“Thank you,” Meggie blushes. “That was quite embarrassing.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, you’re talking to the clumsiest girl in the world. Delphine can attest to how often my ass has met the ground.”

“It’s true,” Delphine chuckles.

“Hey, I didn’t say attest and laugh at me,” Cosima mock-protests.

“Désolé, you’re right, it’s not at all funny,” Delphine feigns seriousness.

“It was wonderful guiding you both, you made for a very enjoyable trip today,” Meggie says as they return their gear and prepare to leave.

Cosima gives her a hug, “Thank you for putting up with us.”

“Yes,” Delphine agrees as she embraces Meggie, “thank you for putting up with her.”

“I heard that,” Cosima complains.

“Au revoir,” Delphine waves as she and Cosima exit the lodge and return to her car.

———

As soon as Cosima steps into their hotel room after dinner, she starts tearing off her clothes.

“Ow,” Cosima grabs her back, “I haven’t worked my body this hard since New Year’s Eve. I’m really gonna need to limber up before tomorrow’s activities.”

“I’m sure you will,” Delphine agrees. “A hot shower might help.”

“For one or two? Cause there’s no way I’m gonna be able to stand on my own in there right now.”

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Delphine grins as she heads into the bathroom, peeling off her own clothing along the way.

———

“Mmm, oh yeah, this was a much better idea,” Cosima declares 15 minutes later as she’s sitting in the tub between Delphine’s legs, surrounded by bubbles, with strong hands massaging the knots out of her back. “That feels sooooo good.”

Delphine runs her palms up Cosima’s back using firm, circular strokes to work out the kinks, stopping at the top and kneading her shoulders and neck before returning down her back to repeat the technique.

Once she’s loosened up, Cosima lays back against Delphine, “There’s nothing you’re not good at, is there?”

“I’m sure there’s something,” Delphine replies as she runs her lips along Cosima’s neck and shoulders.

“No, I’m pretty sure you’re perfect,” Cosima insists as she contentedly closes her eyes and entwines her fingers with the hands across her belly.

Delphine rubs the side of her face against Cosima’s, placing soft kisses to her cheek. “Cosima,” she whispers into her ear, “if you fall asleep on me in here, we’re gong to wake up as prunes. Or drown.”

“It’s fine,” Cosima murmurs.

“No, come on. Up, up,” Delphine helps her stand and get out of the tub, drying them both off quickly before guiding Cosima to the bed. As soon as Cosima’s head hits the pillow, she’s out cold. Delphine crawls in behind her, spooning her as she, too, is unable to fight exhaustion’s pull into dreamland.

———

“Del-phi-ine,” Cosima chants in a sing-song manner.

Delphine opens her eyes halfway, attempting to block out the sun’s rays through the curtain, “Quoi?”

“Wakey-wakey, it’s time to do what I want to do today.”

“Order breakfast first,” Delphine mumbles, “I’ll need the sustenance.”

“Okay,” Cosima picks up the phone to place their room-service order. “This is going to be a great day.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Delphine says as she tries to get some more rest.

When there’s a knock at the door twenty minutes later, Cosima wraps herself in a robe and answers the door. “Thanks, dude, you can place it on the table.” She tips the server, then brings the tray over to the bed.

“Mmm,” Delphine approves of the selection of food as they chow down.

When they finish breakfast, Delphine reaches for the belt on Cosima’s robe. “What are you doing?” Cosima asks as she stills her hands.

“As much as I adore you in that fluffy robe, I think you’ll need it off for this?”

“For what?”

“The sex.”

“The sex,” Cosima repeats in a French accent.

“Cosima!” Delphine reprimands.

“Sorry, sorry. Is the sex what you think we’re doing today?”

“Is it not?”

“It is not,” Cosima shakes her head.

Delphine covers her face in embarrassment,

“Oh my god,” Cosima laughs, “is that why you said you needed sustenance?”

“Shut up,” Delphine swats at her, “you’re very voracious, I wanted to make sure we were properly nourished.”

“As much as I appreciate you looking out for our sexual well-being like that, that is not what I had planned for our day. The night, perhaps, but not the day.”

“Now I’m really intrigued.”

“You should be. Now stop trying to undress me and put some clothes on.”

———

“Cosima?” Delphine asks as they walk out of the hotel towards her car.

“Yeah?”

“If I’m driving, shouldn’t I know where we’re going?”

“Good point. Um, I know, I’ll pull up directions on the phone and tell you when to turn.”

“Okay,” Delphine agrees as they hop in the Jeep.

———

“You’ll take the next right,” Cosima directs as they approach their destination.

“The next right?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“The next right leads to la patinoire.”

“La patin what?”

“Ice skating rink,” Delphine translates.

“Oh, duh, that’s where we’re going.”

“We are?”

“Yes, why is that so surprising?”

“Do you like to ice skate?”

“I’ve never been, you?”

“Yes, I love it. But why did you choose this activity if you don’t even skate and hate the cold?”

“I don’t hate the cold.”

Delphine stares at her unconvinced as she parks the car.

“Hey, the cold and I are starting to come to an understanding. Besides, there’s hot chocolate and you to keep me warm.”

“We will,” Delphine promises with a smile.

———

“Whoaaaa,” Cosima yelps as she nearly loses her balances and grabs the wall. “Why is it so slippery?”

“You’re on ice, Cosima,” Delphine laughs. “Come on, take my hand.”

“No, no, I’m good here with my new buddy, Mr. Wall,” Cosima slowly shuffles her feet while hugging the wall with her left arm.

“But your buddy, Delphine, wants to skate with you.”

“You can come join Mr. Wall and I if you please.”

“I prefer not to share you with Mr. Wall.”

“Then I guess Mr. Wall and I will bid you adieu.”

“Cosima, pulling yourself around by the wall is not how you learn to skate.”

“I disagree, look at me go,” she starts pulling herself more quickly along the wall. “Oh shit!”

“Need a hand?” Delphine asks as she reaches out to help Cosima get up off the ice.

“I think I need two new feet more than a hand,” Cosima grumbles as she lets Delphine pull her up.

“I’ve got you now,” Delphine grins mischievously as she pulls Cosima by both hands away from the wall.

“Delphine, no,” Cosima shrieks.

“Delphine, yes,” Delphine nods as she skates backwards with a twinkle in her eye.

“You better not let go of me.”

“Or what,” Delphine teases as she loosens her hold on Cosima’s hands.

“Delphine,” Cosima warns as she tightens her grip.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let go.” Delphine proceeds to skate Cosima around the rink. “How do you feel?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Want to try moving your feet?”

“Not really.”

“Just move them like you had started to by the wall, but with a little more fluidity.”

Cosima tentatively takes a few little baby steps.

“Put a little more stride and glide into it, watch me.”

Cosima observes Delphine’s technique, “Why is it you can do everything backwards that I can’t even do forwards?”

“Practice,” Delphine shrugs. “You’ll be skating backwards in no time.”

“Oh sure I will, but we’ll call it falling on my ass. Hey, what are you doing?” Cosima yelps when Delphine releases her left hand.

“Let’s try skating side by side. We’ll move in tandem. You’re going to point your right foot forward, then swing your left back and to the side. The back leg is what will push you along. Then we reverse the action, bringing the left foot forward and the right foot back and out. Do it with me.” They start to move in sync, “Very good, Cosima. Now let’s try to circle the rink together.” They slowly skate clockwise around the rink, then pick up the pace with each subsequent loop. “You’re doing great, chérie. You want to try doing it on your own?”

“No, doing it with you is so much better than doing it alone.”

“Oh stop. I’m going to let go and I want you to continue moving your feet just as we have been.”

“No, no, no, Delphine,” Cosima protests as Delphine releases her hand. Cosima nearly loses her footing at the change, but regains it quickly and continues to skate around the circle with Delphine following closely behind.

“Um, Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“How the hell do you stop?” Cosima asks nervously as she begins to wobble.

“Merde,” Delphine curses when she realizes the important step she left out of her instruction. She speeds up and grabs Cosima before she topples over. “I am so sorry.”

“You got me in time, it’s all good. But you better teach me to stop, just in case you’re not close enough to catch me next time.”

“Okay, there’s two methods,” Delphine begins to demonstrate. “You can either do the hockey stop, like we learned in skiing, where you bend your knees and drag your skates across the ice.”

“And then fall on my butt. What’s option number 2?”

“You can do a T stop, where you turn one of your blades into a T shape with the other blade and angle it away from the direction you're moving in.”

“I think I’ll try that one.”

“Ooh, are you two on a date?”

“Oh god,” Cosima groans when she looks down at the intruding voice. “Gemma, did you follow us here?”

“No, Mommy brought me here to skate while Daddy took Oscar snowshoeing.”

“And where is your mother?” Delphine looks around.

“Bathroom. I pointed you out and she said I could wait with you until she came back.”

“Great,” Cosima fake smiles.

“Mommy coaches the Bailey Downs Ice Queens, I can ask her to help you learn to skate.”

“No, thank you,” Cosima replies, “I’m doing just fine.”

“Really? I saw you almost wipe out over there, good thing Delphine was there to catch you.”

“I did not almost wipe out. And when you’re older, you’ll discover the benefits of allowing the person you’re dating to catch you once in a while.”

“So you are on a date?”

“Gemma, what did we say about discussing our relationship?” Delphine asks

“Come on, it’s the weekend, we can get real with each other.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a very strange kid?”

“A few,” Gemma shrugs. “Has anyone ever told you sports aren’t your thing.”

“A few,” Cosima mimics.

“Okay, both of you stop,” Delphine referees. “Yes, Cosima and I are on a date. Period. End of story.”

“I knew it!”

“Well, we are dating,” Cosima points out, “that wasn’t exactly a stretch.”

“I bet there will be kissing.”

“Now that you’re here there probably won’t be,” Cosima groans.

“Okay, enough. Gemma, how about we make a deal?”

“I’m listening.”

“Cosima and I will continue our date, which may or may not involve kissing, and you will not discuss it at all with the other kids tomorrow or ever.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“You are unreal.”

“What would you like in return for your discretion?”

“Hmm,” Gemma takes a moment to think. “How about a few candy bars?”

“A few?” Cosima shakes her head.

“A few candy bars it is,” Delphine agrees and she and Gemma shake on it.

“Gemma,” a voice calls out.

“Mommy’s back.”

Delphine waves to Alison at the other end of the rink.

“See you tomorrow. With my candy bars,” Gemma adds before skating off.

“You just got extorted by an 8-year-old.”

“Perhaps, but it allows me to do this,” Delphine kisses Cosima softly. “Besides, the hotel doesn’t charge me for the mini bar, I’ll grab 3 chocolate bars out of there.”

“They don’t?” Cosima gapes. “And you’re just telling me this now. I would’ve moved in with you a week ago if I’d known that.”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell you?” Delphine kids. “Come,” she extends her hand, “skate with me a little more, then we’ll take a break for some chocolat chaud.”

Cosima takes the outstretched hand firmly in her own as they continue their skate date.

———

When they return to their hotel room hours later, Cosima plops down on the bed, “That was a lot of fun. Thank you for teaching me.”

“It was my pleasure. And you learned so quickly, you were outpacing me there at the end. I’m still surprised you chose for us to go ice skating with your own free will, though.”

“Honestly,” Cosima sits up, “you were right.”

“About what?”

“When I said that I get to choose our activity for today, I did intend for us to stay in bed all day, whether that involved the sex or the sleeping.”

“I knew it! What changed your mind?”

“When we were driving home last night, we passed that rink and I thought, I bet Delphine likes to ice skate. And even though I’d never done it before, and knew there was a chance I’d make a fool of myself, I didn’t care, I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Cosima,” Delphine squeals and takes her face in her hands tenderly.

“Plus, I figured there was gonna be some hot cocoa involved.”

“Aha, the power of le chocolat chaud,” Delphine giggles as she squeezes her cheeks before giving her a kiss. “I already told you, just being with you makes me happy. And as much fun as I had skating with you today, and am so flattered that you wanted to do that for me, I would have been absolutely ecstatic spending the day in bed with you.”

Cosima pulls Delphine onto her lap, “How ecstatic exactly?”

“Why tell when I can show?”

“Showing is good,” Cosima grins as Delphine’s hands grip the hem of her sweater and begin to pull it off.


	9. The Kids Are Alright

“What the hell is that horrible noise?” Cosima complains as she’s jostled from a very sweet dream involving Delphine and s’mores.

“My alarm,” Delphine answers as she reaches over Cosima and turns it off.

“Why’s your alarm going off?”

“To wake me up.”

“But why?” Cosima groans.

“Cosima, it’s Monday, we have ski group today.”

“Cancel,” Cosima insists as she pulls Delphine’s arm back around her body.

“Non,” Delphine kisses Cosima’s cheek and pulls her arm back, “I’m getting up and so are you.”

Delphine pulls back the covers and Cosima yelps, “Excuse me, I’m naked here and there’s a draft!”

“Then get up, get dressed, and you won’t be naked any longer,” Delphine replies as she makes her way to the bathroom.

“I hate Mondays,” Cosima grumbles.

“Would you like Mondays better if they started with me and you in the shower?” Delphine asks as she turns on the water.

“I guess that would make Mondays slightly more palatable,” Cosima decides as she eagerly jumps out of bed and hurries to join Delphine.

———

Delphine zips up Cosima’s jacket as they stand at the door, “Ready?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Delphine leans down and kisses Cosima.

“As much as I thoroughly enjoyed that,” Cosima grins, “it’s not what I meant.”

Delphine crinkles her forehead, “No? What else?”

“Gemma,” Cosima reminds.

“Oh, right, thank you.” Delphine rushes to the mini bar, plucks three chocolate bars out of it, and places them in her inside jacket pocket.

“Now we’re good to go,” Cosima asserts as she opens the door.

———

“Maybe you should wait a few minutes, then follow,” Delphine suggests after they pick up their ski equipment. “If we arrive at the same time, and any of the children see, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I can’t believe we have to sneak around behind the backs of four little kids. They know we’re dating.”

“Dating and showing up together to class when we never have before are two very different things. I want them to focus on the lesson not what we’ve been up to.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Cosima agrees. “Go ahead, I’ll see you in a few.”

Delphine leaves and Cosima chants The Elements song to herself. When she gets to the end, she decides enough time has passed and heads out to join the group.

The kids have all gathered around Delphine as Cosima arrives. “Oh, look, there’s Cosima now,” Delphine points out.

“What’s up, hellions? Did you have lots of fun this weekend?” Cosima asks as she gives them all high fives.

“Yeah, did you?” Gemma grins knowingly.

“I did indeed have a very nice time, thank you for asking.”

“Okay, wonderful, we all had a great weekend, now it’s time for a great last week of ski lessons,” Delphine puts a quick end that conversation. “As promised, we are moving on to Bleu 2.”

“Yay!” the kids cheer.

“Let’s get warmed up and then we’ll head up the mountain.”

After running through some exercises, the kids rush to the get in line for the lift. All but one kid.

“Ahem,” Gemma coughs with her hand outstretched.

Delphine reaches into her pocket and hands over a candy bar.

“One?” Gemma complains. “The deal was a few.”

“Yes, and you’ll get two more at the end of the lesson _if_ you maintain your end of the bargain. No discussing anything you saw between Cosima and I yesterday. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” Gemma assures as she takes a bite of the confection and goes to join the others.

“What are the odds she’ll keep her lips zipped?” Cosima wonders.

“Never underestimate the power of chocolate.”

They all assemble at the top of the slope, “Ok,” Delphine starts, “as this is our first day on this piste, we will ski the first run together. After, I will allow you a free ski and you may use parallel or wedge before we start the next lesson on carving.”

They take the first descent nice and slow, learning the curves and terrain of the new slope. After they take one more run in their pairs, Delphine begins the lesson.

“Carving, do any of you know what that is?”

“Like cutting up a turkey?” Oscar answers.

“That is one definition of carving, yes, but I’m referring to the skiing maneuver.” Nobody seems to have any idea what she’s talking about so Delphine continues. “Carving is when you make a turn by tilting your skis onto their edges and using your weight to bend them so the shape of the ski makes you turn. As you’re skiing downhill, parallel, with your feet hip-width apart, you’re going to roll your knees and ankles into the slope. As you roll onto the edges, the skis will turn naturally. Just let them do the work they’re intended to do, you never want to force it.” Delphine does a demonstration for the group.

“Now we’ll all try together. To start, we will ski down this gentler part of the slope and, as we go down, you’re going to practice rolling your knees and ankles from side to side. This will help get a feel for skiing on the edges.”

They all follow Delphine’s example, gently practicing carving from side to side in a more or less straight line.

“Very good. Now I want you to try carving into wider turns, remember not to force it. Gemma and Oscar, why don’t you go first.” The siblings start down the slope. “Ladies,” she extends her arm down the hill for Kira and Charlotte, “after you.” The girls begin their descent. “Cosima, shall we?”

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Cosima pumps herself up before she and Delphine take their turn.

Cosima makes her first turn perfectly, but as she rolls her knees and ankles in the opposite direction, she overdoes it, causing her to flop over into the snow.

“Are you okay?” Delphine asks as she helps Cosima up.

“Yeah, it worked.”

“What did?”

“Picturing you naked. I didn’t even feel that fall.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Cosima giggles. “Now go,” she slaps her butt, “work on your carving technique. Don’t tip so far on the edges.”

“You got it coach.”

Cosima manages to make it down the rest of the slope unscathed.

“How did that feel?” Delphine asks the group.

“It was a little awkward,” Charlotte admits. “It kinda feels like I’m going to fall over.”

“Feels like?” Cosima questions. “I did.”

“Shocker,” Gemma snickers.

“It does take some getting used to, but once you do, it’ll become second nature,” Delphine assures.

They head back up the mountain and set off in their pairs. “Remember, you don’t need to tilt so far, it should feel natural as you glide onto the edges,” Delphine reminds Cosima as they’re about to start their run.

“I’ll try my be—”

“Owwwww!” a voice screams.

“Help!” another shouts.

“Was that Kira?” Delphine asks.

“And Charlotte,” Cosima adds worriedly as they quickly ski down in the direction of the girls.

“Oh no, Kira. What happened?” Delphine asks worriedly as she kneels down beside the crying child.

“A man on a snowboard cut her off,” Charlotte relays.

“I got scared and didn’t want to collide with him so I fell. It hurts so bad,” Kira wails.

“Where does it hurt, Kira?”

“My ankle,” she sobs.

“Okay, don’t worry, we’re going to get you taken care of.” Delphine pulls a walkie talkie out of her pocket, “Patrouille au bleu 1. Skieur blessés. J'ai un skieur avec une blessure à la cheville.”

“En route,” a man responds.

“Make it stop,” Kira bawls.

“Here,” Cosima sits down beside her and takes Kira’s hand in hers. “I want you to put all your strength into squeezing my hand as hard as possible, just transfer the pain to me. Ok?”

Kira nods and squeezes Cosima’s hand, while Delphine smiles at Cosima’s kind gesture.

“Kira, are you alright,” Gemma asks as she and Oscar arrive by her side.

“No,” Kira sniffles, “it hurts.”

“What did this man look like?” Delphine asks Charlotte.

“He was wearing a black ski jacket and black cap.”

“Anything else you remember?”

“He looked at me with a really creepy smile and he had a nasty scar down his cheek,” Kira adds through staggered gasps.

“Is that the guy?” Gemma points in the distance.

“Yes, that’s him,” Charlotte confirms just as two ski patrolmen pull up on snowmobiles.

“Cette homme skiait de façon imprudente et a fait tombé cette petite fille,” Delphine explains to one patrolmen as she points towards the culprit.

“Je vais parler avec lui,” the man says as he rides off.

“Hello, I’m Christophe,” the other man says as he kneels down to check on the patient. “What’s your name?”

“Kira.”

“Kira, can you tell me where it hurts?”

“My right ankle,” she whimpers, squeezing Cosima’s hand harder.

“Okay, I am going to stabilize your leg and take you to get checked out by a doctor. Is that okay?” Kira nods and he gets a plastic leg stabilizer from his vehicle. “Now, I’m going to strap you onto this gurney which will allow me to pull you down to the medical clinic.”

“Wait, I want my daddy.”

“I will call him and have him meet you there,” Delphine assures.

“But I don’t want to go alone,” she cries.

“How about I go with you?” Cosima suggests. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Kira nods.

“You got room for one more on that thing, Christophe?”

“Indeed, I do,” he confirms as he gets Kira strapped in.

Delphine grabs Cosima’s hand as she’s about to get on the snowmobile, “Thank you.”

“I’ll update you as soon as we see the doctor,” Cosima promises.

“Okay.” Delphine goes over to Kira, “You’re in good hands. I will check on you later.”

“Bye, Kira, feel better,” the kids wave as Christophe drives off.

———

At the clinic, a doctor examines Kira and orders an x-ray. As Cosima and Kira are waiting on the results, the door to the exam room swings open.

“Daddy!” Kira shouts as a bearded man enters.

He gives her a hug and kiss, “How are you, sweetheart?”

“I fell and hurt my ankle.”

“I heard, Delphine called me. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, I was across town.”

“It’s okay, Cosima stayed with me.”

“Hi, I’m Cal, Kira’s dad,” he extends his hand.

“Cosima, nice to meet you.”

So you’re the famous Cosima I’ve been hearing about, the adult who mistakenly ended up in the kid’s class.”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“Thank you for being here for her.”

“I’m happy to help.”

“Are you in pain now, Kira?”

“No, they gave me some medication.”

“And they’re having us ice it,” Cosima adds, lifting the ice pack off Kira’s ankle.

The door opens and a doctor enters, “Hello, I’m Dr. Leclerc.”

“Cal Morrison, Kira’s father.”

“I have the results of Kira’s x-ray. The good news is it’s just a sprain, the bad news is she will need to stay off of it until it heals.”

“No, I want to keep skiing,” she whines.

“I’m sorry, Kira,” the doctor apologizes, “we need you to give your ankle time to heal before you can ski again. I want you to keep your ankle elevated 2 to 3 hours a day and ice it for 10 minutes every couple hours for the next three days. I’m going to prescribe something mild for the pain. We’re also going to get you a pair of crutches for when you must get up. My nurse, Jacqueline, will help you learn to use them. I’d like to see you back here Thursday afternoon for a follow-up exam.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Cal shakes his hand. The nurse comes in and takes Kira and Cal to the medical equipment room.

Cosima takes her cell out of her pocket and places a call.

“Cosima, how is Kira?” Delphine answers frantically.

“She’s alright, it’s just a sprain.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I wanted to get over to the clinic, but I needed to fill out an incident report. They brought in the man that caused her accident and are deliberating the proper course of action. Of course, he denies any wrongdoing. Charlotte came in to give a statement, which I think will seal his fate. What are you doing now?”

“I’m just waiting for Kira and Cal to finish up here, she’s getting fitted for crutches right now, then I’ll probably go back to the room and wait for you to get back from your afternoon lesson. Which, I now realize, I must be interrupting.”

“No, I’m so glad you called, I’ve been worried. I’m relieved she didn’t break anything, but losing Kira from the group—”

“I know, she’s pretty upset about that.”

“Please send Kira my regards and tell her I’m thinking of her and will see her soon.”

“I will.”

“Thank you. À tout à l’heure.”

“Bye,” Cosima ends the call and starts leafing through a copy of Pour La Science, the French version of Scientific American, while she waits.

Ten minutes later, Cal returns pushing Kira in a wheelchair. “We’re all set to go. They said we could borrow this chair to get her back to the hotel so she doesn’t have to maneuver through the snow. Do you think you could give me a hand with her crutches and medicine?”

“Totally,” Cosima takes the crutches and a small bag from the nurse and follows Kira and Cal out. “I spoke to Delphine and filled her in on your prognosis. She wanted me to tell you she’s thinking of you and she’ll come visit you soon.”

“I wish I could go back to class tomorrow,” Kira frowns.

“Me too, we’re gonna miss you. But you’re so good, I’m sure you’ll ski again real soon.”

“Yeah, Kira, I’ll take you skiing one weekend when we’re back home. I bet you’re better than me by now.”

“She’s been doing great,” Cosima attests.

They arrive back at the hotel and enter Cal and Kira’s suite. Cal places Kira on her bed just as his phone rings with an incoming FaceTime call, “It’s your mom.”

Cal hands Kira the phone, “Hi Mommy.”

“How are you, baby? Cal told me you had a skiing accident.”

“I sprained my ankle. It hurt a lot at first, but I’m feeling better now. My friend, Cosima, let me squeeze her hand when the pain got real bad.”

“I’m glad you had her. I miss you you, Monkey?”

“I’m not a monkey anymore.”

“You’re not?”

“I’m a leopard,” she points her cap towards the camera.

“Cool! I like it.”

“You can talk to Daddy now,” Kira hands Cal the phone.

“Wait, Kira, I love you, monk-, uh, leopard.”

“Would you mind staying with her a sec while I take this in the other room?”

“Not at all,” Cosima sits down beside Kira.

“Hey, Sarah, sorry, she’s still pretty upset about not being able to ski,” Cal says as he exits the room and closes the door behind him for privacy.

“You alright?” Cosima asks Kira.

Kira shrugs, “She acts like she cares, but she’s always leaving me.”

“I’m sure your mom cares about you, she sounded really worried. You know, sometimes parents get caught up in their own stuff, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love you.”

“I guess.”

“Hey,” Cosima picks up some construction paper and pencils off the nightstand, “do you want to do some science?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, we’re going to do an experiment. I want you to try to push this pencil through this piece of paper.”

Kira takes the pencil and tries to jam it through the paper, to no avail.

“Oops! How come that didn’t work, I wonder. Cause you know what? You need more force,” Cosima flexes her arm into a muscle. “Force equals mass times acceleration. How can we get the pencil through this paper do you think?”

“We need to make it sharper?”

“That’s a really good idea. High five for that,” Cosima holds up her hand and Kira slaps it. “What about trying speed, maybe? Acceleration? Should we give that a shot?”

Kira nods and Cosima holds up the paper. Kira then swiftly and fiercely jams the sharpened pencil into the paper.

Cosima holds the paper in front of her face and looks through the freshly punctured hole, “Nice one! You won the experiment,” they high-five again. “You won science. You’re a scientist now.” Cosima looks at the paper and colored pencils scattered on the bed, “You want to make a picture for your mom? Maybe draw Mont Blanc and you skiing down it like the little force of nature you are?”

“Yeah,” Kira nods as she grabs a pencil and gets to work.

Cal returns several minutes later, “How’s it going in here?”

“Great, look what I drew for Mommy,” Kira holds up her drawing.

“Wow, Kira, that’s great. Who are all those people?”

“That’s me,” Kira points out, “Charlotte, Gemma, Oscar, Delphine, and Cosima.”

“Wait, that’s me?” Cosima looks closer at the picture, “What am I doing?”

“Falling,” Kira responds with a giggle.

“Oh, you’re a riot,” Cosima tickles her.

Cal laughs at the scene as his phone buzzes with a text alert, “Ah, it’s Ander, an old college buddy who’s in town today for a meeting. Kira and I were supposed to meet up with him tonight for dinner before he flies out. I’ll be right back, I’ll just call and explain what happened and tell him we can’t make it.”

“Why don’t you go? I can stay here with Kira until you get back.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You didn’t, I offered.”

“Kira, would you mind staying here with Cosima while I see Ander?”

“No, that’ll be so fun. Cosima and I can draw and read the books you got me for Christmas,” Kira enthuses.

“Okay, it’s settled then,” Cal agrees. “Please order room service for dinner, anything you want. I really appreciate this.”

“No problem,” Cosima insists as Cal goes to change for dinner.

———

“And our dog was the first dog to make the long journey west.”

“So the puppy followed the explorer that whole way?” Kira asks as Cosima closes the book.

“Mmm-hmm,” Cosima nods. “Cool, huh?”

Yeah,” Kira responds as there’s a knock at the door.

Cosima gets up and goes into the living room, “Who is it?”

“Delphine.”

“Hey,” Cosima says as she opens the door and gives Delphine a hug.

“How’s Kira?”

“She doing well, we were just reading some books, and I’m about to order us dinner.”

“Hi Delphine,” Kira calls from the other room.

Delphine heads her way, “Hi, Kira, how are you feeling?”

“Better! Cosima is so much fun, she read me stories and did the voices and everything.”

“Oh did she? She never reads to me.”

“Maybe when you sprain your ankle I will.”

“Or maybe I won’t and you’ll read to me anyway.”

“Maybe I will. So how did the rest of the lesson go?”

“We took it easy, everyone was pretty shook up about Kira’s accident. Oh, by the way, Gemma asked me to give you this,” Delphine pulls a chocolate bar out of her pocket and hands it to Kira.

“That kid never ceases to amaze me.”

“It was really nice of her.”

As Kira is about to unwrap the candy bar, Cosima stops her, “Hey, you can have that after we eat dinner.”

“Okay,” Kira puts it down. “Delphine, wanna have dinner with us?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not intruding,” Kira swears. “And if Cosima is here, you’d be all alone for dinner anyway. Stay! Right, Cosima?”

“You heard her,” Cosima shrugs, “you have to stay.”

“Okay, then,” Delphine takes off her coat, “what’s for dinner?”

———

After they each enjoy a juicy burger and pommes frites, Cosima and Delphine tuck Kira in bed and lay down on either side of her as she enjoys her chocolate bar.

Delphine notices a drawing on the side table and picks it up, “Is this our ski group?”

Kira nods, “Do you like it?

“I love it. And is this Cosima?”

“Here we go,” Cosima groans.

“Yeah.”

“That is an uncanny likeness in every way,” Delphine smiles. “You’ve really captured her essence here.”

“Okay, haha, you’ve had your fun. What do you want to read now, Kira?” Cosima asks.

“That one,” Kira points to the bedside table next to Cosima.

“Whoa. _The Island of Dr. Moreau_ ,” Cosima exclaims as she picks up the book.

“It’s about a man who makes monsters.”

“I know, I love this book,” Cosima smiles.

“It’s special,” Kira declares.

Cosima flips through it in awe, “Where did you get this?”

“My daddy got it for me.”

“This is a first edition,” Cosima gapes. “It’s very rare. Make sure you hold onto this for a long time.”

“I will,” Kira promises.

“Read it to us,” Delphine implores.

“Us?” Cosima repeats.

“Yes, us. Kira and I. I want to hear the literary stylings of Miss Cosima Niehaus.”

“Yeah, read to us, Cosima,” Kira agrees. “In funny voices.”

“Ok,” Cosima settles against the pillow and flips to the first page and clears her throat. “Chapter the first, _In The Dingey of the Lady Vain_. I do not propose to add anything to what has already been written about the loss of the _Lady Vain_. As everyone knows, she collided with a derelict when ten days out from Callao…” Delphine and Kira listen with rapt attention as Cosima begins the tale.

———

“Chapter the sixth, _The Evil-Looking Boatmen_. But the islanders, seeing I was really adrift, took pity on me. I drifted very slowly to the eastward—”

“Cosima,” Delphine whispers.

Cosima looks from the book to Delphine who’s eyes turn down towards a fast asleep Kira.

“That exciting, huh?” Cosima muses.

“It was very exciting,” Delphine assures.

“Want me to continue reading until you fall asleep, too?”

“Non,” Delphine shakes her head, “but I appreciate the offer.”

Cosima grabs a bookmark off the end table and saves the page before placing the book back from where she had taken it.

“You were really great with her today.”

“She’s a good kid.”

“And you’re very good with the children. Letting her squeeze your hand, that was a wonderful gesture.”

“I just hated to see her in so much pain.”

“You have a real way with kids.”

“I guess I just kinda relate to them on their level, don’t talk down to them, but don’t act superior, either. You do that, too, in your teaching. You never act like you’re babying them or making anything too easy, you instruct them like you believe they are all extremely capable skiers.”

“That’s because they are.”

“Even me?”

“Especially you,” Delphine declares before looking down again at Kira. “I feel horrible about this. She shouldn’t have gotten hurt like that. I should have looked out for her more—”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s that jerkwad’s fault for cutting her off. And she’s going to be fine, it’s just a sprain.”

“I know, it’s just, their parents trust me to watch after their children.”

“And parents understand that things happen that we can’t control.”

Delphine nods, “At least that man has been stripped of his lift pass.”

“Oh, that’s good news. I swear, if I saw him, I’d kick him in the nuts.”

“Cosima!”

“What? It’s the truth.”

“I suppose I’d like to do the same,” Delphine laughs.

“We’ll tag-team the s.o.b. Double nutter, whack, bam. Moron won’t be able to stand for a week, let alone snowboard.”

Delphine shakes her head, “You’re too much.”

“Too much or just enough?”

“Just enough,” Delphine decides. “Seriously, you’re going to be a great mom one day.”

“Delphine,” Cosima gasps, “are you going to try and knock me up?”

“Perhaps,” Delphine smiles as she moves her head towards Cosima, who does the same, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

The beep beep of the door interrupts their liplock as the hotel room door swings open.

“I’m back,” Cal announces as he opens the door the the bedroom. “Oh, Delphine, nice to see you.”

“You too, Cal. I’m so sorry about Kira’s accident.” Delphine and Cosima get up and follow Cal into the living room.

“Yeah, me too. We can’t keep them in a protective bubble forever, though, can we? You don’t want to know how many bones I broke as a kid, at least Kira’s isn’t that serious.”

“Yes, I’m thankful for that, as well.”

“So what are you doing here?”

“Um, well, I hope you don’t mind, but I stopped by to see how Kira was doing and she asked me to stay for dinner.”

“No, not at all. I’m glad she had such great company. She really speaks highly of the both of you.”

“She does?” Delphine asks.

“Yeah, she always tells me how much fun she had at her lesson, how great you are, how funny Cosima is, and how you two are a cute couple.”

“Excuse me?” Delphine asks and Cosima can’t help the little chuckle that bursts forth.

“I mean, you are a couple, right?”

“Yes, but, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made the kids aware.”

“Why not? It’s good for the kids to see happy relationships. Let me tell you, Kira’s mom, Sarah, and I, we’ve had our ups and downs, and I know it’s taken it’s toll on Kira. Her mom has a, let’s just say, unusual family situation and she’s always running all over the place trying to help everyone. It put a strain on our relationship, and I know it’s been tough on Kira, so here we are on a daddy/daughter vacation. But, like I was saying, it’s great that you have each other and are happy, so don’t feel you need to hide anything, not from me or the kids.”

“Thank you, Cal.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Cosima agrees.

“Hey, I should be the one thanking the both of you for taking such good care of Kira. She never falls asleep this early with me.”

“We’re happy to be of service,” Cosima declares. “Just so you know, we finished _A Dog Came, Too_ and are on Chapter 6 of _The Island of Dr. Moreau_.”

“That’s great, thanks.”

“It was my pleasure. Goodnight, tell Kira I’ll come by to check on her tomorrow.”

“Thank you, goodnight.”

“Bonne nuit,” Delphine says as they leave the room.

“That was nice of him, huh?” Cosima says as they walk down the hall.

“Yes, very. But I cannot believe the kids are telling their parents about us.”

Cosima shrugs, “They’re just as excited about us as we are.”

“I’m always excited about you,” Delphine insists.

“Oh yeah, how excited are you right now?”

“Let’s go back to our room and I’ll show you.”

———

“Kira has sprained her ankle and won’t be able to ski with us,” Delphine announces to the group on Tuesday morning.

“No way!” Gemma shouts.

“That’s not fair,” Oscar echoes, “she should be here.”

“Maybe we can visit her later,” Charlotte suggests.

“That would be very nice,” Delphine smiles, “I’m sure she’d like that.”

“Oh no, I won’t have a ski buddy now,” Charlotte laments.

“Yes, you will,” Cosima quickly states.

“I will? But Kira’s hurt—”

“I’ll be your buddy. I mean, I know I’m not as awesome as Kira, but I can try.”

“What about Delphine?” Charlotte worries. “I don’t want to take you away from her, she’ll be devastated.”

“Delphine will be fine,” Cosima swears. “Won’t you, Delphine?”

“Yes, while I, of course, am saddened to no longer be paired with Cosima, I am very happy that she’ll have you looking out for her, Charlotte.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to break you two up.”

“You’re not breaking us up, Delphine will just have to be my nighttime buddy.” Delphine starts coughing. “You know, for dates and stuff,” Cosima clarifies.

“Okay, thank you so much, Cosima,” Charlotte gives her a hug before heading to get in line at the lift.

“What did I say? You’re a natural with children.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cosima brushes off the compliment. “I will miss being your buddy, though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve still got my eye on you out here,” Delphine winks.

“Cosima, come on,” Charlotte waves her over from her place in line for the ski lift.

“My little buddy is calling, see you up there.” As Cosima turns to catch up to Charlotte, Delphine grabs her hand and pulls her in for a quick peck. “Look who’s breaking their own rules,” Cosima smirks.

“Nobody is looking,” Delphine assures. “And you are just too sweet to resist.”

“I’m going to remind you of that later,” Cosima states as she turns to go join Charlotte in line.

As they take their seats on the lift and pull down the bar, Charlotte turns to Cosima, “You two are so adorable.”

“Hmm?”

“You and Delphine. I saw her kiss you.”

“You did?”

Charlotte smiles and nods.

“Don’t let Delphine know, she gets a little shy about that.”

“I won’t,” Charlotte assures. “How do you know when you like someone like that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, it just kinda happens, I guess.”

“When did you know you liked Delphine?”

“Honestly, from the moment I laid eyes on her. And then when she talked to me and helped me that first day on the slopes, I just had these butterflies.”

“Butterflies?”

“Yeah, it’s this feeling you get in your stomach when you’re around someone you really, really like. Kind of like a fluttering. It’s hard to explain, but when you feel it, you know. Why are you asking all this, anyway? Is there someone you like?”

“No way, I’m only eight.”

“Sorry, my bad, you’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I just wanted to know so I can recognize the signs when I’m your age.”

Cosima laughs, “It’s always good to plan ahead, I suppose.” They reach the top of the slope and Cosima raises the bar, “Come on, kiddo, let’s show them how sharp our carving skills are.”

———

After dinner, Cosima and Delphine sit across from one another in the tub, candles lit all around the bathroom, their legs stretched out and slotted beside the other, their bodies immersed in bubble filled water, and a glass of red wine in their hands.

“I think you fell less with Charlotte as your buddy today.”

“Yeah, well, I figured it would be harder for a kid to help me up. And she doesn’t fluster me like you do.”

“Oh I fluster you, do I?”

“Kinda. I just always wanna impress you, so I guess I push myself harder.”

“You do impress me, everyday, in so many ways. And look how far you’ve come from that first day. You could barely stay on your skis and now you’re on them far more than on your tush.”

“I guess my butt has been kissing the ground a lot less lately. And I kinda got the hang of that carving thing today.”

“You did great.”

“Thanks," Cosima blushes. "That was sweet of the kids to bring a picnic lunch to Kira’s room today.”

“Oh, she was so happy to see them, it warmed my heart.”

“It’s great they’ve become such good friends.”

“Mm-hmm,” Delphine agrees. “This is definitely the closest group I’ve had here.”

“That’s cool, must be my influence.”

“Yeah, must be,” Delphine chortles.

They fall into a comfortable silence for a moment as they sip their wine.

“Will you be my date tomorrow night?” Delphine suddenly blurts.

Cosima looks at her with confusion, “Aren’t I your date every night?”

“Yes, but this is a little different.”

“How so?”

“It’s with Luc, Danielle, and my parents.”

“Like a triple date?”

“I suppose. Tomorrow is my parents’ 32nd wedding anniversary. Luc and I take them out to celebrate every year. Initially, it was just the four of us, then Danielle began joining us, and now I was hoping you’d come. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, it’s just, Luc asked if it will be 5 or 6 for dinner and I instinctively said 6, but I realize I should have asked you first and—”

“I’d love to go.”

“You would?”

“Of course. I feel honored that you’d want to include me in such a special night. As long as you don’t think your parents will mind.”

“No, not at all, they adore you, and, like I said, they want me to be happy and happiness would mean having you beside me.”

Cosima grins, “Then it’s settled, dinner with the parents tomorrow night.”

“You’re the best. Come here,” Delphine beckons as she puts her glass down and scoots towards Cosima. Cosima follows suit, meeting Delphine half-way. They wrap their legs around one another’s bodies as Delphine tenderly, but firmly, grasps Cosima’s head and brings their mouths together in a fervid kiss.

“Whoo!” Delphine suddenly yelps.

“Sorry, my hand slipped,” Cosima faux-apologizes as she leaves her hand right where it “accidentally” landed on Delphine’s rear end.

“Oh, well, whoopsy, so did mine,” Delphine mimics as her hand finds purchase on the inside of Cosima’s thigh.

“Guess we both have slippery hands,” Cosima shrugs as she resumes kissing Delphine.

By the time they’re done with their bath, more water is on the floor than in the tub.


	10. Food For Thought

“Is something wrong?” Charlotte asks as she and Cosima ride the chair lift.

“Huh?” Cosima responds, startled out of her stupor.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You just seem like something is bothering you and you’re really quiet today.”

“I’m sorry, Charlotte, I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

“I’m just thinking about something I’m doing later.”

“What’s that?”

“If I tell you, will you promise to keep it just between us?”

“Of course,” Charlotte nods and holds out her glove covered pinky, “buddy bond, right?”

“Yeah, buddy bond,” Cosima hooks her pinky with Charlotte’s.

“So what’s troubling you?”

“I’m going to dinner tonight with Delphine’s parents.”

“Ooh, meeting the parents.”

“Actually, we’ve already met. I spent Christmas with them, but that was before Delphine and I were a couple.”

“Were they scary or something?”

“No, not at all, they were great.”

“So why are you nervous?”

“I didn’t say I was nervous.” Charlotte gives her a look. “Okay, you’re right, I’m a little nervous. It’s just, this is kinda major. Before, Delphine and I were just friends, but now we’re dating and I want them to like me.”

“Did they like you at Christmas?”

“Yeah, they seemed to.”

“So why wouldn’t they like you now? You’re a scientist, so you’re really smart like Delphine. You’re funny and you make Delphine laugh all the time. You’re really nice and Delphine is always smiling at you. And she likes to kiss you,” Charlotte grins.

“Those are just things that Delphine likes about me.”

“But if Delphine likes those things about you, then her parents will, too.”

“Minus the kissing part, I hope.”

I don’t know, I’ve heard the French like kissing,” Charlotte responds.

“They sure do,” Cosima giggles. “You’re right, though, Delphine said they want her to be happy and were cool with us dating, so I’m probably just stressing for nothing.”

“I think you want to impress them, but I don’t think you need to worry about that. If you treat Delphine well, that’s what matters most to parents.”

“You know, you’re really wise. Thanks for the pep talk!”

“Anytime.”

“Wait,” Cosima notices their position on the lift, “how are we just now getting to the top?”

“We went around once already.”

“We did? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because we were having an important conversation.”

“Yeah, but I can think of one person who’s not gonna be too happy with us,” Cosima says as she lifts the bar and they begin to exit the lift.

As they get off, Delphine is waiting with her arms crossed, “Do I even want to ask?”

“Um, well, Charlotte and I were talking and sorta just lost track of where we were.”

“Sorry, Delphine,” Charlotte apologizes.

“Yeah, sorry,” Cosima offers sheepishly.

“I’m just glad you’re both alright. I was worried there might have been an emergency, but now that I know there wasn’t, I want to see you two to get out there and work your little tushes off. If the group does well today, we may move on to the rouge piste tomorrow.”

“Ooh, come on, Cosima,” Charlotte skis towards the top of the slope.

“She’s fearless now,” Cosima notes.

“It’s wonderful,” Delphine nods. “Now go follow her lead.”

Cosima joins her buddy and they head downhill in tandem as Delphine observes them with a proud smile.

When the lesson comes to an end, Charlotte turns to Cosima before leaving and gives her a thumbs up, “You got this.”

“What did she mean by that?” Delphine asks.

“Don’t be mad, but I may have mentioned we were going out with your parents tonight.”

“I’m not mad.”

“I know, I know, I’m not supposed to talk about our relationsh— wait, what?”

“It’s fine.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Delphine?” Cosima reaches up and feels her forehead.

“Stop,” Delphine chuckles, swatting Cosima’s hand away, “it’s me. I’ve just given some thought to what Cal said the other day and realized there’s no need to hide every aspect of our relationship from the children. I see that they’re supportive of us and I want to be a positive influence on them. That doesn’t mean I want it to be a focal point of the day, but I’m not going to go out of my way these next couple of days to withhold affection because it may be a distraction. If I want to say something sweet to you, or give you a little kiss, they can handle it.”

“A kiss?” Cosima grins.

“A _little_ kiss,” Delphine emphasizes

“I can deal with little. How about a little one now?” Cosima puckers her lips.

“How about we go to lunch and I’ll give you a big one when we’re done?”

“Bigger is better,” Cosima decides as she grabs Delphine’s hand.

———

“How do I look?” Cosima asks as she spins around in a green leopard print, velvet mini dress.

“You look beautiful,” Delphine raves.

“You sure it’s okay?”

“Cosima, trust me, if we didn’t have dinner to get to, seeing you in that dress would make me want to rip it off you and take you to bed.”

“Oh, well then I hope you still feel that way when we get home tonight.”

“We’ll see,” Delphine winks as she steps into her own dress. “Can you zip me up?”

“Wow, that dress,” Cosima admires of the black and white knee-length colorblock dress with mesh top Delphine is wearing once she’s secured the zipper, “is,” she makes the ok symbol with her hand then turns it around and starts fanning herself.

“You’re ridiculous.” Delphine grabs Cosima’s hand, “Let’s go before we’re late.”

After a 20 minute drive to the town of Servoz, they park outside the restaurant. Delphine shuts the engine and turns towards Cosima, “Ready?”

Cosima nods, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Good,” Delphine grins as they exit the car. She takes Cosima’s hand in hers and gives it a squeeze as they enter the restaurant.

“Bienvenue à La Sauvageonne,” the maitre d' greets them.

“Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Cormier.”

“Bien sûr, par ici s’il vous plaît,” they follow him into the dining room.

Susanne, Xavier, Luc, and Danielle are already seated when they arrive at the table.

“Look at these two pretty ladies we have joining us this evening,” Xavier announces as he rises to greet them and everyone follows suit.

“Joyeux anniversaire de mariage,” Delphine gives each of her parents a big hug and kiss before moving on to greet Luc and Danielle.

“Cosima,” Susanne opens her arms wide as she envelops her in a hug, “it is so wonderful you could join us.”

“It’s my pleasure. Happy Anniversary!”

“Merci, ma belle.”

“Such a vision,” Xavier admires as he hugs Cosima.

She slips something into his pocket, “Happy Anniversary!”

He takes a peek into his blazer pocket, sees the small bottles of aftershave, and gives her an appreciative wink.

“Cosima, lovely to see you again,” Luc greets as he kisses her on both cheeks.

“Thank you for including me,” Cosima smiles.

“It’s so nice finally having another outsider,” Danielle notes as she embraces Cosima.

“We’re not that bad,” Luc assures. “Most of the time.”

They sit down at the round table, with Delphine seated with her mother to her right and Cosima to her left.

“How’s Del been treating you on the slopes?” Luc asks as they peruse the menu.

“She’s been great, I’ve learned a lot and haven’t been falling nearly as much as when we began.”

“Cosima has been a wonderful student,” Delphine declares.

“Thank you. I do miss being your buddy, though.”

“Oh, what happened?” Danielle asks.

“One of my students, Kira, had an accident and sprained her ankle, leaving her buddy all alone. Cosima, being exceptionally kindhearted, immediately offered to be her new buddy.”

“Charlotte is a sweet kid, it was the least I could do.”

“That was very nice of you, Cosima,” Susanne commends.

As the waiter comes to take their order, Cosima, unable to read the very French menu, leans into Delphine and whispers, “Um, a little assistance, please.”

“I think you’d like this,” Delphine points to an entrée

Luc orders the 2005 Château Mont-Redon for the table, soupe à l'oignon for their first course, then tête de veau as his main dish.

“Tagine de porc aux fruits secs,” Danielle orders.

Cosima reads the item Delphine selected, “Tataki de saumon au sésame, s'il vous plaît.”

“Very good,” Delphine praises before ordering for herself. “Coq au vin.”

Susanne orders next, “Gigot d’agneau.”

And Xavier last, “Entrecôte, mi-saignant.”

“Parfait,” the waiter remarks as he collects their menus.

“I ordered salmon, right?” Cosima double checks.

“Yes,” Delphine laughs and gives her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

“So what have you been doing besides skiing?” Xavier inquires. “I hope Delphine has been showing you around Chamonix.”

“Yes, she has. She forced me to take a glacier trek on Saturday.”

“I forced you?” Delphine asks incredulously.

“Practically, but it turned out pretty well. I mean, I survived, which is a feat in and of itself.”

“Cosima was a bit nervous, but I assure you, I did not force her, she agreed to do it.”

“Yeah, after we were already there. She neglected to tell me where we were even going that morning.”

“Well, I knew if I told you, I’d never get you out of bed. And you enjoyed it, admit it.”

“Yeah, I enjoyed finishing it,” Cosima jokes. “Seriously, though, it was pretty amazing being out on the glacier, surrounded by mountains and the most incredible blue sky. And it was really cool that we ended up in Italy!”

“Which glacier did you cross?”

“Glacier du Geant,” Delphine answers.

“Glacier du Geant,” Susanne repeats. “Isn’t that where the cable car got stuck in September?”

“Yes,” Xavier nods, “I believe it was. Some passengers had to spend the night up there.”

“What?” Cosima looks at them with wide eyes. “You’re kidding?”

“Non, it happened,” Susanne insists. “It was all over the news.”

Cosima turns to Delphine, “Did you know about this?”

“Perhaps.”

“And you didn’t tell me? What if we had gotten stuck up there?”

“We didn’t.”

“But we could have.”

“But we didn’t,” Delphine reminds. “You’re fine.”

“I could have frozen to death.”

“I would have kept you warm.”

“With Meggie watching?”

“Would you prefer I let you freeze or allow her to see me keep you warm?”

“Warm,” Cosima decides, “definitely warm.”

“I am certainly most happy that you both survived,” Susanne grins.

“So am I,” Delphine agrees. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to spend the following day ice skating. Cosima surprised me with a trip to the rink.”

“Oh, do you ice skate, Cosima?” Luc asks.

“I do now.”

“It was her first time and she was so cute, flailing around until she got the hang of it.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed that part.”

“Immensely,” Delphine smiles and gives Cosima a little kiss on the lips.

A basket of bread is placed in the center of the table as they are each given a bowl of onion soup. After Luc tastes and approves the wine, the waiter pours a glass for each of them.

Luc hold his glass in the air and everyone does the same, “32 years of marriage and still just as mad about each other as ever. You have set an extraordinary example for Delphine and I of what true, lasting love is. As parents, you have given us so much in our lives, but nothing so great as showing us how to be caring and decent human beings. You lead by example and we are better people for having been raised by the two of you. Thank you, Maman and Papa, for bringing us into this world, for teaching me to be a husband and father, for teaching Delphine to always follow her heart, and for being the greatest parents anyone could ever ask for. Here’s to you both!”

They all clink glasses. “That was lovely, thank you,” Susanne praises with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, Luc, that was surprisingly eloquent,” Delphine notes with a barely masked tear of her own.

“It was wonderful, my boy,” Xavier states. “Delphine and Luc alternate who gives the toast every year,” he explains to Cosima. “I think they’re in competition to see who can deliver the sappiest speech.”

“Sappy? Excusez-moi,” Luc takes offense. “Sappy was the poem Delphine wrote and recited last year.”

“That was not sappy,” Delphine argues.

“It was a bit sappy,” Susanne agrees, “but very sweet, mon ange.”

“I didn’t know you were a poet. I’m sure it was great,” Cosima adds affectionately.

“Thank you. I don’t normally write poems except for very special occasions. And since Luc got to give their 30th anniversary toast, I wanted to make it extra special for their 31st.”

“It was incredibly special,” Xavier says. “You’re both wonderful children. And now I think we better start on the soup before it gets cold.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this this before, it’s really tasty,” Cosima notes.

“Oh yes, their onion soup is great, but nowhere near as divine as Maman’s.”

“I actually use an old recipe passed down from my great-grandmother. I taught it to you, as well, Delphine.”

“I know, I’m just not as talented in the kitchen.”

“What about the meal you prepared for me on New Year’s Eve? That bouillabaisse was great.”

“That was just reheating, preparing a meal from scratch is another story.”

“Hey, you got pretty good at making s’mores.”

“S’mores? What are these s’mores?” Xavier asks with confusion.

“Oh man, I can’t believe none of you Cormiers know about s’mores. They’re typically chocolate and marshmallow between two graham crackers, but you don’t have those here so we used Speculoos cookies. Delphine actually surprised me with the ingredients and we made them over a fire.”

“Yes and I burnt the first one,” Delphine reminds.

“But you nailed the rest.”

“They were quite delicious. Although I don’t think you can equate making s’mores with making onion soup.”

“Why not? Cooking skill is cooking skill, am I right?”

“I agree with Cosima,” Susanne chimes in. “And now I’m craving those treats you described.”

“Maybe your family can spread the word, get s’mores popular in France. The whole world should really be made aware.”

“We’ll do our best,” Xavier laughs.

“Where’s Sebastian tonight?” Cosima inquires as their bowls are cleared.

“He’s home with Phinny,” Luc answers. “I figure they’re more than capable of watching over each other. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Don’t listen to him,” Danielle cuts in. “Both Sebastian and Phinny are spending the night with Adeline.”

“Oh Mémé must love that,” Delphine coos.

“Yes, surprisingly, Phinny is quite well-behaved at Mémé’s. I can’t say the same for when she’s home with us. I’ve now lost a tennis shoe, a belt, one wool mitten, and a half dozen socks.”

“She does have a fondness for chewing on Luc’s things,” Danielle giggles.

“It’s so funny when it’s not your clothing she’s destroying. I now have six pairs of mismatched socks.” Everybody erupts in laughter at Luc’s bellyaching. “Yeah, yeah, have your fun. Especially you, my dear sister. Wait until I return the favor one day with a crazy puppy of your very own. Or worse, a cat with sharp claws that I’m sure would love to use your fancy black leather couch as a scratching post.”

Delphine gasps, “You wouldn’t.”

Luc shrugs, “I do have a spare key to your apartment.”

“I’m changing my locks when I get back to Paris.”

“Okay, my children, behave,” Susanne reprimands. “I’m sure Phinny will be trained soon, no need to threaten your sister.”

“Thank you, Maman,” Delphine sticks her tongue out at Luc.

“Oh, just in time,” Xavier announces as their main course arrives.

“Saved by the veal,” Cosima jokes as Luc’s plate is placed in front of him. Cosima shrugs as her American joke goes over the heads of her French companions and digs into her salmon. “Oh, good choice, Delphine.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Delphine smiles as she bites into her meal.

“What do you have?”

“Coq au vin, it’s chicken in a wine sauce. Want to try it?” Cosima nods and Delphine brings her fork up to Cosima’s lips.

“Mmm, that’s great, too.”

“Here,” Delphine cuts into her chicken and passes half to Cosima, “why don’t we share.”

“Good idea,” Cosima does the same, giving half her salmon to Delphine.

“You never share your food with me,” Danielle complains to Luc.

“Because we never order anything the other likes,” he responds.

“Maybe we should start.”

“Maybe, but right now I’d like to eat this veau.” Danielle glares at him as he digs in. “Delphine, if Danielle and I don’t make it to our 32nd wedding anniversary, just know it was your fault for this gross display,” he points between the two of them and their merged plates.

“Perhaps I chose the wrong Cormier to marry,” Danielle jests as she pokes her husband in the ribs playfully.

“No, I think you chose wisely,” Cosima says as she gives Delphine a kiss.

“Mon amour, would you like a taste of my steak,” Xavier offers Susanne.

“Merci,” she takes the bite and returns the favor with a slice of her lamb.

“We started a trend,” Cosima observes.

“It would appear so,” Delphine agrees.

They continue to make small talk throughout the meal. As they finish up, and their plates are cleared, Luc turns to Cosima, “When do you head back to the states?”

“Sunday night.”

“Oh, that’s soon. Do you start classes right away?”

“Classes start the following Monday, but I have some labs I need to attend to prior to that.”

As they continue to talk about Minnesota, Delphine falls silent. Susanne reaches for Delphine’s hand and gives it a loving squeeze. Delphine looks over at her mother and gives her a half-hearted smile.

“Excuse me,” Susanne announces, “I need to powder my nose.” She gives Delphine a look and a pull of her eyes in the direction of the restroom.

“I’ll join you,” Delphine says as realization of her mother’s intentions sink in.

“How are you, sweetheart?” Susanne asks once they’re in the ladies room.

“I’m fine,” Delphine assures.

“Delphine, I have been your mother for 28 years, do not start lying to me now. I saw your face change and your body tense when Cosima said she was leaving Sunday night.”

Delphine takes a stuttering breath, “I guess the reality of the situation just hit me. I knew the date was coming, but the closer we get, the more I try to forget.”

“I understand. This is not an easy situation you’re in.”

“No, it’s not,” Delphine shakes her head and bites her lip. “I so don’t want Sunday to come, but I know I can’t stop it. I wish I could just hit the pause button and remain in this blissful bubble we’ve created. I’ve spent the last several days just trying to commit everything about her to memory, every expression, every odd saying, every inch of her body. I even stay up for a little bit after she falls asleep just to have extra time with her, if that makes any sense.”

“Oh, mon coeur, it does, it makes perfect sense.”

“I just don’t know how I’m going to handle it when she’s gone,” Delphine sniffles.

“You will,” Susanne embraces her, “you have your family, we are always here for you, you know that. And you will be going back to school, that will occupy your mind. And your friends will be a good diversion.”

Delphine nods, “I know, and all that is great, but it’s not the same. None of those things are going to make the absolute worst jokes that never fail make me laugh harder than I’ve ever laughed in my life, none of those things are going to be half as cheeky, or look at me with that much affection, or kiss me with that much passion, or make love to me for hours until every drop of pleasure has been wrung from both our bodies.”

“No,” Susanne laughs, “you’re right about that.”

Delphine glances at her mother laughing and can’t help laughing along, until the laughter turns to tears. “I must look so foolish right now.”

“No, not at all. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful.”

“Thank you, but I feel so stupid crying like this. I brought this on myself, getting involved with her. I don’t know why I thought it was a smart idea when I knew all along it was going to end this way.”

“Are you saying you regret dating Cosima?”

“No, no,” Delphine shakes her head vehemently, “of course not, Cosima is incredible and I feel so lucky to have found her, but it just would have spared a lot of pain if I hadn’t.”

“But you can’t live your life that way, Delphine. You know, Luc was right, what he said in his toast, you’ve learned to follow your heart, I think for the first time in your life. Seeing you tonight, how happy and smitten you are with Cosima, how obvious it is that she adores you, I know you told me on our phone conversations, but actually seeing it in person, as your mother, it warms my heart so much. And I understand how difficult it’s going to be, but you still have a few more days together until she leaves. That’s precious, valuable time. Cherish each and every moment, and, if the relationship you’ve built is as strong as I believe it is, everything will find a way of working out.”

“Thank you. I hope you’re right.”

“You really care for Cosima.”

“I do,” Delphine nods, “so much. But it’s more than that, I lo—” A knock at the door interrupts her words

“Are you okay in there?” Cosima asks with worry.

“Yes,” Delphine responds, wiping at her eyes furiously before opening the door. “Sorry, Maman and I just got carried away in conversation.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Delphine insists.

“I should get back to the table and make sure Luc doesn’t have the waitstaff serenade us like last year,” Susanne excuses herself.

“We should get back as well,” Delphine begins to exit but Cosima blocks her way.

“Have you been crying?”

“What? No.”

“Delphine, don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Maman and I were just reminiscing, I guess I got a little emotional.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yes,” Delphine nods and begins to pull open the bathroom door.

“You know it’s not easy for me, either,” Cosima declares, stopping Delphine in her tracks.

Delphine lets go of the handle, “What isn’t?”

“Thinking about leaving France, leaving you,” Cosima points at Delphine for emphasis.

“It’s not?”

“Of course not. Leaving is, like, the last thing I want to do, I can’t even think about it too long or I get myself worked up. Hell, each morning when we wake up, the sun is just another reminder that I have less time to spend with you. I wish I could ask the snow gods for more hours in the day, but as powerful as they are, I don’t think they’re that powerful.”

“Non, probably not,” Delphine shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lied to you about what Maman and I were discussing, but I didn’t want to ruin this night. It just hit me, in that moment, the reality of our situation. I was having a hard time holding it together and Maman sensed that and got me in here before I broke down.”

“I had a feeling that’s why you both went to the bathroom during the conversation between Luc and I.”

“You did?”

Cosima nods, “I felt it, too. It took every ounce of strength not to cry when I answered him.”

“Really?”

“I’m a pretty ugly crier, so once I get started, it’s kind of a disaster.”

“I doubt that, but did you really nearly cry?”

“Yeah, I almost cried. I mean, come on, Delphine, who in their right mind would ever want to leave you? I know I’ve fallen a lot these last few weeks, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t bang my head. You don’t think it hurts me to think about going home after these last few weeks with you? I wish my trip was longer, that I didn’t have to get back to school, that I could follow you to Paris and just refuse to leave your apartment.”

“I’d let you stay.”

“I appreciate that, so much, but, unfortunately, as much as I want to, I can’t right now. We both have stuff we need to do, commitments we’ve made to school. Honestly, more time here would probably make it 11 million times harder to leave than it already is, and it’s already pretty damn hard. I don’t want us to spend our last days together sad or worried or thinking anything negative. I don’t even want to talk about leaving. I want to make every single second that I have left with you special and memorable and full of joy.”

“I want that, too,” Delphine insists as a few stray tears work their way down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I must look quite the mess.”

“Not at all, you look just as gorgeous as ever, maybe even more-so.” Cosima kisses away the tears, moving from one cheek to the other, then places a final kiss on Delphine’s lips. “You ready to go back out there?”

Delphine shakes her head, “No.”

“No?”

“I’d rather lock this door and continue kissing you.”

“Mmm, well the sooner we finish dessert, the sooner we can head back to the hotel and do that and a whole lot more.”

“Good point,” Delphine kisses Cosima, takes a quick look at herself in the mirror, then opens the door, extending her hand to Cosima, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Cosima nods as she grabs Delphine’s hand and they return to the table.

“Est-ce que tout va bien?” Susanne asks as they sit back down.

“Oui. Merci, Maman,” Delphine gives her mother a kiss on the cheek.

The lights in the restaurant dim as someone begins singing _La Vie En Rose_ in French.

“Luc!” Susanne reprimands as a singing waiter approaches their table carrying a cake adorned with the number 32.

“It had to be done,” he shrugs.

“ _La Vie En Rose_ , was their wedding song,” Delphine informs Cosima. “Luc has someone sing it to them every year.”

When the waiter finishes his serenade, Susanne and Xavier blow out their candles as the others applaud. They then cut into the cake together and pass the slices around the table.

“Oh my god, this is delicious! What is it?” Cosima asks as she shovels cake in her mouth.

“Gâteau Moka, it’s Maman and Papa’s favorite.”

“It’s my favorite now, too,” Cosima declares as she licks frosting from the corner of her lips.

As the celebration comes to an end, Delphine and Luc pick up the check and then they all walk out together into the crisp night air.

“Thank you for such a lovely night,” Susanne gives each of them warm hugs and kisses.

“I think it was the best one yet,” Xavier adds. “I can’t wait to see how you top it for 33.”

“I bet Delphine is working on a dance routine,” Luc teases.

“Tais-toi,” Delphine curses at her brother before pulling him in for a hug.

“Cosima,” Susanne says as she gives her a farewell hug, “enjoy the rest of your trip. And thank you for putting a smile on Delphine’s face.”

“Thank you. She makes me smile just as much,” Cosima insists as she glances over at Delphine.

“Bonne nuit,” Xavier blows kisses as they leave.

“I had a really great time,” Cosima declares as Delphine drives home. “Thank you for including me.”

“Thank you for coming, it made it even more special. I’m just sorry about the whole bathroom breakdown.”

“Don’t be, at least I know I’m not the only one feeling like that.”

“Non, you’re definitely not.”

“And I can think of a lot worse things than a pretty girl crying over me.”

“Is that so? Well now I’m starting to rethink the whole sad about you leaving part.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, but I thought we agreed not to talk about the L word.”

“The L word?”

“Leaving.”

“Ah, yes, sorry,” Delphine mimes zipping her lips.

“I was kinda nervous about tonight,” Cosima admits.

“You were?”

“Yeah,” Cosima nods. “Charlotte helped calmed me.”

“She did?”

“That’s actually what we were talking about when we failed to get off the lift. She could tell my head was somewhere else. I was just worried about them accepting me—”

“Cosima, you already knew they adored you over Christmas.”

“I know, but approving of someone’s friend is a lot different than approving of their girlfriend. I know I worried about it for nothing, but I couldn’t help it. Anyway, Charlotte offered some very wise words and totally chilled me out. And she was right, they were totally cool.”

“Of course she was. I don’t think anyone could spend any amount of time around you and not take a liking to you.”

“I think you’re biased.”

Perhaps, but I’m also right.”

“You usually are.”

“Did you just admit I’m always right?”

“Usually, I said usually.”

“When am I not right?”

“Well, um, hmm, I can’t think of anything right this second.”

“Exactly,” Delphine nods. “Always right.”

“Fine, I’ll give you this one,” Cosima relents. “But the moment you’re not right—”

“I know, I won’t hear the end of it.”

Cosima leans over and gives Delphine a quick kiss on the cheek, “I won’t rub it in too harshly.”

“I’m sure,” Delphine laughs.

———

“It’s too bad we have skiing early tomorrow,” Cosima says as they enter their hotel room and she unzips Delphine’s dress.

“Why’s that?” Delphine asks as lets her dress fall to the floor.

“Because,” Cosima pulls her own dress over her head with Delphine’s assistance removing it fully, “what I had in mind for us could take all night.”

“Then we’ll just have to drink some very strong espresso in the morning,” Delphine states as she scoops Cosima up in her arms and carries her to the bed.

“When you kiss me heaven sighs,” Cosima sings softly as she stares up at Delphine, brushing an errant curl out of her eye, their mouths less than an inch apart.

“And though I close my eyes,” Delphine chants back as she strokes Cosima’s face with her thumb.

“I see la vie en rose,” they finish together as Delphine closes the gap, allowing their lips and bodies to create their own rhythm.


	11. Lip Service

“That’s never not gonna be my absolute least favorite sound,” Cosima groans as Delphine extricates herself from their entangled limbs to shut off the blaring alarm.

“I know, I’m starting to hate it as well,” Delphine agrees as she settles back down and kisses Cosima’s bare shoulder before resting her chin there. “You getting up?”

Cosima shakes her head, “Nope.”

“Come on,” Delphine leans forward and kisses Cosima’s cheek, “we’ll take a shower then go down to have breakfast and several cups of espresso.”

“Several cups are not gonna work. After last night, I’m gonna need an espresso drip.” She holds out her arm, “Just shoot me up.”

Delphine grabs her arm and places kisses all the way up before stopping at Cosima’s lips, “I’m sorry, I left my IV kit back at school.” She kisses a sleepy Cosima, “Now come.” Cosima reluctantly allows herself to be pulled out of bed.

After showering and getting dressed, they head down to the dining room for a quick breakfast, where they do manage to down multiple cups of espresso. They then head to the shop to pick up their ski equipment.

“Okay, go ahead,” Cosima points to the door, “I’ll meet you at the slopes in a few.”

“No,” Delphine takes Cosima’s hand, “we’re not doing that anymore, remember?”

“I wasn’t sure how far you wanted to take that.”

“I’m taking it all the way. We can handle their questions.”

“Oh yeah,” Cosima smiles, “you’re gonna tell three little kids we’re shacking up?”

“I’ll phrase it more eloquently than that. Let’s go,” they exit the shop and walk hand in hand to the slopes.

They arrive at the same time as the kids. “Good morning,” Charlotte greets them.

“Are we really going to ski the red slope today?” Oscar asks.

“Maybe we can skip it and go right to black,” Gemma suggests instead.

Delphine looks at the three little faces eagerly looking up at them, then at her and Cosima’s joined hands, and finally up at Cosima’s face and they both start to laugh.

Gemma scrunches up her face, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Delphine insists. “Firstly, bonjour, secondly, yes, we are moving on to the rouge piste today, and, finally, no we will not be skiing piste noire. Now let’s get warmed up before we tackle the new run.”

“They didn’t even notice,” Delphine remarks as the kids begin their exercises.

“Oh, I think they noticed, they’re just not phased by it. We’re yesterday’s news.”

“I’m both offended and delighted.”

“I’m just delighted I can finally do this,” Cosima leans in and gives Delphine a kiss on the lips.

“That is nice,” Delphine agrees. “Now stop stalling and go warm up.”

“So,” Charlotte starts as soon as she and Cosima are seated on the lift a short while later, “how was dinner with Delphine’s parents? Do they still like you?”

“They do,” Cosima responds with a smile. “Dinner went great. The food was delicious. The company was wonderful. All in all it was a lovely night.”

“I knew it would be.”

“Yes, you did. By the way, thanks for the talk yesterday, it really helped.”

“You’re welcome. I could tell Delphine was extra happy this morning.”

“Oh yeah, how could you tell that?”

“Because she was holding your hand and smiling real big.”

“You’re very observant. You’d make a great scientist one day.”

“You think so?” Charlotte asks cheerfully.

“Yeah, totally,” Cosima nods. “If that’s what you want, of course.”

“I think I’d like that.”

“Cool! It’s always great when another awesome girl joins the science squad.”

They raise the bar and ski off the lift, joining Gemma and Oscar as they wait for Delphine to start the lesson.

“Guys, guess what? I’m going to be a scientist like Cosima and Delphine,” Charlotte announces.

“Cool, I’m gonna be a professional soccer player,” Oscar responds.

“Yeah, well I’m going to be Prime Minister of Canada,” Gemma boasts.

“I’m so happy to hear you all have such wonderful aspirations,” Delphine interrupts, “but today I expect you all to be skiers. As usual, since this is your first time on this run, we will descend as a group to start. Besides being a little longer and windier than our last piste, this one also has more obstacles. You’ll notice more trees in the path, which is why we are going to work on looking ahead and being aware of the terrain. Looking ahead will give you more time to avoid obstacles and find your line. You never want avoidance to happen at the last second if you can plan ahead and reduce the risk of collision. Looking ahead will also help you better control your speed. Seeing when the slope is flatter, will let you maintain your pace, and when you see it getting steeper, you’ll know to start slowing a bit. As we ski down as a group, I want you to follow in my track and pay careful attention as I point out the obstacles.”

They have a successful practice run and then continue on in their pairs.

“Cosima, watch out for that tree,” Charlotte warns.

Cosima changes course, “Thanks, kiddo.”

When they reach the bottom, they high five. “We did that!” Cosima exclaims looking back up the imposing slope.

“Let’s do it again,” Charlotte hurries towards the lift with Cosima following closely behind.

———

“You were all exceptional today,” Delphine praises as the lesson ends. “That was not an easy piste and you handled it so well. I’m very impressed. I couldn’t have asked for a better second to last day. Have a wonderful afternoon and I look forward to a fantastic final lesson tomorrow.”

“Bye, see you tomorrow,” the kids wave as they run to their waiting parents.

“I didn’t fall once!” Cosima exclaims.

“I know, I’m so proud of you. You’ve come a long way.”

“I have a great teacher,” Cosima smiles. “So what should we do for lunch?”

“I’m afraid I can’t join you today, the instructors have a meeting over lunch in preparation for the last day of ski school.”

“Oh, bummer. I guess I’ll go eat all by my lonesome,” Cosima pouts.

“Poor you, how will you survive?”

“It won’t be easy.” She gives Delphine a kiss, “See you later.”

———

“Cosima, why is it so dark in here?” Delphine asks when she enters the hotel room. She turns on the lamp, illuminating the room, then notices Cosima asleep in their bed. She takes a moment to admire the sweet sight before removing her coat and crawling into behind Cosima, wrapping her arms around her, and burrowing her face in the crook of her neck.

Cosima stirs slightly and smiles, “Hey.”

“No fair keeping me up so late and then taking a nap without me.”

“I’m sorry, I was exhausted.”

“I’m sure you were,” Delphine grins.

“At least you’re here now,” Cosima weaves her fingers through Delphine’s across her tummy.

“Mmmhmm,” Delphine hums as she places little kisses along Cosima’s neck.

The soothing action of Delphine’s lips against her skin begins to lull Cosima back to sleep, until Delphine abruptly removes her mouth, “I ran into Scott in the lobby.”

“Uh huh, great,” Cosima mumbles.

“The boys are going to The Jekyll tonight.”

“That’s nice.”

“We’re going with them.”

Cosima’s eyes pop open, “We’re what?”

“Scott asked if we’d like to join them and I said yes.”

“That’s funny, Delphine,” Cosima chuckles. “Maybe you should perform there.”

“It’s not a joke.”

Cosima turns around to face Delphine, “You did not.”

“Why not? I think it will be fun.”

“We already went out with them once, wasn’t that enough fun for one lifetime?”

“Stop it. We didn’t have plans tonight, unless you want to make up another phantom thing we’re supposedly doing again.”

“An all-night nap isn’t good enough for you?”

“No. Besides, I wasn’t even formally invited to this nap.”

“Oh, you always have an open invitation to join my naps,” Cosima assures as she rests her head on Delphine’s shoulder.

“You’re sweet,” Delphine gives her a kiss on the forehead, “but we’re still going tonight.”

“Isn’t there something, anything, I can do to change your mind?” Cosima looks up at Delphine and starts to run her hand down Delphine’s body.

“No,” Delphine grabs her hand. “The plan was to have fun and going out tonight will be fun.”

“Fun is me and you, not me, you, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and a club full of people.”

“Cosima, the quicker you agree to go tonight, the quicker we can get back to our nap.”

“I never should have let you know that a nap time cuddle sesh was the way to get me to do whatever you want,” Cosima grumbles as she snuggles back into Delphine’s side and Delphine wraps her arms back around her.

“You know, I never took naps before you.”

“Really?” Cosima looks up at her with shock.

Delphine nods, “I never felt like I needed them until you started wearing me out.”

“Oh, is that so?” Cosima wiggles her eyebrows as she angles her face closer to Delphine’s.

“So very so,” Delphine nods as Cosima’s lips land upon hers.

———

After grabbing dinner together at the hotel, Cosima, Delphine, Scott, Kenny, and Eugene take a taxi to The Jekyll. When they walk in the club, the comedy portion of the evening is already in progress. The five of them head over to an empty table and take their seats.

Hearing a familiar voice, Cosima looks up at the stage, “Wait, isn’t that-”

“Meggie,” Delphine finishes.

“I thought she was kidding about performing comedy here.”

“Apparently not.”

“You know her?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, she was our glacier guide,” Cosima replies. The crowd laughs at something Meggie says and Cosima turns to Delphine, “What’s she saying?”

Delphine listens and her eyes go wide, “Oh, um, she’s just telling a funny story.”

“About?”

“Shh,” someone at the table next to theirs reprimands.

As Meggie continues her monologue, Delphine can’t contain her laughter.

Cosima, having no clue what Meggie is saying in French, laughs along with an obviously amused Delphine.

When her set concludes, and Meggie leaves the stage, Cosima jumps up, “Let’s go say hi.”

“Wait, Cosima,” Delphine quickly follows after her.

Cosima taps her shoulder, “Meggie, hey!”

Meggie turns and looks at them with shock, “Cosima, Delphine, what a surprise.”

“Yeah, ditto, I didn’t realize you really performed stand-up. Looks like you’re a big hit.”

“I’m sorry about that, had I known you were coming.”

“Non, it was very funny,” Delphine assures.

“Sorry about what?” Cosima asks, looking between them both.

“Meggie,” a woman calls, waving her over.

“Désolé, there’s someone I need to see before she leaves. Will you be staying for karaoke?”

“Oui,” Delphine nods.

“Great, let’s talk later. Again, I’m so sorry,” Meggie apologizes once more before leaving them.

“Sorry about what?” Cosima repeats.

“Well, erm, her story, it was about her work.”

“Okay and?”

“And she was discussing an American who was quite terrified of falling into a crevasse.”

“Yeah… oh… ohhhh,” realization sets in. “Was she making fun of me?”

“No, not making fun of, per se.”

“Then what, per se?”

“Let’s just say you obviously inspired her. But it was embellished for comedy, you weren’t quite that over the top. For the most part.”

“I’m glad my anxiety was so inspirational,” Cosima grumbles.

“Yes, well, it’s not your anxiety that’s inspiring me right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sing with me.”

“I’m sorry, it’s kind of loud in here, I thought you just said sing with me.”

“I did.”

“No. No way. No singing,” Cosima waves her hands wildly in protest.

“But it’s karaoke night.”

“Yes and we can watch everyone else make fools of themselves. Like the three musketeers,” she points to Scott, Kenny, and Eugene who are filling out a song card.

“Please.”

“Nope,” Cosima shakes her head. “I don’t sing.”

“You sang to me last night.”

“To you, in private, not in front of a room full of people.”

“Oh, come on, it will be fun. I’ll be right there with you,” Delphine pleads.

“You really wants us to get up there and sing together?”

“I do. It will be fun.”

“Did you know it was karaoke night before we came here?”

“Maybe.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Okay,” Cosima relents.

“Okay? Is that a yes?”

“Yes, I’ll embarrass myself, but only because you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you!” Delphine squeals with excitement before lunging forward and giving Cosima a kiss.

“You should have just started with the kiss,” Cosima grins.

“Yes, I realize that now.” Delphine takes Cosima’s hand, “Let’s go sign up.”

“What should we sing?” Cosima wonders as they peruse the song choices.

“I don’t know. Too bad it’s wintertime or I’d ask you to sing C’est L’été, C’est L’été, C’est L’été with me.”

“Yeah, too bad, and, also, I don’t read French, nor do I have any idea what you just said.”

“It’s a song about summer, but point taken. An English song then.”

“Wait, you just gave me an idea,” Cosima scans back through the songs. “How about this one? It seems fitting.”

Delphine looks where Cosima is pointing and giggles, “Yes, let’s do that one.”

Cosima fills out the paper with their song choice and hands it to the MC.

“Guess we’re committed now,” Cosima muses as they return to their table. “Or rather, should be committed for agreeing to do that.”

“Ooh, are you two singing? What did you choose?” Scott asks.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Cosima replies. “I don’t want to ruin the surprise. What about you?”

“Hey, if you’re not telling, neither are we,” Kenny responds.

Scott stands up, “I’m gonna go get us another pitcher.”

“I’ll help,” Cosima joins him. “Dude, come on, tell me what you chose.”

“No way, you tell me first.”

“Okay, fine, we’re singing You’re The One That I Want from Grease.”

“Oh, cool, we’re singing You G— wait a sec, no, you’re lying.”

“I am not, finish what you started to say.”

“No, I’m not falling for your tricks, you hate Grease.”

“I don’t hate it.”

“Oh yeah? When they showed it at retro night in the quad you said, ‘Danny is a douche, Sandy should just be with Rizzo?’”

“No, I believe I said, ‘Danny is a douche, why the hell isn’t Sandy all over Rizzo instead.’”

“Same difference. No way are you singing that song.”

“Dude, are you seriously calling bullshit on me?”

“Yup!”

“Fine, you’re right.”

“Another pitcher, please.” Scott hands the empty one to the bartender and then turns back to Cosima, “So, since we’re clearly not revealing our song choices, why don’t you fill me in on how the cohabitation has been going?”

“Why are you always grilling me about my relationship when we’re at bars?”

“Because I never see you anymore. Just humor me.”

“Okay, okay. It’s been going great. She has free access to the minibar. She doesn’t snore. She’s really warm. She likes conserving water, so bath time is really fun. It’s weird, you’d think maybe living with someone would get annoying, present company included, but I really enjoy living with Delphine.”

“And she doesn’t mind your messiness?”

“Hey, I haven’t made a single mess.”

“Really?”

“Don’t look so skeptical. I’ve been good, I swear.”

“Alright, I believe you. So how’s everything else with Delphine? You seem really happy together.”

“We are, she’s awesome. This is like the best relationship I’ve ever been in. We even went out with her parents, brother, and sister-in-law last night. It felt really nice to be included in their family dinner.”

“Wow, you were with the family again, this sounds super serious.”

“Yeah, I guess it kinda is. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. There was one little hiccup last night, but we talked it out and got through it.”

“What was that?”

“She got pretty upset when my leaving soon came up at dinner. I get upset myself thinking about it. But we talked it out and agreed to just enjoy the time we have left. Which is why I agreed to freakin karaoke.” Cosima glances over at Delphine, who’s smiling at something Kenny is saying to her, “I would do anything to make her happy.” When she looks back at Scott, he’s smiling at her, “Wipe that dopey grin off your face.”

“Why? You’ve got one on your face whenever you look at Delphine. Or talk about Delphine. Or kiss Delphine.”

“Shut up,” she punches him playfully in the arm. “Let’s get this pitcher back before Kenny puts Delphine to sleep talking about quantum mechanics.”

“The BornOppenheimer approximation is probably the most fundamental approximation in chemistry,” Kenny says as Scott places the pitcher on the table.

“Not to interrupt this thrilling conversation,” Cosima states as she sits down beside Delphine, “but I’d like Delphine to remain awake the rest of the evening.”

“Oh stop,” Delphine slaps her hand. “Don’t listen to her, Kenny, I enjoyed learning about your studies.”

“Sure you did,” Cosima mumbles under her breath.

“Behave yourself,” Delphine warns.

Cosima looks her dead in the eye, “Make me.”

Delphine leans forward and whispers something in Cosima’s ear, then pulls away and folds her arms in front of her chest challengingly.

“Okay, then,” Cosima coughs, “carry on, Kenny.”

A satisfied smirk crosses Delphine’s lips as she turns her attention back to Kenny. Just as he’s about to continue speaking, the MC takes the stage.

“Mesdames, messieurs votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Nous commençons des à présent notre karaoké. Elle vous a fait rire plus tôt dans la soirée, veuillez accueillir avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement une deuxième fois sur scène: Meggie Lautrec!”

Meggie takes the stage to cheers as the music intro to her song starts to play, then she begins to sing,

_I let it fall, my heart,_  
_And as it fell you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

 _My hands, they're strong_  
_But my knees were far too weak_  
_To stand in your arms_  
_Without falling to your feet_

 _But there's a side to you_  
_That I never knew, never knew_  
_All the things you'd say_  
_They were never true, never true_  
_And the games you play_  
_You would always win, always win_

 _But I set fire to the rain_  
_Watched it pour as I touched your face_  
_Well, it burned while I cried_  
_'Cause I heard it screaming Out your name,_  
_Your name_

“Wow, she’s really good,” Cosima remarks. “If I knew she sounded like that, I would have asked her to sing to us on our hike.”

“Um, where do we sign up for that glacier crossing?” Kenny asks, practically drooling.

“Yeah,” Eugene nods, “we should totally do that.”

“I’ll get you the information,” Delphine laughs before turning her attention back to the stage.

When the song ends, the crowd erupts in thunderous applause.

“Are you sure you still want sing after witnessing that performance?” Cosima asks Delphine.

“Yes.”

After a couple more performers take the stage, to varying degrees of success, the MC calls SKE Cubed to the stage.

When the boys stand, Cosima laughs hysterically, “SKE Cubed? Really?”

“We should have come up with a name for our act,” Delphine remarks.

“Oh yeah, like what, DC Squared?”

“Hush, don’t make fun of them. I think they chose a cute name.”

“Oh my god!” Cosima exclaims as the music starts.

“What?”

“The song they’re doing, just wait, this should be amusing.”

The boys bust on stage, _Kick it_

 _You wake up late for school, man you don't want to go_ (Scott)  
_You ask you mom, please?, but she still says, no!_ (Kenny)  
_You missed two classes, and no homework_ (Eugene)  
_But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_ (Scott)

 _You gotta fight. For your right. To party_ (SKE)

 _Your pop caught you smoking, and he said, no way!_ (Kenny)  
_That hypocrite smokes two packs a day_ (Eugene)  
_Man, living at home is such a drag_ (Scott)  
_Now your mom threw away your best porno mag_ (Kenny)

 _You gotta fight. For your right. To party_ (SKE)

Kenny and Scott jump around the stage playing air guitar, while Eugene pretends to play the drums.

 _You gotta fight_ (SKE)

Scott mimes smashing his guitar, while Kenny jams on his.

 _Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear_ (Scott)  
_I'll kick you out of my home is you don't cut that hair_ (Kenny)  
_Your mom busted in and said, what's that noise?_ (Eugene)  
_Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!_ (Kenny)

 _You gotta fight. For your right. To party (_ SKE)  
_You gotta fight. For your right. To party_ (SKE, as the crowd joins in)

 _Party_ (All)  
_Party_ (All)

“I think I just discovered a sound worse than your alarm,” Cosima remarks as they stand and applaud.

Delphine whistles loudly, “Bravo!”

The boys bow before exiting the stage and returning to their table.

“That was wonderful,” Delphine raves.

“Yeah,” Cosima agrees, “for a second I actually thought it was really the Beastie Boys up there.”

“Cool beans,” Scott rejoices.

“Maintenant veuillez accueillir sur scène Cosima et Delphine!”

“Are we really doing this?” Cosima asks.

“We are,” Delphine insists as she pulls on her knit cap and wraps her scarf around her neck before taking Cosima’s hand and leading her to the stage.

The music starts and they get in character,

 _I really can’t stay_ (Delphine begins, pulling open an imaginary door) - _**Baby, it’s cold outside**_ (Cosima contradicts, closing the door)  
_I’ve got to go away_ \- **_Baby, it’s cold outside_**  
_This evening has been…_ \- _**Been hoping that you’d drop in**_  
_…so very nice_ - _ **I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice**_ (Cosima rubs Delphine’s hands between hers)

(Delphine pulls her hands away) _My mother will start to worry_ - _**Beautiful, what’s your hurry?**_  
_My father will be pacing the floor_ \- _**Listen to the fireplace roar**_  
_So really, I’d better scurry_ \- _**Beautiful, please don’t hurry**_  
_Well maybe just a half a drink more_ \- _**Put some records on while I pour** _ (Cosima pretends to pour drinks for them and hands Delphine a glass)

 _The neighbors might think_ \- _**Baby, it’s bad out there**_  
(Delphine takes a sip) _Say, what’s in this drink?_ \- _**No cabs to be had out there**_  
_I wish I knew how…_ \- _**Your eyes are like starlight now** _ (Cosima stares into Delphine’s eyes)  
_…to break this spell_ \- **_I’ll take your hat,_** (Cosima plucks the hat from Delphine’s head)  
_**your hair looks swell**_

(Delphine shakes out her curls) _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ \- _**Mind if I move in closer?**_ (Cosima sidles up to Delphine)  
_At least I’m gonna say that I tried_ \- _**What’s the sense of hurting my pride?**_  
(Delphine moves away) _I really can’t stay_ \- _**Baby, don’t hold out**_ (Cosima chases after her)  
_Baby, it’s cold outside_ (Delphine  & Cosima)

“You’re very pushy, you know?” Delphine says as the music interlude plays.  
“I call it opportunistic,” Cosima grins.

 _I simply must go_ - _**Baby, it’s cold outside**_  
(Delphine shakes her head) _The answer is no_ - _ **But baby, it’s cold outside**_  
_The welcome has been…_ **-** _ **How lucky that you dropped in**_  
_…so nice and warm_ \- _**Look out the window at that storm**_ (Cosima points out the faux window)

 _My sister will be suspicious_ \- _**Gosh, your lips look delicious** _ (Cosima stares at Delphine’s mouth)  
_My brother will be there at the door_ \- _**Waves upon a tropical shore**_  
_My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious_ \- _**Gosh your lips are delicious**_ (Cosima licks her lips)  
_Well maybe just a cigarette more_ \- **_Never such a blizzard before_**

 _I've got to get home_ - _**Baby, you'll freeze out there**_  
_Say, lend me your coat_ - _**It's up to your knees out there**_  
_You've really been grand_ - _I **thrill when you touch my hand**_ (Cosima reaches for Delphine’s hand)  
(But Delphine pulls her hand just out of reach) _Why don't you see_ \- _**How can you do this thing to me?**_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ \- _**Think of my life long sorrow** _ (Cosima pouts)  
_At least there will be plenty implied_ \- _**If you caught pneumonia and died**_  
_I really can't stay_ \- _**Get over that hold out**_  
_Baby, it's cold outside_ (Cosima  & Delphine finish together)

“Ok, fine, just another drink then,” Delphine concedes.  
“That took a lot of convincing,” Cosima replies as she twirls and dips Delphine as the music ends. She gives her a kiss as the crowd cheers.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Delphine asks as they exit the stage.

“No, I actually enjoyed singing with you. Although I never realized how skeevy my half of the song was before.”

“Ah, yes, a little, but you won me over with your charm.”

“Thank goodness I have that going for me.”

“That was awesome,” Scott applauds.

“Thank you, thank you,” Cosima curtsies before taking her seat. “We’re thinking of taking our act on the road. The _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_ tour, coming soon to a bar near you.”

“Yes, be sure to buy tickets in advance, we have a quite the fan following,” Delphine plays along.

“Do you think they hand out awards for karaoke performances?” Cosima wonders.

“I don’t know, but, if they do, we’re taking home the gold,” Delphine assures before glancing at her watch. “It’s getting late, we should really head home, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“Yeah, your last day of ski class,” Scott remarks. “Is this one gonna graduate?”

Delphine looks at Cosima and nods, “Yeah, I think she’s earned her diploma.”

Cosima stands up, “See what sleeping with the teacher gets you, fellas?”

“What does it get you?” Delphine asks as she stands and puts on her coat.

“Endless education and ecstasy.”

“Good answer,” Delphine smiles as she ties a scarf around Cosima’s neck and pulls her in for a quick smooch.

“You guys wanna grab a ride back with us?”

“No, I think we’ll hang out here a little longer,” Scott answers. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, we’re always down for a fun night out with you three,” Cosima replies. “Goodnight!”

“Bonne nuit,” Delphine waves as she and Cosima head towards the exit. “Always down for a fun night with them?”

“Yeah,” Cosima nods.

Delphine shakes her head in bemusement.

“Leaving already?” Meggie asks as they pass by.

“Yes, we have an early morning. You sang beautifully,” Delphine lauds.

“Yeah, comedian, singer, next you’re probably gonna tell us you dance, too.”

“Actually, come by Alpine Angels on Saturday night for my danse exotique.”

“Seriously?” Cosima gapes.

“No, you’ve witnessed the extent of my hidden talents. By the way, I enjoyed your performance immensely.”

“Which one, our singing or my glacier traversing?”

Meggie blushes, “They say the best comedy comes from our own lives. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“Nah,” Cosima waves her off, “it’s fine. Some people inspire songs, or art, or films about their lives. I inspire jokes. I’m glad to be of service in whatever way possible. Delphine tells me you were very funny and, if I’m gonna be the butt of jokes, they better at least be good.”

“Thank you for understanding. It was so nice seeing you both again. Enjoy the rest of your night!”

“You, as well,” Delphine smiles as they head outside. “You’re being very gracious all the sudden.”

“Hey, I’m always gracious. And you were right, this was a lot of fun.”

Delphine puts her hand on Cosima’s forehead, “Are you well?”

“Yes, I’m well,” Cosima mocks as she removes Delphine’s hand and squeezes it in her own. “But where’s the cab, I’m freezing.”

“Aww, baby, is it cold out here?”

“Yes, it is. We’ve really got to get home.”

“Wow,” Delphine remarks as a taxi pulls up, “there actually are cabs to be had out here. Somebody wasn’t being totally honest with me.”

“Hey, a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do to keep you around.”

———

As soon as they arrive back at their room, they quickly disrobe and get ready for bed.

“I can’t believe tomorrow will be the last day I ever ski,” Cosima muses as she lays in Delphine’s arms.

“Excuse me?” Delphine asks angrily.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Delphine pinches Cosima’s side, “You better be after all the hard work I put into teaching you.”

“Hard work? I thought you enjoyed teaching people to ski?”

“I do enjoy it, doesn’t mean you were easy.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m laying in your bed stark naked, I’d say I’m pretty damn easy.”

“I’m just as naked as you, what does that make me?”

Cosima rolls so she’s laying on top of Delphine, “Hot, sexy, gorgeous, incr-”

Delphine cuts her off with a kiss.

“Gosh your lips are delicious,” Cosima grins as she goes in for seconds.


	12. Pomp and Circumstance

Before Delphine even has the chance to move a muscle, Cosima turns and smacks the alarm. She then snuggles back up against Delphine and burrows her face in the crook of her neck.

“Imagine how much worse your mornings would have been had you joined the 7am group,” Delphine remarks as she kisses Cosima’s forehead.

Cosima lifts her head, “My mornings? Hell, had I joined that group, my mornings, afternoons, and evenings would have all seriously sucked.”

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Delphine replies as she leans forward and gives her a kiss. “Now, in celebration of all those non-sucky days, let’s get up with pep and enthusiasm for our last ski class.”

“Peppy and enthusiastic are my middle names,” Cosima declares as she sits up with a smile.

“Yes, for certain activities, you are very peppy and enthusiastic, but skiing, not so much.”

“Oh, I’m gonna be so peppy and enthusiastic this morning,” Cosima grins as she slides off the bed, taking Delphine’s hand and tugging her along as they make their way to the shower.

———

Delphine and Cosima arrive at the slopes just as the kids are dropped off by their parents. “Good morning! Is everybody ready for our final day?” Delphine asks the assembled group.

“Yes!” Gemma exclaims.

“What are we gonna do today?” Oscar wonders.

“Since it’s our last day, we’re goi—“

“Look,” Charlotte suddenly shouts, interrupting Delphine.

“Don’t start without me,” a voice calls out.

“Kira!” the kids yell as they rush over to her.

“Kira, you’re here to ski?” Delphine looks over the kid who has her skis by her side. “What about your ankle?”

“It’s all better. The doctor said he’s never seen a sprain heal this quickly.”

Delphine gives Cal a questioning look as he approaches, “It’s true, Kira got the all clear yesterday afternoon to ski today.”

“This is miraculous,” Delphine beams as she bends down and hugs Kira, “it wouldn’t have been the same without you here for our last lesson.”

“Have a great time, Kira,” Cal kisses his daughter goodbye before leaving them.

“Welcome back,” Cosima high-fives Kira as the kids all take turns hugging her.

“What did I miss?” Kira asks.

“Cosima and Delphine have been kissing more,” Gemma responds.

A blush creeps onto Delphine’s face, “Thank you very much, Gemma, but I think she meant in skiing.”

“We’re on the red slope now,” Charlotte informs her. “It’s really long and windy, but so cool.”

“Do you feel comfortable skiing on that piste, Kira?” Delphine inquires. “We can return to bleu if you’d prefer.”

Kira shakes her head, “No way, it’s our last day, I want to ski the red one.”

“Cosima?” Charlotte pulls on her sleeve.

“Yeah?” Cosima leans down.

“Would you mind if I go back to being buddies with Kira today?”

“Of course not, that’s the way it should be.”

“Thanks! You’ve been a great buddy these last few days.”

“Ditto, kiddo,” Cosima hugs Charlotte and then watches as she goes over and takes Kira’s hand.

“Looks like you’re on your own,” Delphine observes as she comes up beside Cosima.

“It would appear so.”

“I know you’re on the rebound, and I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you at such a vulnerable time, but would you do me the honor of being my buddy again?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cosima grins before stretching to seal the deal with a kiss.

“See,” Gemma nods in the direction of the pair, “kissing.”

“And we thought they didn’t care anymore,” Delphine remarks with a smile before turning to the kids. “Alright, now that we are all reunited with our rightful buddies, it’s time to get started. Kira, we will do a quick lesson to fill you in on what you missed and then you’re all going to learn to ski on one foot.”

“Excuse me?” Cosima gasps.

“It’s a good exercise in balance, as you never know when you might lose a ski going downhill.”

“More like imbalance,” Cosima responds. “This sounds like a terrible idea.”

“What happened to Cosima Peppy Enthusiastic Niehaus?”

“She’s now sensibly concerned.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m only joking. Today is strictly to have fun and show off what you’ve all put so much time and effort into learning.”

Cosima gapes at Delphine, “Seriously? You just had to have one last freak Cosima out moment, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t resist.”

“Charlotte, are you sure you don’t want to reconsider and continue being my buddy?”

“Oh stop,” Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima, “you’re stuck with me.” She places little kisses all over Cosima’s face.

“They’re so cute,” Charlotte observes.

Kira nods her agreement, “They’re relationship goals.”

“Who’s that?” Gemma points to a girl snapping pictures of them.

“Paparazzi,” Cosima answers, “they follow me everywhere.” She makes ridiculous poses in the direction of the camera and the kids follow her lead.

“This,” Delphine waves her over, “is Jenna. She’s the ski school photographer and will be documenting our final day.”

“Oh, cool,” Gemma exclaims, “make sure you get a lot of action shots of me skiing downhill.”

“She will get photos of you all,” Delphine assures.

“Right now, I’d like to get a group shot,” Jenna arranges the six of them with the mountain in the background and takes a few pics.

“Reunited and it feels so good,” Cosima sings softly as she and Delphine ride the lift up together.

Delphine laughs and gives Cosima a kiss, “This really is a perfect way to end our ski lessons; Kira is back with us, you and I are buddies again.”

“It is pretty awesome,” Cosima agrees. “As long as I don’t bust my ass, we’re good.”

“Yes, please don’t damage your cute little cul.”

“Ooh, is that the French word for ass?”

“Oui.”

“Nice! Well, I’ll do my best to protect my cul, for your sake.”

“Merci,” Delphine grins as they reach the top.

Delphine spends the first half hour of the lesson going over everything Kira missed since her injury. Once she’s up to speed, they start their free ski. Gemma races down the slope with Oscar following closely behind, while Kira and Charlotte enjoy a more relaxed descent. Delphine and Cosima hang back and observe the kids.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Delphine remarks.

“Skiing?”

“Yes, but specifically these daily sessions with you and the kids. It feels like we’ve formed this odd little family.”

“Yeah,” Cosima agrees, “like you and I are the parents of four crazy but adorable children.”

“No, more like I’m the exasperated single mother of five crazy but adorable children.”

“Wow, really? Cause if that’s the case, I’m pretty sure child services is gonna show up and arrest you for the very unmotherly way you’ve been behaving with me at bedtime.”

“Shut up! Fine, it’s like I’m the responsible parent and you’re the lenient one. Better?”

“Much, for many reasons. But, yeah, I get what you’re saying. I’ve kinda grown fond of them myself. And I’ve enjoyed these ski lessons more than I ever thought I would. Obviously you’re the main reason, but it feels good getting better at something.”

“I’m thrilled to hear you say that,” Delphine smiles as she pulls her goggles down over her eyes, “but actions speak louder than words.” Delphine starts downhill and Cosima quickly pulls on her own goggles and chases after her.

———

“This will be our final run,” Delphine announces to the group at the top of the slope.

“Awww,” the kids groan.

“I know, I know, I feel the same way, but just think of all the skiing we’ve done and all the skiing you’re going to do after this now that you’re all such experts.”

“I’m gonna join the ski team,” Gemma announces.

“That’s wonderful,” Delphine exclaims. “I have no doubt you’re going to be the star of the team.”

“Since this is our last one, can we do it together?” Charlotte asks.

Delphine looks around at the others, “What do you all think?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Gemma agrees as the others nod.

“Alright then, we’ll go on my three. Un, deux, trois,” they all set off down the slope in tandem for their final time as a group.

As they reach the bottom of the slope, Alison, Donnie, Cal, and Marion are there hooting and hollering for their children, with loud chants of, “Way to go, Cosima!” mixed in.

As the kids hug their parents, Cosima finds Scott, Kenny, and Eugene clapping for her. “What are you guys doing here?”

“You think we’d miss the chance to see you graduate ski school?” Scott asks.

“Delphine invited us to your luncheon,” Kenny adds.

“She did?” Cosima turns to Delphine.

“I did,” Delphine confirms. “I thought it would be nice if they attended along with everyone’s parents.”

“My three dads, aren’t I a luckily gal?”

“You were really great up there, Cos.”

“Thanks, Scotty.”

“Shall we return our skis and head on up to the luncheon?” Delphine asks.

“Hell yeah, I’m starving,” Cosima responds as she makes a beeline for the ski rental.

———

They all assemble on the hotel roof where a buffet has been set up for them. After eating and mingling for a while, Delphine stands and gets everyone’s attention.

“I just wanted to take a moment to say, without hesitation, that this group has been my absolute favorite to teach. Not only are you all extremely bright and talented, but you have made this such an immensely enjoyable three weeks with your exuberant personalities. I’ve never smiled as much with a class as I have with the five of you. I’m surprised one isn’t permanently frozen across my lips by now. At the end of our first two weeks of lessons, I gave you gold stars for your stellar performances, however, today I have special awards I’d like to present to each of you. So if you would please join me up here.” Gemma, Oscar, Kira, Charlotte, and Cosima stand side by side and Delphine begins the ceremony with Gemma.

“Gemma, you are without a doubt the most fearless, talented, confident 8-year-old I have ever encountered. Your energy is boundless and your drive to succeed is unstoppable. You’re a tough cookie and I have no doubt that you truly will be Prime Minister of Canada, or even ruler of the universe, if you put your mind to it. To you I present the force of nature medal.” Delphine places the gold medal around Gemma’s neck and they pose as Jenna takes pictures of them.

“Oscar, most 10-year-old boys would bristle at having to spend hours each day with five women, but you never complained about being the only boy in the group. Instead, you were a true gentleman to each and every one of us. You have a natural athleticism and approached each lesson with determination. You’re also the most patient big brother I have ever met, trust me, I have one of my own, I know, and Gemma is so very lucky to have you. To you I present the medal of chivalry.”

“Kira, I am so, so happy that you were able to ski with us today. It broke my heart to see you get hurt, and I know you were disappointed to have your skiing interrupted, but you handled the situation with such poise and maturity. You returned to us after three days off the slopes and were just as enthusiastic as ever, quickly catching up on what you missed without skipping a beat. The hole left in your absence was palpable, which is a credit to the impact you had on us all. To you I present the medal of strength.”

“Charlotte, you came into this with challenges that I don’t think any of us can ever fully comprehend. You had a lifelong dream of skiing and through sheer determination and strength of character, you overcame tremendous obstacles to become a truly wonderful skier. Beyond that, you have a compassion and wisdom well beyond your years. I’ve also been told you give excellent advice. To you I present the medal of valor.” Charlotte squees with delight as Delphine places the medal around her neck.

“And last, but certainly not least, Cosima. Where do I even begin? Your placement in this group may have been an accident, but it was far from a mistake. I cannot even begin to imagine what these last three weeks would have been like without you in our class. What you lacked in technique and confidence, you more than made up for in heart and humor. I think the kids can attest to your frustrations in the beginning, but while many adults in your position may have thrown in the towel, you never did. You remained steadfast in your commitment to learning to ski and I am so proud to say that whether you like it or not, you are now officially a skier. So to you I present the medal of perseverance.”

“This is the first non-academic award I’ve ever received,” Cosima remarks as she examines her medal.

While Cosima and Delphine pose for photos, the kids begin chanting, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.”

“Oh mon dieu,” Delphine blushes.

“It’s what the people want,” Cosima shrugs.

“Then I suppose the people shouldn’t be denied,” Delphine grins as she leans in and gives Cosima a tender kiss on the lips.

“Ooooh,” the kids howl with delight.

“Okay,” Delphine laughs, “come on, let Jenna get pictures of all of us with our medals.”

After posing for individual and group photos, a tray of cupcakes is brought out for them all to indulge in.

“I want to thank you all for coming out to celebrate today,” Delphine begins wrapping up the luncheon.

“Wait,” Kira stops Delphine’s speech, “we have something for you.”

“For me?”

Kira nods as Cal hands her a gift bag and she passes it to Delphine, “Open it.”

Delphine reaches into the bag, pushing aside the tissue paper, and pulls out a frame. She looks at the picture and gasps, “Kira, I thought this was for your mother?”

Kira shakes her head, “I drew mommy lots of other pictures this week, but this one is special and I want you to have it.”

“Thank you, Kira, I’ll treasure it always. I know just where I’ll hang it.” Delphine looks over Kira’s drawing of the ski group, the one where Cosima is falling, and smiles. She then notices a new addition to the picture, they’ve all signed below their images. “When did you do this?”

“Yesterday,” Cosima answers. “We all met at Kira’s room for lunch. I knew you had that meeting to go to, I just didn’t want you to know I knew so you wouldn’t know I was going to have lunch with them. Signing the picture wasn’t all we did for you, though.”

“It wasn’t?”

“Nope.” Gemma runs over to her mother to retrieve another gift bag and hands it to Delphine, “Thank you for teaching us to ski.”

Delphine reaches into the bag and pulls out a t-shirt. She reads the inscription on the front and a little tear rolls down her cheek, she then turns it around and holds it in front of her for everyone to see. It reads, "We heart Delphine, the world’s best ski instructor," with each of their names inscribed along the border of the shirt. “This is so sweet, thank you.”

“It was Cosima’s idea,” Charlotte reveals.

“I had a feeling it might have been,” Delphine beams as Cosima reaches for her cheek and brushes away the stray tear. Delphine leans forward and gives her a little kiss before bending down and hugging all the kids. “I’m going to miss you all so much.”

“We’re gonna miss you, too,” the kids respond.

“Group hug,” Cosima shouts as the 6 of them wrap their arms around one another.

As they wrap up the celebration, everyone says their final goodbyes and exchange email addresses, promising to keep in touch.

“Later hell-raisers,” Cosima says affectionately as she gives each of the kids a high five.

Charlotte urges Cosima to bend down and then whispers something in her ear.

“You got it, little buddy,” Cosima solidifies with a pinky swear before giving her a hug.

“What was that about?” Delphine asks as the kids leave with their parents.

“Sorry, can’t tell,” Cosima zips her lips. “Buddy bond.”

“Speaking of buddies,” Scott interrupts, “how would you like to be mine this afternoon?”

“Excuse me?”

“Come ski with us.”

“No way,” Cosima protests. “I just spent the morning skiing.”

“Yes, so you should be sufficiently warmed up. What else do you have to do?”

“I’ve got stuff,” Cosima insists.

“Come on, you promised you’d ski with us at least once on this trip.”

“If you promised, then you really should go with them, Cosima.”

“Et tu, Delphine?”

“Sorry,” Delphine shrugs. She glances at her watch, “I better get to my teen group. I have their graduation dinner after, so you should grab a bite with the guys. I’ll see you later.” She gives Cosima a kiss then turns to Scott, “Keep an eye on her out there.”

“I will,” Scott assures as Delphine leaves. “Ready?”

“Fine, but I believe I agreed to the bunny slope.”

“Oh come on, Oscar was telling us you guys got up to the red slopes. You don’t want to go all the way backwards, do you?”

“Ugh, dude, let’s just compromise at blue, ok?”

“Deal,” Scott responds excitedly.

———

“How great is this?” Scott asks as they ride the lift after their third trip down the slope. “You’re really good.”

“You must not have noticed me wobble back there.”

“Wobble shmobble, you didn’t fall, that’s what matters. And even if you did, so what, it happens.”

“You sound like Delphine.”

“That’s a good thing, she’s a professional, she knows. I’m really impressed with your form.”

“Dude, I said you sound like Delphine, not look like her, don’t try to hit on me, it ain’t gonna happen.”

“Very funny, Cosima. You know what I mean, you’re actually a freakin’ skier now. Who woulda thought?”

“Not me, that’s for sure.”

“Guess it helps having the right instructor.”

“Totally, I lucked out there in so many ways.”

“She’s a miracle worker.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that hopeless.”

“No, but you were a bit of a drag.”

“I’ll give you that one, I guess I just needed the right inspiration.”

“I’m glad you found it.”

“Me too, Scotty, me too.”

They reach the end of the line and exit the lift. Kenny and Eugene are waiting for them at the top of the slope. As they ready to head down, Kenny removes something from his helmet and begins attaching it to Cosima’s.

“What are you doing?”

“GoPro. This will record the descent from your perspective. I’m going to edit together a little video when we get back home.”

“That actually sounds kinda cool,” Cosima decides, “but if I wipe out, you better destroy the footage.”

“No way, that would be even cooler.”

“Kenneth,” she reprimands.

“Okay, I’ll destroy it.”

“Ready, Cos?” Scotty asks.

“Yup,” she nods. “Let’s kick some mountain booty.”

———

“Cosima?” Delphine calls out when she enters the hotel room.

“I’m in here,” Cosima responds from the bathroom.

Delphine walks in to find Cosima immersed in the tub, “How’d skiing with the boys go?”

“Oh, it went fine, except for the fact that my legs hurt like hell from way too much exertion today. I don’t know know how you do it everyday. How was the teen graduation?”

“It was very nice, your group’s was better though.”

“I’m not surprised, we’re pretty special. Whatcha got there?” Cosima glances at the glass bowl in Delphine’s hand.

“Îles flottante, it was served for dessert at the party and I saved one for you. It’s meringue on vanilla custard with a caramel drizzle.”

“Oooh, it looks good. Gimme, gimme,” Cosima holds out her hand.

“You want to eat this in the tub?”

“Uh huh,” Cosima nods, “there’s no way I’m getting out of here anytime soon.” Delphine places the bowl down on the vanity, well out of Cosima’s reach, “Hey what are you doi-” Cosima stops mid-question as she watches Delphine peel off her clothing.

Once in the buff, Delphine picks up the bowl and carefully steps into the tub, settling down across from Cosima. “Ah, this does feel nice.” Salivating at the two delicious sights in front of her, Cosima licks her lips as she watches Delphine dig her spoon into the creamy confection and then take it into her own mouth, “Mmm, délicieux.”

“Hey, I thought you brought that back for me,” Cosima whines as she sits up.

“Oh, pardon, where are my manners,” Delphine scoots closer to Cosima as she reloads the spoon, then brings it up to Cosima’s mouth.

Cosima parts her lips and takes the bite, a huge grin immediately forming across her lips, “Oh, oh yeah, it tastes just as good as it looks.”

Delphine proceeds to continue spoon feeding Cosima, while stealing a few bites for herself. As she reaches the bottom of the bowl, she scoops up the last bit of meringue and bypasses Cosima’s waiting mouth, smearing it all over her nose and cheeks instead.

“Excuse me, what did you do that for?” Cosima complains.

“Sorry, bad aim,” Delphine apologizes as she places the bowl beside the tub and moves into Cosima’s space, “let me get that for you.” Delphine’s tongue pokes out and she glides it up the right side of Cosima’s face, lapping up the cream beneath it. She then sucks gently on Cosima’s nose before her tongue finishes its cleanup down Cosima’s left cheek, coming to a stop at Cosima’s mouth, where she shares the fruits of her labor with Cosima.

“Mmmm. Have I told you lately how much I enjoy bath time?”

“Probably, but you can continue telling me.”

“I really, really, really enjoy bath time,” Cosima hums as Delphine settles over her, her hands gripping the edge of the tub on either side of Cosima’s head as their lips reattach and she grinds her lower body down against Cosima’s.

As Delphine gets a bit overzealous with her ministrations, Cosima’s face dips under the surface and she coughs up water. “Merde, are you okay.”

“Yeah, just a little water, nothing the winner of the medal of perseverance can’t handle,” Cosima smirks.

“I appreciate your commitment to persevering through these perilous conditions.”

“Trust me,” Cosima reaches an arm around the back of Delphine’s neck, “the reward is so worth the risk.” She pulls Delphine’s face back down, keeping her own head above water as they kiss.

Delphine removes her right hand from its grip on the tub and skims it down the length of Cosima’s body before reaching its final destination, the water aiding her fingers in their deep exploration. The motion of Cosima’s hips in response to the sensation causes waves to ripple through the tub as Delphine brings her closer and closer to the brink. As she spills over the edge, Cosima throws her head back wildly, making a loud thud against the side of the tub.

“Oh, mon dieu,” Delphine quickly withdraws her fingers and brings her hand up to caress the back of Cosima’s head. “Does it hurt?”

“A little bit,” Cosima admits as she starts laughing uncontrollably.

Delphine looks at her with concern, “Do you need medical attention? You may be delirious.”

“No, I’m fine,” Cosima continues cackling

“What’s so funny?”

“This,” Cosima giggles, “you just nearly killed me twice while getting it on in the tub. And I thought skiing was going to be the dangerous activity of my vacation. Glacier crossing wasn’t even this treacherous. When they say you see stars, I don’t think they meant it quite like this.”

“Désolé,” Delphine kisses Cosima’s head. The quakes of laughter rippling through Cosima prove to be infectious as Delphine soon joins in on the hysterics.

“Come,” Delphine finally says as their laughter dies down, “lets get you into bed.” She stands and helps Cosima to her feet, drying them both off before returning to the room.

“Lay down, I’m going to get some ice for that bump.” Delphine pulls on a robe and takes the ice bucket into the hall, returning a couple minutes later. She wraps several ice cubes in a towel and holds it under Cosima’s head.

“Thank you, Doctor Cormier.”

“You’re welcome,” Delphine smiles. “It’s the least I can do after injuring you.”

“I’ll live.”

“I’m glad.”

After letting Delphine apply the ice for 10 minutes, Cosima sits up and take the towel from her hand. “You should really keep that on for another 10 minutes,” Delphine warns.

“It barely hurts anymore,” Cosima assures, “besides, there’s something else I need to do right now.”

“Oh really, what’s that?”

“The gorgeous blonde taking such good care of me,” Cosima responds with a twinkle in her eye as she tugs at the belt on Delphine’s robe, releasing the knot and allowing the robe to fall open. She then grabs an ice cube and places it on Delphine’s breastbone before slowly sliding it down, down, down, sending a thrilling chill throughout Delphine’s body.


	13. Clear Eyes, Full Hearts

Without the alarm clock set for a ridiculously early wake up, Cosima is able to sleep until a respectable 11:30am. To her surprise, Delphine is still sleeping. Cosima lays there, transfixed by the sight in front of her; of the curls splayed out all over the pillow, of the little freckle at the tip of Delphine’s nose, at the smile present on her lips, at the indent of her dimple.

Cosima is pretty sure if she looked up the definition of bliss in the dictionary, this image of Delphine would appear in place of words. A warmth instantly spreads through Cosima’s body at this sight, the same warmth she feels when Delphine kisses her, or when she hears the sound of Delphine’s laugh, or when Delphine’s hands are exploring her body. But Delphine is doing none of those things at this moment and Cosima still feels that same warmth. For someone who is always cold, this is quite enlightening. And even though Delphine is asleep, Cosima has an overwhelming urge that can’t be denied.

“Hey, Delphine,” Cosima whispers. She gets no response. “Delphine,” she says a little louder. Nothing. “Delphine,” she adds a poke to her shoulder.

Delphine jolts awake, instantly concerned, “What’s the matter? Is it your head?” She reaches out and places her hand on the back of Cosima’s head, feeling for the now shrunken bump.

“No, my head is fine. Actually, it’s clearer than it’s ever been.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can we go somewhere?”

Delphine looks under the covers at their bare bodies, “Right now?” 

“Well, after we get dressed, but, yeah, if you don’t mind, there’s someone we need to visit.”

“No, of course I don’t mind, whatever you want to do.”

“Great,” Cosima smiles, giving Delphine a kiss before hopping out of bed. Delphine eyes her curiously as she goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. After about 30 seconds, Cosima peeks her head out, “You coming?”

Delphine smiles broadly before jumping out of bed and joining her.

———

“There she is,” Cosima announces as they reach the top of the snow-covered hill. She rushes over with Delphine following closely behind. 

“I’m surprised she’s still standing,” Delphine muses.

“I’m not, she had your scarf to protect her from the elements. Hi there, Shelly, we’re back.”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t come to take the scarf back,” Delphine assures.

“Yeah, that would just be rude at this point,” Cosima concurs.

“You still haven’t told me exactly why we’re back here.”

“Because Shelly and this hill are special. That spot right there,” Cosima points, “that’s where you kissed me for the first time.”

“I remember,” Delphine grins.

“I think about it all the time,” Cosima admits. “I feel like Shelly is kinda responsible for us. If we hadn’t spent so much time building her, causing my lips to chap so intensely, who knows if you ever would have kissed me.”

“Oh, I would have.”

“You can’t possibly know that. I mean, you may have wanted to, but so did I, I was just too scared to go for it. What if you never made that move? We could have both spent the next 2 weeks pretending like we weren’t crazy about each other.”

“I’d like to think there’s no way either of us would have let that happen.”

“Maybe, but we can’t know for sure.”

“No, I suppose not,” Delphine concedes. 

Cosima straightens out Shelly’s scarf, then moves to the edge of the hill and stands quietly, looking out over the Chamonix landscape and up into the mountains.

Delphine comes up beside her, “What’s going on?”

Cosima opens her mouth to speak, her eyes still cast in the distance,

“Mont Blanc yet gleams on high: --the power is there,  
The still and solemn power of many sights,  
And many sounds, and much of life and death.  
In the calm darkness of the moonless nights,  
In the lone glare of day, the snows descend  
Upon that Mountain; none beholds them there,  
Nor when the flakes burn in the sinking sun,  
Or the star-beams dart through them. Winds contend  
Silently there, and heap the snow with breath  
Rapid and strong, but silently! Its home  
The voiceless lightning in these solitudes  
Keeps innocently, and like vapour broods  
Over the snow. The secret Strength of things  
Which governs thought, and to the infinite dome  
Of Heaven is as a law, inhabits thee!  
And what were thou, and earth, and stars, and sea,  
If to the human mind's imaginings  
Silence and solitude were vacancy?”

Cosima turns and looks Delphine in the eye, “That’s my favorite passage.”

“That was beautiful. When did you learn it?”

“This week, while you were out teaching your teen group. See, my afternoons weren’t just for nap time?”

“Apparently not,” Delphine laughs. “I can’t believe you memorized that.”

“Hey, you’re talking to the girl who memorized the periodic table when she was six-years-old.”

“I’m impressed.”

“Thank you,” Cosima smiles. “I wanted to read the poem because you said it was your favorite. I didn’t even really know why I was memorizing it until I woke up this morning and saw your face. You were sleeping so peacefully and had this impossibly beautiful smile on your face. It occurred to me that I might be responsible for that smile. I mean, I know I’m responsible for you falling asleep with a smile,” Cosima laughs, “but could I really be responsible for you appearing so utterly serene and happy? And I know you’ve told me a millions times how happy I make you, but it was seeing you at a moment, when you couldn’t reassure me, that I felt it the most. And then it hit me that I feel the exact same way. I have spent my entire life out in the cold, looking for a warm place, and I found it in one of the coldest spots imaginable. You’re my warm place, Delphine, right here,” she reaches out and touches Delphine’s heart, “I don’t know how I got in there, but I know that I never want to get out.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I don’t want this to end. I can’t just go home tomorrow and be like, that’s it. You’re my girlfriend, Delphine, and I’m not about to let that change anytime soon. I know it won’t be easy with you in Paris and me in Minnesota, but we can try to coordinate our schedules the best we can so we can Skype as much as possible. I mean, there’s no freakin’ way I can go very long without seeing your beautiful face. And we can commiserate about school and just talk about anything and everything, but like be a couple, an exclusive couple. I have no desire to go back there and be with anyone else. I want you, Delphine, only you, and I hope you feel the same.”

“I thought you said long distance never works?”

“I think I was a bit hasty with the whole never part. I think it can work if both people really, really want it to.”

“And you really, really want it to?”

“More than anything,” Cosima nods. “You were the last thing I expected when I came here. I hate the snow, I hate the cold, and that’s what I imagined this trip would consist of, me being miserable in the snow and cold. I know it’s ironic considering I attend school in Minnesota, but I pretty much spend all day indoors, which is what I figured I’d end up doing here. But then the weirdest thing happened, I met you and suddenly the snow and cold didn’t bother me quite so much anymore. In fact, I relished going outdoors, because that’s where you were and I just wanted to spend time with you. I’ve now discovered that I kinda enjoy frolicking in the snow. It obviously helped that I got to do it with you, but you also made me appreciate the mountains, appreciate nature, and you taught me how to ski. Clumsy Cosima Niehaus can now ski downhill without landing on her ass every time. That’s a freakin’ miracle. But most importantly, you taught me that I can actually love something besides my parents and science.”

“You love skiing?” Delphine asks with elated surprise.

“No,” Cosima shakes her head. “I love you, Delphine.”

“Cosima-” Delphine gasps.

“I know, I know what you’re gonna say, that it’s too fast, we only met a few weeks ago, but I’ve never felt this way before. Hell, I dated Emi for two years and never loved her like I love you. I never even said those words to her, which is why, as callous as this might sound, it wasn’t that hard to end things with her. And I’m not confusing lust for love, either. Because, yeah, I’ll admit, as soon as I saw you, I was crushing so hard, but you're more than just a pretty face and really great hair, you’re smart and compassionate and determined and patient and strong and so incredibly warm, both your heart and your body. I would be perfectly content to spend the rest of my life snuggled up next to you. I wish I could stay here with you forever, just forget about everything else, just say screw it to all of our responsibilities, but I know I can’t, I know we both need to finish school. You’re going to be an incredible doctor, Delphine, and I don’t want to get in the way of that. I don’t want to do what Emi and René did and try to interfere with our dreams. We’ve got these paths that we’re both on, and we should continue on them, but when I think about what I want my future to look like, I see you in it. So before you tell me I’m crazy-”

“I’m not going to tell you you’re crazy.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” Delphine shakes her head, “because I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

Delphine nods and reaches out to caress Cosima’s cheek, “Je t’aime, aussi.”

“Okay, I may not know much French, but I do know that one.”

“I love you,” Delphine smiles with tears in her eyes. “I’ve known I loved you for a while actually” 

“For real?”

“Cosima, you found me crying in the bathroom because I was upset about you leaving. That’s not exactly my normal reaction to the end of winter break. I was crying because I love you and I was scared of losing you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was unsure how you’d react. You’re leaving soon and I didn’t want to put any undo pressure on you.”

“Pressure? Are you kidding? It’s not pressure, it’s a relief. I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met and everyday since it’s only gotten stronger and deeper.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because not many people believe in love at first sight. I thought you’d freak out.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Delphine insists. “Do you know the story of Cinderella?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“I feel like you’re my Cinderella, my Cosimella, I suppose,” she grins. “That first day, when I took your boots off and placed them on the correct feet, I don’t know, it felt like something clicked, like when I got you into your boots, stood you up, and looked into your eyes, I found something I didn’t even know I was looking for. From that moment, I was hooked. I told you I thought you were cute, but it was more than that. There is something so innately special about you that made me want to spend time with you. I knew, in here,” she places her hand over her heart, “that you were meant to be in my life. And everything you just said about me, I can say the same about you. Except the warm body part, you have the absolute coldest body of anyone I’ve ever met, but I love that about you. I may be able to keep you warm, but you keep me from getting too overheated. We complement each other. And I don’t want to let you go, either, Cosima. I want to wake up everyday and know that you’re mine and I’m yours, no matter how far apart we are. I want to make this work. This is probably going to sound silly, but I never really believed in fate until you were placed in my ski group.”

“That doesn’t sound silly at all, I get it, I feel it, too. Although in my case fate goes by the name Scott. But I know what you mean about something clicking when we met. It’s almost like when you place that last Lego piece on a set you’ve spent what seems like forever building, it’s that sense of peace like, this is it, this is what I’ve been working towards this whole time. I don’t mean to quote Jerry Maguire, but you complete me.”

“I have no idea who that is,” Delphine admits.

“Really? Wow, we’ll totally need to do some movie marathoning one day. I wonder what other movies you haven’t se-”

Delphine silences her with a kiss, catching Cosima off-guard, causing her to step backwards, her foot slipping on the snowy hill. As she stumbles, Cosima throws her arms around Delphine to stabilize, instead, she manages to pull her along with her as she falls to the ground. The two of them, wrapped up in one another, tumble down the hill. 

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Cosima remarks with a smirk as they come to a stop, with her pinning Delphine to the ground.

“I don’t know,” Delphine shrugs, “it’s worked out pretty well so far.” She reaches out and cups Cosima’s frosty cheeks, stroking them tenderly before bringing her down for a passionate kiss.

As they break for air, Cosima lifts her head several inches away from Delphine’s so she can get a good look at her face, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Delphine responds affectionately. 

“Should we seal this whole love deal with snow sex?”

“Hmm,” Delphine mulls it over, “it could be fun, but we run the risk of frostbite in some very inconvenient places.”

“Good point. Well, if sex is out, how about we do something almost as pleasurable?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Do you still have our sleds in the trunk?”

“I do,” Delphine smiles.

“Great!” Cosima pushes herself up, then extends her hand to Delphine, helping her to her feet.

“You didn’t leave me submerged this time.”

“Love changes a girl,” Cosima replies.

“Apparently,” Delphine chuckles. “Let’s go get those sleds.”

———

“That was fun,” Cosima says as they get back in the car after an afternoon of sledding.

“It was,” Delphine agrees, “but as enjoyable as sledding with you was, hearing you tell me you love me was even better.”

“Yeah, ditto, obvs,” Cosima grins as she leans across the armrest and kisses Delphine.

“Would you mind if we changed our plans for this evening?” Delphine asks.

“You want to go somewhere instead of Atmosphère?”

“Yes, but if you’d rather go there, I’d under-”

“No,” Cosima insists, “I want to do whatever you want to do.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you want to do?”

“There’s someone else I’d like to visit with you.”

———

After about 40 minutes, where hand holding and cheesy sing-alongs filled their drive time, Delphine pulls in front of a familiar home. 

“I can’t believe how much has changed in two weeks,” Cosima marvels as they look out at the house. “Last time we came here, this, you and me together, like, together together, was my wildest dream.”

Delphine turns to Cosima and smiles, “Dreams do come true.”

“Wait, this could totally be another dream.”

“It’s not.”

“We can’t be sure. Kiss me.”

“I thought you said pinching was the required action?”

“No, kissing is a more accurate indicator of dream status,” Cosima puckers her lips and Delphine honors her request. “I really love reality,” Cosima grins as they break apart.

“And I really love you,” Delphine rubs their noses together sweetly. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Cosima announces. 

They get out of the car and walk up to the door. Delphine rings the bell.

“Qui est ce?”

“Trick or treat!” Cosima responds.

Delphine playfully smacks Cosima’s butt before replying seriously, “C'est moi, Mémé.”

“Delphine!” Adeline exclaims as soon as she opens the door and quickly ensnares her granddaughter in a tight embrace. “Quelle belle surprise!” She then notices Cosima is standing a little off to the right to give them some space, “Cosima, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.” As she lets go of Delphine, she pulls Cosima into a warm hug. “Rentrez donc,” she leads them in the house and takes their coats, “vous arrivez pile à temps, le dîner est sur le feu.” 

“On ne voudrait pas abuser de ta gentilesse.”

“Balivernes, tu sais bien que je cuisine toujours trop. J'adorerais avoir de la companie.”

“Merci!” Delphine turns to Cosima, “Mémé has invited us to stay for dinner.”

“Awesome! That was the plan anyway.” Cosima takes a whiff, “Mmm, it does smell délicieux in here. What’s cooking?”

“Qu'est- ce qu'il y a à manger ce soir?”

“Navarin D’Agneau,” Adeline responds.

“Lamb stew with vegetables in a white wine sauce,” Delphine translates. “It’s one of Mémé’s specialities.”

“Ooh, sounds great!”

They follow Adeline into the living room and sit down on the couch, “Qu'est-ce qui me vaut la visite de deux jolies jeunes filles comme vous?”

Cosima looks at Delphine questioningly.

“She asked what brings us here,” Delphine explains before turning her attention back to her grandmother. “Cosima rentre chez elle demain et avant qu'elle ne me fasse j'ai pensé que ça serait sympa de venir ici ensemble pour te voir et te dire que,” Delphine takes Cosima’s hand in hers, “Cosima et moi on n'est bien plus que des amis maintenant.”

“Oui, je sais. Luc m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble.”

“Il te l'a dit?”

“Oui,” Adeline nods.

“What was that about Luc?” Cosima asks.

“He’s already told Mémé we’re dating.”

“Oh damn, he beat you to the punch.”

“Apparently.”

“Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.”

“Merci, Mémé,” Delphine smiles. “She’s happy for us.”

“I’m very happy, too,” Cosima grins at Adeline. “I love Delphine very much.”

“Amour?” Adeline gasps. “Et toi, Delphine?”

Delphine bites her lips and nods, “Je suis amoureuse de Cosima.” 

“C'est merveilleux!” Adeline rises off her chair and pulls Delphine up into a hug, then takes Cosima’s hand and brings her into the hug with them. 

As they end the hug, Adeline smiles sweetly at the girls, “Est-ce que cela veut dire que Cosima fêtera encore Noël avec nous l'année prochaine?”

“Oh, je ne sais pas.”

“What did she say?”

“She asked if this means you’ll be back with us next Christmas.”

“Oui,” Cosima responds without hesitation.

“Fantastique!” Adeline clasps her hands together happily as a timer goes off in the kitchen. “Je vous en prie, excusez-moi, je dois aller jeter un coup d'oeil au dîner.”

“It does?” Delphine asks Cosima with surprise once Adeline has left to check on dinner.

“Yeah, I can’t let you have all that fun and great food without me, can I? Nor can I leave you without a buddy on Christmas. I mean, that is, if you want me to be there.”

“Want you to? Of course I want you to be there. I just didn’t know you’d want to come back to France.”

“Delphine, when I said I love you, that was my unconditional RSVP to every Cormier Christmas you’ll have me at. Only next time, I hope you’ll kiss me under the mistletoe.”

“Oh, I will definitely kiss you under the mistletoe. In fact, would you look at that,” Delphine glances up at nothing.

Cosima follows her eye-line, “At what?”

“The mistletoe, don’t you see it?”

Cosima takes off her glasses and rubs them on her shirt, then puts them back on. “Oh, oh yeah. Sorry, my glasses were all fogged up, now I see it,” Cosima plays along as Delphine moves in for a kiss.

“Le dîner est prêt,” Adeline announces as she reenters the living room, stopping in her tracks at the sight on the couch.

Delphine and Cosima quickly break apart. “Ok, merci, on arrive tout de suite,” Delphine replies without turning to face her grandmother as a blush quickly blooms on her cheeks. 

Cosima gives Adeline a little smile as she turns and returns to the kitchen.

“Oh mon dieu,” Delphine drops her face onto Cosima’s shoulder, “I just got caught making out on my Grand-Mère’s couch.”

“For what it’s worth, she was smiling at us.”

“That’s good, but, still, my Grand-Mère.”

“Yeah, it is kinda awkward, but not as bad as, like, if your dad walked in on us having sex.”

“Cosima,” Delphine swats at her arm, “why would you even say such a thing? Don’t even put that out in the universe. I am double, no triple, locking the hotel room door and putting a chair under the handle from now on.”

“Babe, I think one lock and a do not disturb sign are enough. Anyway, all I’m saying is there are far worse things than Adeline catching you with your tongue down my throat.”

“You’re impossible. Is it too late to take back the whole love thing?” Delphine wonders. 

“Yes, no backsies, remember?”

“How could I forget? That’s what got you here on Christmas Eve.”

“That and the promise of home-cooked meal, which, by the way, is in there waiting for us to devour it.”

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

“Starving,” Cosima growls.

“Let’s go eat,” Delphine leads Cosima to the kitchen where Adeline has already set the table.

Adeline instructs them to sit and insists on serving them. After the meal is plated, Adeline pours them each a glass of pinot noir and raises her glass, “A l'amour et au bonheur!”

“Ditto,” Cosima repeats before they all clink glasses and take a sip.

Cosima takes her first bite of the lamb, “Oh, oh damn, this is so good. You did it again, Adeline.” She gives Adeline the ok sign with her hand.

“Elle a un très bon appétit,” Adeline remarks. 

“Oui, pour en avoir un, elle l'a,” Delphine chuckles. 

“Tu as choisis sagement, ma princesse.”

“Je suis d'accord,” Delphine smiles.

“You gonna fill me in?” Cosima asks between bites.

“Mémé was just appreciating your wonderful appetite.”

“You know, I’m seriously going to learn French before I come back here so I know what you’re saying about me.”

“It’s all positive,” Delphine assures.

“I hope so.”

After dinner, Adeline serves religieuse for dessert. 

“Are you freakin’ kidding me?” Cosima comments as she dives into the sweet pastry filled with chocolate. “Adeline, can you please just send care packages of your food to me at school?”

“Elle veut que tu lui envoies tes plats à la fac,” Delphine clarifies for her grandmother.

“Je le ferai peut-être,” Adeline nods.

“She’s considering it,” Delphine tells Cosima.

“Yes!” Cosima raises her fist in celebration.

“Elle est amoureuse de ta cuisine,” Delphine giggles.

“Elle est bien plus amoureuse de toi encore,” Adeline replies, causing Delphine to blush.

After finishing dinner, and helping Adeline clean up, they spend some more time chatting in the living room. 

Delphine glances at the clock, “It’s getting late, we should probably head back to the hotel.”

“Voulez-vous rester dormir là cette nuit?” Adeline asks

“Voulez-vous what?” Cosima asks.

“She asked if we’d like to stay the night.” Delphine and Cosima look at each other, the same thought instantly passing through both their minds, then turn to Adeline simultaneously.

“No,” they say in concert.

“Je suis désolée, Cosima doit encore faire ses bagages et ça serait mieux si on ne le faisait pas à la dernière minute,” Delphine apologizes, explaining Cosima still needs to pack.

“Je comprends,” Adeline winks knowingly as she stands and gets their coats. 

“Cosima,” Adeline says as she embraces her, “rentre bien. Je compte bien te faire tenir ta promesse de revenir à Noël prochain.”

Cosima looks at Delphine over Adeline’s shoulder questioningly, “She wishes you a safe flight and is holding you to your promise to return next Christmas.”

“Merci, Adeline,” Cosima responds.

“Delphine,” Adeline cups her cheeks in her hands, “je suis là chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi.

“Merci, je reviendrai te voir avant de retourner à Paris.” Delphine hugs her grandmother tightly, then gives her a kiss before heading out with Cosima.

———

When they return to their hotel room, Cosima hangs the do not disturb sign outside before locking the door. “This was the perfect day,” she remarks as she approaches Delphine, who is kicking off her shoes.

“It was pretty spectacular,” Delphine agrees.

“You know what would be the perfect end to such a perfect day?”

“Packing?”

Cosima shakes her head, “Nope.”

“A movie?” Delphine tries again.

“Uh uh.”

“I’m at a complete loss.”

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?” Cosima chants seductively.

Laughter bursts from Delphine, “Where did you learn that?”

“Lady Marmalade. Adeline saying voulez-vous earlier reminded me of it. Why? Is it wrong?”

“No, it’s just ridiculous.” Cosima frowns. “But very adorable,” Delphine clarifies as she wraps her arms around Cosima. “However, I cannot promise there will be much sleeping tonight.”

“That’s totally fine, sleep is overrated anyway,” Cosima declares as she reaches her hands up and runs them through Delphine’s curls with a huge grin on her face. “I love you.”

“I’m never going to tire of hearing you say that,” Delphine smiles back.

“I’m never going to tire of saying it,” Cosima assures as she pulls herself in for a kiss full of passion and promise. A promise they both make many times throughout the night with both words and actions.


	14. Goodbye to the Ski Trip

“Look who slept late again,” Cosima teases as she watches Delphine’s eyes flutter open.

“You’re rubbing off on me,” Delphine yawns as she glances at the clock.

“In more ways than one,” Cosima winks.

Delphine rolls her eyes before leaning forward and giving Cosima a kiss, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cosima grins.

“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough.”

“Long enough for what?” Delphine asks as there’s a knock at the door.

“For that,” Cosima responds as she gets up and puts on a robe before answering the door. “Excellent timing,” Cosima greets the server bringing their breakfast. He places their food on the dining table and accepts a tip from Cosima before leaving.

“What do you have there?” Delphine starts to pull the comforter back.

“Uh uh,” Cosima stops her, “this breakfast is going to be enjoyed in bed.” Cosima brings a tray over to Delphine and pulls off the cover, revealing a croissant, pain au chocolat, and fresh fruit, “Voila!”

“Mmm, merci,” Delphine stretches her neck in Cosima’s direction for a quick kiss before Cosima hands her a café au lait and then grabs her own identical breakfast tray and joins Delphine back in bed. “This was very sweet of you.”

“Actually, it was kind of self-serving.”

“How so?” Delphine wonders between bites of her croissant.

“I figured we’d need to reenergize this morning.”

“Ah, yes,” Delphine smiles, “last night was quite a workout.”

“Yeah, well, we had to make our last night together memorable.”

“Every moment with you has been memorable.”

“Oh yeah? You remember every moment?”

Delphine nods, “I do. I remember every ski lesson, every date, every kiss, every time we’ve made love.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. I don’t remember anything that happened before I hit my head in the tub.”

“Shut up. You remembered the exact spot we first kissed.”

“That one left an impression.”

“Yeah, of my body.”

“Exactly, a gorgeous impression.”

“And that’s all you remember?”

“Hmm,” Cosima thinks as she takes a bite of her pain au chocolat. “Wait, it’s all coming back to me now, the skiing, the dating, the kissing, the loving.”

“You better remember.”

“It would take a bump a hell of a lot bigger than that to forget the best three weeks of my life.”

“These have been the best three weeks of your life?”

“Yeah, learning to ski has been amazing,” Delphine shoots her a look, “but not as amazing as falling in love with you.”

“Good answer,” Delphine gives her a kiss. “It’s been the best three weeks of my life for the same reason.”

“We’re so sappy,” Cosima declares as she takes another bite of her pastry.

“The sappiest,” Delphine concurs.

They finish their breakfast and Cosima clears their trays before getting back in bed and straddling Delphine’s lap. “I can’t believe the next time I wake up in bed, I’m going to be all alone,” Cosima laments.

“You better be,” Delphine warns as her hands untie the belt on Cosima’s robe and then reach inside, wrapping around her torso and settling on her butt giving her cheeks a firm squeeze.

“Oh trust me, I’ll be dreaming about the next time I’m back in bed with you. Especially when I’m cold and craving the warmth of your body. Which will be everyday.”

“I think we’ll both be having the same dream.”

“Do you feel reenergized now?” Cosima asks as she grinds her hips down against Delphine.

“Mmmhmm,” Delphine responds as her lips find Cosima’s neck.

“Great,” Cosima smiles widely, then smothers Delphine’s face with kisses before jumping out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not going anywhere. We are. Get up.”

“Cosima, it’s a quarter past 10, I don’t intend to get out of this bed until your shuttle is moments away from leaving.”

“You’ll want to get out of bed for this,” Cosima insists.

“For what?”

“You’ll see. Come on,” Cosima reaches for Delphine’s hand, “this is our last chance for a nice, long, hot shower together.”

Delphine happily allows herself to be pulled out of bed for that.

A little while later, Cosima and Delphine are standing at the base of Mont Blanc with their ski gear.

“I’m ready,” Cosima declares.

“Ready for what?”

“That,” Cosima points up into the mountains.

“The Grands Montets?”

“That’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but it’s quite advanced.”

“Then I’m lucky I had such an accomplished ski instructor.”

“Cosima, are you sure about this? That’s a piste noir.”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. Well, except one thing,” Cosima looks at Delphine pointedly. “But I can’t do it without my buddy.”

“Your buddy will be right by your side,” Delphine promises with a kiss.

They head over to the slopes and take the gondola lift, holding hands as it ascends the mountain.

“This is beautiful,” Cosima observes as they disembark.

“It is,” Delphine agrees. “Are you ready to continue up?”

“Up?” Cosima asks confused.

“Yes, this is just the mid-station, we need to take an additional lift to the summit.”

Cosima follows Delphine eye-line, “Oh, wow, um, sure.”

“You don’t have to, we can ski from here.”

“No, no, I want to do this,” Cosima insists.

“Okay,” Delphine smiles, “let’s go.”

“Whoa,” Cosima exclaims as she looks down as they ride the lift, “we’re kinda high, huh?”

“Just a little. You okay? You can change your mind at any time.”

“Nope,” Cosima shakes her head, “no mind changing.”

Cosima and Delphine exit the lift and stand at the top of the slope. “This view is insane,” Cosima admires as they look over the city, their heads piercing the clouds. “What’s the altitude up here?”

“About 3300 meters.”

“What? Holy shit. That’s almost 11,000 feet.”

“You still sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, totally, I’m 100% committed to this.”

“Okay, good.”

“And to you,” Cosima adds.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when you told me about your dream of having a simple wedding where you’d take your vows up on the slopes and then ski down the mountain together?”

“Yes,” Delphine responds cautiously.

“Would it be selfish of me if I said that I wanted to kill the chance of that ever happening with anyone else?”

“It would be very selfish,” Delphine nods.

“Good,” Cosima grins, “that’s what I was going for.”

Delphine looks around warily, “Cosima, what are you saying?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not about to spring a justice of the peace on you, but I meant what I said yesterday, Delphine, I’m committed to you and to making our relationship work. I know 4,200 miles and an ocean between us isn’t ideal, but I love you and I want to promise you, right here at the top of this very high, very scary mountain, that I am in this forever, if you’ll have me. And it might seem foolish to say that after only three weeks, but it’s what I feel with every fibre of my being. And, hopefully, in the not too distant future, if I’m lucky enough to convince you to marry me, I want to be standing at the front of that church watching you walk towards me, looking like an angel in your white gown, with all our family and friends, and even Phinny, in attendance. But this, you and me up here pledging our love to one another, I want this to be our thing, just you and me on these cold, snowy mountains in Chamonix where we met. Where I fell so many times, in so many ways, but none so hard as when I fell head over skis in love with you.” Cosima notices a few tears rolling down Delphine’s cheek and wipes them away with the thumb of her glove, “Hey, you’re gonna get little icicles dangling off your eyelids.”

“I’m sorry, I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry today, but I just love you so much and I don’t want you to leave.”

“I know. Believe me, I don’t want to leave either, but this isn’t the end of anything, it’s only the beginning.”

“You’re right,” Delphine nods, “it is. And everything you want for our future, Cosima, I want it, too. Every day we’ve spent together, I’ve envisioned what a life with you would be like. To be quite honest, ever since I told you about those dreams for my wedding, I can’t help imagining you there with me, in each scenario, so I really don't think it’s going to take a lot of convincing to get me to agree to marry you one day.”

“What were in those visions of yours exactly?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. I don’t want to spoil the future for you.”

“Whatever it is, if I’ve got you by my side, I know it’s going to be incredible.”

“It will be,” Delphine agrees as she pulls Cosima to her for a kiss.

“I love Delphine Cormier!” Cosima screams at the top of her lungs.

“Cosima,” Delphine laughs, “you can cause an avalanche yelling like that out here.”

“Oh, shit, my bad. Being buried alive right now would seriously suck.”

“Yes, it would,” Delphine agrees.

“I love you,” Cosima whispers.

“I love you,” Delphine whispers back. She glances down the mountain, “Are you ready for this?”

“I was born ready,” Cosima responds. Her declaration is met with a skeptical look from Delphine. “Okay, maybe born was the wrong word, but I am ready, thanks to the smartest, sexiest, most patient ski instructor of all time.”

Delphine blushes, “Yes, well, I had a promising, brilliant, cheeky, trés sexy student.”

“You think falling on one’s ass is sexy?”

“It is when you do it.”

“Delphine, I love you, but you lie.”

“Okay, maybe not sexy,” Delphine admits, “but it was charming.”

“I’ll accept charming,” Cosima smirks. “Alright, let’s do this. First one down has to carry the other back to the hotel on their back. Ready?”

“Not yet,” Delphine grabs Cosima’s face and kisses her fervently. Their eyelashes flutter together and a teardrop falls from Delphine’s eye onto Cosima’s cheek. Delphine kisses it away before pulling back. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

They pull down their goggles and get in position. “3… 2… 1… Go!” Cosima announces before heading down the slope. Delphine remains behind for a moment, admiring Cosima’s compact form, smiling at how far she’s come, before starting her own descent.

“You let me win,” Cosima accuses when Delphine arrives at the bottom a few seconds after her. “What? Why are you staring at me like that?”

“Cosima, you just skied the toughest piste here and stayed on your feet.”

Cosima glances back up the mountain, “Holy shit! I did that!”

“Yes, you did,” Delphine laughs as Cosima wraps her arms around her exuberantly.

———

“I know you let me win,” Cosima says as Delphine carries her on her back after returning their skis.

“I did not.”

“Delphine…”

“Okay, but it’s only because I wanted to watch you ski. I can’t help it, it’s the instructor in me.”

“And if we had really raced, you’d kick my ass.”

“Yes,” Delphine laughs, “most likely”

Cosima kisses the side of her face, “I’m grateful you couldn’t resist watching me, I kinda like riding you.”

Delphine stops dead in her tracks, “Excuse-moi?”

“Piggyback riding you,” Cosima clarifies. “Wow, you’ve got such a dirty mind.”

“Oh, I’m the one with the dirty mind? I seem to remember you expressing a similar sentiment last night.”

“I plead the fifth. It’s hard for me to think straight when you’re naked underneath me.”

“That’s the understatement of the century.”

“Oh, you’re so hysterical.” Cosima clicks her heels playfully, “Come on, horsey, giddyup.”

They get a few funny looks as they walk through the lobby, with Cosima throwing in a few yee-haws for effect. When they get back to the room, Delphine drops Cosima on the bed.

“Hey, where you going?” Cosima complains as Delphine heads to the closet.

“You need to pack.”

“That can wait, come back.”

“Cosima,” Delphine shoots her a look.

“Please,” Cosima gives her a pouty lip.

Delphine walks over to the bed and looks down at Cosima, “You know we don’t have time for this.”

“I know, I just want to cuddle with you for a little while. That’s it, I swear.”

Delphine removes her jacket and climbs onto the bed, while Cosima unzips her own jacket and throws it on the floor. Delphine holds her arms open and Cosima slots herself in. Delphine’s arms close around Cosima as she rests her head on Delphine’s shoulder.

“This is what I’m going to miss the most,” Cosima hums.

“Me too,” Delphine agrees as she kisses Cosima’s forehead.

They lay silently for several minutes before Cosima speaks, “I never thought I could feel this happy and sad at the same time. I wish I had the power of teleportation and could just be with you whenever I wanted. Which would pretty much be every minute of every day when I wasn’t in school.”

“That would be nice.”

“Yeah, you’d come home from class and find me laying in your bed. Eventually it would just be the most normal thing ever.”

“Coming home and finding you in my bed is already pretty normal.”

“True,” Cosima giggles. “But I do want to see your what your apartment in Paris looks like.”

“I want to see what your apartment in Minnesota looks like, too.”

“When we Skype, we can give each other tours and you can show me where you’ve chosen to hang our ski group photo.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. I have a place right by my desk for it, so whenever I’m bogged down with work, I can look at that photo and it will instantly lift my spirits.”

“Well, I have pictures of you I’m gonna look at to do more than lift my spirits.”

“Cosima!” Delphine gasps.

“What?” Cosima asks innocently.

“We’ll schedule special Skype sessions for that.”

“Ooh la la, is Dr. Cormier going to pay me a video house call?”

“Yes, well, I have to make sure my patient is getting the proper care.”

“Well I wouldn’t be a very good patient if I didn’t make sure my doctor was adequately compensated for her treatment plan.”

“Non, you wouldn’t be,” Delphine agrees as Cosima’s lips reach for hers.

The concept of time is quickly forgotten as they get lost in long, languid kisses. It isn’t until Cosima’s phone buzzes loudly from its place on the night table that they’re shook from their stupor.

“You should check that.”

“Uh uh,” Cosima reattaches her lips to Delphine’s.

The phone buzzes again and Delphine nudges her to get it. Cosima reluctantly releases Delphine and grabs the phone. “Ugh,” she grouses, “it’s a text from Scott, the shuttle is here.”

“Oh no, Cosima, you still haven’t packed,” Delphine says as she jumps up from the bed.

“We had better things to do.” Cosima reluctantly follows her to the closet.

Cosima proceeds to toss clothing haphazardly into her luggage, while Delphine plucks them up and neatly refolds them. “Cosima,” Delphine looks around nervously, “where’s your—”

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Cosima holds up her sweater, revealing the I heart skiing t-shirt Delphine gave her for Christmas.

“Yes,” Delphine answers relieved.

“I needed something of yours to keep me warm. And I plan on sleeping in it every night until I’ve got you back in my arms.”

Delphine closes the zipper on Cosima’s bag before leaning over it to kiss Cosima, “I’m looking forward to taking it off you.”

As they head out of the room, Cosima takes one last look inside, letting every memory from nap-time to bath-time to sexy-time flood her mind. She smiles before shutting the door behind them.

As they exit the hotel, the guys rush over to greet them. Delphine gives Kenny and Eugene hugs goodbye, “It was lovely meeting you both.”

“You too,” Kenny replies.

“Yeah,” Eugene agrees.

Delphine turns to Scott, “Thank you for giving me Cosima.”

“It was one of my finest mistakes,” he grins.

Delphine gives him a hug and whispers in his ear, “You’re a good friend, Scott. Cosima is so lucky to have you. Please take care of her for me.”

“I will,” he promises. The guys take Cosima’s bags to the shuttle, leaving Cosima and Delphine alone.

Delphine takes both of Cosima’s hands in her own, “You sure you won’t change your mind and let me drive you to the airport?”

Cosima shakes her head, “I won’t be able to get out of the car if you do. The guys will have to drag me to the plane, kicking and screaming, it will be an ugly scene. Besides, I wouldn’t want you driving back all that way from Geneva in tears.”

“In tears?” Delphine asks incredulously. “You don’t think I have better control over my emotions than that?”

“Nope.”

“You might be right,” Delphine concedes.

“I can’t believe this is it.”

“For now.”

“For now,” Cosima agrees.

“I wrote you a poem.”

“You did?” Cosima’s eyes light up.

Delphine nods, “Your nose is red, Your lips are blue, Your kisses are sweet, And I love you.”

“That is the corniest thing I’ve ever heard,” Cosima laughs. “And I love you, too.”

Delphine takes Cosima’s face in her hands, biting her lip as she looks deeply into Cosima’s eyes, “Oh my love.” Both of their eyes well up with tears as their lips meet in a passionate kiss, a passion meant to sustain them both until they’re reunited.

The bus’s horn interrupts their bliss. Their lips part reluctantly, while they remain forehead to forehead, neither of them ready to completely let go. “I love you so much,” Cosima whimpers.

“Je t’aime,” Delphine responds tenderly. “You should go,” she whispers.

Cosima nods, “I know.”

They finally separate but remain holding hands as Cosima starts to back away, “Have a safe flight. Call me as soon as you land.”

“I will,” Cosima promises.

“And be nice to the boys.”

“I’ll try.”

“Cosima,” Delphine chastises.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be nice.” 

“Good,” Delphine smiles proudly as the tips of their fingers brush before they completely let go. 

“I love my ski instructor,” Cosima shouts from the steps of the bus.

“I love my student,” Delphine yells back through her laughter.

Cosima takes a seat by the window and waves to Delphine as the bus drives off. Delphine waves back, stopping only when the bus is no longer visible.

With Cosima completely out of sight, Delphine is unable to suppress the deluge of tears that pours down her cheeks. Suddenly, her leg is embraced from behind, accompanied by a familiar squeal of “Phinny.” She looks down in shock to find familiar short arms wrapped around her leg.

“Sebastian, qu'est-ce ce que tu fais là?”

“Cosima texted this morning,” Delphine looks up to see Luc approaching, “she thought you might be in need of some cheering up. And from the looks of it, I think she was right,” he hands her a handkerchief. “Wow, Del, you’re a bit of a mess.”

“Tais-toi,” she curses as she dabs at her eyes.

“I already liked Cosima, but I really respect her for looking out for you like this. You’ve got a real keeper there.”

“I know I do,” Delphine agrees. "She's very special."

“Although you did just let her leave, so maybe we need to work on your keeping skills,” he teases as Delphine scoops Sebastian up in her arms. “I’m sure she’ll be back. Mémé told me you’re in love now.”

“You two really need to stop gossiping about my love life.”

“Never,” Luc declares as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “What do you say we go get some ice cream?”

“I’d like that,” she smiles between sniffles.

———

As the plane takes off, Cosima stares out the window, mesmerized by the sight outside, “How amazing are those mountains?”

“Pretty amazing,” Scott laughs.

She turns towards him, “What’s so funny?”

“You. Who is this pod person that’s replaced the Cosima I flew to the Alps with?”

“Maybe I just have a newfound appreciation for nature and the snow.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining, I really like pod-Cosima.”

As the plane reaches cruising altitude, Cosima rummages through her carry on bag looking for her earbuds. She sticks her hand in an outside pocket only to discover it is full of Chapstick tubes. She laughs at the treasure trove before finding a folded piece of paper. She takes it out and begins reading the note to herself.

_Ma Chérie,_

_I hope there’s enough Chapstick in here to get you through the frigid Minnesota winter and keep you away from girls offering up their lips as a balm. As I’m writing this, you are sound asleep beside me. I know what you’re thinking, she’s watching me sleep again, well, I am. I can’t help it, you look so happy and at peace when you’re asleep, I could stare at you for hours and never get bored. I also want to make sure you haven’t got a concussion, but judging by your amorous affections this evening, I think you’re just fine. You’ll probably accuse me of being sappy for writing you this letter, and maybe that’s true, but I don’t care. There are so many things I want to say to you, but sometimes it’s easier to write them down than get caught up in the emotions of trying to verbalize it all._

_Do you remember on Christmas Eve when I told you that Sebastian was the love of my life? Well, while I do love him immensely, after these past few weeks, I’ve come to realize that you, Cosima, are the true love of my life. And that may sound silly, as we’ve only been together a short while, but I feel it, and I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I think that you feel it, too. Hearing you tell me you love me and want to continue our relationship was quite possibly the greatest moment of my life. I have never felt a love so overwhelmingly as I feel for you. And I mean that in the best possible way. Every single part of me comes alive when you’re near and my heart feels so full that it’s liable to burst at any moment. If that’s not love, then I don’t what is._

_As hard as being separated from you will be, I know it’s not the end of our story. A few days ago, I was dreading you leaving, and it still crushes me, but now I can honestly say that I am so excited for the future. For our future. Especially if it involves s’mores!_

_All My Love,_  
_Delphine_

“Cosima, are you okay?” Scott asks with concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great,” Cosima insists as she uses her hand to brush away the tears running down her cheek. Scott hands her a tissue. “Thanks,” she wipes her tears then gives him a hug.

“It’s just a tissue.”

“Not for the tissue, for everything, for this whole trip, and especially for signing me up for ski lessons. You were right.”

“I was what? Did Cosima Niehaus just admit I was right about something?”

“Shut up,” she gives him playful punch in his arm. “But, really, this trip was amazing. I need to send Hell Wizard an Edible Arrangement or something to thank him for his burst appendix. Without that, none of this would have happened. Delphine and I wouldn’t have happened. I cannot even imagine my life without her in it.”

“You’re pretty nuts about her, huh?”

“Dude, I am crazy in love with that girl.”

“What’s gonna happen with you two now?”

“We’re both committed to this relationship. We know it won’t always be easy, with school and the time difference, and you of all people know how pessimistic I can be, but I just know this is going to work out. Me and Delphine, we were meant to be. A love like that, you don’t just let go of, not ever if you’re lucky. And for the first time in my life, I think luck is on my side. Hell, I skied a black piste this morning and didn’t fall on my ass once, if that’s not luck, I don’t know what is. Three weeks ago I could barely muster any enthusiasm for this trip, and now I don’t even want to go home. I’m already planning my return trip to see her again next Christmas.”

“That’s pretty incredible.”

“No, Scotty, that’s love. And I can’t wait to see where we go from here.”


	15. Epilogue: The Beginning of The End

“I think that’s everything,” Scott announces as he drops a few pens in the bankers box on his lab table. “You need help?”

“Nah, I’ve just got one more drawer to empty. Go,” Cosima points towards the door, “enjoy Rune Wars night.”

“What time did you want us to come by tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, maybe 10.”

“Okay, see you then. Have a good night!”

“You too.”

Scott leaves the lab and Cosima rummages through the bottom drawer of her desk before giving up and just pulling it out and emptying the contents into her box. She scoops up the box, shuts the lights, and locks the door to the lab before leaving the science building.

As Cosima walks through the little tunnel on campus, she pulls out her phone to check her messages while carefully balancing the box against her side.

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice calls out from behind her, “I’ve been flying all day and my lips are very dry. Would you by any chance happen to have some lip balm I could borrow?”

Cosima drops her box, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a tube of Chapstick. She turns around, waving it in the air, “Sorry, I only have the one and a wise woman once told me it’s extremely unsanitary to share Chapstick. There’s like millions, maybe even billions, of germs that’ll probably kill you if I let you use mine.” She then smugly slathers the stick all over her lips.

Delphine quickly approaches Cosima, snatching the Chapstick from her hand and tossing it behind her before grabbing Cosima’s cheeks and planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

“Mmmm,” Cosima hums as their lips part, “this summer is already starting on a high note. I don’t know how I survived nearly five months without kissing you.”

Delphine rubs her nose against Cosima’s, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more.”

“Impossible.”

“Equally as much?”

“Perhaps,” Delphine concedes as she pulls Cosima’s face back to hers for another kiss.

“How was the flight?”

“Long, a little turbulent, but so worth it,” Delphine insists as she wraps her arms around Cosima and hugs her tightly. Delphine glances at the box on the ground behind Cosima, spotting something that captures her attention. She lets go of Cosima and reaches down into the box, “Was this in your lab?”

“Yeah, I had it on my desk. It’s my favorite.”

“It’s my favorite, too,” Delphine smiles, admiring the framed of photo of them kissing either side of Shelly’s face on their first sledding date. “You were so cute that day.”

“Just that day?”

“You’re cute everyday, but you were especially adorable that day.”

“It doesn’t hurt that I had such a beautiful woman by my side making me look good. And you looked pretty good yourself.”

“Oh, gee, thanks.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s waist. “You’re so hot I’m surprised Shelly didn’t melt under your touch. I know I always do.”

“Okay,” Delphine concedes, “that was better.”

“You hungry?”

“Did the grumble in my stomach give me away?”

“Little bit.”

“I’m starving. Airplane food leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Come on, let’s drop this box off at my place and then go out for dinner.” Cosima goes to pick up her box, but Delphine stops her.

“Allow me,” Delphine picks up the box and holds it against her left hip as she takes Cosima’s hand in her right. They walk hand in hand through the campus and out onto Cosima’s block.

“Oh my god,” Cosima gapes when they arrive outside her apartment, “you seriously rented us a U-Haul?”

“I did,” Delphine nods. “We needed something big enough to move your belongings and it seemed appropriate.”

“It’s very appropriate and not at all cliché,” Cosima laughs. “Do you want to grab your bag and bring it up?”

“No, I’ll get it later. Let’s just get this box up there so we can go eat.”

They enter the building and walk up a flight of stairs.

“Cosima,” Delphine gasps when they enter her apartment, “you haven’t even begun to pack.”

“I got the boxes at least,” Cosima points to a stack of cardboard in the corner.

“You’re impossible.”

“Hey, I’ve been busy, you know, graduating and stuff.”

“Your graduation was almost a week ago.”

“I’m sorry, I get easily distracted. But you’re here now and two can pack way better than one.”

“You purposely left this mess for me to help clean up, didn’t you?”

“No, I would never.”

“Cosima,” Delphine gives her a stern look.

“Okay, okay, maybe I did. You’re just so much more organized than me.”

Delphine shakes her head in exasperation, “Alright, order us a pizza, there’s no way we can go out to dinner now, we have a lot of work to do. _We_ , Cosima. You’re helping.”

“I will, I will, I swear.”

Cosima takes out her phone to place their order while Delphine looks around the cluttered apartment. She places her hand on her forehead, at a loss where to begin, “Merde!”

———

Two hours later, they’ve got 4 boxes packed, a pile for donation, and a pile of stuff to trash.

Cosima looks around as she chomps on Delphine’s leftover crust, “Hey, we’re making good progress.”

“Yes, but now you need to pick which books you’re keeping.”

“Can’t we just take them all?”

“Cosima, we’re not going to have room for all of them. Are you really going to read those textbooks again? Most people sell them back at the end of the semester.”

“Fine, the textbooks can go, but I need the rest.”

“Okay,” Delphine chuckles, “if you _need_ them.”

Cosima starts going through the books on her shelf while Delphine constructs another box.

“Sebastian asked if you were still going to join us for Christmas this year.”

“Of course,” Cosima insists, “why wouldn’t I be there?

“I think he thought since we’d be living together you wouldn’t need to come visit me in France for the holidays anymore.”

“You, yeah, but what about them? I haven’t missed Christmas with the Cormiers in 3 years, I’m not about to start now. I have big plans for our next gingerbread house. I’m thinking a three story mansion with a pool out back.”

“A pool?” Delphine laughs.

“Yeah, but it’s frozen over in the winter so we can have a few little gingerbread people skating on it.”

“I think you missed your calling as an architect.”

“No way, science is in my blood, architecture is strictly a Christmastime hobby.”

“That’s a relief, considering the degree you just received.”

“Yeah, totally. What a waste of money that would have been.”

“Sebastian will be thrilled, by both the gingerbread mansion and having you there.”

“Also, my parents will be coming to France for Christmas this year.”

“They will?” Delphine asks with surprise.

“Yeah, they figured it was about time they met your family and also-” Cosima pauses her train of thought and starts looking for something.

“Also what? What are you looking for?”

“I thought it was right here,” Cosima looks behind the books, checks under the stack of notes on her desk, then rummages through the donation pile.

“What was right where?” Delphine follows Cosima into the bedroom. “I don’t know how you ever find anything in all this clutter.”

Cosima gets on her hands and knees and looks under the bed, she grabs a fuzzy purple slipper and sticks her hand inside, “Found it!”

“Great! Found what?”

Cosima turns around on her knees and looks up at Delphine, “A wise, pigtailed child once made me promise to never let you go and I think I’ve done a pretty good job of holding on to you these past three years. Despite distance and busy school schedules, we’ve made it work, and now we’re actually going to be living and working together. This is everything I’ve dreamt of since falling in love with you, except for one small detail.”

“What’s that?”

“This,” Cosima opens her clenched fist to reveal an antique diamond ring.

Delphine gasps and brings a hand up to cover her mouth, “Cosima!”

“The first time I left Chamonix, I told you I intended to marry you one day and that intention has never wavered, it’s only gotten stronger. We’ve spent so much time apart, too much time, but because of that we’ve really had to work at this relationship. The highlight of every single day we were apart was seeing you on Skype or getting a text message from you. And in all that time, we’ve never ended a conversation without saying I love you. Even when you were annoyed at me, you still told me you loved me. But the times we have been able to spend together, the three weeks each winter break in Chamonix and three months the past two summers, were everything to me. Do you remember how worried you were, that first summer you stayed with me in San Francisco, that my parents would hear us making love and you kept making me check to make sure they were asleep or out of the house? That was fun. But those times, being with you, actually touching you rather than imagining touching you, those times were absolute bliss. And now, after three years of touching and then separating, we’re going to be together all the time. We won’t have to spend three weeks thinking about the day when I fly back home. We won’t spend the summer dreading your return to France. Because now there is no end date, we can go to sleep every night and it’s never going to be the night before one of us has to leave the other for months on end. We’re not going to stay in a hotel room or my parents’ house or this apartment, those were temporary spaces that we made our own for a limited time, and they were great and we made so many wonderful memories, but now we’re going to have our own place. We have an apartment on the 9th floor of a very nice building in Toronto waiting for us to move into. We’re starting from scratch and building a home together. We can argue about what color to paint the bedroom or where to put the tv in the living room, and, in the end, I’ll always let you have your way, because you’re usually right. But when I thought about us moving in together, permanently, I realized that I didn’t want to live with my girlfriend. I’ve had a girlfriend for the last three years and she was incredible, and our relationship was amazing, but now I want to spend the rest of my life with my wife. This is it for me, Delphine. You are it for me. You were it for me the moment I made a fool in front of you that first day in Chamonix and you are going to be it for me the moment I make a fool in front of you before I take my final breath. And now that I’ve managed to ramble on and on and you haven’t run off, Dr. Delphine Cormier, will you marry me and be my buddy for life?”

“Oh, Cosima,” Delphine smiles, “I will never get tired of listening to you ramble, especially when your rambles are so incredibly sweet. I have been listening to you ramble for three years and I’ve watched you ramble yourself to sleep during many late night Skype sessions. You are perhaps the most eloquent and adorable rambler of all time. And what you call making a fool of yourself in front of me, I call making me fall in love with you by being your charmingly quirky self. I admire when you try to win an argument, even though you know you’ll inevitably bend to my will, and not because I’m right, but because you love me so much that winning an argument isn’t as important as making me happy. It’s the same way that I let you get away with always leaving your packing to me. You are very cheeky, but you never annoy me, exasperate me, perhaps, but never annoy. I can’t imagine anything you could ever do that would prevent me from telling you that I love you, even saying it was fun making love in your parents’ house with them just down the hall and your total inability to keep quiet. Despite that part, I lived for the time we were able to spend together. Yes, counting down the days until we separated was agony, but it was nothing compared to the wait between visits. Leaving France this time felt so different. Right before I got on the plane it hit me that, this time, I wouldn’t be back at the end of the summer. And as much as I am going to miss being in the same country with all my family, I had this total sense of peace and joy because I realized I wasn’t really leaving my family, I was going to start my own, with you. We are putting down roots together. Starting with our apartment and hopefully expanding to a house with our four children.”

“Four children?”

“And a dog.”

“Four kids and a dog?”

“Eventually. If you want all that, of course.”

“Four kids and a dog sounds like a lot.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, I’d be perfectly happy if it was just you and I—”

“No,” Cosima interrupts her, “I want. We just might have to make that gingerbread mansion a real thing to accommodate all of us. And I think I’m gonna need to add a fire pit in the backyard.”

“A fire pit?”

“Yeah, for family s’mores nights.”

“That’s going to be every night, isn’t it?”

“Yup!”

“You really want to raise four children with me?”

“And a dog, don’t forget the dog.”

“And the dog,” Delphine adds.

“Four is a lot, but the good thing is we can take turns being pregnant.”

“That’s true.”

“Or we could both get pregnant at the same time and we can be like two sumo wrestlers trying to have sex.”

“That is quite the visual,” Delphine giggles.

“I know, right?”

“But do you really want all of that?”

“The sumo sex?”

“No, not the sumo sex, I’m sure you want that, I mean the kids and the dog?”

“Delphine, I’ve wanted that ever since you mentioned that we had formed a family with Charlotte, Kira, Oscar, and even Gemma, out on the slopes. It felt right, me and you with kids. Hell, it’s not even just kids. I want everything with you. I want the two of us to become groundbreaking scientists together, I want us to raise a family together, I want us to ski together, and build snow women together, and make s’mores together, forever.”

Tears roll down Delphine’s face, “I can’t wait to do all of that with you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Oui,” Delphine nods, “of course I’ll marry you.”

Delphine holds out her hand and Cosima places the ring on her finger, then she tries to stand up, “Ow my ow, I think I was down here a little too long.”

Delphine laughs as she sinks to her knees and takes Cosima’s face in her hands, “Je t’aime.”

“I love you, too,” Cosima responds tenderly as Delphine leans in for a kiss. What starts out sweet and slow, quickly intensifies, and soon their clothing is discarded in a heap on the floor beside them.

“Bed,” Delphine hums between kisses, taking Cosima’s hand and helping her to her feet before backing her onto the mattress and covering her body with her own.

“My god, Skype sex has nothing on the real thing,” Cosima moans as Delphine’s long fingers work their magic.

“Non, it doesn’t,” Delphine agrees as she bites down playfully on Cosima’s earlobe.

———

“I love my fiancée!” Cosima shouts as she collapses on the pillow after a lengthy lovemaking session.

“Your fiancée loves her fiancée,” Delphine concurs with a kiss before resting her head on the pillow beside Cosima’s. “Wait,” Delphine suddenly remembers their earlier conversation, “what did any of this have to do with your parents?”

“Oh, yeah, right, my parents. The reason they’re planning to come to France this year for the holidays is because our wedding is two days after Christmas.”

Delphine lifts her head off the pillow, “What?”

“I mean, it is if that’s okay with you. I reserved the church, but I’m sure they won’t mind if we have to cancel.”

“You reserved the church?”

“I did.”

“You must have been very confident I’d agree to marry you.”

“I had high hopes,” Cosima shrugs. “What do you say, will you marry me on December 27th?”

“The day we kissed for the first time,” Delphine smiles.

Cosima nods, “I want the first day we kissed and officially started our relationship to be the day we also have our first kiss as old married ladies.”

“I think that sounds perfect.” Delphine leans in for a kiss, “You are such a romantic.”

“You bring it out of me.”

“I should called Maman and Papa and give them the good news.”

“They already know.”

“What? How?”

“You think I would have asked you to marry me without getting your parents’ permission first? Besides, they’re the ones who helped me reserve the church, well them and Adeline. Your pastor doesn’t exactly speak my language and he’s got a real soft spot for your grandmother.”

“Mémé knows, too? How long have you all been keeping this secret from me?”

“Since Christmas.”

“Christmas? Wow, my family is better at keeping secrets than I thought. I wonder what else they’ve kept from me. Wait a second,” Delphine looks at her ring finger, “this is Mémé’s engagement ring.”

“It was,” Cosima corrects. “As soon as I told her that I was going to propose, she asked if I would consider giving it to you. She said that you’d always admired it and she wanted to pass it down to you. At first, I had envisioned designing you an engagement ring, but when I saw this, it was too perfect. Not only is it beautiful, but it’s got character and history. It was a symbol of the love your grandparents had for one another and they spent 60 years together. I fully intend for us to be together at least that long, more if we can figure out the key to immortality like those freaky Neolutionists have been spouting.”

“I look forward to our endless love. I can’t believe you held onto this ring for five months and didn’t lose it. Well, until you nearly lost it today.”

“Hey, I knew which slipper it was in the whole time,” Cosima swears.

“Why did you wait so long to ask me?”

“Because I wanted to propose to you when we started our new life together, when there wasn’t going to be any more separation.”

“But we only applied to Dyad days before Christmas, what if we hadn’t both been hired?”

“They’d have been crazy not to hire two such brilliant scientists. Plus, it didn’t hurt having Marion Bowles recommending us.”

“Two? Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Oh come on, I think it’s nice Scott will be there as well. We’ll be like team science mega force.”

“Team science mega force? What are we, superheroes?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fine, but at least he’s not living with us. If you thought it was awkward with my parents down the hall, imagine Scott in the next room. I don’t think he can turn the volume on his video games up high enough to block us out.”

“Oh stop, we’re not that bad. It’s you that’s uncontrollable.”

“If you say so.”

“We’re going to be pretty busy planning a wedding while starting work.”

“Don’t worry, we already have the church and the reception taken care of.”

“The reception, too?”

“Yes, on the hotel roof. We can have Jenna take the wedding photos, Meggie can sing, and we’ll have a Shelly the snow woman ice sculpture.”

“You’ve really thought of everything.”

“I just want to make it special for you. I’ve got grand childhood dreams to live up to.”

“You, my love, have exceeded all my wildest dreams.”

“Ooh, we totally need to do one of those elaborate entrance dances.”

“Entrance dance?”

“Yeah, you know, when they announce us at the reception. We can come out and, like, recreate the final number from _Dirty Dancing_. Do you think you can lift me over your head?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I don’t know, you’ve some impressive upper body strength, we can work on it. We’ll stop at some lakes on our drive and practice. Apparently it’s easier in the water.”

“Okay,” Delphine laughs, “we can try.”

“Awesome! Thanks Johnny!”

“Johnny?”

“In this scenario, you’re Johnny and I’m Baby.”

“I see. Are we going to sing as well?”

“Sing? No, they don’t sing, they just dance.”

“We’ll be dancing to _The Time of My Life_ , won’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Johnny lip-synced a little of it.”

“I guess we can lip-sync if you want.”

“No, we can sing it. I think it would be more original, and impressive, if we sang and danced. I’m sure many couples have done that dance, but I doubt they’ve also sung the song while doing the dance.”

“Okay, you might be right, that would be quite the showstopper. Or show starter, I suppose, since it’s our entrance. And nobody would ever forget our wedding after that. Alright, let’s do it, but we’re gonna need separate reception outfits. We can’t do that number in wedding gowns.”

“No, of course not.”

“Hey, lay down for a sec.” Delphine lays back down with her head on the pillow. “Ok, now lift your arms and legs in the air.”

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me. Arms in the air, palms up. Then legs in the air, soles up. Like this,” Cosima lays on her back and demonstrates the position.

“Seriously?”

“Don’t I look serious?”

“You look ridiculous.”

“Baby, please, humor me.”

“I thought you were Baby and I was Johnny?”

“You’re a riot.”

“Okay, I’ll do it, I don’t know why, but I’ll do it.” Delphine gets into position.

“Great, hold just like that,” Cosima stands up on the bed, then leans her stomach on Delphine’s feet while grabbing her hands. “You ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Steady,” Cosima instructs as she leans forward, resting all her weight on Delphine’s feet with her legs in the air.

“Cosima, are you mad?”

“Just hold me up.”

“I’m holding you.” Cosima loosens her grasp on Delphine’s hands, “Cosima, do not let go.”

“Too late,” Cosima grins as she holds her hands up on either side of her. “I’m flying.”

“Not for long,” Delphine responds as her legs shake and tilt to the left, causing Cosima to slide off and drop onto the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Cosima responds through uncontrollable laughter.

“You’re not fine, you’re insane.”

Cosima rolls on top of Delphine, “Oh, come on, you didn’t enjoy that?”

“I’m not the one who got to fly.”

“You flew for 13 hours today.”

“13 hours and 35 minutes,” Delphine corrects her. “Why did we just do that?”

“We were testing your strength so we know how much practice we’ll have to do.”

“That was quite different than lifting you over my head.”

“Okay, well, maybe I just really wanted to try that.”

“With me or anyone who happened to be in your bed?”

“Only you,” Cosima kisses Delphine. “In fact, I have a very long list of things I want to do with you.”

“Oh yeah,” Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s backside, “what else is on that list of yours?”

“So many fun things that we have a lifetime to cross off.”

“Are they all going to involve me naked with my legs up in the air?”

“Hmm,” Cosima thinks for a moment, “maybe about half of them.”

“Okay, well let’s try to cross those off while I’m still relatively young and flexible.”

“Deal,” Cosima seals the promise with a kiss before laying her head on Delphine’s chest. Delphine runs her hands up and down Cosima’s back soothingly.

After several minutes of silence, Delphine glances down at Cosima’s face, “Cosima, did you seriously fall asleep on top of me?” Her only response is the little puffs of breath against her skin. Delphine laughs and then lifts her left hand off Cosima’s back and stares at her engagement ring. Delphine smiles as a feeling of absolute contentment fills her, the weight of Cosima’s body atop her own feeling less like a burden and more like an extension of herself. She wraps her arms around Cosima, kisses the top of her head, and drifts to sleep.

———

Loud knocking stirs Delphine from her slumber. “Cosima, what is that?”

“What’s what?” Cosima mumbles against her shoulder.

There’s more knocking, followed by, “Cosima, are you in there?”

“Is that Scott?”

Cosima’s eyes pop open, “Oh no. What time is it?”

Delphine glances at the clock, “Just after 10.”

“Shit, they’re here to help move my stuff.”

“You told them to come this early?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking.”

“We never finished packing.”

“I know.”

“We’re naked.”

“I know.”

“All my clothing is still in the truck.”

“Oh yeah,” Cosima smiles. “Guess they’re in for a treat.”

“Really, Cosima?”

“They’re really in for a treat.”

“Cosima!”

“Okay, okay, you can borrow my robe. I’ll just tell them to wait a sec and then I’ll run down to get your stuff.”

“But I wanted to take a long, hot shower this morning.”

“Can you make it a short, warm shower?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Ohhh,” realization sinks in, “No, I don’t think so. Okay, I’ll send them to get us breakfast.”

“Good idea.”

Cosima starts to slide off Delphine, but stops herself, “Wait, did I sleep on top of you?”

“You did.”

“No wonder I slept so well,” Cosima slides back up and gives Delphine a kiss.

“Go,” Delphine smacks her butt, “he’s clearly not going to stop knocking.”

Cosima grabs her robe as she heads for the door, tying it around her as she answers, “Good morning, Scotty.”

“Good morning? Cosima, I’ve been knocking for 15 minutes, what were you doing?”

“Um, sleeping.”

“But you said to come at 10.”

“I meant 10 pm. Dude, you’re 12 hours early.”

“You did?”

“No, I’ve been busy. With Delphine. Who I haven’t seen in five months. In fact, we’re still busy, so would you mind going and grabbing us some coffee and muffins and coming back in like 30 minutes?” She hands him $20. “And feel free to get something for yourself.”

“The guys are outside waiting to come up and help.”

“Here,” she hands him another $20, “get them something, too. Thanks!” She shuts the door on him and returns to the bedroom. “Alright, we’ve got 30 minutes.” She drops her robe at the bathroom door and turns on the shower as Delphine hops out of bed and joins her.

———

After their shower, Cosima gets dressed and goes outside to get Delphine’s bag from the U-Haul.

She walks back into the apartment as Delphine comes out of the bedroom, “Ooh, I like my robe on you.”

“It’s way too short.”

“I know,” Cosima grins. “I’m not sure I want to give you your suitcase now.”

“Cosima,” Scott knocks on the door, “I’ve got your breakfast.”

“I’m not wearing this in front of them,” Delphine extends her hand.

“Alright, I guess I don’t need them ogling you when they’ve got work to do,” she hands Delphine the handle to the suitcase and she quickly wheels it back into the bedroom.

“Cosima,” Scott knocks again.

“Alright, alright.” Cosima opens the door, “Come in, but stay in the living room, Delphine is getting dressed.”

“Where do you want the food?”

“Just drop it on the windowsill.” Scott walks in followed by Eugene, Kenny, and Hell Wizard. “Hello, boys, thanks for coming to help.”

“Uh, Cosima,” Kenny looks around, “are those all your boxes?”

“No, didn’t Scott tell you? You’re helping me pack.”

“Cosima,” Scott complains, “you didn’t finish packing?”

“Dude,” she picks up a coffee cup and takes a sip, “priorities.”

“Scott,” Delphine exits the bedroom, “don’t waste your breath.”

“There’s priority number 1,” Cosima points her cup in Delphine’s direction.

“It’s good to see you,” Delphine hugs Scott.

“You too, Delphine.”

“Hi, Kenny. Hi, Eugene,” she waves at them.

“Hi,” they wave back.

“Delphine, this is Hell Wizard,” Scott motions towards the unfamiliar friend in the room.

Hell Wizard extends his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

She bypasses his hand and gives him a hug, “It is so wonderful to finally meet you. I am forever indebted to you and your dearly departed appendix.”

“I’m glad my pain resulted in you and Cosima finding love. And Cosima did send me a very large, very delicious fruit basket.”

“With extra chocolate covered pineapple flowers,” Cosima adds.

“Yes, those were quite good,” Hell Wizard agrees.

“I’m sorry for the state of the apartment,” Delphine apologizes. “I did try and help Cosima pack last night, we just got a bit distracted.”

“Just a bit,” Cosima hands Delphine her coffee.

“Is that an engagement ring?” Eugene points to Delphine’s hand as she sips her coffee.

“What?” Scott looks at her hand.

“Eugene, I’m impressed. It’s always the quiet ones who are the most observant,” Cosima praises.

“You’re engaged?” Scott asks excitedly.

“Yes,” Delphine smiles, “Cosima proposed last night. Hence the packing interruption.”

“Oh my god, congratulations!” Scott hugs them both and the other guys follow suit.

“Thank you!” Cosima smiles. “I guess my brainwashing worked.”

“Oh hush,” Delphine swats at Cosima, “I wasn’t brainwashed.”

“Have you set the date yet?”

Delphine nods, “We’re getting married December 27th in France.”

“Back to where it all started,” Scott notes.

“Yes, and actually, since we’re on the subject,” Cosima interjects, “Scotty, I’d like you to be my man of honor.”

“Cosima,” Scott grins, “are you serious?”

“Yeah, of course, none of this would be happening without you. I wouldn’t be marrying Delphine and we wouldn’t be purchasing a mansion to live in with our four children and our loyal dog, Percy.”

“Your what?” he asks confused, looking to Delphine for clarification.

“Just say yes,” Delphine instructs.

“Yes, of course.”

“Great,” Cosima claps her hands together, “as man of honor, your first responsibility is to finish packing my stuff and get it all into the U-Haul outside.”

“I walked right into that one,” Scott shakes his head. “Come on, guys, let’s get Cosima moved out of here.”

The guys get to work as Delphine turns to Cosima, “I thought you agreed to be nicer to them?”

“I’ve been very nice. In fact, I’ll be sending them each an Edible Arrangement’s Kudos For All You Do basket.”

“You’re so thoughtful.”

“I know.

“Go,” Delphine points towards the bookshelf, “you still need to pack your books. I’ll help them separate what’s coming with us from what you’re donating.”

Cosima follows orders and starts packing her books. “Wow, I think you’re the only person she ever listens to. What’s your secret?”

“Oh, I don’t know—.”

“Scotty,” Cosima interrupts as she piles books in her box, “take a nice, long look at Delphine, that should be all the answer you need.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Scotty replies while Delphine blushes.

“And I love her very much,” Cosima adds.

“Aww,” Delphine walks over to Cosima, bends down, and gives her a kiss.

“Alright, back to work. Stop trying to get out of packing by kissing me. I know I’m irresistible, but you gotta control yourself, Delphine.”

“Stop being so sweet, then maybe I’ll stop kissing you.”

“Forget it, now I’m definitely never gonna stop being sweet. You’re stuck with a life full of sweetness.”

“I think I’m going to enjoy the sweet life.”

“Will Zack and Cody be there?”

“Excuse me?”

Cosima waves it off, “Lame American joke, ignore me.”

“Hey, Cosima,” Scott shouts from the bedroom, “are we dismantling the bed or are you donating it with the desk?”

“Donating.” “Keeping.” Cosima and Delphine respond in tandem.

“What do you mean keeping?” Cosima asks with surprise. “I thought we were leaving the furniture and picking out new stuff together.”

“A bed is a big expense, I think maybe it’s better if we don’t waste money on things we don’t need,” Delphine explains. “And that is also the most comfortable bed I’ve ever slept in. Even with you sleeping on top of me.”

“It is pretty comfortable,” Cosima agrees, “almost as comfortable as you are. Okay, Scotty, the bed is coming with us.”

“Alright, guys, we’re taking her apart,” Scott informs the crew.

Delphine and Cosima watch the boys remove the mattress and dismantle the bed.

“Delphine?”

“Yeah?”

“You do realize we have to put it back together?”

“I’m just now realizing.”

“Okay, well, good luck with that,” Cosima returns to her books.

“Please don’t lose any parts,” Delphine pleads when Eugene drops a screw.

———

Three hours later, the apartment is pretty much cleaned out, with just the now larger piles for trash and donation, along with furniture marked for Goodwill, remaining.

“Wow,” Cosima marvels as she looks around, “this place looks so different.”

“No, it looks clean,” Delphine remarks.

“Funny,” Cosima sticks out her tongue.

Delphine stops and stares as Eugene walks past her after clearing out the final contents of Cosima’s closet, “Cosima, what are those?”

“Um, those are called skis, you should probably know that by now.”

“No, I know they’re skis, but what were they doing in your closet?”

“It’s May, the weather is not exactly conducive to skiing. Would you rather I hung them from the ceiling?”

“Where did they come from?”

“I bought them.”

“You bought skis?”

“Yeah, and poles, boots, a helmet, the whole shebang. The sporting goods store at the mall was having a winter clearance a couple months ago and I thought it was time I had my own equipment since we’re moving to freakin’ Canada. No point renting forever.”

“You bought skis,” Delphine smiles with tears in her eyes as she reaches out to stroke Cosima’s face.

“I did,” Cosima nods.

Delphine surges forward and kisses Cosima as the boys finish up around them.

“I’ve owned skis for years and nobody ever kissed me like that,” Kenny complains as he carries a garbage bag past them.

“Ahem,” Scott clears his throat after several minutes of letting them kiss in peace, “we’re done.”

They finally peel their lips apart, “Awesome, dude. You guys did a great job,” Cosima compliments as she gives him a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, when are you hitting the road?”

“As soon as Goodwill picks up the rest of this stuff and I hand in my keys to the landlord, we’re outta here.”

“I can do all that if you’d like to get going.”

“That’s very nice of you, Scott.”

“Yeah, Scott, very nice,” Cosima agrees as she looks around. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” Scott asks.

“The game. What is it today, Agricola?”

“Dungeons & Dragons,” he admits.

“I knew it!”

“Knew what?” Delphine asks confused.

“The Fantastic Four here want to use my place for playtime.”

“Then they should, after all, they did clean it out for you.”

“You’re right, you’re right. Okay, here you go, Scotty,” Cosima hands him the key. “Just hold on to the donation receipt for me.”

“Thanks! I will protect it with my life.”

“I guess this is it then. Thanks, guys,” Cosima and Delphine hug them all. “Scotty, we will see you in Toronto in September. Delphine is already sewing our superhero costumes.”

“What?”

“She’s kidding. I’m looking forward to working together.”

“So am I,” Scott grins. “Enjoy your trip!”

Cosima takes one final look at her apartment before she and Delphine walk out the door hand in hand and head outside to their U-Haul.

“Oh, look at that,” Cosima smiles when she hops into the passenger seat, “you hung Kira’s drawing in here.”

“Yeah, I thought it would be nice to make the truck a little homey since we’ll be in it for a while.”

“The kids are really excited we’re moving to Toronto. Charlotte and Kira want us to give them science lessons and Gemma and Oscar have invited us to come to all their soccer games and karate tournaments. And their mom is apparently going to throw us a welcome to Canada party in their backyard.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to see them all again. So, you ready to drive this thing to Toronto?”

“California first, Cosima.”

“You do realize that’s way out of our way?”

“You do realize we have all summer before we can move into our apartment and your parents are expecting us to spend some time with them? In fact, I planned out our whole trip while I was on the plane,” Delphine pulls out a map of the U.S. with a line through it charting their course.

“Wow, that’s some journey you got mapped out there. Doesn’t U-Haul charge by the mile?”

“I got a special flat rate,” Delphine announces proudly.

“How did you manage that?”

“I told them I was a French businesswoman considering bringing U-Haul to the people of France but that I would first need to test the driving performance and reliability of their vehicles.”

“And they believed you?”

“Yes, well, it helped that I was dealing with a college age boy at the desk.”

“That’ll do it,” Cosima laughs. “I like this rule-breaking side of you.”

“Yes, well, I think it’s your influence.”

“Let’s just try not to go all Thelma and Louise on this road trip. I’d prefer to stay out of the Grand Canyon.”

“Which is why you’re not driving,” Delphine smirks.

“Touché.”

Delphine buckles her seat belt and turns the key, the engine rattling to life, “I am so excited!”

“To drive this monster around the country?”

“No,” Delphine shakes her head, “to start our life together.”

“Ditto,” Cosima beams as she stretches across the armrest and kisses Delphine, “obvs.” Cosima sits back down and fastens her seatbelt, “Let’s do this!”

Delphine puts the truck in drive and extends her hand, Cosima instantly taking it and entwining their fingers as they set off on their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, or left kudos on this story. The support really means a lot and I hope you've enjoyed this little helping of Cophine fluff. 
> 
> Special shout-out to Meggie for all your help with the translations. Without you, I might have had them speaking French gibberish. Merci beaucoup mon amie.


End file.
